Falling Twice
by Titaina-Alexina
Summary: "Honestly Marinette, the identity you know least of all is yourself! You are a smart, funny, adorable, generous, selfless, clumsy, clever and 100% miraculous and long before you ever became Ladybug!" It was so obvious now, but where do they go from here? So many things left unsaid, saved for their plan to meet the next day.. But Adrien doesn't show.. Till 8 years later! Sin bin.
1. Chapter 1: Extra Spots & Polka Dots

~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~

So this is actually my first fan-fic and when I started writing this I was really loose and casual about it, not to mention rusty. Needless to say the first 3 chapters and possibly after that are a little rough and go through lots of editing to better the flow and over all style of the story. Summary: the beginning is very.. begin-y. During spare time when I have writer's block I try to come back and reword it to sound less basic, but the later chapters definitely show personal growth on my part as I try new things and get a bit more descriptive. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 have also now been combined since their collective word count makes for better over all chapter average. ALSO THIS STORY HAS BEEN RENAMED! It was previously called "When in Paris" back before I had any real idea where I was going with this. I'm writing this fiction for fun and to help you fans and myself kill time before season 2 is out. **_THIS STARTS OUT INNOCENT, BUT AFTER THE TIME SKIP IT WILL GET SINFUL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IT'S NOT ALL FLUFF._** While I love all my followers, and reviews and anyone kind enough to hit favorite I decided to try and focus on just posting this for enjoyment. So without further ranting please enjoy my work in progress story! (Its also intended to be 20+ chapters.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~End Note~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's an understatement to say the life of a super hero is a perilous one and Chat Noir was no stranger to the risk of his career taking on dark knights skilled with a blade, an entire zoo complete with T-rex, an army of axe-wielding henchmen, flurries of frigid weather and a towering golem. Twice. Near death experiences were a common occurrence for Chat...But Adrien on the other hand, his simple civilian identity one a fateful day in Paris had seen something so earth-shaking he felt his breath leave him, his body freeze, his mind race, and his heart stop. All because of a single spot.

A special day, not for him necessarily, but a day he looked forward to none the less. Since Adrien's joyous enrollment at public school he had made his first friends. Real friends. And was finally, after 16 years, able to begin to experience the life of an average boy.

So many exciting things were introduced to him by his new-found friendships that he never had with his singular...friend? Chloe. It happened to be a unique occasion to celebrate the day one of his good friends was brought into the world. And being the considerate and generous person he was, Adrien looked forward to expressing his gratitude with a gift to Alya on her birthday.

Despite his eagerness to show appreciation for all the spectacular memories Alya (among others) helped him create this year, Adrien was entirely at a loss for what to get her. It was Nathalie who acquired his usual gifts for Chloe at her annual excessive and exclusive birthday bonanzas. Which he swore lasted practically the entire month, as she hardly had anything else on her mind or mouth but her party and presents.

Nonetheless, gift shopping had appealed as an exciting experience. And Alya had been so forward, friendly and approachable that he was determined to obtain it himself this time.

"A new phone?.." he wondered aloud in the car on his way to school that morning. The Ladyblog seemed to encompass Alya's LIFE. She was constantly posting pictures, updates, insights, and theories about her favorite super heroine on a site she made dedicated to everything Ladybug. His personal favorite site, he admitted, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

Alya's cell was practically her greatest treasure, ready for the newest scoops on the heroes of Paris, rushing towards the latest events featuring the duo in action, phone first. Phones were pricey though. Not that money was an issue for Adrien exactly, but he'd feel rather awkward presenting something that could be misconstrued as him showing off, especially if her other gifts were far less...flashy.

 _"What else would be acceptable?"_ he sat back against the black leather seat crossing his arms before noticing that Nathalie's eyes were on him expectantly. Had she said something while he was lost in thought?

"Well?" she added pointedly, waiting for a response to a question he had entirely missed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was thinking about...a project for school. Please repeat?" The embarressed teen replied sheepishly, giving her an apologetic smile. Adrien appreciated and respected Nathalie as well. Despite her strict and professional attitude toward him, she also seemed to care more for his feelings than his own father did, and looked out for him in her own way.

"You would like a new phone?" The question had been repeated in the same direct tone, the cold woman cocking her brow slightly. Shaking his head hurriedly, he realized she must have heard him debating aloud on Alya's gift and concluded he wanted the latest model for himself.

"Oh no no, my phone works just fine! I'm good." Adrien -debated explaining to Nathalie about the gift, but to his relief she seemed to disregard the conversation entirely, turning her attention back to her work. Like him, his father kept her very busy and he decided not to trouble her further with the matter.

"GIRL!" Alya cried, prying open her gift somehow both delicately and swiftly as she peeled back the glitter sprinkled tissue paper in the baby pink box, the black lace bow bouncing with the fervent effort to uncover its contents. "GIRL!" she exclaimed a pitch higher than before as her fingers discovered the treasure within, plucking out its contents while her free arm sought out the gift giver.

Marinette's heart swelled with delight at her friend's exhilarated response to her present, Alya gripped the ruby red phone case patterned with little black spots as her eyes sparkled. She watched as the brunette's excitement only grew examining the details of the case.

"Built in stylus?! IT'S A PEN TOO! Card slot?! It's kinda heavy though.. What's the port for here?"

Marinette giggled, tapping at the thicker backside of the case gently. "Well, being the best in the Ladybug blogger business, you never know when your battery might be running low at a critical moment trying to catch all the action. So I modified it to have a built in back up battery charger to hook it into for emergencies."

Alya's jaw dropped as her eyes poured over her very own custom made Ladyblog phone case with a look of absolute glee. "I can _never_ get a new phone now!" she cried, squeezing her friend far too tightly.

"S-sure you can, I can always make another in a different size." Marinette gasped, one eye closed as she felt Alya's excessive admiration in the form of a hug as passionate as the girl's love for reporting. She had been looking forward to giving her best friend the handmade case since she finished it two weeks ago, eagerly awaiting to see if her gift could express just how much Marinette knew and cared for Alya.

 _"Thanks Tikki.."_ she thought, glancing at her purse and recalling the extensive debate on what to buy Alya, when Tikki suggested something Marinette made would be so much better. Her beloved kwami was right, as usual, and Marinette's love for fashion and her friend combined to create something she was utterly proud to present to Alya on her birthday.

Alya continued to proclaim her love and adoration for both Marinette and the gift at a rather vocal level despite Chloe's early morning complaining about everything and everyone, which was thankfully drowned out in the commotion.

Adrien made his way up the steps toward the courtyard, where he assumed Nino would be waiting, blaring music in his headphones before class. Something he thought was likely to ruin his friend's hearing, but Nino insisted it was therapeutic and prepared him for the lessons ahead as he found his "daily rhythm".

He halted halfway up the stairs, his ears perking at the rather deafening and excited chatter of the very person he had been mentally shopping for. Turning his head back he spotted the upbeat pair, watching Alya squish and squeeze her best friend to bits with one arm while clutching an unwrapped gift in the other.

His eyes fell on the red and black speckled phone case between two of Alya's fingers as his shoulders slumped. _"No new phone then...that will ruin Marinette's rather insightful present. AH!"_ A smile crept across his face as the perfect idea hit him. Marinette would know exactly what to get Alya!

Without realizing he was doing it, Marinette's gaze met his as her expression changed from joy to what he could only guess was shock or...horror? No, it was just Marinette's usual uncomfortably alarmed face. Adrien was always a bit bothered how often he managed to bring that expression out of her.

 _"Oops.."_ he thought, suddenly aware he must have been staring at her with a stupid grin out of the blue and immediately regretted how rude and weird that probably seemed as he unintentionally intruded on their spirited excitement.

Marinette's eyes were inevitably glued to that flattering smile directed at her on the face of none other than her hopeless crush: Adrien Agreste. Like a deer in the headlights, her mind scrambled to find the appropriate response to the sudden attention she was receiving, and thus her mouth stretched into what she hoped was an equally friendly smile.

Unfortunately without the upturned corners to set the tone as she bared her teeth with perfectly placed raised eyebrows and saucers for eyes, it came across as over all frightening. Alya gave her a rather quizzical glance before smirking and turning her head in the same direction as Marinette's focus, knowing exactly who she'd find at the receiving end.

"Morning Adrien!" she called up to him, pushing Marinette in front of her in an attempt to disrupt the rather awkward expression and encourage a more pleasant greeting.

"Good Adrien!" Marinette blurted out, immediately wishing to suck the poorly formed sentence back into the depths of shame from which it was inevitably plucked. She winced, trying not to hang her head as Alya rolled her eyes with a knowing smile, marching them both up the steps toward him.

"Morning Alya! Morning Marinette!" Adrien chimed, now facing them as they approached, redirecting his gaze on Alya. Much to Marinette's relief.

She could feel herself getting increasingly more rigid the longer he watched her, relaxing the moment he shifted his attention to her companion. If only a little, as her body reflexively shuddered. _"Am I ever going to learn to be a normal human being around him?"_ At least as Ladybug she wasn't quite such a train wreck, why did it have to be so different outside the mask?

Trying to keep his focus on Alya exclusively, for Marinette's sake, Adrien's eyes locked onto the chatty, curly-haired ombre as she approached. With a dramatic wave of the object creating such an energetic atmosphere, Alya proudly displayed her polka-dotted Ladybug themed phone case before Adrien's face.

His eyes roamed the craftsmanship with interest, as he himself adored all things Ladybug. Alya decided to continue to shower her praise in front of the newest addition of what she must have imagined was an audience of admirers. (Being exclusively just himself, her and Marinette as their nearby classmates carried on with occasional curious glances.)

"Behold the amazing and breathtaking work of our very own fashion designer: Marinette Dupain-Cheng at her finest! Soon everyone will be wanting one." Alya exclaimed, caressing it fondly before roping Marinette closer with one arm. "My birthday present. Pretty miraculous, huh Adrien?" she practically sang, pressing her cheek to Marinette's and winking devilishly.

Adrien nodded with approval, recalling Marinette's prior abilities, and how she won the derby hat contest, despite a certain someone's less-than-savory efforts. His inner Chat Noir stirred at the well placed use of "miraculous" as he suppressed a catty smirk. "Wow Marinette, the effort and care put into this really shows. You know Alya so well." Adrien addressed Marinette directly, hoping perhaps some flattery might relieve what ever uneasy feelings she always seemed to have around him.

Not that it was hollow praise, he was perhaps even a little jealous, as he considered requesting one for himself before waving away such a selfish (and perhaps intrusive) idea immediately.

His efforts apparently had the opposite effect as he watched her wind even tighter in posture, her face seemingly to be torn on which expression it wanted to make. _"Am I that hard to talk to?"_ he wondered mournfully, wishing he'd kept his resolve to focus on Alya to make up for his awkwardly timed gawking earlier.

Alya once again broke the tension with another rough squeeze of her already-uptight captive. "Doesn't it though? Who could ask for a better friend!" Alya continued to heap glory on Marinette as the poor girl's discomfort began to change her skin tone from porcelain to pink.

Marinette collected herself as best she could, inhaling slowly. As awkward as she felt now being praised by her beloved Adrien, Alya's persisted efforts to put her on a pedestal while she remained mute was only serving to triple the amount of butterflies in her stomach. "It was easy to do when I have a friend as great as you to inspire me." Marinette finally muttered bashfully, knowing her face was close to matching her pants in color.

If she could keep the conversation on Alya, it would be easier to talk. It was HER birthday after all! Marinette struggled to relax, aiming her sight selectively towards the elated Alya, a sweet, humble smile replacing her prior expression. Alya really did give her the courage to face anything...

Determined to block out the feeling of Adrien's observant glances, she pressed forward to keep the topic off herself. "I wanted you to have something you could use in different ways that you loved. You're an extraordinary reporter so deciding on just one thing was the toughest part! Honestly, even then I ended up incorporating different features into one idea. If anyone here is amazing it-" Marinette was silenced by the abrupt chiming of the school bell encouraging students to begin heading to class.

Alya popped her phone out of her back pocket, prying off her old phone case (of which she promptly dunked into a waste basket upon entering class) and replacing it with her newest Labyblog gear, commenting how her key-chain even matched.

Nino skidded in behind them, apparently nearly running late as he practically slammed a poorly wrapped rectangle on Alya's half of the desk. A rather sassy expression spread across her face as she examined the inept packaging job, Nino held up his hands defensively.

"Since when is it about the paper and not the present itself, yo?" he stated, as if it justified his shoddy job.

Whether he did it in a hurry or was just unskilled, Alya shrugged it off as she unwrapped it far less gracefully than she had Marinette's tastefully made parcel. Nino looked positively pleased with himself while Alya tilted over his present, considering it. "Is this the band you've been trying to get me to go with you to a concert for?" she asked darkly, turning the the CD case over in her hands.

"Yes...but that's why it's a great gift! I know you'll love them after you hear them and this particular track is siiiiiiiick dude!" Nino exclaimed, plopping on the bench, still half turned toward them. Marinette giggled softly as Alya gave Nino a skeptical but grateful smile, sliding the CD into her bag before whipping her phone out and practically slapping him with it.

"Look at the case Mari-" Alya began before being cut short by a shrill, haughty laugh from across the room.

"Look how easily impressed she is! One cheap little phone cover and it's all she can talk about! Probably the most expensive thing the poor girl will get for her birthday." Chloe's piercing voice had captured a majority of the classroom's attention.

Adrien nearly flinched. This was becoming almost a daily ritual; the snobby prima donna finding something unkind to say just to set the mood for someone's day. He heaved a sigh, wishing someone like that hadn't been his first friend as he glanced over to see the smug look on her face while she folded her arms and continued with another mocking laugh, once again in Alya's direction. Sabrina was following along in her typical posture copy.

Sensing the coming conflict, he glanced back toward Alya to gauge the level of hatred being collectively gathered to fire like the blazing bold cannon she was. He was pleasantly surprised to see both Marinette and Alya had crossed their arms, leaning back confidently on their shared bench as they sized up Chloe for a tag team take-down. Feeling only a tinge of guilt, he awaited their retort eagerly, mentally cheering them on.

"At least she doesn't have to BUY her own gifts. Or her friends for that matter. Unlike some people." Marinette was the first to strike.

Chloe was about to return fire before Alya cut to the chase. "And maybe this isn't as expensive to you as all the fancy things your Mayor daddy buys you, but all the money in Paris, heck, the WORLD couldn't purchase this one of a kind custom made case from me." Alya struck the finishing blow and Adrien held back a chuckle as Nino freely expressed himself.

"DANG dude!" he cried, laughing loudly before being silenced by an icy glare from a bristling diva, who readied herself for a counter attack. While Chloe wasn't known for her intelligence or wit, but she always found the nastiest things to say to people. Most particularly when she was offended herself.

"An amateur gift made by an amateur designer for an amateur reporter. It suits you." she crossed her legs turning to face the board, looking repulsively proud of herself in the worst way.

Adrien never understood how Chloe's smile could look so cruel in comparison to the ones of the friends he now held dear. He watched the duo behind him poise for a massive counter strike, both positively fuming, but sadly being brought to a screeching halt as their teacher strode in and placed her things on the desk at the head of the class.

As Adrien faced forward he couldn't help but cast one last glance back to see the usually cheerful little Marinette grinding her teeth in fury, and spitfire Alya followed suit with her fists clenched tight, both staring daggers at Chloe. His heart sank a bit, hating to see them so hurt by Chloe's biting return as he slid his attention over toward the blonde bully.

 _"They didn't deserve that.."_ he mentally objected, his gaze managing to catch Chloe's eye. She waved at him, smiling her flirtatious smile as she relished his attention. Adrien pursed his lips, shaking his head at her disapprovingly. It was no winding punch to the ego, but to Chloe it was enough to earn a shocked scowl and a huff as she faced forward.

Chloe was always a thorn in Marinette's, or honestly anyone's side. Perhaps even tender-hearted Adrien Agreste, who even occasionally seemed bothered by her incessant, self-centered, and abrasive nature. It had become an increasingly bold habit of Marinette's to shut down Chloe's attempts to verbally strike down her classmates. With time she had slowly managed to grow thicker skin when it came to the personal insults that Chloe would direct at her when confronted.

And hence, it now took more to get a rise out Marinette's gentle nature. Unfortunately, it also now took far less when it was directed at some one she cared for deeply. Marinette clenched her jaw tight as she tried to draw back her seething anger at the tactless shot Chloe had tossed at them, less bothered by the blow aimed at her pride and more so by the ones aimed at her best friend on her own birthday.

 _"See if I actually save you next time you create another bitter villain out to make you miserable."_ Marinette thought, crossing her arms as she tried to absorb the lesson her teacher was beginning. _"We will though. It's our duty to protect all of Paris, not just the people we like. Or did we learn nothing last time we left Chat to babysit?"_ her inner Ladybug replaced Marinette's bitter feelings with her usual sense of justice and duty before all.

To her relief the first half of the day went by casually, with no further incident. She had managed to catch a glimpse of Adrien's disapproving look at Chloe, which was apparently enough to end the out bursts of the dramatic diva for the time being.

 _"He's so cool."_ she thought with her usual sigh and swoon, admiring the back of Adrien's sunny locks like they were a breathtaking sunset. To her dismay, Adrien seemed to feel her eyes on him as he glanced back at her. _"Shoot!"_ her mind screamed. As if she hadn't made enough of a fool of herself this morning.

She watched his perfect lips carefully as he mouthed something to her, casting a quick glance toward her overly observant friend beside her to see if she caught Adrien's message. Alya was focused on Ms. Bustier's French Literature lesson thankfully. _"Like you should be!"_ she read on Tikki's disapproving stare. The kwami was eyeing her through the cracked opening of her purse.

She turned her attention back to Adrien, her curiosity canceling out her usual cloud nine mind wipe. Marinette felt horrible as she raised her shoulders in a shrug to inform Adrien she was unsure of what he was attempting to convey.

He just smiled and mouthed one last word, which she managed to catch this time. "Later." Her heart soared as she gave him an anxious, awkward smile, nodding her head with a little too much enthusiasm. She managed to dial back her giddiness before Alya caught on to tease and pry later. Adrien gave her a thumbs up before turning his attention back to Ms. Bustier.

 _"He wants to talk to ME later."_ Marinette clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily again.

Passing notes would be suspicious, he realized, so Adrien resolved to get a hold of Marinette to ask for her help during lunch break. She at least picked up that he wanted to talk, and to his relief instead of her usual dumbstruck expressions she looked even possibly excited to chat later. _"She doesn't DISLIKE talking to me at least?"_ he confirmed as he continued to take notes for the upcoming test Ms. Bustier had informed would be some time at the end of next week.

Adrien was a straight A student, and he HAD to be to maintain his enrollment at Franciose Dupont. He knew the moment his grades slipped, his father would make him go right back to home schooling so he took his note taking quite seriously. But if he had to be honest, his friend Nino needed them more than he did. It was something he was happy to share with his pal often after class or on lunch break for their occasional study sessions. One of which, in fact, Adrien recalled he would have to take a rain check on today to discuss gift ideas with Marinette.

Maybe he should treat her to lunch as thanks? He considered if that might make her even more uncomfortable around him as his hand flew diligently across the page, having no issue keeping up with the lecture.

It wasn't long before the bell chimed to begin recess for lunch. Adrien slid away his things and grabbed his satchel before casting an expectant look towards Marinette, who had also finished packing. "A-Alya, I need to go help out at the shop for a bit. I promised my parents to lend an extra hand as thanks for preparing the cake for the party."

Adrien watched, a bit concerned now that perhaps he might once again be imposing, but he detected a note of nervousness in her tone. "Oh, should I come too? They really didn't need to make the cake free just-" Alya began, shoving her pad into book bag, ready to follow before being discouraged abruptly.

"No no! You're my best friend and they wanted to! I just offered as thanks, it's not that much work anyways. I'll be back before the bell!" Marinette replied swiftly, already at the door.

"I'll catch you later then!" Alya called after her before turning her attention towards Rose, Juleka, and Mylene as they approached her with well wishes.

Adrien managed to catch up with Marinette at the school entrance, looking rather nervous himself. "Sorry I wasn't very clear before, but if you're busy then-" he started, rubbing the back of his head. He stopped mid sentence as he watched her frantically toss her head at his apology.

"Not at all! I'm not- well it wasn't a lie. I did promise to package a couple orders at the shop, b-b-but it really won't take very long s-so..." she stuttered quietly, fidgeting with her little pink purse.

 _"She's always putting others first."_ Adrien thought with admiration once again for all her subtle strong points. "Well, I just wanted to ask for help getting a gift for Alya, since you two are so close. So how about I tag along and assist if it's not too much trouble?" Adrien was all too happy to offer, remembering his last visit to the Dupain-Cheng residence. It was brief, but his time there was so welcoming, and her parents were so generous and warm that he wondered if his offer was more for his enjoyment than for her.

 _"That salmon pie her mom baked was outstanding too..."_ he recalled fondly the fresh scent of baked goods even in the residential area. And the bright colors and decorations lining her room, along with her friendly and loving parents who checked up on them (very) often. Nothing like his life at home, he thought, biting his lower lip as he stifled a heavy sigh.

Marinette was entirely unsure what to expect as Adrien had caught up with her. _"A gift for Alya? Of course, this is likely his first year shopping for friends and birthdays too since its also his first year at public school."_ Marinette's heart went out to him as she felt her body melt in his charismatic glow and kind-hearted nature. But he also offered to come help at the shop as thanks?

She felt a little uneasy about that, but turning him down might make it seem like it was a bother. It was fairly easy chores, and as long as they stayed out of her Adrien Agreste shrine of a room it should be fine, right? Perhaps she could even treat him to lunch then, since her nosy parents would inevitably offer, and he really seemed to enjoy her mom's cooking last time. It ran the risk of further embarrassment, but helping Adrien won out in the end.

Making their way down the step toward her family's shop, she attempted to channel the confidence of her inner heroine and not trip over her words...or feet even. "So...this means you'll be at the party tomorrow, right?" Marinette began shakily, keeping her eyes on the pavement to avoid her usual disaster-prone slips, and to maintain a steady heart beat. Well... _steadier_.

"Yeah. I haven't had the chance to go to many parties, and Alya's been great. I'm looking forward to it." Adrien replied, pushing his hands into his pockets, matching her somewhat awkward pace.

"But you're unsure what to get her, which is why you're me." Marinette wanted to smack herself for the slip-up, "ASK me. You're not me, of course. Wanted to ask me." She turned her head away, making a pained expression before swiftly looking back toward the pavement. She heard Adrien chuckle as they approached the crosswalk.

"Yeah, I had one idea but now I think it kinda fizzled. It might have been a little over the top anyway...I'm not really sure how this works." he admitted. Her heart sank as her eyes dared lift towards his sullen facial expression. Such a lonely world Adrien must have known for so long...

She felt so lucky to have the loving life and friends that she wanted nothing more than to share with him in this moment. Were she a bolder woman, she might embrace him and let him know he was far from alone now. But that day dream - like so many others - would have to be locked up.

Her dream was literally washed away with an icy spray of street water, showering Marinette as a car zoomed by at unsafe speeds. She stood petrified, mouth open, feeling the dirty, frigid water seep through her blazer and trickle down her legs, forehead, and neck. _"Perfect."_ she thought, glancing back Adrien to examine the damage.

He had thankfully been out of reach, but his face might have said he was hit with something far more insulting. "Wow...I..." he started but trailed off, looking her over with an expression she couldn't quite place. The chilly breath of fall swept past them as she shivered slightly, processing the unfortunate incident in silence.

What the hell was he doing?! The Agreste family prided itself more than anything on being respectable, well mannered, and proper. Adrien felt his stomach drop as his eyes trailed over a shaking and alarmed Marinette, who was now the victim of his failure as a gentleman and hero. Had he been paying attention he could have pulled her out of the way. Or if he had been standing curb side properly he would be the one soaking wet and laughing off the incident as he phoned Natalie for a change of cloths.

But no. Adrien Agreste, son of fashion designer brand name Agreste, model, and secret vigilante, was now standing there stupidly, heavy with guilt as he watched his friend strip off her soggy black jacket. "Wow.." he said again.

"Oops! I should have been paying more attention, I guess." Marinette laughed innocently as she folded her blazer over her arm and smiled, despite the water seeping into her remaining clothes. Adrien felt so ashamed and disappointed in himself in that moment as he observed her making light of his thoughtlessness and even blaming herself.

He struggled to find the words before his breath caught in his throat while his eyes spotted something on her shirt...or rather through her shirt. _"Oh gosh!"_ he almost gasped aloud, realizing the water was turning the front half of her white tee see-through. It seemed she hadn't yet noticed it herself - thankfully -and before anyone else could notice, he found himself draping his overshirt across her shoulders.

"Marinette, I'm so sorry..." was all he could manage to say softly, fighting the heat rising to his cheeks from both his self-loathing and her wardrobe malfunction. His gaze sank to the pavement before bouncing back up to her face as he heard her begin to howl with laughter.

"Sorry for what, Adrien? Were you driving the car? Did you make it rain earlier? I know you're amazing and talented but not tha-" she couldn't finish before holding her sides as she tilted her head back, losing all words in her giggling.

This sweet little girl, who'd been hit with murky gutter water, was standing before him, busting a gut like he'd told her the best joke in the world. Not blaming him, or crying, cursing, yelling, or even complaining. Just...laughing. And it was infectious. Watching her smile and giggle away, he found himself following suit as his earlier self resentment faded. And his heart lifted in the presence of her honest optimism and fits of laughter.

Why he was apologizing was beyond her, but the look Adrien had given her: like he might as well have been the one to hit her with a bucket of the filthy liquid, was more than Marinette could bear. _"Let him know you're fine!"_ her mind cried out, ignoring the chill on her abdomen and thighs as the water claimed more of her clothes.

Apparently her brain decided the solution was to laugh it off, because in this moment where he looked so upset she honestly just wanted to see him smile, even tease her if it helped. It took her a minute or two to calm down, and to her relief it had apparently worked, as he was now enjoying the situation instead of blaming himself for it. Marinette winded down with a happy sigh as she pushed some of her drooping bangs from her face.

"The shop is just ahead, no worries. I can change there." Flashing him a shy smile, she continued forward as the crosswalk signaled it was safe. Her self awareness kicked in to inform her what a mess she must look like in front of ADRIEN of all people. He nodded, looking a bit embarrassed as he averted his eyes from her. _"I must look worse than I thought."_ she groaned to herself as they picked up the pace.

"Welcome!" Tom called from the back of the store, making his way towards the register.

"Just me Papa!" Marinette called, waving to her father as she and Adrien slipped in. Tom glanced her over, a bit stunned at his dripping daughter, before giving Adrien a broad grin and wave.

"Welcome back Adrien!" he placed the tray of freshly baked croissants upon the counter top before holding one out to him. "Just came out of the oven." he added as Adrien received it gleefully.

"I'll be right back to help out, just let me clean up first. Some guy was flying through the street, and...well..." Marinette explained.

Her father nodded understandingly. It was far from her first time being on the receiving end of unlucky accidents. And she was known as professionally clumsy since before she could walk. Marinette motioned for Adrien to follow her up to the residence, halting as he tossed his head.

"You go, I can get started on whatever you had promised earlier...if that's okay?" Adrien asked, glancing towards her father for approval.

Both surprised and amused, Tom slapped Adrien playfully on the back. "Ah! Well, Sabine was so excited this morning for the party that she managed to wrap up everything early! We'll take a rain check on that though, sound good?" Tom replied, pushing the confused boy towards Marinette with a wink.

"Papaaaa." she hissed, giving him an childish pout before continuing onward. Whether it was the truth or her father was just looking for an excuse to give her more time with the boy, he knew all too well she had a crush on Adrien. Marinette couldn't say, but she was both appreciative and apprehensive at the new found potential for personal humiliation. _"He'll have to wait in the living room.. And mom.."_ she sighed, opening the door and ushering Adrien in as he finished off his pastry with delight.

"Your parents are always so kind. I see where you get it from." Adrien said endearingly.

Marinette felt her cheeks darken at his compliment. "Like I said before.. Nosy is a better word." she replied, closing the door behind them.

Adrien plopped down on the couch, glancing around the room as he nodded to Sabine who was at work in the kitchen. "I'll be quick. Sorry but my room is a mess right now due to... making Alya's gift." Marinette's reply came out like a squeak before dashing up the stairs, nearly stumbling half way.

He chuckled to himself at her endearing discomfort in admitting her messy habits unaware that the real reason actually being that her walls were speckled with cut outs, clippings, and prints of him from various magazines and articles. Jolting upright, Marinette had managed to startle him swung over the railing of the stairs gracefully with an arm full of cloths and...a towel moments later.

" _Well I'd shower too if my hair was drenched by street water._ " Adrien lamented, another wave of guilt washing over him as he once again felt responsible for the event.

"Hi mom, be right back!" Marinette chirped, Sabine looked shocked for a moment, glancing after her daughter's mad dash to the bathroom before winking at Adrien who jumped slightly in his seat at the gesture.

"So glad to have you joining us for lunch!" She began to hum, her expression serene with a hint of mischief, returning her attention back to her food preparation. Adrien felt his conscience begin to nag, hoping he hadn't offended her with his sudden unexpected arrival. Being raised to consider how his actions would reflect on his father as well as appear in the eyes of others he was always overly sensitive to any possible over stepping of boundaries he might be incurring at all times.

Before the model had anymore time to stew on his possible misconduct Sabine was beside him, sliding a plate on the coffee table before clapping her hands together. "This is my new 7-cheese-quiche! I'll brew some tea!" She returned to the counter as quick as she had arrived, the aroma of a perfectly baked and tempting plate of food filling the room.

Adrien felt something in his bag stir, and unzipped it a bit to see two neon green eyes peering back at him. "Don't even try to deny you have food. Specifically cheese related." Plagg hissed, popping his head out to examine his surroundings.

Fearful the wonderful host might catch a glimpse of his partner in his quest for nourishment he decided to placate the hungry kwami and plucked off a corner of the still steaming dish, pushing it into Plagg's waiting paws before he zipped it shut and sighing with relief. "Mmmmmm." he heard muffled through the fabric with a bit more volume than the pleased creature had likely intended.

Sabine's head cocked back as she flashed him a giddy smile, "So happy to hear you like it, dear! The tea will be ready soon, and there is plenty more where that came from. Don't be shy."

Adrien beamed at her, taking the plate and fork as he tried his best to eat the scrumptious breakfast pie at an eloquent speed, despite his stomach's conveniently timed protest in the wake of the heavenly scent. If only he could get such heartfelt home cooked meals with such a loving atmosphere at the manor. Casting a glance toward the bathroom hall in which his classmate was still holed up, a soft smile crept across his lips at the realization their deepening friendship might be able to get him more of one thing fame and money could never honestly purchase.

Marinette was at war with her insecurities on her appearance and mannerisms. The first was insistent on to looking her best for her crush while the other argued against making him wait any longer. Unfortunately - with her wet hair - her usual pig tails were rather odd looking coupled with the fact the elastic didn't hold well against her midnight blue locks.

"Blow dry or hair down?" she asked her little red companion, toying nervously with the damp curls at the ends of her hair.

"He's waiting for you, Marinette. Adrien needs your help and your lunch break is almost half over. You look fine with your hair down." Tikki replied, patting her chosen's cheek lovingly with a reassuring grin. Marinette nodded in agreement, scooping up her soiled cloths from the floor. Her eyes fell upon the white over shirt as she stiffened before turning it over.

" _Adrien's shirt?! When was I wearing this?!_ " Marinette thought back, frantically recalling how he draped it over her when she had pulled off her soaking blazer like the chivalrous heart snatcher he was. Making some rather garbled noises of affection, the smitten teen clutched the article of clothing to her chest, eyes darting around the room before pressing it to her face.

It smelled like soap and cologne...

Sinking to the floor she found herself sighing dreamily as she nuzzled the garment. Aside from the occasional misplaced scent of something that smelled like old cheese, Adrien smelled as good as he looked. Not that she made a habit of sniffing celebrities of any sort, but he did plenty of work with fragrance adds and was often gifted what ever products they had used his dashing face to advertise.

That, paired with his attention to hygiene for his line of work, there wasn't a single day Marinette couldn't help but enjoy this, among so many other details about him.

The young designer considered for a moment turning it into a pillow case before slapping the lurid idea from her head as she collected her belongings once more. Marinette was painfully aware how awkward it would be to do anything but return it to its rightful owner no matter how much she wished to add it to her collection.(Umbrella, love note to Ladybug, her heart...X9)

Folding it lovingly, she exited the bathroom, peeking out to examine how her guest was doing. Adrien was lounging on the couch, rubbing his abdomen with an adorably satisfied look on his perfect face. "Sorry for the wait." Marinette apologized, making her way to stand before him.

Adrien stood immediately, waving his hands to diswade any worry on his behalf. "No trouble! Your mother even treated me to an outstanding lunch! I'll let you take a hundred showers just to keep eating her cooking!" After finishing that reply he flinched, scratching his scalp. " _Er.. that didn't come out quite right.."_

Marinette felt the familiar tickling sensation like the fluttering of small wings in her belly as she laughed shyly. "O-oh." Her reply was soft, spotting crumbs on the corner of his mouth while her mind drifted off.

Adrien tilted his head slightly, meeting Marinette's distant gaze as she seemed to study him absent-mindedly, Sabine clinking away with cups in the background. He wiped his mouth abruptly, guessing she had taken notice the side effects of his borderline-ravenous eating of the delectable lunch. It was enough to jolt her out of what ever dreamy state she had entered before she turned her gaze away from him hastily.

"Th-thank you for earlier.." Marinette mumbled almost incoherently, holding out his white over shirt while blue eyes danced about the room.

"Of course. I feel like I should have been the one soaked to begin wi-" he began to take the shirt before another hidden piece of clothing fell loose onto the floor. They both stared down in stunned silence at the pair of bright pink panties with white frills and black polka dots now laying on the wood panel. " _She really likes pink.._ " was the only thought his mind could settle on before glancing at her.

Adrien knew that look. He had learned it young, any time he had disappointed or embarrassed his father. The expression of utter defeat and shame, wanting to crawl under and rock and disappear. What could he say to help? What could he do? Bouncing back and forth between half formed apologies and possible topic changes, his instinct decided on something else entirely.

"Cute." Adrien wanted to smack himself. His comment at least prompted Marinette to snatch them up immediately before escaping with such speed she practically flew. "Bad move.." he groaned inward. " _How was that in any way helpful? If anything you made it worse!_ " Making his way towards the stairs he cast a wary glance at the seemingly oblivious Mrs. Cheng.

"Marinette...I..." he began walking up the steps toward her room, trying to formulate the best way to ammend the situation and put her at ease. Before he could reach the attic door it flew open and a very red faced blur burst through it, narrowly missing him in a head-on collision. The rattled teen had managed to twist her body out of the way, but in doing so mistepping and began to fall, triggering his heroic reflexes. Adrien found his hand instinctively wrapping around her wrist, pulling her back to him in a tight embrace as both teens stood motionless for a moment in shock.

"Woah!" he could feel their hearts collectively pounding away as he slowly released his hold, watching Marinette take a shaky step back. It had felt almost familiar to manipulate her petite form into an ideal last minute save like he had done so many times before with his Bugaboo. Looking her over carefully Adrien could see the only damage done was to her pride, as the poor girl looked positively bothered while twisting at the hem of her shirt.

"Teas' ready." A sing song voice called up to them as Sabine made her way back to the coffee table with tray in hand before setting it down with a playful grin. "You two have fun, don't mind me." Now Adrien was resisting the urge to figet with his clothing shyly while following Marinette's prompt retreat down the stairs to the couch.

She watched her mother retreat back into the kitchen area with prying eyes, knowing full well she'd be listening in on every word. " _Time to focus on the main purpose of his visit, then! He didn't come over so you could seduce him with food and showering. This isn't an anime.. Wait doesn't he like anime?"_ Marinette found her mind racing as she tried to regain her focus, steeling her shot nerves from her previous mortification and flat-lining rescue on the steps.

Despite her prior panty fiasco, what was mostly sending her emotions hay wire was recalling Adrien's sturdy chest and strong arms around her paired with a heartbeat almost as erratic at her own. " _NO. FOCUS. HE CAME FOR HELP, NOT FLIRTING. If that can even be called flirting? Not really. Not unless flirting counts as you making yourself look like a fool."_ Marinette shook her head rapidly to clear her thoughts, easing onto the couch while offering him the monochrome tea cup.

Her attempts to be casual were immediately thwarted when their hands brushed as he took the cup, resulting in both of them looking away immediately. _"I'm not gonna survive this encounter at this rate. Why is fighting against Hawkmoth so much easier_?!" Marinette's mind was about to snap, throwing her into awkward mode as she tried desperately to cling to her sanity and pour the tea with a steady hand.

A small sip sent soothing ripples of heat down into her core as the liquid slipped past her throat and settled in her stomach, calming her mind and body just in time for her gaze to meet his perfect vibrant emerald eyes. "So, a gift for Alya. What was the idea you had before?" she posed the question as coolly as she could manage, turning the cup in her hand.

"Well...it was another phone, because she really seems to get more use out of that then anything. But I didn't know if that would come off as..." Adrien trailed off to search for the right words, but Marinette nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, that might be a bit much. Gifts that expensive could be given to some one very...special to you perhaps..." Marinette started, choosing her words carefully." _Careful.. This sort of topic with have your tongue in knots. Don't side track."_

"Well Alya _is_ special. She's a good friend. I mean Nino is my best friend, but Alya is probably a close second?" Adrien happily replied as she watched him lift the cup to his flawless lips on his flawless face with his flawless- " _Stop."_

After taking a drink he proceeded to examined his cup, his eyes wrinkling at the little black paw prints that trailed around the rim and handle. "I mean more like...a...g-girlfriend, and even then that's a very serious gift. Stuff that costly is meant to make a sort of statement." she had already begun to stumble across her words just as predicted. Relationship talk always seemed to get lodged in Marinette's throat while her vocals decided to play name that tone.

"Oh...I didn't realize. Thanks. What would be good then? You're idea was so perfect." he flashed her one of his heart stopping smiles, the target prompted to tighten her grip on her little porcelain cup out of fear of dropping it while her body shivered.

"Well it's true that our reporter loves her phone quite a bit...oh!" Marinette straightened abruptly, meeting curious eyes with a perky grin. "We were at the mall and Alya was looking at a pair of wireless earbuds. I can't be sure, but her attention was on them longer than anything else we saw there." she watched Adrien swallow the idea, lifting his finger to his chin.

"What store?" He asked, nodding as he accepted the suggestion. Marinette's palm did actually greet her forehead this time accompanied by a frustrated groan."Oh...oh shoot! I can't recall! It was an electronics store, but there are a couple. I'm sorry..." her face flushed as Adrien lowered her hand gently from its cranial collision.

"Hey, hey, no worries! There are only a few, and I can check them out after school. Well...after fencing practice."

Marinette chewed her lip for a second before allowing herself to make a rather bold offer. "We can go together? It...it might be faster that way." She knew if she didn't jump on this oppurtinity she would never hear the end of it from her bold brunette and what good was she to Adrien if she only gave him half the solution? Not to mention it was now a possible date with Adrien. " _Not actually a date_!" she reminded herself swiftly.

Adrien felt bad dragging Marinette along after already asking her help figure out a gift at the last minute, but it was turning out to be a promising and exciting bonding expierence for him and the girl who often seemed to want to avoid him. " _Progress right? Two birds, one stone."_ He nodded gratefully before finishing off his tea. "Thanks Marinette. You're a good friend." he watched her face soften into one of the most sincere and gentle smiles he had ever seen on her. Toward him anyways. His heart skipped a beat, eyes falling onto her lap where she held her little pink cup...with black polka-dots...

His mind flashed with the vivid image of the similarly designed undergarmets, swallowing hard before standing up hastily. " _Last thing father condones is behavior like a common cad. She's your friend! Don't think about her like that_!" Adrien scolded himself mentally, trying to block out Chat's fliratious tendencies to avoid stroking her knee affectionately. Marinette was quick to rise to her feet in response as they set their cups on the tray, ready to head back downstairs.

"Come back anytime, dear!" Sabine called after them as he looked back, waving with his usual charming model facade. Another feature he had perfected specifically to impress adults for his father's sake. Adrien watched doting mother clench her hands to her chest as they descended, looking just like Marinette in that moment.

The equally lovable father was next to bid a fond farewell as they reached the ground floor. "Leaving already? Would you like another to go?" he offered a second, still-toasty croissant to his guest, who shook his sun kissed locks politely.

"Mrs. Cheng already treated me to the most delicious quiche in all of Paris." Although Adrien's tone was suave, he honestly meant the compliment. Even the house chef couldn't compete in his book.

Tom roared with laughter as he slapped charming lad playfuly once more. Marinette's dad was a big man, so it wasn't a comfortable display of affection, but Adrien couldn't help but enjoy it despite the light stinging spanning the entire small of his back. Daring to briefly picture Nathalie giving him some form of similar symbol of approval he snickered to himself at the absurdity of it. "You come back soon, Agreste. You're always welcome here. Even stay the night if you like." Tom chuckled, waving as Marinette swiped a croissant and popped out the door while shooting him bothered glare. " _Co-ed sleep over. What parents."_ Pointless to deny the small bits of envy he possesed over her life, Adrien continued to place stock in the value of their budding relationship.

Lunch break was nearly over as they made their way back across the street. "Your family is so..." Adrien began, though he couldn't find the words to finish as he walked beside Marinette, taking the side of the road with the large pool of water this time. He felt Marinette's curious gaze on him as he searched for a way to express how he felt her without coming off as ungrateful for his lavish upbringing.

The rich child almost always had anything he could want most of his days, save freedom and one thing he wanted more than anything else: affection. Saying that was far too awkward. " _I want your family's love. Yeah that's not creepy at all. I want to be part of your family? NO. I wish my family was more like-_ " Adrien ruffled his hair in frustration, wracking his brains to find a satisfying end to his comment.

"They really like you too." she broke the stale silence, staring forward at the pavement. Adrien felt warmth spread through his chest in the presence of her caring and understanding nature. Time with her when given the chance was always so fulfilling. It wasn't even his birthday, but damn it felt like it.

"So expensive gifts are for girlfriends..." he let his mind wander as they made their way back up the steps. He glanced at Marinette subtly as his mind repeated: " _girlfriend_ ". _"You like ladybug remember? Cut it out. You're just feeling weird because she's being so open with you for once."_ his inner Chat Noir was now swatting at the insinuation.

" _She is being more open with me!"_

The realization abruptly hit him that despite the occasional tension, he had managed to share a very casual lunch break with Marinette, without the assistance of some one else to keep the mood from growing stagnant. " _And we both enjoyed it! Right?"_ Adrien eyed her curiously, allowing his optimism to label their intereaction as mutually positive.

As they opened the entrance doors to Francoise Dupont, he noticed her paus to mess with her hair. " _Wait, her hair is down..How long has it been like that?"_ Adrien watched her silently, taking a mental picture of the shy little girl with her midnight blue curls dusting her shoulders just before she tucked them into her usual pigtails. " _Cute_.." his mind once again stated. " _Stop_."

Upon returning to class the rest of the day was rather uneventful. Alya was thankfully none-the-wiser about her little luncheon with Adrien, which Marinette had to keep reminding herself was NOT, in fact, a date. Her stomach growled softly, protesting the fact that its owner had only managed to down a cup of tea and half a croissant as nourishment, the other half of which was tucked in her clutch to the delight of a very grateful little kwami.

Alya slid Marinette a protein bar quietly under the desk with a wink. "You forgot to actually eat didn't you? You're such a dope girl." she whispered as Marinette took the bar and mouthed "thank you". It had been offered just in time, as her stomach decided to voice its discomfort a bit more vocally to her dismay.

Marinette began to nibble the bar discretely, praying neither the teacher or Adrien bothered to pay her any mind. Her plans with her teen dream had her on edge for the remainder of class, mentally preparing herself as she waited with baited breath for the final bell to ring to resume her one-on-one time with Adrien. " _FOR ALYA_." The devout voice of her conscience reminded her for the hundreth time while eyeing the clock anxiously.

The oblivious middle schooler realized all too late that her abundance of excitement displayed in her efforts to pack up were earning her a few suspicious expressions, especially since she was ready to go by the final chime. "We all like going home at the end of the day, but you're a little too ecstatic. What's up?" Alya was very good at asking questions that sounded more like demands. Despite haboring a deep love for her detail oriented Croatian friend, Marinette found it bit over bearing at times. " _Not like I can tell her I'm going shopping alone with Adrien for her birthday gift. She might faint from shock. Not to mention he probably wants to keep it a secret."_

"I have some things I need to pick up for my mother today. Oh and I have to call back Mrs. Chamack. She probably needs me to baby-sit Manon again." Did Alya catch the elevated pitch in her voice? " _Excuses were never my strong suit. I actually do need to listen to the voicemail from Mrs. Chamack and mom asked me to pick up some decorations.. when I found time."_ Marinette chewed her lip, waiting to see if her friend bought her cover up.

Alya gave her a skeptical look, crossing her arms before nodding. "Alright have fun. Just promise to call me if you get in over your head like usual. I _am_ a magical wish granting unicorn from the land of Respa after all." The offer was met with an heartfelt embrace and shared laughter as they bid their fair-wells for the evening.

Marinette nearly jumped out of her flats upon feeling the gentle tap on her shoulder."Hey. Didn't mean to startle you. Would you rather just meet up there? I forgot if I mentioned I have fencing practice first so it'll be a little bit before I can even go and I'd hate to make you wait." His eyes were downcast as if he were imposing some large burden upon her and yet as usual it was paired with a pleasant smile. " _How can he smile look so lovely and still so lonely?"_

"No no! Love to stay and watch! Er-" Marinette hated herself sometimes, especially when her tongue choose to work _too_ well instead of not at all. " _Oh now you can blurt out what's in your head. You timing is truly miraculous. Ha. Ha."_

Adrien was taken a bit off guard by her offer, but soon found himself smiling ear to ear. "Well its not that interesting, but if you don't mind I'd be honored to have an audience. I promise I'll try and give you a good show." His broad grin slipped into a confident smirk that nearly made her knees give out, only halted by his motion to follow him back toward the courtyard.

(After watching the series a second time I am fairly certain their "gym" is also the court yard in the middle of the school which is where he does fencing.)

Marinette found herself in such a daze that she nearly fallowed Adrien into the changing room, managing to stop just before entering. Sliding sideways and leaning against the wall she attempted to make it look as if that was her intended desitation all along while Adrien chuckled softly with a wave before continuing in.

" _Nice save_. _Nearly had a repeat of the bathroom incident._ " Sighing inwardly she patted her chest to ease the heightened thumping while she looked about. The realization that if the rest of the day goes this smoothly then she'd have a wonderful entry for her diary tonight encourages a small fist pump from the optimistic teen.

" _Please Hawkmoth.. Don't come out to play_." she pleaded silently, knowing with her luck she was about to hear distressed screaming any time now. Whether or not the herione would ever realize it, luck _was_ on her side and thankfully today Hawkmoth decided not to be a total joy-kill.

A few boys in uniform came out one by one as they took their place, Marinette studying each one closely. Most were too tall and too short to be her favorite eye-candy, but at least 3 of them were close to his stature. Observing the possible suspects, the patient artist braced her back to the wall to, attempting to eliminate those who were not her beloved fencer.

"Bringing your girlfriend to practice now?" one of his team mates teased as Adrien zipped up his suit, pulling his helmet from his locker.

"Wha-she's not..." he started as a few of the boys laughed before exiting the locker room, dismissing his half-hearted corrections. The supposed boyfriend rolled his eyes at Plagg's teasing smirk from within the duffle bag. "Not you too. She's just a friend. You know I only have eyes for m'Lady."

Plagg just waved him away. "And I only have eyes for cheese. Ladies are too much trouble. I'll take a nice block of camembert any day."

Adrien slid his helmet, snatching his rapier before tapping the door shut. "I'll take one of those amazing Dupain-Cheng quiches any day instead." he reply prompted a purring noise from his feline companion as he phased through the locker.

"Oooooohh...that too." The black god's tiny tongue tracing a content smirk as he recalled the tasty piece.

"Go to sleep you little glutton." Adrien snorted, slapping his visor down while his partner complied without his usual objection to orders.

Exiting the locker room he caught site of Marinette studying the other boys intently with a look he percieved as passionate focus. Her lips were tucked inward as her eyes glistened, arms folded behind her back and abdomen arched slightly against the wall. He stopped beside her, lifting the visor to give her a playful grin. "If I had known you enjoyed this sort of thing sooner I'd invite you to all my lessons."

He hadn't intended to catch her off guard, but he watched with amusement as she proceeded to pat all over her face from every direction, looking around wildly before settling her eyes on him with a soft and meek "ahh!". Adrien couldn't help but laugh, clapping is helmet shut once more before joining his group, tossing her a parting wave.

" _That girl is never boring_." he thought, feeling his cheeks ache from how much smiling he had managed today. He readied himself against his teacher, poised to begin. As in most things, the young debonair surpassed most of his peers and in this case making him the main sparing opponent of his instructor Mr. Armand D'Argencourt. His teacher was a renowned fencer and an even fiercer opponent when akumatized, something that proved to keep his student light on his feet and enhance his combat skills a bit more every duel.

Adrien felt Marinette practically burning a hole in his suit with her stare as the lesson began, something he felt he was enjoying way more than he should. Whether it was just his skill or his inner hero's drive to show off, the promsing fencer managed to disarm his instructor in record time, and then his fellow students the remainder of the lesson. From the corner of his eye he could see Marinette's spirited hops and giddy fist pumps with every triumph all while vocalizing a plethora of jubilant and curious noises.

He hadn't really thought of this part of his day as more than just routine he kept to appease his father and stay fit, but today it felt different. _"I think I'd like to make this a permanent thing.."_ A catty grin went unseen beneath the mask, feeling quite pleased with his excellent performance. Everyone shook hands and bowed, some clapping Adrien on the back and singing praise while other teased he was just showing off because he brought a girl, to which the boy couldn't honestly deny.

"Good work today Mr. Agreste. I hope you bring this much passion with you from now on and not just when you bring a Madame for which to flaunt your skills." his instructor added, twirling his rapier before sheathing it as he departed. Adrien made his way toward Marinette who looked almost as flushed and excited as he felt. " _She looks like she's enjoying herself. Good.."_

"That was incredible!" Teardrop pigtails bounced as the girl exclaimed her praise in probably the loudest he had ever heard her reach when not distressed. Pulling off his helmet to rest on his hip, he tried to fix the damage done to his usually styled locks. A tinge of pink crept into his cheeks as he noticed her pupils dialate at his disheveled appearance, his hand falling away.

"Ah, funny enough, I'm great but usually not that great.. You're like a good luck charm Marinette." he watched her face tighten as she shrunk back, digging the tip of her shoe into the cement as she hunched her shoulders to her ears, a bright pink creeping into her cheeks.

" _Welcome back shy Marinette._ " Adrien lamented a bit, tilting his head and held back with a sigh. Studying her a bit more, he found he had to resist the sudden urge to pat the top of her lowered head comfortingly. As a friend he never liked making Marinette short circuit and shut down, but had it always been this adorable?

"Well I'm glad. I usually have the worst luck, that car splash earlier being the perfect example." Shy mumblings dribbled from her lips while trying to recover from Adrien's stab to the heart of pure charm that left her reeling. Marinette immediately regretted bringing that up, seeing a wave of guilt wash over the innocent boy."No no! Stuff like that happens all the time! Like once I accidentally deleted a video that was really important to Alya off her phone and then I dropped it in the trash trying to get it back!"

It was only after she shared the odd story she realized how little sense it made without hearing the whole of it. Unfortunately telling him she was trying to recreate the video as her super alter ego Ladybug wasn't exactly an option. To foot-in-mouth addict's relief, he seemed to skip over the lack of logic in it and just go straight to the humor.

"Nothing's ever dull with you huh? Lucky or not, you're always interesting. Be right back, I'm gonna change." Marinette nodded, swallowing Adrien's compliments like spoonfuls of honey as her eyes fluttered. " _He thinks I'm interesting."_ A goofy smile spread across her reddened face.

"Be here.." she mumbled again, her voice wavering as he disappeared from sight. Looking around quickly to make sure it was safe, the infatuated adolescent whispered into her clutch. "Tikki, am I dreaming?"

"Nope." The little kwami's reply was bubbly and soft, pinching Marinette's finger gently with a giggle. Marinette swiftly clipped her purse shut as a few of the boys walked by, Adrien soon following. Extending his arm gently in an sweeping motion, he bowed slightly in a familiar manner.

"After you." Marinette had to stop her eyes from rolling, as she could practically hear "m'Lady" in the back of her head. Such a cocky display of chivalry was something she was used to from Chat Noir, but she had to admit it was a different sort of flattering on Adrien. She briefly wondered how stroking his chin might go down. " _No, defintely don't do that."_

"Ahaha.. Thanks." she continued as they walked out making their way toward the street. Marinette bit back a groan realizing she had left her bus pass at home. The destination wasnt exactly a comfortable walking distance, which she could have easily taken the time to prepare for during his lesson. " _Instead of watching him like a love struck ninny you could have run back home and grabbed your pass. Now you have to make him wait on you."_ Before she could relay her mistake, Adrien pulled out his cell, turning away as he phoned a lady called Nathalie.

"I need to make a stop at the mall today to pick up something. Yeah, sorry, I promise we'll be quick. Oh, I have a friend from school coming with me. Okay thanks Nathalie." Marinette had tried to avoid listening in as best she could, recalling the rather sullen faced assistant she had run into once or twice before in charge with escorting Adrien to school daily amongst other things."The car will be here in a minute."

" _That takes care of that I guess?"_ Marinette pulled out her phone swiftly, scrolling through her contacts. "I better let my folks know as well. -Ah Papa, I'll be home a little later today. I have to pick up some things for the party tomorrow. N-no I'm not alone. A..Al- Yes...Adrien. _Papa_!" She could feel her companion's curious gaze on her as she tried to wrap up the call. "Anyways love you. Bye!" Abruptly hitting the red button, she slipped her phone back into her purse before turning around with a smile. "Just don't want my folks to worry." she added softly, rubbing her head.

"Ah.." he said, her chest tightened a bit as she watched Adrien look off distantly.

She wasn't entirely sure what kind of relationship he and his father had, but it seemed very...business-like, and formal. " _That lonely smile again.. Does no one worry for you?"_ Before Marinette knew what she was doing, her hand was on Adrien's shoulder, giving him a heartfelt squeeze. It was enough to lift the sadness from his eyes, as he placed a hand gratefully over hers. A gentle pat cleared the mist of worry that began to spread within her mind, removing her physical contact abruptly after realizing how bold she had just been. " _Casual touching, No no. Don't ruin this. Its none of your business, not matter how much you wish he'd confide in you."_

Not long after the chauffeur arrived they both climbed silently into the posh car that appeared tidy and still smelled very new. The new third occupant glanced around warily, worrying she might be in some way dirtying or damaging the interior of the pristine vehicle. Adrien proceeded to flip through his phone again, sending off a few texts before opening up a page she was all too familiar with.

"You read the Ladyblog?" she covered her mouth immediately after the shameful question left her lips, fully aware now that snooping at his phone screen might come off as rude. Luckily he apparenyl hadn't seen it as such.

"Who doesn't? Alya always has the best coverage on our super cool heroes of Paris, and Ladybug is really something else." His expression almost seemed almost embarressed, perhaps even a tad prideful.

Marinette felt her heart rate pick up speed, watching him smile at the mention of Ladybug. "Oh?"

Most of Parisians admired and were gratuitous toward their local saviors, Adrien was well aware, but often shied away from the limelight himself as Chat Noir. He was happy to have his fair Ladybug be the face of justice and the public's idol while he watched from the background with just as much respect and adoration as the spectators. Perhaps even a bit more so with each akumatized villain defeated and resourceful save he watched her pull off with such grace and confidence.

Both Adrien and his super hero persona were 100% smitten by the spotted heroine. Despite being able to witness the action first hand, and even be part of it, Adrien still enjoyed catching the stories and pictures taken from those on the outside all collectively displayed on a page dedicated to his beloved partner.

"Oh?" Marinette's curious tone brought him back down from his cruise on cloud nine.

"She's so selfless. And cool..and beautiful. Always putting herself in danger first while risking her life to keep Paris safe. Her last minute Lucky Charm rescues are so very inventive too. Not to mention her grace as she flies around like an acrobat atop the-" Adrien inhaled suddenly, pulling his lips inward as his eyes darted up to meet Marinette's wide eyed stare.

She looked positively pink. The crushing youth realized in this situation he likely came across as fanboy trash. _"Wow you know you're smooth when some one else is embarrassed FOR you." _Coughing into his fist quietly, his mind stuggled to figure out how to cover up his moment of weakness for his self proclaimed soulmate.

"But...by those standards, aside from the Lucky Charm bit, are you not a fan of Chat Noir?" His friend had asked softly, now staring holes into her shoes.

" _Maybe if I wasn't him? Being a fan of yourself is rather vain. But I am awesome_." his inner Chat was giving its two cents again. "Well I guess he's cool, but I think its clear who the real hero is between the two right?" Adrien was dumbfounded by Marinette's objective reply. He watched her clench her fist and shake her head like she were trying to free it from her neck, midnight pigtails wipping aggressively.

"Not-at-all! Without Chat Noir, Ladybug clearly would never be able to do it all by herself. He's protected her time and time again, showing real bravery, loyalty and self sacrifice for m-HER. Without that crazy cat, Ladybug would have been defeated long ago."

Adrien was used to being complimented daily by his fans, his friends, his classmates, and even his instructors. Despite all this the stylish model was humble and above all else, polite. Chat Noir - unfortunately - was not, and right now it was everything his civilian side could do not to allow that cat to grip her chin and give her a devilish smile, telling her to go on.

Nonetheless, he felt a some what taunting smirk creep across his cheeks as he watched her. "D-dont get me wrong! I'm not a fan or anything! That alley cat has plenty of girls after each commotion to feed his ego as is."

" _None of which I pay attention to while I watch my Bugaboo._ " Adrien thought defensively, frowning for a moment at her insinuation.

"I only have eyes for yo-EUROPE! Such beauty... Ahaha.." she blurted conclusively, trying to look out the window to divert her obvious embarressment while fidgeting in her seat.

Aside from her ego feeding bit, he couldn't help feeling positively pleased with himself after hearing Marinette stroke his ego. Laying back against the seat with his arms behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling with a confident smile. "So it seems you follow their work too. What do you think then? Are they a couple?"

That girl was always throwing him for a loop, straightening to observe her as she held her sides laughing. "Oh NO WAY. For sooooo many reasons. I mean I know Chat seems to like Ladybug, but I've seen him flirt with fans too. I think his interest is just part of his playful personality. Ladybug on the other hand is far too professional to allow her duty to be affected by something like a relationship with her partner. It would be irresponsible to say the least and I can't see her considering it seriously." Folding her arms she wore and expression that looked quite matter-of-fact.

Adrien's heart hit his stomach at the overwhelming amount of logic in her words. All except one bit.. "You're probably right, save one part." He began slowly, Marinette opening one eye in response. "I don't think his feelings for Ladybug are just playful flirtations."

He watched her chew her lip and mess with her zipper, turning her attentin back out the window. "Maybe... But either way I dont think it would work out..."

The rest of the way to the mall was a bit more silent then either teens would have liked. It felt a bit rude not to attempt to reignite the conversation, but her mind was a little lost with the possibility Adrien had posed to her. " _What if Chat's feelings are serious_? "That wouldn't do. She didn't want to hurt Chat, but if they were to rely on each other in such a way it would make them more vulnerable. " _That's basic super hero 101 right? Enemies exploit your loved ones_?"

Marinette hoped with all her might that if that were the case he would realize it and give up on her before she had to actually break the poor kitty's heart. Ladybug's duty was to Paris and no one else...

Being the perfect gentleman Adrien was, he held the car door open for the troubled heroine upon their arrival. "Th-thanks." she whispered, taking his extended hand before stepping out to fix her jacket and leggings. She watched him absently mindedly as he leaned in to say something the to chauffeur before closing the door, giving her a friendly flash of teeth.

"Shall we?" Marinette did her best to channel her inner super hero as she spent the afternoon shopping about with Adrien. Checking store after store with no avail the pair was becoming increasingly disheartened in their quest. After every electronics shop had been eliminated they found themselves resting on a bench to regroup.

"I'm sorry...maybe they stopped carrying them..." Mumbling appologetically, she felt like she did nothing but drag him out here only to let him down.

Masculine hands met her shoulder with the unspoken intention of diswaying bleek thoughts. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Blinking twice, she watched as he dashed off toward a food cart. Upon returning he carried with him a tantilizing scent, offering two small paper cones before her eyes."Sorry, they smelled so delicious that I had to try them. Cashews or almonds?"

With a light giggle she picked the almonds, taking the cone gratefully before prying it open to inhale the rich sweet aroma of the caramelized nuts. She popped one into her mouth, savoring the taste of cinnamon and sugar a moment before chewing. "Mmm. I love these so much that I have a hard time not getting a pack every time I come shopping with Alya or my mother. You haven't had them before?" Her question came sounded a bit more like pity than she had meant, partaking in another bite in hopes of glossing over the sublte ache in her chest she felt on his behalf.

"Nope. I think I've only been here once with Nino. He wanted to check out a stand set up for...some special DJ equipment I can't recall the name of."

Watching the handsome lad take so much pleasure in the candied treats, Marinette didn't notice her cone slip from her hand and tumble to the floor before standing up suddenly. "S-stand! It wasn't a store, it was an electronics _stand_!"

Adrien swallowed before rising to his feet with a nod. "Thats great, maybe its still here. But..." he pointed at her spilled almonds scattered across the tile, giving her a playful smile.

"Oh! Shoot..." Marinette hissed, crouching to pick up the mess she made with a frustrated pout. " _Adrien gets you a treat and you manage to ruin it within minutes. Typical clown. Why be a designer when you have such a promising future in the circus?"_ With a sigh she finished picking up the nuts off the floor, tossing them in a trashcan beside the bench, her companion at her side helping to throw out some he had helped clean. A mournful gaze traced the rim of the can as she mentally ridiculed herself for being so careless and wasteful especially since it was from her future husband. " _Yeah right, who wants to marry a girl who cant even handle nuts properly? Wait... STOP."_

"Marinette.." Hearing her name said so tenderly, she felt her disapointment abate a bit. Marinette turned her attention towards the owner, who was holding out his cone with a look tha made her chest feel like a stoked furnace. "I can't eat all this anyways." His voice, his smile, his kindness all destructive blows to the dam that served to restrain her pent up affections. With an internal crack and crumble, the tiny figure found herself standing on tip toes to place a peck utop the insuspecting boy's cheekbone.

"You're too nice Adrien.." Whispering softly against his flushed skin, she dashed away in hopes to out run the rapidly exapanding blush across her neck, ears and chest. "Stand is this way. I just remembered!" Without even daring to look back at the result of her forward display, she raced through the spacious corridor filled with people, deftly weaving around as if clad in her skin tight spotted suit. It wasn't too far down before she managed to spot the stand Alya had stopped at a few days prior.

Her pace slowed upon approached, gathering the courage to look over her shoulder for a hint of what might have befell the poor boy left bewildered and behind. He had apparently done a well enough job keeping up, only to be stalled by a few of his fans. " _That's exactly how you get boys to like you back. You force yourselves on them then leave them in the dust while they're surrounded by wolves._ "

Rapidly attempting to recover her composure from prior fleeting bursts of confidence she began to make her way back towards the popular victim to help perhaps save him as he politely tried to escape their company. Marinette's new pursuit was unfortunately thwarted half way as a stranger approached her.

"I'm sorry...I am with some one today so...I cant- I have to be- uhh." Adrien tried to put distance between him and the line of squealing girls while keeping his partner within line of site, unsuccessfully.

"Like a date? Or just a friend?"

"Are you single?"

"Want to come with us? We know a great smoothie place."

One by one they inched toward the distressed model, pressing new questions, trying to trap their handsome target. Typically charming son of Gabriel Agreste usually would sign a few things and manage to make a dashing and sly get away, but Marinette's kiss managed to throw him off his game quite a bit as he struggled to find the right way to brush them off. After a minute he caught sight of her again, watching as a tall stylish man approached her. " _Who is...?"_

Adrien couldn't tell exactly what was being said, but his friend seemed increasingly uncomfortable with the man as he reeled her towards his stall. Sighing the young prince charming turned his attention towards the flock before him, flashing them his best camera capturing smile. "I'm sorry ladies, but I have plans. Perhaps another time." It wasn't his usual amount of tactful social elegance, he was aware, quickly pushing between the group to make his way towards his companion despite their objections.

Glaring at the overly familiar salesman who was toying with Marinette's hair gently before cupping her chin to running his finger over her lower lip, the polite prodigy felt something in his chest stir, clenching his fist while picking up his pace. The pretty boy was oblivious to the irate model approaching with seemingly dangerous intent. Paralyzed by her awkward nature the stranger began to apply a ruby red shade over her parted lips with skill, flashing a small mirror before her.

"See madam how it contrasts that beautiful blue? It really makes your lips pop and your eyes sparkle! All the boys will be staring. I know I am."

Adrien managed to grip her hand gently, pulling her towards his chest just as the salesman went from a playful wink to a cold scowl.

"Oh-oh. Well perhaps your boyfriend will oblidge? Do you see, good sir, how lovely the fair lady looks with such a luscious lipgloss? Surely it makes you want to-"

Adrien felt his heart crack slightly after glancing down at Marinette who seemed in the moment like she wanted to evaporate. Abruptly snatching the lipgloss container from the man he examined it, casting a glance over the price tag. "Indeed. Here." Aggressively handing the astonished salesman a rather large bill, he wrapped his arm around her small frame, leading them away from the stall to indefinitely shut down any further sales pitches. "Mmm. Boy, some people have no sense of bound-" Golden locks shook with disbelief as Adrien looking over his shoulder at the man who still appeared rather stunned upon realizing the amount that had been given to him. Silence felt sealed over the pair as Marinette shook gently in his arms.

"I'm sorry I..." her eyes darted around before settling on the floor, utterly at a loss for what to say. Swallowing he realized with a heavy heart she felt bad for the kiss and leaving and probably felt getting mixed up with the salesman was her fault too. "Dont appologize.. I _didn't mind any of it.. Not even the kiss.. How do I say that without making her relive it all?"_

"He's right. That color looks good on you..." Adrien interjected into her apology, holding her hand and placing the lipgloss container in her palm before closing her fingers around it gently. He wouldn't bring up the kiss. He wouldn't ask why she ran. He wont scold her for not just pushing past the salesman. In this moment Marinette seemed so fragile, he just wanted to hold her and stroke her head, but even that felt like it might shatter this silent and sensitive girl.

"Ah! This must be the stall!" Attempting to shake her from her delicate state, Adrien ushered her over to the neighboring stall, spotting the very thing they had come here to purchase. After paying the clerk and sending a shooting off a text to his chauffeur they were ready to depart, his companion still silent as the grave. What was it that was troubling her so? If he only knew exactly what was weighing on her so heavily he might be able to make light of that atleast.

The concerned adolescent couldn't help but steal worried glances in her direction on the ride home, trying his best to think of something to soothe her inner turmoil.

"Adrien...about earlier: when I...then I..." Marinette started weakly, twisting and wringing her hands, her focus nailed to her knees. " _So it was the kiss on the cheek..._ "

The car stopped just outside her bakery as the poor thing heaved a deep sigh. Seeing his usual bubbly and off beat classmate like this was too painful to go unaddressed. Gripping her wrist gently, Adrien leaned over to press his lips against her cheek suddenly. "Now we're even... Cheer up okay?"

Flopping onto her bed, Marinette stared blankly up at the ceiling, Tikki soon floating into view above her. "You okay?.." the little god asked, a note of concern in her voice.

"I...I'm not sure." Her reply was fair steady, cracking an awkward smile. The addled teen began to mentally replay all the wonderful and horrible things that happened today over and over in sporadic flashes.

"Well you've been through a lot today." Tikki said, settling on her partner's abdomen gently with a consoling look.

"Yup. I kissed Adrien's cheek...then ran." her voice was a few pitches higher by the end of the sentence.

"And he kissed yours back." The playful creature reminded her with a wink. Marinette's body surged with exhilaration, flipping over as Tikki flew a safe distance. Burying her face in body of her cat pillow, she proceeded to scream excitedly with all her might, flailing her legs with enough passion her shoes flew off.

"Everything okay sweety?" Her mother's voice echoed from the stairway.

"Y-yeah mom! Everything's perfect!" she replied swiftly before hugging her pillow to her chest. "Just perfect.." Repeating it to herself this time for reassurance while grinning at the cheerful red figure who seemed equally as pleased for her friend. Marinette reached into her pocket, shutting her eyes tight while her hands retrieved a small decorated cylinder, holding it overhead. Opening one eye slowly, she peeked up at the container of sparkling red liquid that looked and felt to her like love in a small tube.

The giddy herione felt her chest tighten again, inserting another spirited screech into her cat plush before sitting to give the container her full attention. "Adrien bought me lipgloss. Its a really expensive brand too...ooooh Tikki, I feel so guilty but soooooo... wonderful. Am I a bad person?"

Laughing the lucky bug pressed her cheek to her chosen's before nuzzling gently. "Of course not! He wouldn't have gotten it for you if so!"

Marinette considered Tikki's input for a moment before falling onto her back again. "Yeah, but its kinda like...like I made him do it. Like if I had just told the salesman I wasn't interested..."

Tiny scarlet hands pressed to partner's mouth, shaking her head. "Don't overthink it. Just be grateful."

Marinette nodded, hugging the gloss to her chest as she reached for her diary to finish recording today's events. With the shower out of this way from lunch's events she changed into her pajamas as she slid under her crisp sheets, not even the slightest bit drowsy.

Some how she had managed to coast through dinner absentmindedly, despite her parents prodding for details about "-how your day was?" Yet now that she lay in bed every nerve in her body was tingling with renewed intensity each time she recollected Adrien's tender kiss upon her cheek. Hugging the covers close as Tikki snuggled up, Marinette doubted if she'd be able to dream a better dream tonight, let alone fall asleep.

Gingerly pressing two fingers where his mouth had touched, she sighed affectionately as the little god rolled over, patting her chin. "I know you're enjoying yourself, but you need to get to sleep for Alya's party tomorrow. You'll see him then." Closing her eyes and cuddling with her beloved kwami, Marinette agreed, settling into one of the most satisfying slumbers she'd had in ages.

The optimistic girl awoke with the sun feeling, refreshed and supercharged. Despite her abundance of energy she carefully crept from under the covers as not to disturb the little bundle of red still asleep beside her pillow. Today was Alya's party, and Marinette had a second gift prepared for the Ladyblog's host."A visit from her favorite super heroine will surely make this Alya's best party yet." Marinette told her mirror confidently, striking a very herioc pose in her pajamas before laughing softly and getting changed into her usual wear.

She took the morning to assist around the bakery, helping her nosy parents get ahead for the day before finally returning up to her room to check on Tikki. Her little bug had found the fresh biscuits and jam spread Marinette had left on her desk for breakfast, sitting on the edge she was finishing up the last few bites with delight. "Morning Marinette. Ready to surprise Alya?" Tikki chirped before flying up and stretching.

Marinette nodded, pressing her hands together as she bowed her head. "Thanks for letting me do this Tikki, even though its not for an akuma attack."

A little ruby head shook as she smiled down at her chosen cheerfully. "Of course Marinette. I'll always be here for you. Even for things like this on occasion." Hugging her little friend in response, she straightened abruptly before taking a deep breath.

"Alright Tikki. Spots on!"

"Come on, Plagg hurry up. I don't want to be late." Adrien called, combing through his hair in the bathroom before peeking out at the little black kwami who was taking its time with a large piece of camembert. "

"Don't ruuuuuuush me. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" The feeding feline complained, his mouth full of cheese.

"Then we'll take it to go. Side note; its almost noon." The boy retorted skeptically, plucking the remaining piece from his little black paws before tucking it in his shirt pocket.

"What's your hurry?! The party lasts a few hours. You don't have to show up EXACTLY when it starts." Plagg huffed, diving head first into the pocket after the pilfered cube. He couldn't exactly explain it either, but Adrien definitely felt more...anxious...to attend than he did yesterday.

Strolling over to the couch facing the window to grab the wrapped parcel, a flash of red caught his curious green eyes. "Was that-?" Pressing his forehead to the glass, he squinted to capture a second look of the mysterious blur.

"Was what?" The black god asked, peeking his head out from the pocket before finishing the last bite of cheese with satisfaction.

Adrien's eyes lit up, spotting a secondary glimpse of what he was now sure was his beloved Ladybug swinging from roof to roof with her signature agility and grace. "Is there an akuma on the loose?" Wondering aloud he glanced down at Plagg, who shrugged in response.

"I don't sense any danger..."

As the cocky hero began to strike his usual pose, his partner rolled his eyes, licking at the remaining flavor on his paws. "Not worth risking it, I guess. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!" Scarcely a minute after sighting his spotted companion he found himself on her tail.

"Good afternoon M'lady. What are we up against today?" His voice echoed across through the crisp fall air, landing on the rooftop across from her as she made ready to cast her yoyo toward another chimney. Ladybug froze in response, turning her head to give a quizzical glare at the unexpected company. " _If she's not expecting me that means this isn't serious."_

"Chat? What are you-?" The herione began before shaking her head and turning to face him, placing a hand on her hip with an expression that was hard to read. " _Happy to see me? Not happy to see me? Which is it Bugaboo?"_ The slits roamed her taut stance with interest, crossing his arms with a catty smirk.

"I just decided to be proactive today and patrol a little." Her response sounded half-hearted as Chat quickly performed a triple flip, landing at her side with a wink. "Ah, ever the devout patriot of justice, Bugaboo. Allow me to accompany you then?" he finished with a bow, glancing up to give her shoot her a flirtatious wink.

Her usual eye roll accompanied with a smile conveyed she had accepted his offer before taking off toward the next building. "Keep up then kitty!" Playful voice rang out, only increasing the size of his pupils and cheshire grin.

"I'll never leave you wanting..." His reply came out low and seductive as he licked his lips, indifferent as to if she could hear him or not. Dashing forward he leapt deftly from roof to roof just a moments after his prey.

It wasn't long till they found themselves short of buildings to scale, the public park stretched before them. " _The very same park Alya's birthday party is at.."_ Eyeing the other guests as they made their way in toward the set up, he noted Alya herself greeting their classmates upon arrival. _"Plagg is right, it lasts for several hours. I can show up later._ " The leather clad figure assured himself, turning his attention back toward his partner to see where she'd lead them next.

Watching silently as she hooked her yoyo to the statue centered in the park before launching forward prompting him to tilt his head slightly. "Uh." Intrigue took hold of him as he extended his baton, letting it carry him high enough before tilting it forward to land at her side in the middle of the festivities. " _What are you up to m'Lady? This isn't like you.."_ Ever the observer he studied her casual stroll amungst the guests, questioning them about anything they may have seen or heard out of the ordinary as if she were a common officer.

"Oh my GOSH LADYBUG!" The guest of honor cried, waving her arms frantically. "At MY party!" it was hardly a millisecond before the exhilerated brunette had her phone out recording the " _surprise"_ appearance of the dynamic duo, Chat smiling playfully for the camera.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting? " The spotted heroine asked, tucking one leg behind the other in what her partner immediately recognized as a false apology.

"No no no no! I'm so excited you're here! C-can you autograph my new phone case for me? Shoot! I wish Marinette were here to see this! She's _always_ missing the important stuff." The stylus/pen flew from her case as she turned off the recording for a moment to hold it out toward her idol upon which was done with a bit too much energy, poking Ladybug's cheek with the tip on accident. "Oops, I'm sorry I-" Frantic appologies were abruptly cut short as Ladybug took the phone and pen, signing the back with a graceful scrawl before returning it.

"No worries. And it's the least I could do after dropping by unexpectedly." A playful wink had the brunette's head spinning with jubilation while other guests had gathered around, asking for both hero's autograph on various items as well as inquiring to their appearance suddenly. "Just out on patrol! Paris' safety is my number one priority." Ladybug reply was confident and assuring as if there was a news crew and everything before her.

Chat was skeptical to say the least, but if his lady had a reason to be there she didn't want to share he wasn't going to pry. It was very rare he got to spend time with his beloved outside fighting Hawkmoth's henchmen as is. " _Perhaps we might even do this regularly? Perhaps it could be a date. "_ Without lingering much longer they bid the guests good-bye on the excuse of having to continue patrol. " _So you care about the Ladyblog a lot then? Or just the girl?"_ Curious slits traced her figure as they leapt from roof to roof.

"That was mighty puuuurrculiar of you M'Lady." The catty hero decided a playful comment couldnt hurt once they were a fair distance away.

His target turned to face him, crossing her arms defensively."A favorable public opinion never hurt."

It was obvious to both parties even she wasn't convinced by her own retort. A mischevious smirk spread across confident lips as he closed the distance between them, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other cupping her chin. "Why LB, you seem to have acquired another spot." Chuckling softly Chat proceeded to lick his thumb, gently wiping at the black spot left previously by Alya's pen upon a soft porcelain cheek.

To his amusement, it only ended up smearing it more than removing it to which he was not given time to fix before she freed herself from his advances. "Thanks kitty, but paws off. No more patrol for today." Ladybug finished, dropping down and signaling she was departing.

"Always so mysterious." The feline sighed, a bittersweet smile replacing his confident expression. With a longing glance in her direction he turned back toward the park, stretching his arms before taking off. " _Hope to see you again soon."_


	2. Chapter 2: One plus One is You

~ After finding a safe spot to release her transformation and promising Tikki a generous slice of cake Marinette back tracked on foot toward the party. "What were the odds Chat would show up? Oh well, no harm done. Albeit he was a little suspicious I think?" She asked quietly blowing a soft puff of air up at her bangs, Tikki peeking out giggling with a shrug. Snapping the clasp shut while approaching the park entrance she managed to look up just in time to see Adrien rounding the cornerback adjacent to her. Had their eyes not met she likely would have slipped into the party to quell the usual giddy paralysis paired with the heart pounding flashes of their parting moments in the car, but with his usual friendly smile and wave she felt obligated to stand her ground and greet him.

"Marinette! You just getting here too huh? I figured you'd be the first one here." Marinette closed her eyes, forcing a smile as she crossed one leg behind the other. "I uh, had to take care of a few things at the shop first." Marinette always found it harder to lie to Adrien, not that she was particularly convincing when she had to come up with something to cover her Ladybug escapades in any scenario. She could sense his eyes trailing over her thoughtfully before tilting his head to one side abruptly. Marinette felt her stomach flip as he swiftly closed the distance between them, mouth agape. Completely baffled and increasingly unsettled by his sudden intensive stare she crossed her arms and laughed rather awkwardly in a raw attempt to break the silence.

"S-so we better head in!" As she turned to walk through the arch she felt his hand on her shoulder coax her back toward him. Swallowing hard she permitted her eyes to meet his as he looked her over again slowly, searching, his expression deep and contemplative. His movements were a noticeably unsteady as he gently pressed a thumb to her cheek, stroking softly."You have.. something on your face.." He said in a low voice, sending shivers up her spine as her eyes fluttered shut, allowing him to tenderly wipe at his target. Her mind went blank as her body grew hot with recollections of the innocent peck from yesterday, hands nervously gripped at the hem of her blazer.

"Got it.." He whispered, hesitantly removing his warm touch from her redden cheek before covering his mouth and looking away. Marinette's internal panic level sky rocketed as she witnessed what she couldn't seem to place as anything other than embarressment spread across his face. What exactly had she done to warrant that response?! Was she making a weird expression while he was touching her cheek?! She felt her mouth open and close, fighting back the urge to blurt a hundred questions at once before the silence was finally broken. "Marinette! Adrien! Get in here dudes!" Nino called, waving them over as he motioned from his small DJ stand set up. Once again a cold autumn breeze swept over them as their sights lingered on each other for another moment before walking inside in without another sound.

~ Adrien was honestly at a loss for words, as he stared down at the slight shading on his thumb. "The spot..?" He unconsciously uttered, his eyes darting towards Marinette for the 100th time who stood not far socializing with the other attendees. He silently studied her as if she were a piece of art on display at the Louvre, taking in every detail with new found intrigue. "Don't jump to conclusions. It could be a coincidence. Tread carefully." He closed his hand tightly, burying them in his pockets before walking over to stand next to Nino. "Hey Nino.." Adrien began slowly, Nino opening one eye to acknowledge the curious tone in his friend's voice. "Marinette and I arrived at the same time right?" he inquired, casting his gaze around to make his consistent glances at Marinette less conspicuous.

"Thats what it looked like to me dude. Why?" Nino replied, continuing to work deftly on his remix. "Did we miss anything?" He watched Adrien's attention settle back on Marinette once more with amusement."Yeah actually Ladybug and Chat Noir made a guest appearance. Some new patrol they are starting? Really made Alya's day." He finished, shooting a wink at Alya who was giving him a thumbs up for the newest spins on her favorite song. "Oh really? And Marinette missed that too? Thats unfortunate." Adrien commented flatly as he nodded to himself, waving at Alya who had also flashed him a thumbs up. "Yeah you two are always M.I.A. when the coolest stuff is going on. Alya complains Marinette's timing is just as bad when it comes to her Ladybug stories. Marinette is skittish though so she must really duck and cover when the heat gets turned up. Not that I blame her, those baddies can get crazy."

Adrien felt himself stiffen a bit further, filing that useful bit away."Have I ever seen them both at once? I did have to watch Marinette while Ladybug was on some secret mission.. How did Ladybug know Marinette would be going on a date with that akumatized artist? And Ladybug showed up after I left Marinette alone.." he wracked his brain as Nino began again. "But you'd think the way she stands up to Chloe these days she might give those villains a piece of her mind too though! She can be feisty sometimes. Real patriot for social justice ever since she became class rep." Adrien blinked as he nodded once again to himself before turning to face Nino."Justice... feisty... And Ladybug isn't fond of Chloe either.." the words bounced around his brain."Yeah, but I think she finds me hard to talk to for some reason." Nino laughed loud enough to get a few inquisitive glances their way as he patted Adrien's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, but not for any sort of negative reason I can tell you that much." He shook his head knowingly, now watching Marinette himself as their attention caught hers. "Why then...?" Adrien started before his friend gently bumped him with his shoulder. "Flash her those pearly whites, heck wink if you want a better answer." Nino whispered, waving at Marinette while she returned the gesture. "Wi-?" "Just try it dude." Nino cut him off, winking at Marinette who laughed and shook her head, pointing at him and saying something to Alya as they both stuck their tongue out playfully. Adrien sighed and swallowed a bit, suddenly very self conscious. He'd seen what his attention does to Marinette generally and he had a feeling this sort might have worse results. Taking a deep breath he flashed Marinette a camera capturing smile with a cocky Chat Noir wink and watched her face change colors in seconds.

"I know you're probably used to girls being really forward and all over you like Chloe bro, but Marinette isn't like that. Try thinking outside the box a bit on this." Nino patted him once more before placing his headphones back over his ears and returning to his jam session. Adrien felt his heart rate picking up speed as he leaned over and lifted one of the ear phones gently. "Do you still like her?" Adrien whispered, feeling the tips of his ears catch fire. Nino chuckled in response as he shook his head no. "After that day Ladybug locked me and a certain some one in a cage to protect us at the zoo, I've had eyes for some one else." Adrien smiled to himself before letting go of the headphone. "Good to know."

~ She must have asked Alya a dozen times if she looked okay and she had only been there an hour. Marinette could feel Adrien's eyes pouring over her consistently to the point she briefly wondered if this was a dream and she was perhaps naked. "Marinette, you look FINE. What is going on with you today?" Alya shook her slightly, looking suspicious. "I just... I think maybe Adrien is.." She felt the mental face palm hit her with just as much force, knowing full well her words would make Alya turn her attention towards the very person she was foolish enough to bring up. "So he's checking you out a bit today. It's a good thing. I promise, if something was amiss, I have your back I swear. My only advise would be maybe a bit more make up? You know. Really knock 'em dead." Alya flashed them a thumbs up. "Oh!" Marinette reached into her purse and slid out the small lipgloss container.

"Yeah! Like that. Here." Alya swiftly snatched the gloss, twisting it open before tilting Marinette's chin up and skillfully brushing the glistening liquid across her blossom pink lips. "Oooh. This is a good color for you. I'm so proud! Really makes those beautiful blues stand out." Alya cooed with approval, applying a bit more before closing the tube and returning it. Marinette gently pressed her lips together before making a kissy face as they both laughed in response. Her friend always had the perfect cure for her insecurities. Delicately placing the lipgloss back in her purse as if it were a glass slipper, she became once again aware the attention directed towards her, this time with Nino. "Don't let them be talking about me.." She groaned internally, trying to distract herself with light conversation to her other classmates who had joined them.

"Its great to be able to make some nice memories outside before it gets too cold. I really enjoy fall. Everything is so vibrant and the food tastes the best this time of year! You're lucky, my birthday is in the earliest parts of Spring when its still freezing out!" Rose commented, Juleka and Kim nodding in agreement. "Winter may not be as colorful, but I think it possesses a certain hidden beauty.." Juleka added softly, attempting to sweep her bangs back a bit. "Besides for winter break, Summer is by far the best." Kim boomed, crossing his arms in a matter-of-fact manner. "You only say that because your birthday is in Summer." Alya snorted, pushing him playfully. "And don't you forget it." Kim added with a confident laugh as they all joined in. "I agree with Juleka.. The winter may not be as fun but it has a more... romantic.. aspect." It was Nathaniel who had joined in quietly as he clutched his sketchpad to his chest.

"Poet and artist. Pretty romantic yourself." Alya teased, Nathaniel blushing and glancing at Marinette before swiftly looking away. Marinette couldn't help but feel a bit heavy hearted as she heard the bittersweet tones in his voice. She chewed her lip gently, recollecting having had broken his heart while he was akumatized when all he did was use his powers to take revenge for her sake and take her on a date. "Nothing wrong with being a romantic. Its sweet." Marinette smiled gently at Nathaniel, hoping to ease his all too familiar shyness. Nathaniel smiled warmly at her with a nod before walking off quietly to sit under a tree, sketch book and pencil in hand. "Didn't he have a crush on you?" Kim poked Marinette gesturing toward Nathaniel. "Crush on who?"

~ Adrien had joined the group, beaming everyone as he stood beside Kim. "Oh hey Adrien. Remember a while back when everyone got a look at Nathaniel's sketches of him and Mari-" "Cake! We haven't cut the cake yet!" Adrien blinked as Marinette cried out waving her arms wildly while Alya sensed her friend's crude attempt to redirect the conversation. "Yeah, and you all owe me the best ever birthday song. So lets hear it!" Alya cried out so that all her guests could hear and gather up, Nino replacing the track with a rather upbeat "Happy Birthday" mix of his own making. They all broke out in a off-key loud and overly enthusiastic song, Alya standing in the middle with her hands on her hips.

Afterward she pulled Marinette over to help cut and distribute pieces of the rather impressive and tasty looking birthday cake and to Adrien's amusement, shoved his new midnight blue haired beauty toward him with a slice. "H-here you go." Marinette stammered, offering him the plate with a plastic fork already stuck in the cake, and a rather large slice to boot. He could feel his inner Chat trying to push its away out as he took it gratefully, intentionally brushing his hand over hers. "Calm down, you don't know its her yet for sure." "Marinette, this is the cake your parents made right? It looks delicious." His words halted her retreat as she nervously turned back to face him. She was rattled, he could tell. "It will be harder to get anything out of her like this." She nodded shyly in response, shifting uncomfortably. He couldn't help but study her, attempting to pin point any similarities between her and his beloved Ladybug before he spotted it."Ah you're wearing it." He smiled at her lovingly, stepping a bit closer as her eyes darted up to meet his. She looked confused before realizing what he was referring to.

"Oh yes, the lipgloss. Of course, you gave it to me so why wouldn't I-" She flinched, abruptly cutting her reply short. "Thanks again.."She finished, swallowing as her gaze now trailed away. "Marinette.." He saw another confirmation as her attention snapped back to him, those glistening pools of rich blue standing out against her porcelain skin and rose tinted lips. "Red is the perfect color for you." He felt his body temperature spike and tingle as it flooded with warmth from his new found enlightenment. She was Ladybug. He could feel it and in that moment nothing seemed more obvious. All her subtle strengths he had observed in her through out the year were only given confidence and strength under the mask, but they were always there just like all his inhibitions were released once he became Chat. It even explained such an alarming amount of coincidences that he felt foolish for only seeing the truth from a simple smudge on her cheek. But now that he put the pieces together, what was he to do with the information? He definitely had feelings for Ladybug, he'd made no attempt to hide that from her in the slightest. So did anything change once he figured out who she was under the mask?

She made a skittish retreat at Alya's call as he watched her from behind tentatively, he placing the fork between his lips and savoring the moist bite of cake. Even her profile matched now that he really began to take note of her features for what felt like the first time. Slowly pulling the prongs forth, a rather mischievous grin crept across his face. "Well then Princess.. Let see if you're a cat person." It felt like the rest of the party was dragging on, not that Adrien wasn't enjoying himself, but he had other things on his mind as he tried his absolute best to minimize his disruptive peeks in her direction which she seemed keenly aware of each time. Upon departure he had decided to offer to walk Marinette home, but as he approached her he was beaten to the chase.

~ "Oh, Alya and I were going to-" Marinette started, Alya butting in. "Actually, I'm helping Nino get all his equipment home. You go ahead. And you-" She pointed accusingly at Nathaniel who shrunk back at her assertive tone. "Be a gentleman. I'll hunt you down if I find out you tried to pull something." She finished giving him the eyes-on-you motion before retreating to assist Nino in packing. "O-oh alright then. Well thank you very much Nathaniel, but really you don't have to. I'll be fine." Marinette waved her hands apologetically as Nathaniel sighed. "If you don't want to because its me, I understand, but I'd feel better if someone walked you looks like it might rain and I know its none of my business... but." Marinette heart twisted with guilt, gripping Nathaniel's hand gently while shaking her head."Not what I meant at all. I just didn't want to trouble you for my sake. Please don't misunderstand. I don't hold any animosity for you. We're friends." Nathaniel nodded giving her a pleased grin as they began their departure. Marinette stretched and rubbed her shoulders as another chilly gust whipped by them.

"I don't think you mentioned what season you prefer earlier." Nathaniel started the conversation shyly as they made their way toward the shop. "Me? Mmmm..." Marinette tapped her chin thoughtfully, considering all the things she loved about each season. "I don't know that I have a favorite. There are things I like about all of them so its hard to choose. But I agree with you, winter is definitely romantic and beautiful in its own way." She concluded, folding her arms behind her back. "I don't care for Summer much. The heat and the rain mixed together is just really oppressive and unpleasant.." Nathaniel grumbled quietly, playing with his cinnabar locks. "Well that combo certainly isn't the best, but summer is great for swimming! Oh and picnics!" Marinette sang, several day-dress designs and swimsuits in her sketch book coming to mind. "Swimming?.. I'm not much of a swimmer.. I don't even think I own a swimsuit." he crossed his arms over his sketch pad.

"Its so fun once you get the hang of it, and getting the swimsuit itself can be enjoyable! I love trying them on with Alya. I got one I really liked this year, I may not even bother looking next year. Assuming I still fit.." Nathaniel almost tripped as he avoided looking at Marinette all together, attempting to push the image of her in a swimsuit out of his head. "Gentleman.." She heard him whisper softly as he clenched his fist to his chest. It wasn't long before they reached the Boulangerie Patesserie with lighter conversation about other aspects of seasons they enjoyed. Marinette was glad to have been able to open his eyes a bit to the other positive possibilities in each part of the year as they said their farewells at the door.

"Marinette.. Here." Nathaniel held out a folded sheet as she took it gingerly. Unfolding it carefully she felt her breath catch as she stared lovingly down at the sketch of her and Alya, who was applying the lipgloss to her beautifully depicted face, both looking so happy and carefree."You drew this for me-" She began looking up to notice he was rounding the corner before she could stop him. Pressing the drawing to her chest she gave a last endearing glance in his direction before heading inside. After greeting her parents she made her way up to her room without a sound, setting the picture on her desk as she went through a few drawers. "I must have a frame some where..." "A frame for what Princess?" Marinette spun around, her attention turning up toward her skylight, meeting two curious emerald orbs focused on her. "Chat?!"

~ "The one and only." He replied cooly. "May I come in? I think its about to rain.. and I really hate getting wet." Marinette gave him a rather scolding look over before nodding when she heard thunder rumble outside."All right alley cat. Only till the storm is over. And you have to be quiet! My parents don't allow pets. Not strays anyways." Chat swung in, landing softly with the door shut just in time for them to hear the soft pattering of raindrops. "A stray?! You wound me. I'll have you know if anything I am a pedigree." Chat returned, glancing around her room curiously. "Last time I was here, I didn't have the pleasure of enjoying your.. decor from the front door." He eyed the countless posters and cut outs from his modeling agency all featuring Adrien Agreste as he cupped his chin, looking rather smug."Ugh. Girls like boys and bands. Its a thing. Don't pretend like your room isn't likely lined wall to wall with pictures of Ladybug." She grouched, crossing her arms before continuing her search. "Just my computer monitors really." He admitted, walking around studying everything with a grin so broad Marinette immediately regretted her choice to shelter him. "Who even is this kid? If you have different shots of numerous models then I get that but this is all clearly one guy. You a fan?" He crept closer, eyebrow raised before flinching slightly as lightning struck and thunder roared nearby.

"Watch it kitty. I'll send you packing if you wanna get cheeky. He's.. a boy in my school. A friend. It doesn't mean anything. I'm just.. supporting his career." Chat snickered while she rummaged through another drawer, pulling out several sketch pads and colored pencil packs along with a couple bundles of yarn. "Is that so.." his eyes fell on her computer screen with the heart decals laced across his face..s.. He felt lighter than air as it all dawned on him and it was everything he could do not to pop his ring off right then and there. "Probably wouldn't turn out as dreamy as you think." He warned himself, creeping even closer behind her as he peered over her shoulder. His chest felt like it was alight, knowing his Ladybug had it bad for his civilian identity and now he couldn't help but milk it. "What are you looking for princess? Purrrhaps I can be of assistance?" Chat teased, dodging a couple markers intentionally aimed in his direction.

"A picture frame. AH-HA I knew it." He watched curiously as she pulled out a thin black frame, a bit small for the sketch and a pair of scissors as she slid into her desk chair and began to trim the untouched blank edges to fit it into the frame. He watched her work skillfully and delicately as she placed the drawing inside the frame and set about hanging it to her wall. "Nice. Did you draw it? You've got talent." Chat cocked a brow as she shook her head gently, stepping back to admire her newest treasure. "No. Another boy at school drew it for me as a gift." He didn't even try to suppress the pout as he now eyed the picture skeptically."Popular aren't you? Boy in your sights, one with his sights on you and now one in your room secretly." He held up his hands defensively as she shot him a threatening glare.

"I think I might be developing a cat allergy. I didn't have this sudden head ache a minute ago. Why are you even here exactly?" He gave her an apologetic grin, brushing off the second question for which he had no suitable answer. "I meant it as more of a compliment princess." She scoffed, grabbing her sketch book as she flopped onto her chaise lounge while mumbling something that faintly sounded like "as if you're one to talk." He strode over kneeling beside the lounge, resting his arms on the end at her feet."So correct my meowsunderstanding." His pout returned as she made efforts to tuck her feet closer, clicking the tip of her mechanical pencil. "The model I can barely string a coherent sentence together to talk to.The artist is just a friend whom you already saved me from when akumatized. And you are about to be a very unlucky. black. **wet**. cat."

~ "Also, I don't really consider you a boy so much as... a pet." Marinette tacked to the end of her come back, savoring the level of objection plastered across his masked face. She felt uneasy as his distress turned to a dangerous looking smirk, slipping even closer, his torso now laying across the edge of the chaise. "Well then, the way I see it we have two options to correct that train of thought." She felt her eyes dip and roll across her ceiling with such exaggerated magnitude that it was dizzying."I can likely think of a third option. That involves bad weather." She continued sketching away before feeling something brush against her knee as she peered over her sketch pad to see a very overly confident leather clad boy perched over her hips, knees resting on either side of her. "The first involves a lot of petting.. and the second option involves a different kind of petting."

She froze as he reached for the zipper just under his bell, tugging gently. **THWAP.** She brought the rather thick drawing pad down on his golden locks with an intentional amount of force."Of all the arrogant thick headed things you have ever said or pulled this is by FAR the stupidest. You can't be so dumb as to pick up that I like some one then put moves on me like that. Your casual flirting with Ladybug and all your other fans is bad enough, but good grief Chat Noir.  Out." He was off the lounge and rubbing his head in an instant, grimacing with one eye open. "Okay okay! You're fully within your right to be mad, but I swear I just wanted to prove something. Ugh, you are much stronger than you look.." She wanted to hit him several more times, but resisted as she mulled over his words.

"Prove what. You aren't as charming as you think?" Marinette felt almost guilty as he sank down, crossing his legs while still rubbing his noggin before continuing. "I am rather charming, thanks for noticing, but that aside, if its so easy to talk to some one as devilishly good looking as me, then you're strong enough to tell this boy how you feel. A princess deserves a prince right?" Laughter. She couldn't help it. It made so much sense but still sounded so absurd. "In a fairy tale perhaps. But I'm the farthest thing from a princess and he is probably the closest thing to a prince." She was taken aback by the stern look on Chat's face as he lowered his hands from his head to his lap.

"Why would you say something like that? Just cause he's a model? Cause he's famous? Is that why you're so infatuated?" Her sketchpad once again collided with his skull at the insinuation that her feelings were something so shallow as to be built on title and appearance."You don't know him or me so don't assume to understand either. Adrien Agreste is more than his face and more than his name. I won't lie and say they aren't impressive additions, but when I first met him I had a mistaken impression of him as well. That he was another self serving rich kid obsessed with his own self image..." She watched his eyes widen and mouth grow slack, giving her his full attention.

"Adrien is a very.. Kind.. selfless and diligent individual. He gives his best for everything and he likely has to just to maintain his image. What kind of person wants to go to public school and goes the extra mile to do it? He values friendship and people and is nothing like the vapid snobby boy I misjudged him to be at first. And.. I can be sure but I think... He's lonely in a way.. and repressed. I think to lead the kind of life he does would be a lot of pressure and despite all that it hasn't made him cruel or bitter or self important. His smile lights up a room and his laughter is infectious and anywhere he goes he just brings positivity with him. I admire him a lot. He inspires a lot of my work as a designer and to do my best as a person. His very existence even challenges me to branch out from my otherwise introverted world. So don't dare bad mouth him or bad mouth my feelings for him."

~ If he hadn't wanted to kiss the invitingly sultry lipgloss off her irate pout before, he certainly did now. Chat's heart and mind waged civil war as his body felt taut and electrified with passion and restraint. He was hoping for a confession as Adrien, but this was likely far more heartfelt and detailed than she ever would have managed to stutter out to him with the mask off. One thing gnawed at the back of his mind as he stood up and stretched. "Alright alright, I've learned my lesson, no need to gush." He turned away to hide his positively glowing cheeks. "If he's really all that great then I don't see whats stopping you from walking up and planting one right on his pretty face."

The noise she made next was pitiful. He felt his heart tremble as he heard an utterly weak and defeated laugh pass her lips as she crossed her arms and gave him such a sad and pathetic smile, eyes glistening from hints of withheld sorrow. "Probably the fact that I'm no where near as great..."Before he even knew what he was doing he found himself pinning her flatly to the chaise lounge, both their breath caught in their throat as he forced his body to make even bolder moves, holding her arms above her head with one hand and a determined grip, the other tracing her silhouette against the furniture fabric. With his lips just inches from hers and his narrowed gaze capturing her wide eyed confusion, he growled. "You are more than you will ever know and if you can't find it in yourself to love everything I see in your right now and tell him how you feel, then I'll be back to make you see it." Placing a tender kiss on her forehead, he removed his grip from her arms gently before withdrawing towards the trapdoor steps. "That's a promise Princess. Tell him." he added, a surprising amount of base in his voice as he eyed her still stunned figure draped across the lounge, watching him with an unreadable expression.

He could sense the rain had lifted to a light drizzle and observing her now hardening expression he concluded he had over stayed his welcome as he lept up and out, shutting the window behind him gently. He felt the adrenaline pumping through his body as he flew from building to building, heart racing and a sickly smug grin glued to his face. Chat could practically still smell her cherry lipgloss and tantalizingly floral aroma as he reached his open window, diving through and onto his bed before releasing his transformation."Plagg." He watched his kwami float into view before him, a disapproving look on his face."Plagg, get ready for all the camembert you can eat." Plagg's expression immediately lifted from judgmental to pleased as he plopped on the pillow next to his chosen's head. "That's more like it."

Adrien felt supercharged as his phone went off in his back pocket. Flipping the unlock he glanced at a txt from Nino. **Nino:Making progress with Alya. You after Marinette now dude?** Adrien pressed the phone to his forehead, closing his eyes and listing to the soft grumble of the thunder as the storm began to dissipate with one final flash filling the room. He had always hoped that Chat and Ladybug might become a thing, but he never thought far enough as to how that would be. Dates? Future? He'd couldn't take he to dinner in costume. Their transformation timers left precious little time for idle chit-chat even if he tried. Getting the know the girl under the mask was his only option. Discovering was an accident, but its not like he could unlearn the truth. So what was left? Ladybug is dedicated to Paris... But Marinette is dedicated to..."me." **Yeah. I am.**

~ Marinette poured all her attention and energy into working on her designs for the remaining weekend in order to distract herself from literally laying waste to her room with fury. She almost hoped that foolish cat showed up again just so she could return ten-fold the emotional trauma he had inflicted on her. Unfortunately some one seemed to be having a far more stressful day as she heard the panicked cries on her way back from the craft store."Oh Hawkmoth, you couldn't have timed things better." Marinette growled under her breath, a smile almost forming on her lips as she ducked behind the nearest building. She cast a careful look around to see if it was safe to transform before calling for her partner, her body taut with unspent aggression."Spots on Tikki!" She felt the suit and a wave of anticipation wash over her, eager to relieve some stress on her newest foe.

The culprit was predictably obvious as they strode down the street, flipping cars along the way with hysterical laughter. "Steal MY spot will you? I'm done with all you careless drivers and ill-mannered youths! I'll make these streets safe so sensible people won't have to worry about your lack of civility! Consider class in session! PERMANENTLY." It was all she could do not to double over with laughter at the over abundance of irony in this newest akumatized citizen's approach for its own twisted sense of justice."It doesn't take much does it? I'm surprised women everywhere haven't been visited once a month on that special week by the little black bugs. I'll keep that in mind the next time we run out of chocolate." Ladybug mocked before sliding out from behind her cover to stare down her latest adversary.

"How is it any safer if you are literally tossing about several tons of metal?" She teased the villain, folding her arms and pressing her hip to one side. The akumatized woman turned to face her, a pink silhouette of a moth flashing over their face as twisted smile crept across her lips. "Ah Ladybug! That's no way to speak to your teacher. Detention! Perhaps some time without your Miraculous will help you focus on today's lecture!"Our heroine observed with a smirk as her foe displayed her wrist, hitting a few buttons before turning the face of the watch with a maniacal shriek."Well it seems I've already learned something after all!" Ladybug cried, dashing toward her target, yoyo in full swing only to hit an unseen wall."wh-?"She pressed her hands to the glass, looking around curiously to discover she was in a rather large beaker.

"Not so fast! Allow me to show you how mere science can provide us with a simple solution to your lack of respect." The beaker began to fill with an ominous dark purple liquid as Ladybug attempted to tip it over with no avail."Sorry, but I always preferred art class myself." Taking a steady stance she began to twirl her yoyo with dangerous speeds before casting it towards the glass which proved to also be a futile attempt at escape. The deviously clad figure just laughed hysterically as the beaker filled more and more, now up around Ladybug's knees. "I'm sure you'll find this experiment will yield very exceptional results."

~ "You know, I happen to be a straight-A student and I'm fairly certain fear and respect are not defined as the same thing."Chat called from atop a lamppost. He hopped down, glancing warily at Ladybug who's beaker was now full up to her waistline. "Chat look out! Her akuma is in her watch and-" Chat felt the tip of his steal-toed boot hit a clear surface as he tried to step forward. Blinking, he turned his head from side to side, taking in the large beaker that now surrounded him with curiosity."Suppose its not anymore ridiculous then bubbles, pigeons, or puppets." Chat mocked, a clawed digit tapping the glass with amusement. The akumatized woman had them both where she wanted them, Chat's bottle beginning to fill with the same questionable substance and Ladybug who was still trying to get free by attempting to hook her yoyo to the lip of the beaker with no avail, the violet liquid now staining her chest.

"Well if we're both stuck I guess its already time. Lucky charm!" Her cry rang out as she cast her yoyo skyward, a small spotted balloon falling into her outstretched palm, giving it a rather frustrated look."Cant I ever get something not totally abstract and mundane? Like a hammer?" She grunted, pressing her lips to the opening as her lung heaved air into the the speckled rubber before releasing it upwards as it shot from the beaker's opening, her opponent's gaze following the rapid sporadic course it was making."What's this?!" the woman screeched, overly concerned with the possible abilities the mysterious orb was provoking in her mind. A disruptive shatter echoed through the street bringing the villain's attention back to Chat's now decimated beaker as it examined the pile of debris with fury.

"Here Kitty kitty, class isn't over.." it cried, looking around suspiciously only to have her attention shoot back to Ladybug's beaker as it fell to pieces, an elongated staff smashing right through it. "Good work Chat!" Ladybug cried, casting her gaze toward a rooftop, their adversary's line of site following suit. Neither of them hardly expected that distraction to work, but to Chat's relief, the she has spun to face his supposed location in time for him to sneak up and grip her wrist with one hand and place a prepared cataclysm upon the watch face."That was rather... easy." He wished he could see the look on Hawkmoth's face as his newest creation had been handled within the span of.. 10 minutes? Ladybug made her way towards him, capturing the akuma, cleansing it then turned her attention to the disheveled teacher on the ground before them.

"Ms. Mendeleiev?" He found them both inquiring in unison, his brow shooting up his forehead as he redirected his surprise to Ladybug, who was placing one hand over her mouth. "Oh? Do you attend Francious-Dupont, M'Lady?" Ladybug gave him a cross look before smirking, sending his heart aflutter. "Do you? There are many ways to know someone outside their profession." She gave him a confident wink as he crept closer, looking all too pleased. "I suppose so, but I never said you knew her through her profession either.." He whispered, cupping her chin and taking in her sudden alarmed expression with delight. He felt something pop him in the lips forcefully, as he staggered back, covering his mouth in pain. "Did she just-?!" Glancing up he saw his Lady giggling as she held the deflated balloon between two fingers. "Good catch kitty." She teased, hurling it into the air with her usual "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG" cry.

~ Beep. Right on cue her earrings alerted her to the impending recession of her powers. Despite their satisfyingly simple victory, she still felt herself hungry for some good old revenge on behalf of her civilian identity. Releasing her yoyo, she managed to fling herself upon the nearest rooftop, Chat Noir close behind as predicted. She heard the tell-tale beep of his miraculous also making him aware their upcoming discussion would have to be brief."So, Chat.." she began cooly, approaching him with a confident strut that he seemed to both enjoy and slightly fear holding his ground while leaning back defensively. Ladybug found herself gently craddling his face in her hands as she allowed her thumbs to slide across his chin and caress his lower lip tenderly, enjoying his all too expectant dilation of pupils.

"M'Lady.." He answered barely above a whisper, a slight purr emanating from his throat as his body shuddered."I was just curious if you were aware just how important you are... to Paris.. and to me." She used her most seductive tone, tickled by the way he swallowed in response."O-oh? Where is this coming from suddenly.. Are you finally ready to accept my undying love for you?" He had gotten his cheeky confidence back, his hands now pressed over hers while she continued to hold his face dearly."Chat..." Ladybug muttered again, drawing her face closer to his, her eyes falling shut... only to flash open as his closed his, ready to accept her implied kiss. Another beep."I know you care for me kitty." she continued, her lips just ever so faintly passing over his, not quite a kiss but still measurably close as she could feel the heat of his breath on her lips. She sensed his breath catch as he pressed in closer, her hands helping maintain the distance between them to his dismay.

"So much Bugaboo.."He practically whimpered as she continued to toy with him, removing one hand to trace down the front of his slick black suit, resting over his thundering heart."And you'd never do anything to put me in danger or hurt me..." He nodded as his eyes opened slightly, his breathing now growing more irregular. "Good. I'm glad you're aware we'll never be more than trusted partners then." She finished, spinning away as he attempted to capture her in his arms, a look of utter defeat and confusion on his face. "I say this because I'm not sure you understand your position. You've been given a gift, but it came with a duty. A duty to Paris and its citizens. For that reason your relationship is to them and no one else. Not ever to me and certainly never with a civilian. Can you imagine Hawkmoth finding out about such a devastating weakness like that? Because I can. I have people I love and care for very deeply outside this mask and my identity remaining a secret is more to keep them safe than myself."

She watched her words wash over him like a bucket of cold water. His shoulders slump and his eyes sank to the ground before kneeling in a hunched position with a pathetic nod as she suddenly felt weighted with regret."You're right.. I didn't think of it that way.." Chat finally simpered after a moment of silence before standing up suddenly. "Is this cat made of rubber too? Rubber and bad puns." Ladybug watched in disbelief at his uncanny ability to shake off nearly anything and bounce back as he strode over to take her hand and place a dainty kiss upon her wrist.

~ True her words struck him like a wrecking ball to the chest, but it was in Chat's nature to always see the silver lining. He could tell she'd been particularly bothered in his presence from the moment they touched down on the roof and for what other possible reason than the stunt he'd dared to pull on her yesterday, her comment on him having a relationship with a civilian being all to affirming. Chat had so many fantasies about her day and night that he hardly thought of much else when his mind was free to wander, yet in all of them he was never able to conclude if there was any sort of future for them. Too many variables and too much mystery because they simply were not the same people they were with the costume off, and in order to be something together, you have to be someone that doesn't cease to exist at the conclusion of 5 frustrating beeps.

Her blow only reminded him that his relationship with her could only go so far, even if she allowed it, as long as they were in disguise. Whats worse is she had certainly been right that he'd be putting her and probably even her family in danger if he pursued Marinette as Chat Noir. So that left one option, and the most likely one, wide open. The one he knew she herself already fantasized about to the extent she decorated her room wall to wall with the object of her affection."You can count on me. The last thing I'd want is to be your demise in some way. So please don't worry... I'll always be your loyal and trusted partner. No strings attached." He watched her flash him pained grin before nodding. "I'm sorry Chat."she muttered apologetically, stroking under his chin as he tilted his head back, relishing her touch. The final warning beep rang out as they both smiled awkwardly at each other before bumping fists. "Pound it." Their voices sounded bleak but Chat made sure to send her off with a confident smirk which seemed to put her a bit more at ease before they went their separate ways. He hit the pavement in his sneakers, his transformation releasing mid descent as he looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

"Cutting it a little close." Plagg hissed from his shirt pocket as Adrien let out a huff."Yeah well.. I'll be more careful. Just take a nap till we get home and I get you some food." He pushed the little kwami's head down, casting one last cautious look around before heading back. It wasn't long before Adrien found himself face first in his pillow, his usual go-to expression of teen angst while Plagg sat nestled beside him, happily munching away."So whats the big deal? She shot you down as a hero. Not every Ladybug and Chat Noir were a couple in the end. They always remained close though." Adrien tilted his head to stare curiously at the little black cat. "Didn't always end up together? What do you mean?" Plagg shrugged with a swallow before flopping on his back. "They usually do but there have been plenty of cases where it didn't work out, but it was never tragic. You aren't destined to be together or anything." Adrien frowned at the apparent lack of cosmic invention at play on his behalf. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. Just because we're heroes doesn't mean we can't love. She may be shutting me out as Ladybug, but she wants me as Marinette." Plagg scoffed."Oooh look at you so cocky all of a sudden. She wants me she wants me. Girl can barely talk to you. Enjoy the world's most awkward relationship." he mocked, floating away to grab another chunk of camembert while Adrien turned over, placing his hands behind is head. "Right.. There's that.."


	3. Chapter 3: Friend-ship It!

~ Marinette could scarcely recall the rest of her weekend. She had spent it in a sort of brooding haze that seemed to put the rest of the world on mute even until school the next day where she found herself in class, head on the desk as she waited for the bell to chime and the other students to make their way to their seats from the court yard. "I need to apologize to Chat. I went too far. What if he decides he doesn't want to be partners anymore..? "Marinette heaved a sigh as she ruffled her hair in frustration, her eyes searching for answers in the woodwork pressed to her forhead. "I never wanted to hurt him.." She felt something warm grip her shoulder firmly as she tilted her head to greet Alya's look of concern she was all too prepared for.

Or not.. Wrong entirely. "I'm sorry.. I usually come here in the morning before anyone else because its nice and quiet. I was surprised to see you here as I came in and I didn't mean to overhear you, but…" Nathaniel was beside her, leaning over to talk softly, so close that Marinette could see the color filling his cheeks. "I know its rude to assume.. But I hope you weren't talking about me.. What happened before when I was ... I don't really recall but…" Marinette found herself pressing a hand over his mouth gently before he could continue. "He must be worried that I'm holding that against him or feel guilty. Guess you're making a habit of breaking hearts." She could feel the heat from his face rising through her palm as she slowly let her hand fall away, realizing her sudden physical contact, with his lips no less, was probably a bit much. "Er.. that's the past right? I mean, I felt guilty tricking you, but I had to save you. That wasn't the real you, Nathaniel so if I have any feelings about what happened back then its that I'm glad you're okay now and I'm sorry if I hurt you doing it." Marinette sat up and gave him a tender look hoping to convey her sincerity.

Things had always been a bit more off between them and not that they had been close before, but there was definitely tension she felt was finally beginning to lift. "I'm very relieved to hear that.. I was thinking… I know you're into designing and stuff.. I have something I think you might find useful I could let you try. If its not a bother I could come by during lunch and let you test it out." Nathaniel continued to talk at a whisper, his eyes still refusing to meet hers directly, but his body noticeably more relaxed. "Oh, well.." Marinette was still feeling rather shaken by her weekend with Chat but catching his dismay at her hesitance swiftly encouraged her to change her mind. "After that drawing you gave me how could I say no? Although it feels kind of wrong to keep accepting things from you freely. You'll have to let me treat you some time."

The bell rang out just in time to bring their conversation to a close as Nathaniel nodded, flashing a broad smile before making his way to his seat while Marinette leaned back against the bench, feeling even more drained. "Sure Marinette, bring more boys to your room just like that crazy cat was already taunting you for. This really isn't the time." Her mental state had decidedly settled on dealing out harsh criticisms for everything she did as a flawed attempt to find some sort of inner atonement. Alya, Nino and Adrien had come in as a group, chatting away lively as they reached their seats. Marinette caught the worried glance from Alya and gave her friend a look that said "we'll talk later", but was thrown off by Adrien's nearly identical concerned expression, Nino his usual state of oblivious. "Well you know you're an open book if ADRIEN is noticing you for this. Might as well just broadcast your inner struggles to all of Paris." She gave him a shy wave in response as he returned the gesture with an aura of sunshine bright enough to penetrate her misty mindset. "No use beating myself up. I'll apologize next time I see Chat and things will be fine. I shouldn't worry my friends like this, I just have to do my best." Marinette decided, pumping herself up as class began to start.

A small slip of paper on the corner of her desk caught her eye as she pulled out her tablet and notepad for the lesson. Sliding it toward her with two fingers she examined the folded piece of parchment curiously before laying it out flatly with a giggle as its contents were revealed. It was a few small doodles of silly characterizations of all her classmates, Chloe's being particularly amusing as she looked like a fish with a ponytail and too much makeup. Her breath caught slightly as she noticed she had been drawn with more care and detail in a rather adorable and flattering fashion in comparison to everyone else. There was no signature or names on it anywhere, but without a doubt it was another one of Nathaniel's works and Marinette's heart lifted even further by the gesture. Despite her clumsy tendencies Marinette was never short of people looking out for her when she needed it, a thought that spread warmth throughout her body as she gave silent thanks. She subtly slid the drawing towards Alya who had already been discretely eyeing the page with interest, happy to share in her humorous gift.

~ Even without his miraculous heightened senses, Adrien was close enough to hear the small snickering and halted laughter from behind him. Once their Professor's back was turned he and Nino finally dared to cast a glance back to discern what was so funny. He noticed curiously that Marinette and Alya were both covering their mouth as they quickly passed on the object of amusement down to Nino who abruptly hid it beneath his book as Ms. Bustier turned back towards the class. They didn't get a chance to peek at the page till near the end of the lesson as Ms. Bustier sat down to rummage through her bag to find permission slips for and upcoming field trip. Adrien leaned over as Nino silently unveiled the mysterious paper and they both had to stifle themselves, a short hiss escaping his mouth.

Most of their classmates were relatively endearing to behold, Rose resembling a potted Daisy, Juleka as a cute ghost, Kim looked somewhat gorilla like as well as a few amusing depictions of others. He soon spotted the doodle that was meant to portray him, rather disappointed to find he looked somewhat smitten and about to kiss some fish humanoid with a ponytail. "Is that Chloe? I'm in love with a fish Chloe? Okay then.. Where is Marinette..." His eyes searched the page before finally coming to rest near the bottom on three characters. Alya was looking mischievous, standing behind and pushing forward a very cute well drawn Mini-Marinette who was blushing as another boy held out a flower to her. "Nathaniel?" Adrien hadn't realized he'd said it out loud till Ms. Bustier addressed him openly.

"Yes Adrien? Do you have something you wish to share with the class?" Adrien felt his face flush as he shook his head, mind racing to find a suitable excuse. "Ah sorry, no ma'am.. I was-" "You were going to ask to help pass out the permission slips right? Can we both help?" Marinette had interrupted, surprising both him and the teacher. "Oh, how kind of you both." His eyes followed her petite form as she made her way past him, taking the stack of forms from Ms. Bustier. He stood to receive half the parchment as they began to walk around the room and distribute the slips while Ms. Bustier went on about the field trip. "I need those signed and returned by the end of the week or else you'll have to spend the class trip with Ms. Mendeleiev. No excuses."

Adrien managed to take a route around the room that intersected with Marinette distribution, catching her eye and whispering "thanks." with a sheepish grin. He felt his heart skip a beat as she nodded and gave him a honeyed smile before continuing seamlessly in her task. He found it hard to focus on the rest of the information given for the remainder of class, his gaze continuously floating back towards some one just out of his peripheral vision. Adrien had never particularly cared where he sat before, but now he had wished he could trade seats with Marinette just to observe her. "That's a bit stalker-ish don't you think? Just keep trying to be friends like a NORMAL teenager before you scare her off. Although.. If she is currently sitting behind me now.. Is that not what she's been doing since school began?"

Adrien found himself smiling ear to ear with the renewed realization his one-sided crush had secretly been admiring him for equally long time to the extent she couldn't even collect her thoughts around him. "So because she's Ladybug, everything she does and did is now that much more attractive? That how it works?" His mind chided him on the obvious shallowness of his mentality. "Not exactly.. there had always been something about her that was oddly endearing before. Besides for all her heroic qualities, Marinette is kind and thoughtful, innocent and pure, cheerful and friendly, honest and hard working..." Adrien shook his head gently, aware he was now acting like a fanboy over her secret identity too. Something nagged at him in the back of his head at that thought. "Fanboy.." He cast his gaze over the drawing again. eyes coming to rest on the boy presenting the flower to a blushing and happy Marinette.

"Nathaniel likes Marinette? He was after her when akumatized.. But who drew this?" As the transition bell rang out, Adrien turned back to look at the red haired boy who was gathering his things. He watched him collect his books before walking past Marinette who stopped him. "Can I keep that one too? I really love your work. Alya even wanted to post it on the Ladyblog, but we figured it might make a fuss." She turned to chat with him at a volume Adrien had to strain to hear. "O-oh, yeah of course you can keep it. I'm glad it cheered you up a bit. You seemed really.. Not yourself. I'll see you at lunch?" Marinette nodded in response as they both waved and parted ways. "They're meeting for lunch?.."

 **Outsider Piece: Nino**

"Hurry up or you'll be late." Alya's usual faux-scolding. Nino was becoming quite fond of her playful, bold and subtly maternal nature. That girl really was the most rhythmic chick of all the class, and in everything she did seemed fill with life and energy. One of his greatest passions was music, creating and recreating his favorite tunes in new and unique ways. It made him feel fresh and alive as the bass would send waves of vibration through him and the beat would cast his thoughts into a sea of artistic innovation. But Alya seemed as if she was music in movement, embodied and embolden, passionate and positively impossibly head to toe hot. Not only in the way her figure was full and lovely or the way her glasses made her look intelligent and stylish, but also in the way that where ever she went she just spread warmth and vitality.

Nino wasn't into the whole relationship scene, but a lot of kids made it seem like it was literally the most important part about high school, and not that he took studying seriously either, it just seemed like more and more like his love struck peers were onto something. He had been drawn previously to Marinette in a way that you are to a box of stray kittens. So cute and cuddly, you wanna pick them up and pet them and take them home with you and take care of them. He was never really sure how to describe that feeling, but what ever it was it seemed to be obliterated the day he found himself locked in a cage with her best friend. His tender fondness for the sweet and gentle girl was burned to the ground by a fiery and intense woman who made his heart remix every time he got the chance to be alone with her, which to his delight was increasingly often. Nino still didn't play into the puppy-love typical teenage dream, but surprisingly his best friend seemed to be slowly following the masses.

It was a sworn secret that Marinette liked Adrien, Alya made sure that he knew that if he breathed even a hint of it to blonde haired prince charming that she'd make sure to go "dubstep on his equipment" which he was fairly certain was her attempted threat to destroy his gear. Despite the warning it was increasingly painful to watch the totally awkward and completely obvious Marinette flounder in front of his best friend nearly every encounter and Nino was feeling increasingly mischievous the more he observed them to the point he was close to reaching his limit on his restraint in simply locking the two in a classroom for a day. Thankfully, progress seemed to have been made before he could figure how to go about obtaining keys to a classroom as his friend consulted him over the weekend about his new found interest in the petite kitten. Adrien's sudden inquires about Marinette at Alya's party had been very amusing, albeit sudden, but it wasn't till he flat out admitted it via txt that night that Nino had decided perhaps it was time to help educate his sheltered friend on the ways of love. He was by no means an expert himself, but having been far more exposed to usual teenage life he had a better idea at least than his pretty boy bestie and decided it was his duty to enlighten the crushing adolescent. He dragged his friend to the park at lunch, snagging a couple fast food bags before they settled down on the bench. Adrien appeared some what anxious as he quietly ate his food, awaiting for him to reveal the purpose of their meeting.

"So bro, you got your sights on Marinette now too huh? I'm proud of you. I was beginning to wonder if you were immune to all that mushy junk yourself like your old man." Nino took a long draft of his cola before turning to face his friend, crossing one leg over his knee and folding his hands in his lap. Adrien gave him a skeptical smirk, balling up his trash as he tossed it into the nearby bin. "This coming from the guy who was all choked up when trying to take her to the zoo?" Adrien shot back teasingly as they both laughed. "Yeah yeah, but like I said, that's gone and besides what I feel now is waaaay better. Its not some cutesy lovey-dovey feeling. Its like a mellow mix of affection. Very chill, very mature." Adrien cocked his head back with a loud "HA". "You, mature? Come on Nino, what did you bring me here for?" Adrien snickered before looking around again, obviously bothered. "Dude, since when you so antsy? Does your new found feelings give you the shakes or something?" Nino laid back against the bench, giving his friend a playful smile.

"Ah.. no its just.. Remember that drawing from class?" Nino barked with laughter as he recalled the humorous depictions. "Dude that stuff was siiiiick. I was like a human stereo. Loved it. OH! Annoyed by you and Chloe locking lips? Hahaha, that was too funny. Nathaniel is more interesting than I give him credit for." Nino began to brush crumbs from his shirt Adrien shook his head. "Well not that I particularly cared for that part either, but did you see the bottom with-""Ohhhhh... You're bothered by the competition. Yeah Nathaniel has liked Marinette since before even I used to. Remember a while back that comic that everyone saw that Chloe snatched and teased him for? The one of him saving Marinette and her clinging to him all-... er." Nino was a bit stunned at the irate look on Adrien's face as he glowered at the ground. "Dude you're JEALOUS." Adrien's eye immediately shot up to meet his, looking defiant. "N-no, I just... Maybe.." Nino slapped his knee as he doubled over. "Dude, only you of all people wouldn't know what its like to be jealous Mr. Perfect." He regretted that a bit as he watch his friend cast a distant gaze away."The last time I was jealous of some one it made a lot of problems. That last thing I want to do is make more trouble." He watched Adrien sigh and ruffle his golden locks.

"No no, its not a bad thing! Jealousy can generally be pretty ugly and petty, but in your case its different. Jealousy is when you feel upset because some one has some thing you want. It's cute on you dude." Adrien raised a brow to give him a disapproving look. "Don't call me cute. I don't want to hear that from another guy." Nino's sides were splitting from the naive display before him. "Understood, but Marinette would think its cute too. You should tell her." It was too much for him as his rear departed the bench at the sight of Adrien Agreste's cheeks turning the prettiest of pinks. "Oh my gosh dude you got it so bad.. Let your good pal Nino fill you in from here on out. Its time we had another thing your robot dad will never give you. The talk."

~ Marinette had almost completely forgotten about her commitment to Nathaniel, making her way towards the classroom door to head home for lunch, writing and re-writing her apology to Chat Noir in her mind. Rounding the corner out, her usual awkward sense of self-awareness had her tumbling over the surprised artist as they lay in a tangled heap on the floor, her fall cushioned under the boy who's face now matched his hair. "Ahhr-Are you okay?" she heard him grunt softly before scrambling carelessly to remove her weight from his thin frame, now on her hands and knees over him. Her body refused to move further as her tongue twisted in 20 attempted apologies. Nathaniel managed to bring his brilliant turquoise eyes to meet hers as he slowly began to lean upward, bracing his palms behind him.

"Marinette, I-I'm fine.. You aren't heavy. I'm glad it wasn't the other way around." His motion had managed to coax her into leaning back as they now sat in a some what close to straddling position. "Even still, I really should be more... ca..reful.." Her words trailed off as she watched his face slip closer to hers."What is he..?" The curious gazes and hushed whispered managed to awaken her sensibilities as she abruptly dismounted and pulled him to his feet, dusting him off swiftly. "I'm such a klutz! Hahaha, thanks for catching me. We'd better get going. Finish up that class project." She chirped, trying to act as if something completely suggestive hadn't happened for all of the school to see. Nathaniel stayed silent, registering the mood around him with a nod before walking to her side as they departed through the court yard.

"Wow I am so sorry about that. I mean really, I feel horrible. You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Marinette began to fuss as she mentally kicked herself a few more times for all the damage that was likely to do outside physicality. "I'll say it again, I'm fine. I was happy to break your fall. If anything it was..." Nathaniel trailed off, rubbing the back of his head as he sighed. " I'm not even bothered if they start saying weird things about us. So please stop worrying." Marinette made a distressed face as they reached the crosswalk. "You say that, but.." Nathaniel stepped in front of her suddenly, folding his arms. "I don't like you worrying over me. So if you're gonna keep it up, I'll just keep giving you more drawings till you cheer up again." Marinette snorted, unable to keep herself from smiling. "What kind of a threat is that? You really are romantic. Alright I get it." They both laughed heartily as they continued across the street and into the bakery.

Tom and Sabine greeted them briefly, both attending to a line of customers as Marinette and Nathaniel made their way up to her room. "Thank goodness I did some re-decorating... or rather de-decorating.." Ever since Chat's visit she had become more aware that beside from Adrien seeing them, mostly anyone aside from Alya happened to be just as embarrassing an audience. As result all her pictures were now safely tucked in an album under her bed. "Except my desktop background! Oh-" Marinette stood in front of the door to her room, crossing her arms behind her back shyly. "Oh actually.. I think I might have left a few things out. Lemme just make sure my room isn't a total mess. It'll just be a sec." Nathaniel blinked before nodding, the corner of his mouth perked slightly in amusement."Soon the entire class will think you're a slob. First Adrien and now Nathaniel. Oh and that you bring all the boys over. GET OUT OF MY HEAD." She could practically hear Chat teasing her as she bolted into her room, her rear hitting the chair with enough force to send her skidding to the other side with a small yelp.

Marinette was a generally tidy person, aside from the occasional stray pencil or open drawing pad there usually wasn't much clutter about, so it wasn't long after changing her Agreste themed background to pink flower decals she was able to invite Nathaniel in. "All clean." She chimed, opening the door below and motioning for him to ascend. Nathaniel glanced around, taking in the plethora of pink all around him as he pressed a hand to his hip. "Is your favorite color pink perchance?" he finally asked, still eyeing his surrounding curiously. "Maybe a bit." Marinette giggled, twirling the tip of one of her pigtails. He finally made his way over to the chair in front of the computer.

"May I?" She nodded as he sat quietly and retrieved a USB drive from his pocket, popping it into the port. Watching him deftly work installing some sort of program onto her desktop, she marveled at all the new features he began to show her. "I use this for some of my work. I love drawing with traditional paper and pencil, but this seems to be the future for most artistic careers. I thought you might like to get into it if it was something you were considering pursuing seriously in the future. And even if you aren't there are a lot of benefits to doing things digitally." Marinette nodded, scooting closer as he continued to teach her about all the basic keys, functions and settings.

~ Honestly who doesn't love the smell of food, especially fresh baked goods? Adrien certainly enjoyed it as much as anyone else, but now the scent of that little corner store bakery seemed absolutely intoxicating. He had zero plan and why he let Nino talk him into stopping by to walk her back to class he had no idea. He simply agreed because he wanted to. Adrien wanted to see, know, and spend as much time as he could with the girl who could barely converse with him on any sort of sensible level. But what he first mistook as shy alienation he now understood was paralyzing affection, which while now utterly endearing in his eyes was something he wished to conquer and turn to something much more... more? He still didn't know her all that well, but that was the first step. Going from casual friendship via friends to close personal friends, so perhaps that was his reason to impose his presence on her this day.

"Thats probably about as much sense as you're going to make out of what you're now attempting to do without just plain accepting you hunting down her identity to woo her is a little much." Adrien felt a pining guilt over discovering the one thing (on accident) that Ladybug herself was strict on not telling him. And while he would naturally keep and respect her secret till she was ready to reveal herself, he still couldn't help from getting close to her especially since its what he now knew she dreamt of. Her parents had greeted him with the same welcoming affection they always had, encouraging to him to make his way up to her room and apologizing for being too busy to escort him themselves, for which he felt appreciative. If Nathaniel was there that was already one too many for him, but she had invited him over twice and would surely be happy if not speechless to see him now. The image of her stunned gawking at his surprise visit tickled him slighted as he tried to imagine Nathaniel's face in response.

"So you're prone to lesser teenage emotions after all. I'd almost be proud if I cared." Plagg peeked his head out from the pocket he was comfortably nestled in. Adrien rolled his eyes, smiling. "Know what would be even more shocking to see? A supportive/nice kwami. That's something I'd care to see." Plagg scoffed. "There is one belonging to Ladybug, but you'd be lucky to ever meet her at this rate lover-boy." Adrien frowned, pushing him back into the pocket as he climbed the stairs toward her room, halting on the steps as he overheard them.

"Ahh.. Like this?" "Yes.. Thats perfect. I know its your first time, but you're already so good." "Thanks. I'm actually really enjoying this. I should have tried it out much sooner." "Well I'm glad I got to be the first one to teach you.. Oh! Hold still, let me-" "I'm sorry! Ahh!" Adrien had no clue what was going on, but with Nino's fresh talk still in his brain he didn't like the mental images it was creating. He resisted the urge to abruptly open the door as the Agreste family does not condone such manners so he settled for a polite, although aggressive knocking. "Who- WOAH!" **KRSHHHTCH. THWUMP.** Unable to restrain his curiosity further Adrien pushed open the latch and peeked in to see her hot pink chair tumbled over with her back to the floor and Nathaniel draped over her, both looking a little stunned before glancing at him. "Oh look. Cloths. You can stop being a pervert now." Adrien scolded his brain as he pushed the door open fully.

"Sorry for coming in suddenly, but it sounded like you might have been hurt.." he felt his chest tighten as his eyes trailed over Nathaniel who still lay across Marinette like a beached whale. "Here, lemme help." Adrien made his way over to haul the blushing red head to his feet before the boy had managed to make much progress in removing his body from hers himself. "Ah thanks. Sorry, your knock startled me and I lost my balance. When I grabbed the chair for support I just ended up taking her down with me..." Nathaniel was covering his mouth with embarrassment as he offered his free hand down to Marinette who still seemed to be reeling from the fall combined with Adrien's sudden arrival. Adrien immediately intercepted her hand as she reached out to take Nathaniel's, pulling her up with enough force to collide her figure to his chest, an action all to familiar to his feline alter ego. "Hello m'Lady." His mind teased, still holding her hand clasped in his tightly.

"You alright? Both of you?" Adrien asked, not bothering to release or distance himself from the still dumb struck Marinette. Nathaniel nodded, looking slightly ashamed as he fixed some of his bangs that were hanging more in his face that usual. "Marinette?" He asked again softly, his eyes pouring into hers. Her mouth remained parted slightly as she just slowly raised and lowered her head in a rather jerky fashion. As much as he was enjoying her awestruck wonder at his presence, he managed to notice her walls were bare of its previous flattering decor. Adrien suppressed a pout at missing the chance at a possibly very enlightening conversation between them. Or between him and Nathaniel.. Or between any of them really. Nathaniel went about turning the chair upright and picked up the mouse and other desk items off the floor and placing them back where they belong. He almost wished he'd been the one to assist in that, but Adrien happened to be enjoying his persisted hand lock with the now very heated figure before him.

~ "Earth to Marinette? Anyone there? Breaking news! Teen heartthrob Adrien Agreste is holding your hand, and no in fact thats NOT his hand growing moist by the second. DO SOMETHING." Marinette's eye twitched as her fingers flexed around the nearly intertwined digits of her self-appointed prince charming."If you won't do something AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING." Her mouth felt dryer than the humor of a British comedy, a stark contrast to her dampening palms. Her heart rate might have suggested she was competing in a marathon and in that moment it felt like she was as her jaw remained slack while her body temperature felt sun washed. "What are you doing- I mean, Hello Adrien how you doing here- I mean, how's it going? I mean.." Marinette brain flailed internally, trying to compile her scattered thoughts and sort them into reasonable sentences which unfortunately came out half-formed once past her lips. Nathaniel had shoved one hand in his pocket, managing to regain his composure long before her.

"Hey Adrien. Sorry Marinette, I didn't realize you were already expecting company prior to my offer?" He cast her a quizzical look mixed with a skeptical glance at the unmoved guest. "Oh actually, I wasn't expected. I just figured since Alya and Nino were busy for lunch I'd pay a visit to Marinette before break was over since we're so close. Walk her back to class. I didn't realize you'd be here." Adrien's almost cocky reply managed to reignite her mental furnace as she processed his words. "Alya had said something about leaving to meet up with Max to discuss setting up some new recording equipment for the Ladyblog. Ugh, she and Nino probably schemed this.." Reluctantly Marinette withdrew her hand, which for a moment she swore his fingers had attempted to refrain her from doing such, before taking a calming breath. "Aren't I just lucky then to have friends like you two? Haha." Marinette rubbed the back of her head before snapping her fingers. "Ah actually we prepared finger sandwiches and tea. We have some fresh sliced fruit for lunch too. Lets eat!" She abruptly headed down the stairs toward the kitchen as the two boys glanced at each other and shrugged before following.

As they all sat at the high table, munching quietly Marinette regretted her decision to place them in closer quarters at a table that seated three, Nathaniel and Adrien facing each other with her in the middle. Neither of the two seemed inclined to talk as she herself felt strained to find a subject they could discuss lightly. Her eyes once again searched the countertop for answers before feeling something brush her knee to the right of her. Adrien's calf had managed to overlap her knee and shin with enough pressure to imply it was very much intentional, further confirming it as he gently retracted his leg enough to push their feet together. Marinette fought desperately to keep her gaze from meeting his as she focused on the plate before her, knowing full well the moment she allowed herself to observe his expression she'd be hopelessly and openly smitten.

If Nathaniel was aware of the foot play under the table, he didn't show it or didn't care as he withdrew a pen and index card from his pocket, scribbling away without a word. "He's always silent though. Come on Marinette, you're the host. Don't let them sit there and eat awkwardly. Adrien has barely even touched his food!" Blocking out the still very much active leg lock with her beloved, she straightened in her chair, clearing her throat. "Nathaniel thank you so much for the new program. I promise I'll try and make good use of it. And Adrien, thank you also for being so kind as to come over on Alya's behalf." Nathaniel nodded with a gentle smile before sliding the index card toward her. "It was my pleasure. Let me know if you ever need my help with the program. I'll need to head back to school and take care of a few things so Adrien can walk you back. Thanks for the meal." She watched almost bitterly as the shy boy let himself out quickly, aware that he likely felt like a 3rd wheel with Adrien present. Marinette couldn't decide if she felt relaxed due to the decrease in company or less so now that she was alone with this particular companion.

~ "You didn't even say good-bye. Is jealousy really making you so tactless?" Adrien resisted the urge to chase after the vermilion-haired boy just to apologize for every subtle and not so subtle action he'd taken against him since the moment he allowed confident Chat to start giving him advise. "Did you learn nothing from the time you created copycat Theo?" Adrien released a soft sigh before a small smile crept across his lips, feeling the petite leg under his tremble slightly. "Sorry for showing up out of the blue. With Nino busy I wanted company and I figured maybe you'd be in the same boat." Adrien brought his attention back towards his target who he could now see was getting increasingly flushed. "She's going to clam up again if you don't lighten up. Lead gently." Adrien delicately removed his leg, leaning back a bit in his chair.

"Oh before I forget, if you'd like to attend my fencing lessons anytime, you're always welcome. Its more fun if you have an audience." He watched her receive the invite as she brought a slice of apple to her lips, taking a small bite and chewing slowly. With a swallow she found her response "You know there are a lot of girls who would love to watch you practice. You could practically have your own cheer squad. Chloe would probably even arrange fireworks or a marching band." Adrien frowned, realizing his wording might have made it seem like he just wanted the attention, not hers personally. "I bet she would. But too many people would be distracting. I don't think everyone would like that. Besides, you're my lucky charm remember? I don't need anyone else." That did it. His heart skipped a beat as Chat Noir tried to claw his way out to grip her ladybug red chin that matched the rest of her utterly glowing face. "Oh Bugaboo, you practically match your suit. This is such a good look for you.~" Adrien wanted to purr as he drank in her obvious embarrassment. "Well I'll-" Adrien deflated as Sabine walked in, carrying a fragrant bouquet of flowers.

"Look Marinette! A new flower shop opened just down the street and they brought us such a lovely gift to encourage business. We'll have to send over some fresh baked bread to welcome them to the neighborhood. I think they sell fresh herbs too. Oh hello again Adrien! Good to see you." Despite his desire to hear Marinette's thwarted reply, Adrien brought forth his most flattering smile once more. "Good to see you too Mrs. Cheng. I think you were busy when Mr. Dupain told me to head on up. Great finger sandwiches by the way." Sabine paused, her eyes drifting toward the ceiling as her lips tilted one side. "Mmmmm... Oh! No Marinette made those, didn't you dear? I just cut the apples. She even baked and sliced the bread! Our little boulanger.~" He watched with amusement as Marinette buried her face in her hands mumbling, "its just bread..." Sabine waved her finger with a "tsk."

"Bread is our livelihood! True we sell a large variety of baked goods, but what would Paris be without fresh baked bread? You make us very proud Marinette, even with simple things like making bread." Adrien marveled at the affection in Sabine's maternal praise, something he'd not known since the time his own mother had vanished. How he missed the loving atmosphere that disappeared with her very presence, his father growing distant and cold. He could feel Marinette's gaze on him, filled with something sorrowful and benevolent.. Not quite sympathy, but.. "You know Adrien, baking is actually pretty fun. We could teach you sometime?" He watched as Marinette glanced at Sabine who nodded excitedly. "Oh my yes! The smell, the heat, the decorating! Its like creating edible artwork! Oh we'd love to have you try it with us. Marinette can even sew you up a custom apron, like she did for Tom and I. Maybe you'll look even more adorable than she does. Just like one big family!~" "MOM." Adrien was practically smiling ear to ear. "That sounds amazing Mrs. Cheng. I look forward to it."

~ The walk back to school was rather quiet, but light hearted. Marinette felt like she'd won the derby hat contest all over again, and she wondered if even Gabriel Agreste's praise could match up to the amount of sheer joy she felt. Adrien had surprised her with a visit, possibly flirted with her under the table, agreed to try baking with her and her family at some point and was now walking her back to class like a real gentleman. "It's almost like we're a couple!" Marinette nearly tripped over the curb as they reached the end of the crosswalk, turning her last minute dive into a rather fanciful twirl. Luck was definitely on her side that day. She didn't even mind the curious, but impressed look from Adrien as he gave her a golf clap.

"Nice save." Marinette stuck her tongue out slightly, closing one eye in a silly but charming expression. "I'm just having a stroke of good fortune today I think." She giggled as they headed up the steps of the school. Marinette froze as they reached the door, her hand suddenly withdrawing from the metallic handle as Adrien paused, giving her a confused look. "Everything okay?" She wanted to smack herself as her eyes trailed down to her little pink purse. "I forgot to give Tikki lunch..." Turning on her heel she headed back down the steps abruptly with Adrien in quick pursuit. "Marinette what's-" "S-sorry I was just thinking I forgot my jacket at home. Its getting colder out so I just want to run back and grab it real fast." She felt the heat from his hand as it slipped around her abdomen to halt her retreat. "W-wait I have a jacket in my locker, you can use it." "Now is not the time to be irresistible Agreste!" Marinette held back as a sigh as her mind searched for a better excuse.

"Heeeeyyy you two love-birds." Alya had strode up, slapping Adrien on the back playfully, Nino at her side with a taunting smile. To both her relief and dismay Adrien removed his hand from her waist as he turned to face the new arrivals. "Is it official? You guys wanna switch seats maybe?" Nino teased, bumping fists with Alya while Marinette felt her lucky streak take flight. "Wh-No. You guys don't be weird." She pinched Alya gently, flashing her friend a subtle "you're killing me" look. Alya and Nino both snickered as Adrien crossed his arms with a smirk. "Fine with me. Lets switch." That immediately shut the mischievous duo up as they glanced at each other in shock. "So it IS official?!" Alya's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger as she moved in to hug her best friend. "Wait- wait, Adrien is just joking, I think. Besides the teacher said those are our seats for the year. I don't think we're allowed to just swap like that." Nino nodded as he gave them a thoughtful pout. "Well... Maybe we could try it and see if they notice?" Marinette shook her head in response. "Even if the teachers don't notice, Chloe would and she wouldn't stay quiet about it either." The group fell silent as they contemplated the scenario. Alya's fist hit her palm with a soft pat as she nodded to herself. "I have an idea!" The bell chimed to signify lunch was ending as they headed back to class. "Follow my lead." The brunette spoke softly as they entered the room and took their assigned seats.

 **Outsider Piece: Alya**

~ What ever the heck happened while she was hanging with Nino, catching up on the latest gossip, Alya couldn't have been more proud or curious about her bashful bestie. Finally after months Marinette had managed to make some real progress in getting close to Adrien. Whether or not they were an item or simply just closer friends remained unclear but Alya would rather hear second hand about a Ladybug scoop then miss out on a chance to help her friend win over her crush. Not to mention the additional time spent with said crush's best friend was also proving to be rather pleasant.

Still a mystery even to her as to where she and Nino stood in their affections, she felt herself at ease around that mellow fellow much more than she did anywhere else. Marinette was still her best friend, but Alya couldn't help but feel responsible for her in certain ways as she encouraged her to branch out daily and be her support when ever the poor girl felt lost or unsure. With Nino it was different. She could be open and erratic and vulnerable without feeling like she was letting anyone down. At home her parents relied on her to help out with her siblings, at school they relied on her to keep the school blog interesting and busy, with Marinette she felt obligated to be strong and confident to empower her, but with Nino she could be... herself without worry or judgement because thats just the kind of guy Nino was.. accepting without question. He even made a good camera man and editor when she asked it of him and he supported her passions to a point he even humored her on several occasions to pursue stories at her side. More and more it felt like he was the sensual chill to her passionate pyre, the sensitive touch to ignite her fire, and the soothing melody to her powerful beat and the only person who made it feel okay to be weak.

The idea of swapping seats was bitter sweet. She loved her friend, but really wanted her to grow, and the switch would also allow her to bench with her newest "bro". Waiting for the lesson to begin Alya took her time bobbing her head, squinting at the board in a characteristically dramatic fashion before finally raising her hand. "Excuse me M'am." She politely interrupted the lecture as Ms. Bustier turned her attention away from the board. "Yes, Alya? If you have to use the rest-" "No m'am, I was going to say I'm having a hard time seeing the board. I think I might need higher prescription glasses. Can I get a seat closer until then?" Ms. Bustier nodded thoughtfully before glancing around. "Well lets se-" Expectedly Adrien's hand shot up on cue. "I'll trade seats with her." Ms. Bustier smiled at him before signaling her approval. Alya cast a wink at Marinette who predictably stiffened while she and Adrien replaced each other. With a sultry smirk she turned her attention toward her new desk mate who was giving her an equally appealing grin. Alya was aware of the frigid aura emanating from the opposing side of the room as Chloe cast hateful glances at Marinette who was doing her best to focus on note taking as the lesson continued.

Adrien seemed pleasantly pleased, Alya noted as the sunny blonde glanced affectionately towards his studious neighbor. "About time." Alya felt her heart lift and flutter with hope for her best friend's budding relationship. She'd have to stop by after school and get the details from her. Pausing she noticed a somewhat troubled look flash across Marinette's face. "Oh come on girl. Dont blow this. Whats up now?" Careful not to raise suspicious she stared hard at Marinette who finally acknowledged her attention. Lifting her shoulders and pursing her lips she gave her friend a concerned, but stern look that demanded an explanation. It was all she could do not to laugh out loud as Marinette waved her hand as if to say not to worry before rubbing her abdomen.

"Food or cramps? This is a lot harder to discuss down here.." Alya wondered in dismay, opening her bag to display a tampon and an protein bar in one hand, viewable from behind but still hidden within the bag. Their increasingly less subtle display had caught Adrien's attention as Alya snickered at his embarrassed glance at the tampon before looking away. Marinette made a munching motion as Alya slid the bar to Nino, tossing her eyes towards Adrien. Nino nodded and stretched dramatically as Adrien received the bar, nodding as Alya directed her attention from him to Marinette. The boy had successfully understood presumably as he passed the bar to Marinette under the desk. Alya wished she could give them all high-fives for their ace performance charades game before smacking her forehead as Marinette slid the bar into her purse. "Marinette, sometimes you make no sense." Alya sighed, smiling to herself.

~ It wasn't a habit for Adrien to pry, but that whole ordeal just for Marinette to put the food in her purse was rather.. odd. "She ate at the house, is she still hungry? But she's not eating now so- OH." Adrien grunted softly as he recalled he hadn't fed Plagg and would never hear the end of it later. "Well if that pig didn't eat the entire case of camembert every morning, it wouldn't be such an issue. The protein bar must be for her kwami?" Adrien's eyes once again wandered over toward Marinette who had withdrawn a small white card from her blazer pocket, looking noticeably more relaxed. He watched as she turned the card over and smiled, pulling out her phone discretely and punching a few things in. Squinting, he could make out a few numbers and a drawing on the small paper as his memory flashed back to Nathaniel who had slid her an index card on the table, telling her to let him know if she needed help with some software he had given her. "His phone number?" Adrien wondered silently, turning his attention back toward Ms. Bustier who was possibly growing more suspicious of the group.

He remained focused enough on the lesson to take diligent notes all while letting his mind drift as was his usual multitasking talent. "You don't even have her number. Nor have you given her yours." He frowned at this realization, trying to formulate a casual way in which he could remedy this. "I could ask Alya or Nino. Would that be weird? Its probably better if I do it myself. But you don't just give people your number for no reason. Being well-mannered is such a burden. Chat wouldn't have any trouble asking for it.. Heck, he'd probably just take her phone and put it in. Wait can I do that? No.. I don't really know her well enough yet. I can't just keep showing up to her house uninvited. I need to get closer.. but how?" It was safe to say Adrien spent the rest of the day coming up with a hundred different ways to try and get closer to Marinette, most of them coming off as far too forward or crazy. His relationship with her had smoothed out a bit, she didn't turn it into quite so awkward a person when ever they talked, but still noticeably so and especially when ever it was anything potentially romantic, which Adrien found hard not to do being overly aware of his feelings and growing affection even at her stuttering star struck staring, especially when his inner cat came out to play.

Anyone who know cats also knows that unlike dogs they are not easily controlled or taught, and in so what options did that leave for Adrien who was feline' very affectionate for his Lady whom could scarcely handle his smile. "It's worth a shot." He decided, the final bell ringing as he collected his things. He could feel Plagg grumpily stirring in his pocket, sensing the ensuing tongue lashing for the lack of food during lunch. Much to his surprise and pleasure Marinette stopped beside him before leaving for the day. "Bye Adrien, see you tomorrow." He could hear the increased pitch in her tone as he greeted her with a dashing smile. "Yeah, see you later." Adrien watched her depart, a catty smirk spreading across his lips. "Tonight." Plagg was less than compliant upon their arrival home, being overly irate with his chosen's "selfish carelessness". "You want me to transform you when you couldn't even be bothered to feed me while you were stuffing your own face! I was practically wasting away while you ate twice." Plagg moaned as he flopped to the bed, Adrien rolling his eyes. "Plagg, I give you all the camembert you ask for and you eat a wheel of it a day if not more. I swear if you were a normal cat you'd be half as much trouble. Nathalie and the chef are going to think I have some kinda cheese addiction. Just stop whining and eat please." Adrien tossed a freshly opening container onto the bed as the instantly placated kwami rolled over to take a whiff. "You drive a hard bargain." he grumbled before diving in with zero restraint. "Thats what I thought."

~ "Homework finished!" Marinette stretched, giving her kwami a tiny high-five. "Good job Marinette! But can we get some food now? I'm a little hungry." Marinette felt a pang of guilt as she jumped to her feet, her rolling chair sliding away. "Of course Tikki, say something sooner. I'm sorry about earlier. That was selfish of me and I know that protein bar was a crummy way to make up for it. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't take care of you. Forgive me?" Tikki smiled, patting Marinette's face. "No worries Marinette, that was a pretty crazy lunch. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Marinette grinned, gently kissing her little red bug on the cheek. "Why don't you take a nap while I bake you some fresh cookies?" Tikki did a small flip with joy before nodding. "Alrighty! Wake me as soon as they are about to come out!" Marinette laughed softly poking Tikki's belly. "Just don't burn your tongue like last time." Tikki giggled, floating off to rest between two pillows on the bed while Marinette got to work baking.

The sun had set by the time they were in the oven as the Boulangerie Patisserie prided itself on making everything from scratch as is most bakery's tradition in Paris. Scaling the step to her room she stretched again, casting a loving glance toward her bed as she sat at her computer, pulling up the art program. "Lets see.. How do I change pen styles again?" She found herself so enthralled she barely noticed the gentle scraping at the window above her bed. "Tikki, what are you-" turning her gaze upward her eyes met the familiar green glow from a few nights prior. "Oh its you kitty." Climbing the stairs to her bed, she popped the window open to give Chat Noir a rather unfriendly look. "Its not raining. Did you need something?" Perhaps she was feeling sorry for what she said to him as Ladybug, but Marinette was still very off-put by his unwelcome advances.

"I-I came to make peace?" Chat replied sheepishly, holding out a small box. Marinette received the container skeptically, looking it over before casting another unwelcome look toward the apologetic feline. "M-may I come in?" Marinette shook her head, climbing out of the sky light and sitting crossed legged on the lawn chair. "Depends on whether or not I like the gift." She replied curtly, unwrapping it with more care than her actions suggested. Her eyebrow raised slowly as she turned the rather curiously cute object over in her hand. It looked like a small rosebud or perhaps a water lily, soft and plushy, fitting into the palm of her hand perfectly. A small leaf-like strap was attached to the underside and Marinette blinked as she considered what it might be."It looks like.. a flower doll. But it has a strap on it.. Is this.. a pin-cushion?" Chat gave her a knowing smile, his belt/tail flicking about happily.

"Last time I was over I noticed all your sewing stuff and figured you'd like this.. I also know you enjoy flowers and pink and when I saw it it reminded me of you so.." It was rather adorable and very much something she would have purchased if not made herself she admitted. "Alright alley cat you win. I'll let you in. Give me a minute." She climbed back down, shutting the window behind her as she gently woke Tikki without a sound, tucking her into her blazer before lifting the window again. "I have something cooking in the oven. Come in and as usual, keep quiet. I'll be right back." She was pleased to see him nod respectfully before climbing down onto the bed and closing the window while she departed downstairs. The timer hadn't yet gone off but 2 minutes early just meant it would be tender cookies which Tikki was fond of anyways. "Alright Tikki, eat as many as you like. Mom and Dad won't be back for another hour or two from grocery shopping. The crimson critter nodded, floating over to smell the fresh tray off baked goods pulled from the oven. "Have fun with Chat Noir Marinette." Tikki whispered with a wink. Marinette rolled her eyes, giving her companion a skeptical smile before returning to her room.

~ Chat had made himself quite at home, lounging lazily across her bed as he held her cat pillow above him. "So you do like cats Princess." He heard Marinette scoff from below. "I don't dislike them, but I plan to have a dog one day.. and a hamster. I love hamsters." Chat peered over the railing down at his lady who stared up at him with her arms crossed. "Big plans. Pets are always a commeowtment. Is that all you see in your future?" He teased, rolling toward the end of the bed before sliding off the side of the steps to land in a crouched position beside the desk. "Three kids and a husband. Hugo, Louis, and Emma." She replied confidently, placing the pin-cushion in her desk drawer as he snuck closer, ears perking at the mention of children. "Oh so you have the whole family planned out? Who's the husband then?" he leaned in beside her ear with a smirk, his eyes staring at the work-in-progress on her screen. "You of course, kitty." He wasn't sure what exactly transpired to place him face down on the wood paneling, his cat-like reflexes apparently failing him above all else, but he knew his heart was just as floored. "Oh my gosh your face." He heard her having an absolute laughing fit from her chair.

"Oh you want to play like that, huh?" Chat lifted himself to his feet suddenly, spinning the chair to face him as he placed his hands on both sides of the head rest, cornering her. "I thought you only saw me as a pet mean you've given up on that pretty boy?" He leaned in closer, threatening to make physical contact as her eyes widened. "You'd think you of all people would know a bad joke when you hear one." His mouth almost dropped. Boy was she cheeky tonight! Unfortunately it only encouraged him to want to play all the more. "Touché Princess. Except my jokes aren't bad. They're puny as heck. In fact they're down right clawsome." Chat watched with amusement as her lids sunk to cover half her eyes while he mouth twisted into a disapproving grin. "Keep your day job, and hey if that cataclysm attack doesn't work on your next foe, try using those jokes. I know I'd surrender." He felt something in his stomach twist as his muscled tensed, pressing in closer. "Surrender eh? Does that mean you surrender.. now? All your pictures are gone. Your computer background too. Have you fallen for me instead?" Drinking in her flustered expression he felt thirsty for more as he pressed his nose to her neck, nuzzling gently.

"Oh my goodness! Hi Ladybug!" He shot backward, looking around wildly. "Ladybug is -?!" He felt confused and nearly sick as he searched around frantically. "I was wrong?! I was-" He felt his panic dissipate as he realize it had been a bluff. Ladybug couldn't be there. Because she already was there. "Oh clever. Thats not very nice Princess." Chat hissed, strutting towards her again as she stood from her chair with her arms folded. "Not my fault if you turn tail just because you're flirting with two different women shamelessly. If not more. Makes you a real Catsanova." His eyes lit up as he gripped her shoulders gently. "That was a pretty good pun Princess. I'm proud." He watched her snort then giggled. "Thats what you focus on? The pun?" Chat nodded before lifting her chin in his tell-tale flirtatious stance. "Mostly because you're not entirely wrong, but I only flirt with you and Ladybug. You're like.. catnip.. I can't help it." He found himself leaning in again to inhale her intoxicatingly sweet and floral scent before feeling a strong yank on his bell. "Calm down before I go get a spray bottle." She warned darkly as he released her in defeat. "Very well. I didn't actually come here to get cozy anyways. Not like that at least." Chat definitely enjoyed the their little flirtatious games, as Ladybug she more brushed him off then played along, but as Marinette her feigned interest was pretty amusing and her sassy replies were rib tickling if not still powerful swings at his ego, but if anyone could take a blow and keep coming it was him.

He had decided to put that aside for now and pursue the real purpose of his visit. Getting to know her better. "Actually it turns out her royal highness happens to be this cat's closest companion, Ladybug herself aside. And.. I felt kinda bad for how things ended last time. I guess most of all I just wanted to see you again though." It felt so good not to hold back on account of propriety. Being Chat Noir was theuraputic in so many ways for his restricted teenage life that sometimes it felt down right sinful to possess so much freedom and power. Enjoying her somewhat awkward but endearing expression he dared to relax on the chaise lounge with the conveyed interest of staying for a while. To his delight she had apparently conceided as she took her place back at her computer chair, drawing away. "So why the change of decor though, that really is bothering me. You didn't give up cause of anything I said right?" Chat suddenly felt awash with worry, fearing perhaps in some way he was right in his tauntings.


	4. Chapter 4: Domesticated

~ "Are these visits going to become a regular thing?" Marinette rolled her eyes as she spun in her chair slowly to face him. "Its nothing like that. After your little drop in I realized how strangers seeing my room would be almost as mortifying as the guy who was featured in it. So I took it all down, but nothing else has changed." Brushing the tip of her shoe over the wood flooring she swung herself back to face the monitor, continuing to draw. "Oh. I just didn't want to be responsible for you giving up is all. I was out of line last time.. I'm sorry." Marinette dared not look back at the pathetic voice, aware she'd find her resolve melting into pools of brilliant green that pleaded for forgiveness. "I like the pin-cushion. We're fine. And I still like Adrien so stop worrying pussy cat."

With her tongue creeping up over one side of her lip, she focused on the piece she was attempting to complete. It was a stylish knitted cap with three familiar colored stripes running over the rim of the cap horizontally in two place, yet to be colored in fully. "Should I make it match the scarf or perhaps black to match his shirt?" As she tapped her chin in thought, Chat had crept closer to observe her design. "A knitted cap? It doesn't look your style princess." Marinette nodded as she added a few texture lines. "Because its not for me. Its supposed to be a matching piece for a gift I gave Adrien for his birthday." She was surprised by the lack of teasing or prodding as a moment of silence followed. "What was the other piece?" He finally asked, crossing his arms with his tail flicking some reason he seemed displeased which was almost enough to make her turn her attention toward him. Almost. "A scarf. But in the end he didn't think it was from me. Which was okay. I'm worried the same thing might happen for Christmas so I'm preparing a gift ahead to figure out my plan of action." Chat stood beside her now, one hand on his hip and the other scratching his scalp in confusion.

"I don't quite follow. He didn't think it was from you? Plan of action?" She supposed without hearing a bit more detail the skeleton of the story was rather hard to piece together. "Well for his birthday I knitted him a scarf, but I didn't have the courage to give it to him during school. I ended up dropping it off at the mail slot to his manor, but I naturally forgot to sign it. He had a party that day and I managed to.. er.. find the gift and leave a note with my name on it. The next day he came to school wearing it which I was totally elated, but I overheard him say it was a gift from his father. I'm not really sure how that came to pass, but Adrien looked so happy to have gotten it from his dad that I didn't have the heart to tell him. That also must mean his dad didn't get him anything? Or maybe I am wrong, but either way I want to make sure he gets this gift too even if it still means he never knows it was from me again. Its worth it to see him look so cheerful."

Marinette managed to save the file, glancing at Chat who was again uncharacteristically soundless. His eyes were burning holes into the screen as he pursed his lips. "Is he... upset?" She moved to place a hand on his arm to shake him from what ever possibly unpleasant thoughts were running through his head, but halted as he turned to face her and grip her shoulders once more. "What did that boy do to deserve a girl like you, huh?" His eyes were glistening slightly, his expression tender and warm. Marinette had seen the countless faces of Chat Noir, but this one was new. He looked vulnerable and sweet, nothing like his usual playful or confident nature. Fighting back the urge to stroke his golden locks, she tilted her lips upward at one side, cocking a brow. "Flattery will get you no where alley cat. But thats a sweet thing to say." To her surprise he gently removed his mitts from her, turning his attention back to the screen, lost in thought once more.

For the rest of the night up until his departure Chat Noir seemed content to observe her without a word, which made Marinette slightly uneasy, but she could tell he was in an odd place and didn't want to upset him further. As he climbed through the trap door to leave she called out to him. "Chat." He cast a curious gaze her way, halting his ascension. "If you're good maybe I'll make you something too." He flashed her his usual cocky smirk with a wink to her relief. "I'll have to be on my best behavior. I look forward to it Princess." They said their goodnights, hearing the click of the residential door open as her parents returned from shopping. Tikki phased through the floor, checking to see if the coast was clear before floating to her partner's side. "Did you have fun with Chat Noir?" Marinette smiled, looking up at the sky light. "Pawssibly."

~ Adrien lay atop his sheets, turning the arctic blue scarf over in his hands delicately. "So it was from her." Plagg floated by, yawning as he glanced around the room. "Obviously. It smelled just like her. And her house. I prefer the scent of rich runny camembert though." Adrien sat up abruptly, grabbing the tiny floating devil. "You knew and you didn't say anything?" Plagg shrugged, clearly feeling no sense of remorse. "Why does it matter? You were happy to get it no matter who you thought it was from. This isn't my fault. Am I your personal gift sniffer now?" With a sigh he released him, falling back to his bed with a heavy thump. "I guess you're right but.. Its not even that I mind terribly if my dad forgot. He's busy and he doesn't really support the whole celebration of birthdays anyways. But its not fair that Marinette worked so hard on something to convey her feelings and I've been so blind to it. I wonder what other ways she's attempted that have gone awry.."

Plagg nestled into a pillow, ready to drift to sleep. "If you really need to know, she's had your phone I think at least once. It smelled like her briefly. Aaaaand I might be mistaken, but that unsigned Valentine's Day card faintly carried her scent." Adrien shot up from the bed, hastily searching his drawers for the heart-shaped card. He waved the pink parchment in front of Plagg insistently. "This? This smelled like her and you didn't tell me even though you knew I wanted to know who it was from?" Plagg shrugged once more with an aggressive yawn. "Well now it smells like you. What do you want from me? I said it smelled faintly like her. Scents aren't permanent markers and a lot of your fan mails that came with it had all sorts of perfume and confectionary aromas. I could be mistaken too." Adrien found himself face first in his pillow as he growled in frustration. "My phone too?.." He sighed, turning his head to glance at the dark screen in his palm. Plagg grunted in annoyance. "If you're going to make a big fuss out of possibilities then I regret telling you anything." Rolling over to face the little cat kwami, he sighed once more, stroking his head gently. "You're right buddy. I'm sorry. This isn't your fault." Plagg smirked slightly, curling up tighter. "Glad we agree. Lets get some sleep." Nodding, Adrien got dressed for bed, draping the scarf over his face in defeat. To his dismay it smelled like one of his many colognes, which he realized was all too likely to happen anyways.

"So she's even confessed without me knowing it months ago. Great. What else have I missed?" It was bittersweet to find out all these wonderful things, being now equally aware that for the girl of his affections they had proven to be fruitless attempts to win him over. "I'm really oblivious, huh?" He finally stated out loud, Plagg shifting slightly on the pillow. "Completely. Wait till you find out you two have already kissed. The same day you said all those awful things to her in fact." Adrien once again gripped the black cat, looking like he wanted to toss him outside. "You told me all the stuff I said to her under Dark Cupid's arrow, but you never said we kissed." Plagg gave him a rather sour look before turning his head away defiantly. "Its not like you asked. How do you think she broke your affliction? And yet you make such good grades despite being so dense. How you manage that is the real question." Adrien groaned with anguish, launching himself back into the bed once more. "What ever, lets just sleep." Plagg settle back in his little nook, closing his eyes. "Again. Glad we agree."

~ For the rest of the week there was no sign of Chat Noir. Not even an akuma to reunite the two heros. Marinette felt almost anxious that perhaps there might be something bigger at play, but with exams coming up and winter break approaching she did her best to stay focused on her studies, participating in every group session and study lesson she could make time for. It was her final year in middle school after all and with high school approaching she wanted to make sure she was prepared and developing good habits to do her best, as well as catch up on all the things she missed during her adventures as Ladybug. Making up for lost time wasn't easy, but their group seemed to be ideal for bringing her up to speed and helping her achieve top marks on all her papers. Marinette hated being grounded for missing class and disappointing her parents with low scores so she owed it to them and herself to try her hardest even when her super hero career was slow.

Adrien was an excellent teacher, Alya had little trouble keeping up, but her and Nino both struggled a bit to grasp his tutoring to its full extent. Thankfully the added company kept Marinette from any usual crush induced mind wipes and her devotion to working hard some what blocked out the occasional hand brushes and close contact with her green eyed idol. Even Tikki helped out in small ways, making sure to bring her an snack at home when Marinette was lost in her work and encouraging the study bug to get to bed at decent times. Life was very dull, but exceedingly productive and Marinette almost recalled what it was like to be a normal teenager before she came home to the little decorated box containing her beloved companion and her exciting life as Paris's protector. It was also time to break out the winter wear as the temperature started to drop, encouraging all the students to bundle up for the coming transition. Marinette exchanged her blazer for a thicker wool and cashmere-blend coat with a fluted collar and double-breasted button fastenings, once again of her own making. It was the same charcoal black as her blazer but with pink buttons to suit her usual polka-dot theme. Her carnation pink pants were traded for thick denim jeans and her ballet shoes replaced with dark brown knee high slip on boots with a slight heel wedge. Over all it made her look "very mature" according to Alya.

The first day of the weekend Marinette managed to finish up the knitted cap, placing it lovingly atop her vanity dresser before stretching. "Finally. I already finished Alya's leg warmers too... Mom and Dad's embroidered bath robes.. What's next..?" Tapping her chin, her eyes drifted up toward the sky light slowly. "I suppose just because he hasn't been around doesn't mean he hasn't been behaving..." She glanced at Tikki who was happily sipping at small container cap of cider. "What do you think Tikki? A gift for the stray?" Tikki paused to look over at Marinette and smile. "I'm sure that would make him really happy. I know I love the little mittens you made me. But if you dress him he wont be a stray anymore." She waved her tiny palms with slips of knit wool over them. "Very warm." Marinette nodded in agreement. "What would be good though? Something he could use with in suit and out? Wearing a scarf or hat might be cumbersome.. He already has gloves on.. sort of.. But our suits are really thin aren't they? I doubt they'll block out the chill once it gets really down in temperature.." Marinette startled to scribble away in her sketch book, ripping out page after page and crumpling it in frustration. "I don't think there is anything I can make him that won't hinder his suit in some way.. Unless.." Grabbing a blanket she curled up on the chaise lounge, sketching away into the night. Close to eleven o' clock she heard a familiar scraping at the window. "Really kitty? Its pretty late." She skillfully tossed her pencil towards the sky light as Tikki took cover.

~ Chat Noir blinked as the pencil hit the glass, before glancing down to have his eyes meet hers. He lifted the window, sliding in with a plop while closing the trapdoor behind him. "I'll take that as a come on in." Flipping over the rail he flexed his paws in a rather feline fashion before breathing on his frosted phalanges. "Getting pretty chilly out." He watched her close her sketch book and set it aside, propping her head up with one hand while still comfortably nestled in the lounge. "This time of year it does get pretty nippy at night. I suppose that skin tight suit does little for insulation then, huh?" Chat shook his head, rubbing his palms together as he soaked in the heat of the room. "Not really, no." He continued before freezing in place as his ears perked at the sounds of laughter downstairs. "Parents are watching a comedy. Its actually very late pussy cat. Pretty presumptuous of you assume I'm awake to pay a visit, or were you intent on letting yourself in even if that wasn't the case?" A small smirk crept across Chat's face and he enjoyed the idea of cuddling close to her sleeping form, dreaming sweet dreams together, but he didn't know if Plagg could hold transformation for hours despite the lack of cataclysm. Not to mention the other likely negative outcomes.

"I'll take a raincheck on that lovely suggestion, but to be honest I was just.. Out.. Not a lot going on at home so I figured I might strut the streets a bit and happened to notice your bedroom lights were still on. It wasn't intentional till I saw you drawing away in your little chair, all snuggled up and cute. It made me want to join you." Chat inched closer, giving her a taunting smile. "Yeah cause telling a girl you were peeking through her window to see if she was asleep yet isn't a creepy thing to say at all." Marinette shot him an accusative glare as he shrunk back. "Anything sounds bad when you say it like that. Think of it as... a term of endearment. Do I need to start leaving little dead animals at your window?" He laughed as she made a rather distorted face. "Goodness, pass. You won't be welcome back in here if you do." Chat nodded understandably as he sat at the edge of the lounge before curling up to press his head against her shin. He was sure in this moment he seemed even more like his name and features relayed and hoped she might respond in kind. Feeling the tips of her fingers trace his shoulder, up to his scalp as she began to stroke his head softly coaxed him to purr.

"Is the suit cold or are you?" She whispered as he detected a hint of concern in her voice, savoring it. "A bit of both, but I'm warming up now." He immediately regretted his response as she withdrew her fingers and removed herself from the chaise. "I'll be right back." Frowning he watched her disappear down stairs, opting to pouting silently. Chat's eyes roamed around the room as he had done many times now since his visits to Marinette, taking in the new details of her life till he spotted the cap atop the vanity. A faint smile formed on his lips as he walked over to gently stroke the knit carefully. "I can't wait... But I'll be getting it under the guise as a gift from my father right?.." He felt his joy evaporate as he remembered all the attempts he'd learned she had made for his heart.

Swift foot steps brought her back into view, holding out a small familiar monochrome cup filled with steaming amber liquid. "Cider. It should warm you up a bit." Taking the glass he smiled down at the paw printed porcelain, recalling the last time he had seen it. "The time she dropped those-" His lips tightened as held back a snicker, feeling his cheek redden at his recollection. "You saw Ladybug's panties you lucky cat!" Why it had taken so long to dawn on him that he had now seen expressions and utterly deliciously adorable sides of Ladybug he never expected to witness within his life time was earth shaking. Chat sat cross legged on the floor, sipping at the heated drink with delight while Marinette took her place back on the lounge. He was beginning to really cherish these sporadic visits to her as Chat Noir, even if she seemed a bit bothered and saucy, she was still kind and sweet. His daily approaches as Adrien were increasingly useless as any small contact he made with her was ignored in the pursuit of her class average, which he was grateful to assist in. Never the less with break soon approaching he was determined to build a bridge between them so he didn't have to spend the holidays in his hollow silent mansion.

~ Marinette was even perhaps a bit happy to see Chat, giving her the chance to explore possible gift options. Unable to get a single word out before she began to inquire further about the suit, he slid forward on his knees toward her, covering the rim of the cup with one hand to keep from spilling. Marinette blinked in confusion as he took another sip with a smile. "Actually if you don't mind I have a few questions Princess." With her trade mark eye roll, she crossed her arms to give him a stern look. "Oh do you kitty? Personal ones I bet." To her amusement she watched him press his palms together in prayer as he bowed his head, setting the cup aside briefly. "A bit, but my intentions are pure I swear. I won't try anything like last time either." Recalling his rather bold visit she pursed her lips, giving him a skeptical glare only to coax him to bow his head further in response.

"If I don't like the question I won't answer it." She finally replied, leaning back into the lounge as he crawled up to sit once more on the edge, facing her this time. "So I just want to see my Princess happy and help her out with her boy troubles. I am a boy after all-" "You don't say? Is that what you are?" Her confidence withdrew as she noticed the smirk forming on his lips. "I'd prove it if I hadn't promised to behave. Anyways! Can I hear a bit about the times you might have tried to convey your feelings so I can figure out if this guy has bean dip for brains or if its just been bad luck?" Drumming her fingers against the lounge fabric, she considered telling him about her love life mishaps, noting the sincerity in his eyes. "Thats a rather embarressing request ally cat, what do I get in return?" He placed the cup in his lap before folding his arms and tilting his head in thought as she waited for his response. "No more puns." Marinette had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh her parents could have easily heard.

"Wow you're really serious about this. Very well. You already know about the scarf.. There haven't been that many more. I suppose Valentines Day is one. He had written a poem and- Uh.. Well I wrote a poem too, but I forgot to sign the card again. So there is that.. OH and Alya convinced me to try and invite him to the movies once but-.." She trailed off, becoming aware of how criminal that story would sound once put into the universe. "Never mind that one. Thats more than I'd like to share." Watching his ears droop, she steeled herself for what ever kind of trick he would use next. "How about.. If I tell you an embarrassing story as a trade for that one." Marinette blinked in surprise before nodding slowly. "Only if I feel its equally as embarrassing." Placing his hands behind his head, she watched his expression change from playful to a contemplative pout. "Er... Just as embarrassing? Hard to do if I don't know how bad your story is.. Guess I better pick a good one. Lets see.. Oh! Here I'll tell you about a time I failed romantically. Valentine's Day I was going to confess to Ladybug, but before I could get the words out I was hit by one of Dark Cupid's arrows which made me hate her suddenly. I teamed up with Cupid apparently and chased her all over the city, trying to use my power on her. She saved me with a kiss that I can't even remember after I said a bunch of horrible stuff to her and in the end I still didn't get a chance to tell her my feelings."

She wasn't sure she'd considered that so much as embarrassing as a defeat, but she could see from his face how much it bothered him and accepted it. "Very well kitty. Here's my story.. My friend had me call him to invite him to the movies. It went to voicemail and I was supposed to read from a sheet to invite him because I'm horrible at improvising but I sound like a robot when I'm reading lines aloud. Well I panicked and improvised anyways, but instead of hitting end I threw the phone onto the lounge, unaware it was still recording me. Alya and I continued to talk and it recorded one heck of an embarrassing voice mail. I had to take his phone and delete it before he could hear it or I probably would have died of shame. Wow saying it out loud is actually worse than I thought it would be. I'm a good person I swear! I don't make habit of stealing people's stuff and I returned it the first chance I got!" Marinette couldn't even bring herself to look at Chat, burying her face in her knees as she rocked back and forth slightly. "The message was embarrassing enough you felt the need to snatch his phone an erase it?" Chat finally spoke slowly. Wrapping her arms around her head in response she groaned "I literally called him hot stuff and told him the only way I could talk to him without foaming at the mouth was over this stupid phone." Marinette looked up after hearing an abrupt thud. Chat was on the floor holding his sides and his mouth with stifled laughter.

~ "I'm so inlove with you, could you be any more adorable?" That's what Chat wanted to say, but under his patterned suit and mask he knew these words would be unwelcome at best even if he could get them out through his humorous fit. He was trying to be quiet, he really was, and after a few minutes and a rather icy glare from Marinette he finally returned to his spot on the chaise, wipping a tear from his eye. "Well not that you should make a habit of taking people's stuff, I realize you meant no harm by it. Despite how bad you think that message was, I personally find it endearing and wicked cute. You should have left it, and I'm sorry for laughing. It was just so precious. You ever think maybe if he knew there was this side of you that became such a mess when expressing yourself he might find it lovable instead of possibly awkward? What if it makes him think you dislike him in some way?" He regretted adding that last bit as he watched her brows sink as she sucked in her lips, looking upset.

"I- I'm aware and if I just had the courage I swear I would be as forward as maybe even Chloe, but it's just not easy for me.. I don't have the self confidence.. I didn't even beleive I'd make a good -" Had Chat not figured out who she was her missing words might have left him lost. Without realizing it he found his hands griping hers gently as he leaned closer, his heart crying out to ease her self-doubt, pained by how such a beautiful and amazing girl could be so blind to how awe inspiring she was to not only him but everyone in Paris she risked her life to protect and even still to her classmates she stood up for. "Marinette.. If you could see yourself through my eyes or the eyes of anyone who knows you, I think you'd be blinded by your own brilliance.. You shine brighter than the sun, create more wonder than the moon, and if there was a star in the heavens for everything to love about you the sky would run out of room to hold it all. " For a brief moment, she appeared awestruck, her eyes glistening and cheeks collecting color before to his dismay, shaking it off and giving him a half-lid smile that only looked rather un-amused.

"So much for loving Ladybug. You move fast." His fist clenched tight as he resisted the urge to roar "I know it's you! I'm not a player! I ONLY like you!" But ultimately took a deep breathing, rolling his shoulders before casting her an almost annoyed smirk. "I guess you two are just so alike sometimes I can't help but get my feelings crossed." That worked like a charm as she subtly receded, turning her gaze away from him. He understood she might be bothered that since to her in his mind she and Ladybug were not the same and unfortunately he needed her to continue to think that, but boy was it irksome to be accused of being so flighty. "I can't recall anything else I might have tried. A-atleast not tonight. It's late after all." Chat was all too aware at her attempt to redirect the conversation and with the way she was fidgeting he decided to bite. "So it is. I'll allow my Princess to take her beauty rest uninterrupted. Even if-" he gently brought her knuckles to his lips, giving them a tender peck before finishing."even if I think she doesn't need it." As he was accustomed she withdrew her hand cooly, pursing her lips. "You promised not to-" she was cut short by his sudden leap up to the railing of her bed as he placed one palm on the window, looking back at her.

"I'm just sparing you a lick on the hand before I depart. I'm more of a pet remember?" Chat wiggled his brow, giving her a taunting smirk as she gazed up at him, crossing her arms. "You're not as cute as you think you are." She retorted, flashing him as wave as he returned with a wink before leaping out the trap door. "Even if I'm not, its just to make up for the fact that you're cuter than you think you are." He could picture the following eye roll as if he were still standing before her. As much as he wished to stay there and talk through the night, it was time to return home. His little nightly Chat Noir antics were bought with the excuse of long showers if Natalie or even his father checked up on him and the water had likely been running long enough and then some.

~ "I'm beginning to think he genuinely likes you. All these visits. Maybe he's figured you out?" Tikki floated into bed with Marinette who was texting Alya goodnight and plans for tomorrow. "I doubt it. I really do think he is just a big flirt." The little God proceeded to snuggle under the covers poking her head out to reply. "You're probably right, but if he has figured out you're Ladybug then his behavior right now is making a lot of sense." Plugging in her phone for the night, she lay back and stared at the stars twinkling through the skylight. "Maybe, but this is Chat Noir we are talking about. He's pretty dense." With a large yawn Tikki's final comment before drifting to sleep was "You can be pretty naive too Marinette." Marinette decided to leave it at that, all too aware of her own obliviousness in certain matters. Turning over and wrapping the covers tightly around her, she drifted off into sleep.

A gentle tickle, a warm embrace.. Adjusting her position, her eyes opened to see Adrien Agreste lounged over her, trapping her in a cozy hug. Before she could even think to question how or why she felt his lips trailing up her collarbone across her neck, pecking at her jaw. "A-Adrien.. what.. are.." Struggling to form a coherent question under her now irregular breathing as his mouth tasted more of her flesh, leaving a burning trail of intent to her lips and silencing all attempts at to speak, not that she minded in the slightest. His body was bearing down on her, pressing their heated figures into the mattress as her sheets which were a persistent barrier seemed to suddenly slip away. With hesitance, his gentle kiss withdrew as he pulled back far enough to absorb her gaze in pools of enchanting green that seemed to glow in the moonlight. "You're cuter than you think you are.." The words echoed familiarly in her brain as he once more pressed his form to hers as she let out a shuddered gasp. "Adrien..." Marinette called softly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he mouthed her neck, biting gently.

"Yes Princess?" She froze in place, before allowing her nails to trace up his spine, relishing the soft hiss and shudder it induced in him before slipping through rich locks of gold to find something that sent shockwaves through her. Lightly toying with the velvet triangle sprouting from his scalp, the bed vibrated in a seductive purr that both soothed and shook her to her core. "Ch-chat?!" As if saying his name beckoned his very action she felt his hips roll into her in a r-rated fashion before springing awake in her bed, poor Tikki being flung from the comfy confines of her sheet nest. Her mind was still reeling to grasp hold of reality, still partially dazed from sleep and possibly another darker feeling she wasn't going to admit to herself as she gripped her pillow and raised it above her head threateningly, ready to swing at anything remotely cat like. The only feline featured object near her ended up being her weapon of choice as she tried to catch her breath, now meeting Tikki's concerned stare.

"Everything alright?" She floated closer, brushing some of Marinette's bangs from her face soothingly. Taking deep steady inhales and exhales she ran her hands through her hair roughly as if to some how confirm her mind was still intact. "A... A weird dream. Sorry Tikki.." She finally sighed, checking her phone to see she only had a few minutes before she needed to greet the morning anyways. Tikki gave her chosen a curious, almost mischievous smile. "Weird good or weird bad?" Marinette felt color rise in her cheeks and chest as she did her best to repress recalling such a perverse dream by her standards. "Goo-BAD. I don't know! Lets eat." Tikki just giggled, an ancient twinkle of a thousand lifetimes of experience reflecting in her deep blue marble eyes.

"Sounds great." With the extra time from her unexpected wake up, Marinette managed to find herself both well rested and unusually efficient, finishing up anything asked of her by her parents and plenty of time to spare before meeting Alya. "I could study a bit, but I think I'm on the right track as is." Marinette glanced at Tikki who twirled for no apparent reason other to enjoy the lack of affect gravity had on her tiny figure. "Treat yourself a bit Marinette, you've been burying your face in books so much recently that you deserve a little Mari-time. Your parents have even been impressed with your good habits they gave you a little extra spending money." She nodded, glancing out the window at the lightly falling snow. "We could check out that a new flower shop."

~ Ever since "the talk" with Nino, Adrien was both annoyed and enjoying his nightly visions, which despite the approaching holidays were not sugar plum fairies. Regardless of the fact that they both knew Plagg was a timeless creature, his maturity level over perfectly natural teenage morning "conditions" suggested he was like, 5. If even that. The only thing Plagg managed to say about the new development was that he was surprised Adrien was such a "late bloomer", and that was about as comforting as the tiny god of destruction got. "I was actually wondering if you'd ever hit puberty. Now that you have we need to lay down some ground rules." Plagg chided, floating around and folding his arms like he owned the world. "That thing you humans do, the touching yourself weirdly. Yeah I know about and I know that you will do it so lets cut to the chase. You don't want me watching you and **I** don't want to watch you either. If you need privacy and only if you need it, I will allow you to inform me and I'll become scarce. It has always been and will always be a cumbersome thing between kwamis and their chosen I am gracious and mature enough to help you in making this as painless as possible."

Adrien was for the tenth time dragging his hands down his face, stretching his handsome flushed features before glaring at the tiny god. "Oh mighty Plagg how gracious of you. This mere mortal humbly requests for the millionth time that we stop talking about it." His usual collected and playful conversations with his difficult companion had simmered into irate and embarrassed sarcasm. Plagg dove to the bed, plopping on it like it was his throne. "Oh and I sleep here too so lets keep this shared place of rest clean and holy." He scoffed at the words "clean" and "holy" coming from the being farthest from them to his knowledge. "I'd counter with the fact that I wake up in said shared place of rest with afflictions I cannot control, but instead I'd rather redirect to my persisted point of OH MY GOSH PLAGG PLEASE DROP IT." Plagg gave him an accusative glare before turning his head. "No excuses young ward! Use the bathroom where you and all you other humans carry out your repulsive bodily functions."

The frustrated blonde tied his shoes, giving an angry grunt as he pulled the laces tight. "Fine, what ever. Be aware of the irony of you calling anything disgusting when you are the god of chaos, rot, festering, illness, destruction and everything else morbid with a strict diet of the rankest cheese." The little kwami shrugged. "We are what we are, although you exaggerate on my title. You just have to be what you are away from me and in the bathroom." "One more word and I throw my other shoe." Plagg gave him a challenging glower before floating into Adrien's jacket pocket, signifying that he was finally willing to cease discussing Adrien's newest shame. His dream hadn't even been that dirty, he was simply kissing the nape of his lady as he fondled her.. Okay well it wasn't too pure either. As if being a model with a cold and judgmental and strict father who filled his days with activities to bolster the impressiveness of having a handsome son share his name and a super hero on the side wasn't difficult enough, he now had to deal with raging teenage hormones suddenly knocking at life's door.

Climbing into the car he allowed his mind to drift to the only person who made him feel at peace with his existence in order to prepare him mentally for his days of photoshoots for last minute winter wear. As with most shoots, Adrien's instincts developed over years of practice kicked in, much in the way you become so accustomed driving to work you get lost in thought before finding yourself there with no memory of the drive. He found serenity in his day dreams which allowed the camera to capture his more genuine expressions which every photographer seemed to adore. He was appreciative for his talent in that it allowed most shoots to be wrapped up quickly and occasionally left him with free time during the day.

His texts to Nino requesting his friend's company had gone unanswered for the past two hours before finally receiving a reply on the car ride home. **Nino:** **Sorry Bro. Alya and I are meeting Marinette later to do some holiday shopping.** Adrien felt the slightest nippings of jealousy eating at him as he sent a quick reply of **oh.** before casting his gaze out the window only to spot midnight blue pigtails bobbing past the tinted glass down the street. "Ah- pull over please." Nathalie shot him almost curious look, but due to the lack of emotion it was just rather a look that demanded an explanation. "I-I have the rest of the day free right? I'd like to do some window shopping?" Nathatlie checked her tablet, giving him a disconnected glance before nodding. "Very well we shall-" "Actually... I have some one I'd like to catch up with from school."

~ With the hours to spare Marinette had decided to take a walk down the street toward the flower shop her mother had been gushing about since they had sent them a complimentary bouquet. Nature and architecture had always been major inspirations for art and fashion and Marinette was a bit sick of all the fall and winter scenery so she figured she might as well pop by and see why her mother was so enamored with the place. Stopping just outside the shop she glanced up to read "Fleur Roulette" in a decorative and floral pattern with several leaves and buds sprouting from the lettering. It reminded her of the design she had made for her family's shop as she pushed open the door which chimed a small bell at the top.

"Welcome Madame to-" Her eyes locked with familiar turquoise stare partially hidden in a side of drooping cinnabar bangs over one side as they both straightened in surprise. "Marinette!" The boy finally said with a sweet smile. "A special welcome to you My lady!" Marinette felt the corner of her mouth twitch, unaccustomed to being called that by anyone other than a certain flirtatious feline. "I didn't know you worked here Nathanael." She quickly paced to the counter, giving him a warm smile that instantly melted any tension between them. "I've been using that program you gave me so much! Its really helpful, no need to worry about ripping paper or erasing, easy to correct some things without starting over." Nathanael seemed pleased as he continued about watering a few plants on the counter with a rather familiar red watering can covered in black spots. "I'm glad to hear that. And yeah, I got a job here not long ago. I guess your perspective on the seasons might have had a bit to do with it, I got so tired of seeing winter take hold of the world I missed a bit of.. Color. Especially pink." He glanced at her before tenderly brushing a carnation of the very shade. Marinette giggled, leaning against the counter to take whiff.

" You like pink huh? Me too." Nathanael swallowed silently with a nod. "In a way I do. Red is pretty alluring too, but currently there is not shortage of that with Christmas on its way. Speaking of holidays, I apologize for the lack of stock. Cold seasons are never an ideal climate to supply greenery of any sort." "Naturally." Marinette's reply had them both laughing in unison that they missed the soft chime of the door signaling a second arrival."Be still my heart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng making puns." Her heart stopped, the impossible running through her mind. That voice.. Why was he here of all place?! Honestly she hadn't had time to mentally address her dream and now one of the featured occupants was behind her, ready to bring it back full force she felt ready to faint, her face turned as red as the hair of the boy who's eyes were thankfully watching the new guest. "Cha-" Her tongue stuck in her throat as she turned to find the other dream occupant in place of her initial assumption.

Adrien Agreste stood before her in all the glory of a form fitting black trench coat with a rather striking and familiar blue scarf and white dress pants, looking so much like his father with his hair swept back dramatically. Nathanael to the rescue once more. "Welcome Monsieur to Fleur Roulette." Marinette swallowed hard before giving a nervous and completely unnecessary wave like he was standing yards away from her. "Welcome!" She finally blurted in the same tone as the shop employee. "Nailed it. Now pick the flowers you want for your funeral Marinette."Nathanael laughed softly, coaxing her attention back toward him to her relief.

"That was pretty spirited. Maybe you should work here too." Before she had time to reply Adrien was before them with scarcely a few steps of his long legs, giving them both a charming smile. "While I can see her being quite at home amongst such lovely creations, I think the bakery suits her better. At least for now." Marinette's mind hung curiously on the last part for a moment but was immediately pulled back to the insulation that she and lovely things went hand in hand as she felt her face light up. Nathanael nodded, crossing his arms as he set the watering can down. "Yeah, her family's bakery makes wonderful bread. Nothing beats a Dupain-Cheng made sweet either." She felt her breath leave her as suddenly both boy's eyes were on her implying something she dared not linger on.

~ Something about this boy. Something about this meek, mild mannered sensitive tomato haired artist brought out such passive aggressive feelings in Adrien. He wanted nothing more than to pull Marinette to the side and tell him "paws off" in his most catty and confident tone. Perhaps even fortify the command with a little kiss. Despite being so new to flirting, he was a pro when it came to his Ladybug and when it was with his Ladybug and NOT him he could practically smell it. There was no reason to dislike Nathanael, or fault him for feelings he himself shared, save for two qualities he found himself ashamed to possess as the perfect boy wonder he was supposed to be.

First of them being some sense of ownership over Marinette that he couldn't shake no matter how many times he told himself she was not a thingbut a person to be respected and cherished and secondly was his undeniable jealously. Not for his looks which weren't model level but still appealing, or his ability to speak fluidly with Marinette or the fact that he worked just across the street from her residence now. The quiet child had managed to fall in love with a side of his Lady that he had been blind to due to his devout affections for her heroic half. While both sides were undeniably the same person in his eyes now, it was almost shameful he was oblivious for so long to the charms she possessed and tried to share with him time and time again and he despised himself a bit for it. Okay and yeah, actually he was a bit jealous of the whole talking with Marinette easily thing too honestly, but he intended to fix that.

"Anything I can get for you two while you're here Monsieur, My Lady?" It was meant as a harmless subtle flirt or possibly just a term of endearment, but something in him snapped and before he could pull the reigns back his inner Chat was free. "Well I came to purchase the most lovely flower in your shop, but I can't seem to find the price tag." Adrien found himself standing over Marinette with an almost predatory glint in his eye as he played with a ribbon in her pigtail like it was a the string to the missing item in question. Both of them were looking at him with faces that held a mixture of emotion too complex to decipher that it halted his simple Chatatonic display and ripped Adrien Agreste right back to earth for damage control. Marinette looked as if she wanted to melt, run, die or check her pulse. Nathanael looked not quite disgusted, but definitely embarrassed for Adrien's sake for using such a bold line paired with equally bold moves, and a hint of something that looked like a twinge of defeat. The boy's expression faded to dismay before suddenly it seemed as if a small spark had been lit, meeting Adrien's eyes with challenge.

"I suppose some things will always be priceless. Wealth can't always buy you the world. Sometimes it takes love and attention to appreciate and observe true beauty as it grows and eventually blooms." Nathanael walked to the back, soon returning with a small potted plant about the size of a teacup. "More often than not the most lovely things are before us waiting to be noticed, nurtured... Cared for. Even if they look small and insignificant, with time and affection they become something truly worthwhile to behold. Being a model I'm sure you're used to seeing plenty of gorgeous things placed at your fingertips." Nathanael's words landed blows harder to his heart worse than any akuma ever did to his body. "Here Mari. Water it twice a day and enjoy the physical manifestation of your care and devotion in this small seedling as it blossoms. It won't disappoint." Adrien both hated and adored the wonder in her eyes as she cupped the pot, flashing an appreciative smile at some one other than him.

"Thanks Nathanael.. How much?" Nathanael shook his head and cast Adrien a borderline cocky smile. "Free as long as you let me visit when it's time." Adrien resisted the urge to whip out his wallet and purchase every last leaf and petal in the store. "Calm down Agreste, is this really who you want to be? This jealous mess? She likes you. You know that." With a subtle huff he put on a fake smile for Nathanael. "You make a good flower boy." "Smooth. What was that supposed to be? A compliment? A white flag? Get your head straight!" Marinette immediately disrupted all tension with her gentle giggling, clutching the pot close. "Flower boy? " Nathanael's eyes sank to the countertop before cracking a small smile "Thanks, perhaps someday I'll grow and -" he bit his lip. "No wait.. That doesn't work.. I was gonna make a Groom and bloom pun, but my word play skills aren't as clever as yours." Adrien found himself chewing his tongue to repress his objections and witty come backs, both pun related and otherwise as Marinette's enjoyment spiked from giggling to laughter. "Oh goodness, Nathanael please don't. Let's both just agree to leave the puns up to Chat Noir." Nathanael nodded, looking very pleased with himself. "He is known for that isn't he. Kind of a corny super hero trait if you ask me." Before Adrien could even retort Marinette sighed affectionately. "Corny trait for anyone really, but kind of endearing in an obnoxious way. I'm sure Ladybug has her quirks."

~ Pulling her phone out of her clutch, she tapped the screen with her thumb lightly to catch a glimpse of the time, ignoring the skeptical looks both boys had given her over her remark about Ladybug. "I wish I could stay and talk longer, but I'm meeting up with Alya and Nino to-" The bell chimed once again as Alya and Nino both marched inside the flower shop as if on que. "Good grief, I can't believe how chilly it's getting already." Alya whined with a shiver before swinging her arms around her pleasantly surprised friend to huddle for warmth. "We arrived early since Nino had to make sure to get the one of your Mom's Pain Au Chocolats, insisting they'd be sold out before 11 am."

Nino crossed his arms triumphantly, flashing a proud grin. "And they almost were. I got the last one and it was aaaahh-mazing. She also told us where to find you too." Marinette blushed slightly at his remark twiddling her pointer fingers. "Thanks, but I made them today and I'm still practicing. It's a little more tricky to make than simple croissants or baguettes. I'm glad you liked it." Alya squeezed Marinette tighter with an affectionate hum. "Look at you little pastry chef! Won't you just make the perfect wife some day. Watch out Agreste, I might just keep her for myself." Alya shot a wink at the carefree blonde as his eyes focused back on Marinette, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. She couldn't help but notice he looked like he wanted to say something and her breath caught in suspense before Nino swung an arm around Adrien's shoulder. "Guess that just leaves you and me bro. Take good care of me." Nino teased, as they all laughed in unison.

Alya glanced around the room, her eyes shifting from Adrien to Nathanael specifically. "Oh hey Nath. Didn't see you at first. What are you and Adrien doing here anyhow?" Marinette glimpsed Nathanael shifting a bit uneasily, recalling he never seemed fond of large groups. "He works here now. Adrien is just.. " she swallowed and glanced his way as he flashed her a friendly face. "I happened to be in the area and Nino had mentioned the plans for today's activities and I was hoping to join in. Since I spotted Marinette on the way I figured I'd just chill with her till the meet up if that was okay" Ohhh... Thank god he didn't use the flower line again, she wasn't sure her heart could take hearing it a second time since she was still recovering from the first. "True that, glad to have you join the party dude! The more the merrier right?" Nino chimed as Alya gave an approving nod.

"Welcome aboard Agreste. What about you Nathanael, wanna ditch and join?" Nathanael waved his hands defensively, countering their offer with a polite but nervous smile. "I couldn't possibly. Perhaps another time." With a shrug Alya turned her attention back to Marinette in full circle. "Well we all finished up here? Got your winter weather greenery? I hope that's a Christmas tree in there. If you couldn't tell from the state of the plants on your roof Mari, we aren't exactly in growing weather. " Marinette snorted, casting a glance back at Nathanael for a reassuring nod. "This isn't going on my roof, it will stay in my room. I don't know what it is, it's a surprise from Nathanael." She gave him a wave as she made her way towards the door, still aware of Adrien's eyes roaming over her from behind. "I'll drop this off then we can head out."

After saying their farewells to Nathanael the group left the Fleur Roulette, making their way back to the bakery. Despite her protest the trio insisted in escorting her all the way to her room to place the mystery plant, probably in hopes of enjoying more Dupain-Cheng confectionaries which did take place to their delight. "Ugh Mari, tell your folks to adopt me. I'll be the son of a baker any day." Nino groaned happily, rubbing his belly as Alya gave him a playful pinch. "Don't go trying to creep into some one else's family tree. Besides with you in the nest, they'll run out of product before it even hits the displays." Alya teased, poking at his slightly protruding stomach. "Guilty as charged." Nino chuckled in reply as Marinette felt her cheeks twinge slightly from all the laughter and smiling they enjoyed together. She began to gather their plates and cups before halting as Adrien stood without offering his dishes up unlike the others had done. "Can't fault Nino for that wish. I find myself wanting the same thing with every visit here." His words set her ablaze her like a sudden solar flare, stunning her long enough for him to slip the plates and cups from her grip as he headed toward the steps.

"Adrien I could totally see you as a protective big brother typ-" Nino coughed after being nudged roughly in the ribs by a disapproving brunette. "Dunno anything about being a sibling since I'm an only child, but I can be protective related or not. Marinette can I just set these in the si...nk... You okay?" Her legs had failed her, gracefully at least as she slid down to her knees, mind filled with reality disrupting day-dreams of an Agreste addition to the family. While utterly dead to the world in blissful imaginings, Adrien had apparently managed to place the utensils in the sink and return as everyone made ready to depart. At that point Marinette no longer trusted her tongue and her brain to cooperate enough to allow for more than short and brief responses when addressed.


	5. Chapter 5: Picture Puurrrfect

~ It had been decided that they would go the extra mile today instead of perusing the usual street side shops for potential Christmas gifts. Boarding the subway they were headed to the grand and wondrous Galeries Lafayette. Adrien's experience there had also been minimal, only taken on occasion to pick a few of the rare articles of clothing that his father didn't hold some sort of monopoly over. This like so many things with his friends would be a first of sorts as and he felt as excited as a child on Noel. A little offput by Marinette's persisted silence, reminding himself that overly forward insinuations of family involvement or marriage was probably a bit too soon for her to mentally swallow and not have her heart give out. He watched her cling to Alya ever step of the way as if she were some sort of support beam that held the very roof of her existence over her head, casting him nervous glances paired with shy smiles that he took pleasure in. " _Stop tormenting the poor girl, she has it so bad. No need for you to keep sweeping her off her feet when she can barely stand around you as is."_ Adrien smirked to himself as they walked through the main entrance, barely acknowledging the light conversation made between Alya and Nino about some sort of upcoming event or another.

Everyone stopped to marvel at the large dome and ornate tree that demanded attention in the center of the entire structure. It was a sight to be sure even if it was one not so rare to Paris's every day residents. Alya snagged a passer-by, shoving her phone in the curious strangers hands before stepping back to wrap one arm around Marinette and the other around Nino as she pulled them snugly to her sides. "Get in here Adrien, I don't have three arms." He nodded, obediently taking his place at Marinette's side, noting her stiffening posture as he did so. Upon leaning down to press his face closer to the group for the shot he could see her expression twist as if in pain, trying to hold what he guessed she must have hoped was a happy expression. He bit back to urge to kiss her cheek just to capture what would no doubt be a priceless shot and instead for her sake, cleared his throat softly. "Alya has a way with words huh? Getting random people to do her bidding on a whim." Her facial muscles relaxed into an amused grin as she glanced sideways toward him.

"Its pretty crazy honestly. She never ceases to amuse or amaze." Just as her lips closed they heard the small electronic shuttering noise to signal the photo was taken. He watched Alya trot over and retrieve her device, thanking the gentleman who nodded and went on his way. "Woahh... Marinette.." The poor girl froze in place as Adrien walked over to observe the photo eliciting such a surprised reaction. Both he and Nino couldn't hold back the snickering as the trio all stared in wonder at the picture Marinette was too frightened to look at. "Oh my gosh. I'm making a weird face.. IS THERE SOMETHING IN MY TEETH? Oh just tell me, I cant bare to look." Adrien gently pulled her closer to the group as Alya turned the screen to face the girl who was too busy burying her face in her hands. "You're making a face alright. Weird may not be the best word." Alya pushed the phone closer to Marinette who peaked between her fingers to finally snag a glance at the photo. "Oh lord, Alya delete it. Please, I'm begging you." Alya shook her head, laughing softly.

"Nope, in fact its my new wallpaper." Nino poked her side with a chuckle. "Send it to me, I'll make it my wallpaper too." Midnight blue locks draped over her chest as she hung her head with a groan. "Niiiinooooooo.. Not you too." Adrien coughed softly, leaning closer to Alya. "Ditto on that." Alya laughed heartily, ruffling Marinette's hair in an affectionate manner."Don't sweat it girl. Its a _good_ pic, even if you're looking at Adrien like you want to-" "I don't even want to hear the rest of that sentence because I already know its going to be _so much worse_ than anything my mind already dares to assume you were going to say." Marinette cut the smug brunette short heaving a defeated sigh and tapping away at her phone, setting the crowd pleasing picture as her background to Adrien's delight as he did the same. "Don't worry Marinette.. We still have the whole day ahead of us. I'll try and make a face so weird they'll forget all about it in the next group shot." He whispered as she glanced at him with a shy smile. "Thanks Adrien.." His heart picked up the pace as he returned with an equally shy grin. "Anything for you M'-Marinette."

~ Marinette was in designer brand heaven, filled to the brim with ideas and inspiration from every department store they went in and even by some they had simply passed, constantly having to remind herself that they were here shopping for _gifts."No matter how cute those ribbon-toed kitten heels are.."_ She mentally sighed. It had been Alya's goal to traverse the entire structure and judging from the throbbing in Marinette's feet they had accomplished that several times over. The boys had been a good buffer for them in between a lot of the stalls, Marinette taking notice of how protectively close Adrien was when around them. " _Doesn't want a repeat of last time, not that I blame him."_ She recalled their prior mall visit where he had to purchase expensive make up just to quiet a pushy salesman with a grimace, her hands unconsciously enclosing around the very object in her purse. " _Did he notice I'm wearing it? Can he even tell?"_ Marinette wondered touching her lips slightly, her cheeks collecting color she felt two neon green eyes trace over them. After being hit by the fourth wave of decadent aromas as they passed the Food Hall once more Nino groaned finally, causing the group to pause in their journey.

"I'll be the first to say it. I'm hungry again." Alya pinched his cheeks, giving him a taunting smile. "We ate like an hour ago." She replied, twisting as he made a playful face, sizing her up. "More like _three_ hours ago and I'm a growing boy! Carrying around your bags has me running on fumes." Alya scoffed poking Nino's chest roughly. "It's _two bags_ you nit-wit, and if its too much for you I'm sure stoic fit model Adrien Agreste would be happy to take over, or heck even toned and tight little Mari-" Marinette found herself shoving Alya gently, giving her a look to convey she'd rather her friend not make her prior dressing room observations public. Its true that her transformation enhanced a lot of things once in the suit mostly ability wise, but she was now noticing an effect on her civilian figure more and more once out of it. All her time as Paris's heroine was giving her the figure of a gymnast and Alya was not one to stay silent about it when trying on outfits behind closed doors. "Marinette, if you got it, flaunt it. Don't fuss." Marinette flashed a skeptical grin at her friend, crossing her arms.

"This coming from the girl who was so upset they didn't carry bras in her enormous cup-" Alya was covering her mouth with a grunt as she shook her head. "That's different. How is a curvy cutey like me supposed to go shopping when they only cater to your cup-fulls. I have needs!" A subtle pout formed on Marinette's lips as she felt her face flush, Alya waving her finger in objection."Oh girl don't start. You would look obscene if you had ones like mine. Yours are the perfect size for your figure, and no one is gonna turn their nose up at a decent handful. Right Adrien?" She felt a chill run down her spine as she became once again aware that a very personal conversation was taking place in his presence. Swallowing hard Marinette drank in the handsome blonde's utterly embarressed deer-in-the-headlights expression as his mouth hung open. "I-I... er.. W-what?" Nino shook his head, patting the poor stunned boy on the shoulder comfortingly. "Dude here's some free lady advice. When ever they ask a question your reply should be "Yes dear" or anything that sounds like you are agreeing with them, _unless_ its one of those situations where it would be bad if you were agreeing with them." This only served to confuse Adrien more as he turned his stammering to Marinette who's heart was stuck in her throat. "Y-yes... Unless I should be saying no.." Both Alya and Nino were awash with laughter as they united the group in a large hug. "Nice save Agreste. Lets eat."

Passing elegant stands of both exotic and common condiments, cookies, cakes, fruit, coffees, yogurt, nuts and so much more had the teen's bellies were crying out for nourishment. Different opinions divided the girls and boys as they sought out foods to suit their varying palettes, the women seeking out fruits and produce while Nino insisted on seafood , thusly dragging his compliant friend along. No one returned empty-handed, each with something scrumptious to wet their appetites. Marinette nibbled on a parfait bursting with creamy yogurt and colorful juicy fruit cubes that set off fireworks in her mouth with each bite. Alya boasting about her crisp fresh salad peppered with dried fruit, shredded cheese and plump cherry tomatoes while Nino and Adrien returned with seasoned cooked clams and a side of steaming fries that smelled extraordinary."My salad is the bomb, but those faces you're making are unholy. Lemme try some of that." Alya swiped a strawberry slice, popping it into her mouth as Marinette smiled. "Good isnt it?" Alya shook her head slowly. "No its delicious. I almost wish I'd gotten that instead. Here." Alya pressed a fork of varying greens and a skewered tomato through glossed lips. Marinette chewed slowly, nodding with approval."The dressing is a little strong for me, but those veggies are so crunchy and rich. " She noticed Nino eyeing a pineapple cube on the rim of her cup and offered it accordingly. He gratefully accepted, tossing it into his open mouth. "These fruits aren't even in season they cant be-... Nope that parfait is killer. I still prefer my food with a little more substance though." As if to affirm its superiority he sucked back another oyster with a grin, nudging Adrien.

~ Adrien felt guilty as Marinette's attention turned to him. Naturally he wanted to try a piece of the oh-so-delicious parfait, but with everyone taking swipes at her food he felt his sense of propriety kick in. "I don-" "Adrien's turn." Alya cooed, brushing Marinette's shoulder with hers as she nodded. He felt a lump form in his throat as his eyes traced over her lips, rose tinted and glossy no doubt from the cosmetic he had purchased previously. " _I prefer cherries_ " Inner Chat was at play again, coaxing him to take a taste of something not on the menu. His mind began to fog with the recollection of dreams he'd tried to repress from last night. Dreams of kissing her neck.. Tasting her lips.. Touching her-"Everyone just tried the fruit, its actually even better with a little bit of yogurt. Let me get you another spo-" The table fell silent as all eyes were suddenly on him. Leaning back in his chair slowly, he felt smooth plastic retreat across his tongue as his taste buds sang with sweet symphonies of succulent fruit and smooth yogurt. " _What did I just...?"_ Marinette's eyes like bluebell saucers reflected his sinful expression as he licked his lips and blinked.

Alya smirked. Nino coughed. Adrien panicked. Marinette made a small noise that sounded like the mix between a moan and a sigh, turning the sleek black spoon over in her fingers slowly. "I-I ...was I not supposed to.. I'll get you another spoon. Lemme just-" Before he could even continue to try and make amends for his brash behavior Marinette had taken another bite with the same spoon, now giving the cup her full attention like it held the answer to all life's mysteries. The silence continued for a horrid minute before Nino sighed. "How come you never look at me like that anymore?" He mumbled, poking at an oyster shell before casting forlorn look Adrien's way. Another moment of silence. Then laughter. He felt the knot in his stomach begin to come undone as everyone released their prior tension, lost in Nino's scandalous wit. Alya tossed a cherry tomato at the caramel skinned comedian's direction which he impressively caught between his teeth. "You're shameless." She gasped as he chewed twice before swallowing and offering her an oyster. "We've not yet shared our bounty have we? We shan't let Marinette make us all look like savages! Here you go Madame. A jewel of the sea, supposedly plucked fresh from the bed of I-wasnt-paying-attention-to-the-clerk." Alya snorted, accepting Nino's shell as she tossed it back. Adrien was quick to follow as he held out one of his oysters to Marinette who was in the process of accepting without looking at him when Alya said "Isnt seafood supposed to be an aphrodisiac?" Which prompted both he and Marinette to freeze mid exchange. Nino coughed before roping Adrien close. "Sadly yes. Its the only way I can get him to look me in the eye when we make love."

The volume of their merriment was hence forth loud enough that they resolved to finish their meal swiftly and retire to the roof for a chilly but breath taking view of Paris. "Yo Adrien, get a picture of us would you?" Nino tossed his cell as he hugged Alya close with a broad grin. Alya giggled softly before making a face as Adrien readied the camera. "You smell like fiiiiiish." She whined, gripping his chin as he turned his face toward her. "I wwhhooonder whhhhhhyyy?" He stressed the breathy syllables as she faux-gagged and they proceeded to wrestle playfully. "Just take the shot! Ah-ha no biting! Alya are you like 3?!" "If I'm 3 three then you're a creepy pedophile." Nino grunted, hoisting her over his shoulder as he swung her around. "Here, I think they can hear you better from up here as you say unsavory things about me on this rooftop for all of Paris to-" She has managed to break free of his hold, sliding down his chest and pressing her lips to his promptly. Adrien took the shot. "You're lucky I like fish." Alya snickered softly. "You're lucky I like you." Nino replied with a cocky grin, wiggling his eyebrows before taking off across the roof, Alya in hot pursuit. "You cheeky tactless -""I had a feeling they were together, but seeing it so.. Officially.. They seem made for eachother, huh?" Without realizing it, Marinette had moved to stand beside him, breathing on her finger tips softly."Mhm." He noticed her cheeks and nose were a bit red, whether from the chill or the happiness so prominent on her face he couldnt tell, but Adrien had a feeling his expression looked much the same. Inching closer he also noted she was shaking a bit, resisting the urge to tear off his coat and drape it over her. " _Then you'll just look cold and she'll feel bad."_ He glanced around, spotting a small drink stand as he rubbed her shoulder gently. "Be right back. Is hot chocolate okay? Or would you prefer coffee?" The expression she gave him was criminal as she bit her lip, her eyes turning to the side while her entire face lit up. "I'm fine, I just-" Adrien turned away both to resist the urge to kiss her and refuse her rejection at his offer."Hot cocoa it is."

~ The chilly quartet managed to huddle together for warmth on one of the plastic couches adorning the Galeries Lafayette terrace all sipping toasty beverages. Alya was bold enough to sit in Nino's lap to allow the group to fit more comfortably on the small piece of decorative furniture and when she suggested Marinette and Adrien do the same they just fell silent. "Oh calm down you two, I was just teasing. You both just look so cold I thought that might warm you up a bit. The joke I mean, but if you wanna actually do it, you have my support. And my camera." Marinette watched as Adrien's head snapped up at the mention of camera. "Oh! We need to take another group shot! This is a good spot don't you think?" Alya and Nino both looked at each other with surprise before nodding."Good idea Adrien! Everyone scoot close." Alya turned to try and reach into her back pocket for her device awkwardly, halting when she accidentally elbowed Nino in the face. "Oh babe, I'm sorry! Let me just-" Marinette was reaching for her phone as well before Adrien beat them all to it. "Here use mine. Its unlocked." Alya kissed Nino's cheek as an apology which prompted him to stop making is faux-puppy dog face before receiving the phone from Adrien. Holding the camera as far above them as her arm would allow she set it on a timer to take several pictures. "Get ready!" Marinette squeaked as she felt Adrien's arm snake around her and tug her into the shot completely. Just as the final photo was about to be taken the silence was broken. _**Pffffrrrrrrrrrrrtttttt..**_ " _Was that a...?"_ Everyone was howling with laughter as Nino bowed his head. "Sorry, Marinette just looked too much like a mannequin, I had to lighten the tension a bit." Alya wrinkled her nose, holding the phone in front of her as she flipped through the shots.

"Nice try Lahiffe. Oh my god. Adrien Agreste... Your father is going to disown you." Marinette's head spun so fast toward Alya that she nearly collided with Adrien's chin as he dipped his head, flashing everyone a shy grin. Nino turned to look at the screen before puffing his cheeks with restrained laughter. "Dude... Dude tell me you're not making a duck face. And what the hell, how does some one look so good even while looking so bad?!" Alya turned the phone toward Marinette who could barely contain her curiosity. " _He did this for you."_ Her mind reminded her of his promise, but her mouth was too busy giggling to help her express the over flowing love and appreciation she felt. " _Nino is right, he still looks dashing even making that face."_ Adrien ran his hand dramatically through his golden locks with a huff."I'll have you all know, its a popular thing to do. I'm just being trendy." His reply was obviously meant to compliment the humor of it, but she could see his cheeks flare a bit with embarrassment as he tried to brush it off. " _Hug him! Just do it!"_ Marinette braced herself for bold strides as her hands slipped from her pockets to slowly make their way around his waist. " _Abort ABORT."_ He had turned his attention to her directly, phone in hand as she abruptly yanked herself back, rubbing her palms together. "So-sorry, just .. stretching.. Sun setting.. Getting colder.. You know." Her eyes closed slowly, once again wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. Feeling something soft slip around her neck and rest lightly on her shoulders prompted her to opened one eye.

"Its my favorite scarf, but it looks like you need it right now more than me." She was at a loss for words, her senses being overloaded by his warmth on her neck and his cologne filling her nostrils. " _His favorite scarf. The scarf you gave him."_ Marinette opened her mouth to thank him, but all that came out was a small noise that sounded like a wounded animal. Thankfully he hadn't heard or didn't notice as he retrieved his phone from Alya, turning back to her. "D-did you want copies? I can send them to you.." Her head bobbed slowly, her voice still failing her as she withdrew her phone from her tiny purse. "Wh-whats your number?" " _Deep breaths. He's asking for your phone number, not your hand in marriage."_ Forcing her tongue back up from the pit of her stomach she relayed the information so clearly and calmly that she had a hard time not leaping from the couch in celebration afterward. "Got it.. Aaaaaand sent." Her phone pinged, notifying her of the incoming messages as she scrolled through the photos with interest. The one where Nino had farted was particularly endearing as everyone looked like they were having a blast, smiling ear to ear. In most of them she unfortunately looked rather stiff as Nino has said, but still acceptably cute to her satisfaction. Marinette nodded, saving each one before sliding her phone back in her purse. With a bit more light shopping everyone found themselves ready to head home as they boarded the subway. Alya waved as she and Nino disembarked at the stop closest to her house, leaving just her and Adrien. " _You can do this. Today was great. Don't blow it.."_

~ Adrien and Marinette lived moderately close, both within walking distance of the school. France's subway system was a marvel of convenience and although easy to get lost it wasn't hard to figure out after long which stop got you closest to your destination. The doors opened slowly, announcing his usual point of exit, but he remained still as the they closed again. "W... Wasn't that your stop?" Marinette had questioned softly, almost in-audibly. Adrien blinked and nodded. "Oh I guess I wasn't paying attention. I'll get the next one." Actually he had been paying attention. That station was relatively close to his manor, the next being well past it but closer to Marinette's bakery and he had every intention of walking her home like the gentleman he was. " _Plus after everything you put her through today, its the least you can do."_ Adrien shook his head, disliking how that thought made it seem like escorting her home was some kind of atonement when he actually felt honored to do it. At the next stop they both got off, making their way past the station and up the steps. "I cant believe the day is already over. I almost feel a little guilty for not having spent it studying. I'm not ready for tomorrow." Marinette groaned with a stretch as she they reached the top of the stairs. "Aha. I think not. I was your tutor after all. I promise you'll ace all your exams. I've seen your work Marinette and you'd been giving it your all. You're ready." He folded his arms over his chest as if to say his statement was a known fact while she nodded to herself.

"Actually.. You're right. I have been giving it my all. No reason to doubt myself now. Especially after all the effort everyone put into helping me study. I have faith in you all and you have faith in me. I'm going to ace these exams." Marinette was now pumping herself up, something Adrien had only ever witnessed from a distance as she raised her fists with an expression of determination, not unlike a main character from shows he enjoyed watching. What might have merited a curious glance from him before now made his heart swell with longing to hug her tiny form and wish her luck he knew she wouldn't need. Unfortunately again due to propriety he opted for patting her shoulder reassuringly as they continued on their way. While his plan to walk her home hadn't been immediately obvious to her at first the revealing came when he should have continued straight on their path instead of fork right with her. "Don't you..? Oh.." She fell silent, her lovely deep blue eyes cast toward the pavement as he smiled to himself. " _She figured it out."_ Upon reaching the front door of the Boulangerie Patisserie she cleared her throat and faced him promptly with scarf in hand to his surprise. "Thanks for today. Thanks for your support, and the pictures, and the scarf, and walking me home. Thanks for helping me have a wonderful time." Adrien noticed she wasn't looking at him, but due to the fact that her face was almost as red as her cherry lip gloss he found he didn't mind. Suppressing the urge to kiss the back of her hand, he received the scarf with a sincere smile, bowing slightly. "The pleasure was all mine." Marinette giggled softly, brushing some of her hair behind her ear as she flashed him a smile so sweet he had to once again remind himself surprise smooches between friends was not kosher.

"This is where you ride off on your white horse back to your castle right?" He found himself smiling ear to ear as Chat once again tried to claw his way out. "Yes I do believe that's how the story goes. After having rescued a princess from the dangers of walking home alone he does in fact retire to his lavish abode where he plots his upcoming daring feets of saving damsels in distress while the king and his servants worry over the prince's apparent cheese addiction." Marinette was holding her sides with laughter as Adrien chuckled to himself. "Wow my folks have been leaving out the best details all these years. Shows how much one misses out from hearing things second hand." " _This is your chance."_ Adrien took a deep breath before sweepingly low into a dramatic bow, gently taking her hand and pressing her porcelain knuckles to his lips tenderly. "Goodnight fair Princess." He had to stop himself from greeting the pavement with his face as she did a graceful curtsy. "Goodnight your majesty." " _And this is where the playful thief clad in tight black swings the Princess over his shoulder and makes off with her into the sunset as they live a life of adventure and daring."_ Chat was pleading to take hold as Adrien wrestled with his hormones once again. "See you tomorrow" When he got home he scarcely acknowledged Nathalie's cold inquiries about his day or even Plagg's incessant whining about the lack of food. After tossing a container of camembert on the couch he flopped himself onto his bed, completely clothed, sighing dreamily. "Plagg." Plagg glanced over, still looking annoyed despite his cheekfuls of cheese. "Plagg, I'm gonna tell her. Its not fair I know and she doesn't." Plagg swallowed, shrugging as he picked up another piece. "Do what you want kid, I never cared about the whole secret identity thing to begin with. Just remember you are the barer of bad luck so if it goes horribly wrong you only have yourself to blame." Adrien considered this for a moment before kicking off his shoes. "I'm in love with Lady Luck. I think it will all work out."

~ Marinette had been right. While still understandably nervous that morning, Tikki having to talk her into getting out of bed, she found everything on the exams for the week was all coming to her fluidly save a few questions here and there. Even Alya seemed to be having more trouble than her to her surprise. "Look at you Mari, that week brushing off all of Adrien's subtle flirting ended up paying off accedemically." Marinette gasped, turning toward Alya with an expression of horror. "You're joking right? Did I really do that?" Alya shrugged, placing a finger over her lips to encourage silence, glancing around the library. It was now officially too cold to be eating in the courtyard and they didnt feel up to braving the chilling winds to cross the street to the bakery for lunch. "Maybe maybe not. I've been known to exagerate. Or so I've been told." Nino and Alya were apparently officially dating and things were going rather smoothly aside from the fact they were now attempting to make all these romantic double date plans over winter break and drag Adrien and Marinette along despite Marinette's persisted attempts to relay they were _not_ a couple. To which Alya's equally persistent response was "Yet." Glancing at her phone once more she sighed and dropped it back in her purse, propping her arms on her hands as her eyes trailed over a paragraph she was attempting to absorb for the upteenth time.

"You keep looking at your phone like the lottery ticket one number off from a win. Explain." Marinette groaned, resting her head on the table as her fingers sought refuge in her midnight locks. "I got Adrien's number at the mall when he texted me the pictures, but we havent talked since." Alya looked considerate for a moment before crossing her arms. "Who was the last person to say something?" Marinette turned her head towards her friend. "No one?.. Him? I never responded to the pics he sent me. He was right there? And he never texted me anything after that." Alya's hand hit her forhead with a grimace. "Marinette if some one sends you something and you dont reply its kinda like jilting them. You should have responded later, even if it wasnt about the photos. You cant have him doing all the work." She winced as her nails dug into her scalp in frustration. "I know I know! I just dont know what to say! And every day that passes I feel like I dont have the right." Alya huffed, winding her hand back before promptly landing it squarly on Marinette's fanny. With a yelp she turned to face her friend, looking both alarmed and confused. "Thats punishment for being such a dope. And because I love you." Marinette rubbed her buns with a pout before crossing her arms. "Not that I didnt deserve it, but how does that help at all?" Alya snickered softly, adjusting her glasses. "Call it the push you needed." Marinette heard her phone vibrate in her purse as she withdrew it curiously. **A: Everything okay?** She glanced around suddenly before tilting her head up to the second level of the library to see Nino and Adrien peering over the railing at her curiously. "Alyaaaaa! You knew they were there and you dragged that embarressing conversation out of me infront of him?!" Alya smirked, poking Marinette in the forhead.

"They only thing they heard from that distance was your cry of passion." Her pout intensified before turning her attention once again to her phone. "Reply." Alya demanded with a hiss as the bell rang for them to head back to class. "I will, I will!" **I'm fine.** " _Nailed it."_ All of Marinette's sense of accomplishment dwindled with her and Adrien's weak and awkward texts up till the very last day before winter break. Brief one liners and greetings galore, perhaps even the occassional emoji and every bit of it utterly stale and forced. Curling up in her bed, Marinette burried her face in her pillow witha groan as Tikki landed atop her head. "Marinette, there is no need to _force_ yourself. The best things come naturally. You're stressing yourself out needlessly. Just get some rest so you wont be half dead tomorrow." Heaving a heavy sigh she cast a glance up toward her window at the skylight, hoping to spot two glowing green spheres peering down at her. She felt as if all her luck had been exhausted for the week and allowed herself to sleep, cuddling close to her feline body pillow for comfort. She awoke to subtle laughter like the chiming of bells as Tikki floated over her. "Good morning sunshine. You look beautiful today." The little god snickered as she floated down to the vanity mirror, awaiting her chosen's pursuit. With a loud yawn and a few popped joints as she stretched, Marinette crept down her steps, glancing at her reflection. "Oh.. Hahaha wow." She giggled at the girl in the mirror with hair sticking out like some sort of ominous crown of the night abover her forhead. "Kinda looks like the jaws of a beast, is maw around your pretty face. Your hair ties are almost falling out. Restless night huh?" Tikki sat upon the corner, still amused by her partner's state. Marinette flipped her lock screen aside, snapping a shot and sending it off to her friend with a smirk. "Alya will get a kick out of that. I think its gonna be one of _those_ hair days. Perhaps we better try something new." Sweeping back her bangs she twisted, clawed, turned and tightened her hair into a messy french braid as she headed down stairs to help out with the shop's holiday preparations.

~ **Marinette:Check out this new look. I'm thinking I might call it Midnight Maw. My parents are getting ready for our yearly Yule Log Launch. You're coming over right?** Adrien was covering his mouth as his eyes beheld a very silly and yet very sexy picture of Marinette in her pajamas, striking a dramatic pose infront of her her vanity mirror with a rather dangerous but tempting glare. Plagg floated by, stopping to glance at the screen with a snicker. "That you girlfriend? What a way to wake up. I thought you two werent really talking?" Adrien skidded to the bathroom, stripping off his cloths as he hopped in the shower, sending off a quick reply. **Absolutely. What time should I be there?** It wasnt long before he heard the notification of a response echo against the tiled room. "Plagg, what does it say?" Adrien called out, hurriedly scrubbing his scalp and torso with soapy hands. "Its says: When ever you can. We need all the help we can get." Plagg swiped it open, patting away at the screen with little black paws. "Plagg... Plagg NO. What are you texting her?!" Adrien rushed to rinse the product from his hair. "I'm just telling her you're in the shower and you'll be there soon." "Dont tell her I'm texting her from-" "Sent." Adrien groaned as he turned off the water, grabbing a towel and dabbing his flawless physique the phone he gave his kwami an annoyed look before checking to see if there was more. **Marinette: Alright, see you soon. Mom got creative with frosting colors this year so wear cloths you can afford to get dirty.** Tapping his chin, Adrien mentally reviewed his entire wardrobe. "Do you even own anything like that?" Plagg asked, snickering at the thought of the impending scolding for dirtying even a single piece of his designer brand collection. "Well black doesn't show stains much anyways." Adrien waltzed into his closet, going through hanger after hanger until he found a combination of jet black clothing that would still get a nod of approval from his judgmental father. "Speaking of No-nos, you don't have anything planned for today as is? Not that I would discourage you ditching your dull daily regime." The model froze in place, shoulders suddenly slumping as he looked back at Plagg with a heart broken expression. "Ah... Shoot.. actually.."

Before he could finish Nathalie marched in, face buried in her note taking. "Adrien, today your father has cleared your schedule. It is to be your one day of freedom because the rest of your holiday is officially packed. " Plagg had long since dove into the closet while Adrien suppressed a cheer. "Thanks Nathalie. Tell my father thank you too. I understand." Nathalie nodded curtly before turning to leave. "Ah- that being the case, I'll be heading out soon. And I don't need the car." She gave him a stern look before nodding once more as she left the room. "A whole day of freedom from my father. I wonder if this is my Christmas present?" Adrien fell off the couch in an attempt to shove his foot into his boots too carelessly. "Its sad when the gift you get most excited for is free time." Plagg scoffed, nestling into his jacket pocket for the journey. "Anything else I could always buy. Besides time with m 'Lady is priceless." The tiny cat god hissed at the abundance of sappiness displayed before him. He didn't remember leaving the house. He didn't remember the walk there, nor did he even feel the cold wind on his cheek. His day dreams had him on autopilot all the way up to the front door of the bakery as he knocked with far too much greeted him warmly if not a bit surprised. "Welcome! We were expecting Alya, but I suppose you're here to make good on the rain check huh?" Tom chuckled, taking Adrien's coat as he lead him to the back. Sabine greeted him with a cheerful hug, kissing both cheeks. He noticed that everyone seemed to be in their nightwear for some reason and he began to feel a bit overdressed in his black button up long sleeved shirt and jet black dress pants.

"Sorry, I dont really have anything casual for baking." Marinette's head shot up from frosting a rolled cake in her white and pink pajamas, an expression of alarm on her face as it snapped in his direction. "A-Adrien? What are you...?" His heart sank as he immediately pulled out his phone, re-reading his texts as if he some how had fabricated or misunderstood them. "Y-you.. The texts this morning..?" Tom and Sabine both laughed together as Marinette dove for her phone, scrolling through her history. "You're kidding me.." he heard her hiss as she dropped the device like a hot coal on the counter and gripped her head as if it were about to explode. "Sounds like a happy accident to me." Tom chuckled, patting Adrien's shoulder as Sabine pulled a very floral looking apron from the wall and proceeded to tie it around Adrien's waist. "Its holiday season and we have to create a large order of Yule Logs this year and then some. We appreciate your willingness to help despite our daughter's clumsy nature." Marinette deflated into a hunched bundle of nervous laughter. "I'm so sorry... You and Alya are both saved in my phone and I never had another "A" contact until.." It clicked that she had meant to send the texts to _Alya_ not _Adrien_. He decided to push away his feelings of disappointment as he placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "No worries, I'm here now and this just makes good on some plans and promises we made before doesn't it? Like your dad said. Happy accident."

~ It took a few smacks to the face and some deep breaths, but Marinette finally accepted her morning mishap as what everyone was now enjoying as a cheerful beginning to the day for the family bakery. Tom has taught Adrien to whisk and mix the ingredients for the cake log base while Sabine had him practice how to coat and roll the cakes once baked. It was finally Marinette's turn to show him how to decorate, the final step. They had entrusted her the most artistic and revered position this time due to the one put on display in the window last year which had gotten countless compliments. Slowly coating the cake in chocolate frosting she motioned for him to do the same with his dessert. Marinette laughed softly as he made a face at the rather messy job he had done. "Sorry, art was never really my strong suit." She shook her head, holding out a fork to him as he blinked. "That actually works out fine. They are Yule _logs_. Some of them will look fanciful but others should be more true to nature. We're even going to texture it with forks." Adrien's face lit up as he took the utensil, eyeing the cake as if it were a canvas and he were a master painter with brush in hand. "Okay no, I still have no idea what I'm doing." He deflated, casting her a silly smile. Biting her lip to hold back her amusement, she turned towards her cake, fork ready. "Now this is just one way we will be doing it. Some of the other cakes will have melted chocolate poured over them which will give them a smoother texture. Some will remain that way and others we'll continue to give a sort of bark-like pattern as best we can. Like so." She began to drag her fork along the sides of her log, back and forth, slight cross-hatching here and there. "Do you know you stick your tongue out when you're focusing."

She couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement as she abruptly stood ramrod straight. "I.. er.. you don't say.. I guess I kinda knew I did. Sorry.." Adrien replied with a confused frown, shaking his head. "Sorry? Why sorry? Its really adorable. Like that picture you sent me this morning adorable. Its just... so.. you." Marinette dragged her hands down her face, leaving red streaks where her nails pulled at her skin. "No no nooo.. I cant believe I did that.. Please tell me you deleted it. " She turned to grip his arm suddenly as his eyebrows raised, sliding out his phone and hitting the home button. "YOU MADE IT YOUR LOCK SCREEN?! ADRIEN WHY. What did I ever do to you? Is this revenge for the lack of texting? I'm sorryyyyy.." Marinette moaned, clasping her hands together in a pleading motion. "You have to delete it. I beg you." The handsome boy eyed her considerately before nodding. Her excitement was immediately shattered when he opened his mouth to continue with his conditions. "Picture for a picture. I'll delete this if you give me a _better_ wallpaper for my phone." Marinette found herself once again holding her head as if it might burst. "Better? Better how? Like Jagged Stone cover better? Like more embarrassing picture better? Like-" Practically swallowing her tongue as he closed the distance between them, he tapped his phone to his chin giving her an alarmingly charming smile. "I don't have a picture of just you and me yet. I'm having a blast today and I want a souvenir to remember it. You and me, one picture, right now."

Her heart sank as she dropped her head. "Ugh just keep the picture then." "Wha-Why? You don't want to take a picture with me?" Marinette was startled by the amount of confusion and hurt in his voice as he looked away sadly. "Well yes and no.. I mean.. My hair is a mess of a braid, I'm in my pajamas, I have frosting and flour all over me, and standing next to you I'd just look so..." As she was readying herself to list off every other insecurity about her appearance weighing on her mind Adrien managed to wipe it all away with a thick smear of chocolate frosting across his face... followed by a handful of flour in his hair... and then quite literally a cherry on top. She was stunned all the way up till he had one arm around her, pulling her close as he aimed the camera down at them, grinning ear to ear. "Say camembert." The camera went off just in time to capture Marinette locking her arms around Adrien's neck, her expression one of heartfelt laughter and joy. Sabine and Tom both watched from a distance, making ready to open the shop as they gave each other knowing grins. The sun was setting before they knew it, shelves and wracks, piled high with Yule logs for days as well as other confectionery treats Adrien had been delighted to try his hand at and Marinette even more delighted to show him. When it was time to close shop finally, the teens headed up to her room, hot cocoas in hand as they dwindled away two hours of Playing Mecha Strike before Adrien's phone went off. "Ah, Nathalie.. Yeah sorry, time got away from me. Understood. I'm at the Boulangerie Patisserie. 12 Gotlib Street, 21th Arrondissment. Yes, across from Francis Dupont. Ahh.. Can you wait 30 more minutes?... Thank you." Marinette yawned placing her cup on the desk as she spun her chair away towards the chaise lounge, rolling the chair onto it with a small "oof." "I cant believe we made 200 cakes..." She moaned, stretching across the lounge dramatically.

~ "Felt like more. I think I'll be seeing cakes in my dreams." Adrien downed the last of his cocoa as he glanced out the window at the light dusting of snow floating past the panes. " Even weirder if it happens to involve Ladybug ag-" He stiffened as he and Marinette's eyes met instantly. "I- I mean Ladybug had been saving me from all these weird crazy things in my sleep recently. I half expect to wake up yelling about a cake demon.." To his relief Marinette had accepted the idea as she once again lazed on the furniture, covering her mouth with a yawn. "I've had some crazy hero involved dreams too. Once Chat Noir was on my be-" There eyes once again met as she coughed, sitting up suddenly. " _IN._ He was _IN_ my bed **room.** And.. I don't know weird stuff happened." " _Oh this I have to hear."_ Adrien launched himself from the desk, chair rolling toward the lounge with too much speed as it toppled over, sprawling him across the floor with a groan. "Oops. Anyways, continue. What was so weird that happened?" Marinette suddenly very awake, slipping of the lounge to grab her cup as she took another sip, Adrien gave her a quizzical smile. "Oh come on, tell me. I promise I wont make fun of you. We cant control dreams, its not like its your fault if something weird happened." She was shaking her head far too rapidly, as Adrien crept onto the abandoned chaise, placing his arms behind his head. "That's no fun. What if I tell you one of my dreams as a trade?" Eyeing her she seemed to look lost in thought for a moment before crossing her arms.

"Only if its just as embarrassing." " _Deja' vu, huh princess?"_ Adrien ruffled his hair slightly, cracking a shy smile. "A-Alright.. Well I try not to make it obvious, but I'm actually a big Ladybug fan mind you. So I had this dream about her saving me from Volpina again, and afterward she _kissed me_. That's pretty weird right?" " _Although that's omitting that fact she kissed you naked and you were tied up in her yo-" "_ Ye-yeah I suppose that's pretty weird. Well now I guess its not so strange cause in... my dream.. Chat and I were also.. kissing.." Adrien's face surged with heat as swallowed, starry eyed with interest. "W-Was he a good kisser?" Marinette looked like she was choking. "I-it was a dream! I don't recall and even then, dreams aren't usually that specific! What kinda question is that..." Adrien shrugged with a pleased smirk at her embarrassed pout. "Well in my dream Ladybug was a good kisser." Marinette pressed her hip to one side, raising a brow. "This based off what? H-how many girls have you kissed?" Adrien froze, his eyes slowly meeting hers as he took a deep breath. "None. Actually." Standing he made his way to her side as she surprisingly held her ground, refusing to look at him directly. "Then how do you even know she's a good kisser if you don't even know what a good kiss is?" She finally whispered as he cupped her chin, raising her enchanting blue eyes to meet his.

"I suppose I don't. But I'd like to find out.." Adrien felt her breath catch as she leaned a bit closer, her eyes fluttering shut as he moved in. The subtle scent of cherries filling his nose along with everything else that he'd come to recognize as her heart racing aroma. Almonds, vanilla, flour, lavender, and fresh bread all left traces of their enticing nature on her skin and everything she adorned and he found it absolutely tantalizing. "Marinette.. I.." his finger traced her bottom lip gently as he yearned for the taste of cherry, and that which it covered. Whispering his name softly like a prayer as if giving sweet permissions he leaned closer still. _**Brrrrr Brrrrr Brrrrrr Brrrrrr Brrrrr!**_ Adrien slipped the phone from his pocket, resisting with all his might not to smash it on the wall. He flashed her his most apologetic grimace before grudgingly answering the call. "Alright.. I'll be right down." Before he had a chance to pick of where they left off, she had escaped to the trap door, holding it open for his decent. "Th-thanks so much for helping out today. It meant a lot to Momma and Pappa.. and me." He bit back a growl of frustration at the horrid timing of the call, recognizing his moment as dead and gone. "Anytime Marinette. Honestly I should be thanking you. Baking is actually inte _rising."_ He watched her face screw tight as if she had just tasted something bitter. "You've officially spent way too much time with my father." Adrien chuckled softly, heading down the steps with her as they made their way to the first level. The Gorilla was waiting at the door as Tom attempted in vain to make friendly conversation with the chauffeur, who was not participating. Both Tom and Sabine buried Adrien and Marinette in a bear hug before saying their good-byes. "You act like I'm leaving too." Marinette whined as they patted her shoulder, Tom giving Adrien a wink. "Someday." Adrien flushed, returning the insinuation with a shy but happy nod as he exited the shop. " _Best day ever. I'm okay with a winter break from hell every year if I can do that all over again."_

~ Winter break was far from relaxing in the Patisserie. Holiday season was never a slow time for sweets and baked goods and Marinette was pulling double duty to keep the stress on her parents minimum. With every Yule Log sold her spirit lifted as she recalled that blessed day which fueled her cheery attitude and light step. In all the bustling unfortunately a week had almost past since she saw her beloved and Christmas Eve was quickly approaching with few and far words spoken between them via text. The seasons of giving was apparently terribly busy in the fashion industry too, not that it was any sort of surprise to her, but Adrien had precious little time to reply to her txts between fittings, shoots and shows and was so exhausted once home he usually fell asleep mid reply. There conversations had still been rather polite, sometimes borderline flirtatious on his half, but generally always brief. Alya and Nino had stopped by on several occassions to help out and hang, the newly formed couple being still in the honey moon phase were practically attached at the hip like some sort of face-sucking conjoined twin. It was endearing and Marinette felt happy for her friend, but couldnt help feel a bit lonesome as she watched her bestie spend most of her free time with her other half. Alya was still ever observant and made sure to visit without her other half to assure Marinette she wasnt riding solo for the season. "Why not just drop by at the end of the day? Bring him one of those cakes you guys made together. You know he'd love that. Maybe wear one of those mistletoe headbands. Where do they sell those?" Alya was already researching a location of purchase for the headband as Marinette placed her hand over the screen.

"When he gets home he usually passes out. I don't want him to fall asleep face first in a dessert. Besides, I'll remind you for the millionth time we _still aren't dating._ " Alya sucked back her bottom lip, lowering her eyebrows to give her a scolding look. "This is the time to be _changing_ that. You aren't dating, but he almost kissed you. That's practically an invitation in my book. He came over at a moments notice to help you bake a million logs for your family's shop. _Girl, he's into you. It's obvious._ Stop pussyfooting around. Be proactive. You live in the city of lights, in the season of romance and love. Stop waiting for him to make the first move." Twisting her fingers in one of her pigtails she sighed. "Y...You're right.. I suppose the least I could do would be to find out if he can come over before Christmas Eve. I still have to give him his gift." Marinette cast a glance at the finely wrapped and decorated box sitting on her vanity. "See, you even have an excuse. Just text him. I gotta get going, I have to pick up my little sister." Alya planted a kiss on Marinette's cheek before letting herself out. " _It's the 20th, you have a few more days."_ Marinette sighed as she tossed her phone on the chase, rubbing her temples. "Tikki why are things like this so difficult for me? I mean I think Alya's right.. I think he likes me, but I just.." Tikki proceeded to rub her cheek soothingly against her chosen's. "You need to have faith _in yourself_ Marinette. He likes you, you just need to stop trying to convince yourself of reasons why he might not." Checking the clock she decided it was too late to be trying to making plans and called it a night.

It felt like she blinked at it was already the 22nd. Days felt so short in winter and she finally had mustered the courage to invite Adrien over. _**Are you free before Christmas Eve? I know its last minute, but I have something for you. I understand if you're too busy!**_ Marinette bit back a yelp as she instantly received a response. _**A: I'm so sorry, my father has me booked solid. I really want to see you. I promise I'll make time as soon as I can.**_ Deflating in her chair she tossed her phone onto the desk with a sigh. "Its okay Marinette. He said he wants to see you. He's not avoiding you or anything. You'll just have to wait a little longer." Tikki planted a kiss on Marinette's forehead before floating back to her plate of Christmas cookies. "You're right.. I guess I had just spent so much time worrying on whether or not I'd work up the nerve to invite him I didn't consider the possibility that he might say no." The little red god smiled sweetly. "All good things to those who wait right?" With a sullen nod, Marinette climbed into bed with her sketch pad as she decided to distract herself with designing better versions of the ribbon-toed kitten heels she saw at Lafayette. When no further messages came she found herself coasting through the remaining day before Chirstmas Eve on autopilot, barely acknowledging the power outage in her building as she cuddled up with Tikki for the night. "Stay close Tikki, its gonna be cold till they get the back up generators running again. Lets hope we don't spend Christmas Eve in the dark." She sighed for what felt like the millionth time today before catching a familiar scratching on her trapdoor window. "Chat?" She immediately stood on tip toes to flip the latch open, as the shivering leather clad boy flopped in with far less grace than a cat should posses.

~ "Oh my whiskers is it chilly." He hissed, rubbing is shoulders and hands for warmth as he glanced around. "Why is it so dark? WHY IS IT SO COLD?" What started as an observation turned in a whine as he peered up at her in confusion, all her features coming to life in the moonlight. Chat marveled how her perfect skin looked like as if she glowed and her eyes reflected the glistening stars in the sky through sapphire spheres that resembled jewels. Her hair caught the subtle moon beams, appearing as if to capture the very magic of the night, framing her lovely face. "You look like a goddess." He breathed finally, Marinette giving him a half lid smile. "You think sweet talk is gonna get me to warm you up or something kitty? The power is out so we're both stuck shivering tonight. Any particular reason you're here?" Chat supposed that was to be expected since compliments in the suit never seemed to have the same effect outside of it. "Power out? My poor Princess. I'm here cause I wanted to see you." He noticed her pause, but was soon distracted once again by violent shaking. "I'm sorry, but can I borrow a blanket? The trip here was really windy and leather doesn't retain heat. Like at all." Feeling a thick blanket drape over him he smiled to himself at her lack of hesitance.

" Thank you Princess I-" Chat blinked noticing she was no longer on the bed as he peered over the side. "H-hey, no need to get off the bed. If it makes you uncomfortable I can-" "Oh hush, I'm just getting your Christmas present." Dilated pupils watched her ascend the steps back to the bed with a small thin box in hand. "I promised if you were good I would make you something. I haven't seen much of your recently, but I trust you kept your promise so I am keeping mine." Biting his lower lip with excitement he received the package with slightly trembling hands. "I can open this now or?.." Marinette nodded in response before taking a seat across from him on the bed as he clipped two pointed digits in between the folds and carefully peeled back the paper. Chat's eyes poured over a pair of gloves that looked carefully hand made. Slipping them on slowly, he turned his hand over to notice green paw pads on the finger tips and palm as he laughed softly. "I hope they fit alright. The pads are made of a rougher material that will hopefully help you hold a grip on things better. Not sure how well that works in a slick suit but they should provide a bit more insulation to boot. It was the only thing I could think of that wouldnt hinder you in any way, and my mother says if you can keep your hands and feet warm then your body temperature stays more regulated soo.." As she finished her explanation he noticed her shiver a bit. "They're perfect Princess.." Reaching out, he pulled her into his lap so suddenly that she could not escape. "Chat- what are you-" "Shhh.. I can see you shaking.. Heck I can feel you shaking. Its warmer like this and besides.. We've both wanted this for a long time..." He could fee her bracing her tiny hands on his chest, ready to shove him away. "My' Lady..."

She froze. "So you did figure me out.. That explains a lot." Chat felt her dig her nails into his chest, anger rising in her tiny frame. "It was an accident. I swear. But I'd like to make it even.." Pain shot through his chin as she rammed the top of her head into it. "Knowing who you are wont change anything! I was trying to protect us and you went about exposing me just so you could try and-" Tightening his hold around her managed to vastly limit her ability to struggle. "J-just listen please.. I'm sorry for figuring it out. I mean it honestly, it was a mistake. And I know you think it wont change anything knowing who I am, but you're wrong. Honestly Marinette, the identity you know least of all is yourself. I know you want to hide it for noble reasons, but after getting to know you I realized the biggest one is that you felt like you might be viewed as something lesser once the mask was off. And its the opposite of true!" Chat felt her begin to shake as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Please.. Marinette you are a smart, funny, adorable, generous, selfless, clumsy, clever and 100% miraculous and all way before you ever became Ladybug. I love _you._ Not the suit. You are Ladybug. Everything she is is just you without limitations. Just like I'm still Chat Noir even with my mask off and even if I don't act like him. I fell in love with you as Ladybug and I know that might sound wrong to hear, but you've been in love with only half of me for a while too. I put the pieces together and found out my feelings for you only doubled once you two were one in my mind. So please.." Tilting her chin to face him, his heart broke as he saw the tears forming in her eyes. "How could you know any of that... How can you say any of that?" Her voice sounded shaky and weak. "Because I know you and you know me too. You always have.. Close your eyes." Marinette had obeyed, sending one gleaming pearl down her cheek that he licked off gently. "Claws in.." He whispered as a flash of green lit the room briefly. Placing her hand on his chest he encouraged her to touch him, feel him, recognize him. Even without his night vision he could feel her blushing, the tips of her fingers heated as she traced up his neck and through his air, past his cheek and over his lips as he waited. "Marinette.." Adrien whispered softly, placing a hand over hers. "A...Adrien."

~ She had a thousand questions and yet none. She had a hundred urges and yet one. She felt a dozen feelings and only acted on some. His lips were wet and warm against hers, shy and delicate at first as if they feared they might harm each other with a simple kiss. The second was a bit more affirming, still gentle but with more purpose as they pressed together with intent. The third was heated as they both sought comfort in each others lips, answering unspoken questions with each connection, relaying unspoken feelings with every touch, and granting them sweet relief from the hot breaths against each other, returning for more and more. With their legs tangled together they found themselves laying side by side, gifting tender kisses to one another as the moon bathed them in lovers light. "Welp it looks like your dreams came true after all, huh? Congrats." Marinette blinked as a small black figure floated before them with a smirk. "Plagg, _really?_ They had been building up to this moment forever and you have to spoil it?" Tikki was tugging roughly on the small black cat's whisker in a flash. "Oh don't start Tikki. You've been playing cupid for centuries, enjoy all that mushy Ladybug love-love nonsense. Let me have my fun." Adrien made a low growling noise, shooting the kwami a dangerous look. "Now I get attitude from you after all I do? Its not like you can spend all night cuddling."

Marinette squealed and Adrien hugged her to his chest abruptly. "Watch me." Tikki giggled as Plagg looked aghast. "Nice to meet you finally Adrien." The pleasant tiny god hovered just above the boy's curious eyes, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as he cracked a smile. "Wow you lucked out Marinette. Plagg is a has the personality of a goblin. Your kwami is like sugar and spice. Oh yeah, that's Plagg by the way." Plagg looked mightily offended as he waved his tiny paws in outrage. "I'm a _GOD_ and _that's_ the kinda of intro you give me?! Of course Tikki is like that, she thrives off sugar like everything in creation. I have my own charms, you just can't appreciate them. I'm like an aged camembert, simply too refined for your palette." Marinette giggled, reaching out to stroke the top of the irate kwami's head affectionately. "Hello Plagg. Its and honor." The placated cat god proceeded to purr against her touch. "Wow I like this girl... I guess you have good taste in _some_ things." Adrien chuckled softly, turning to press his lips to against her forehead. " I like to think I do." Marinette melted against his embrace as he sighed dreamily. Tikki was dragging the blanket over them as best she could before Plagg grudgingly assisted. "Sorry for the late visit.. After I got your text I just couldn't shake the urge to see you. I had planned to tell you that I discovered you were Ladybug sooner, but..." Marinette's lips silenced his as he leaned into the kiss with a soft moan. "You taste like pot roast..." He whispered, moving in for another taste which was promptly discouraged as she slid away. "Wow, okay I'm going to go brush my tee-" Adrien was instantly roping her back into his arms as he pinned her with another kiss and then another and another. "You forget I love your family's cooking." He growled softly, nuzzling her neck like a cat.

Still heavily embarrassed by his remark she was helpless to the handsome boy's antics, finding her fingers brushing through his locks which only encouraged his feline nature. "Are you... purring?" She whispered, continuing to stroke his golden mane. "Maybe.. Its been a side effect ever since I-" "For every pun you make I will withhold a kiss." Adrien's head shot up, giving her a pathetic look. "That's hurtful princess! Am I that predictable now?" Her fingers slowly made their way under his chin as she continued to appease him. His eyes closed slowly, laying his head on her chest, body draped over her like an enormous cat. "How did you figure out I was Ladybug and I not recognize you as Chat Noir?.." Marinette finally wondered aloud, feeling something twist in her gut. "It wasn't anything to do with a lack of affection." Tikki warned, knowing exactly where her chosen's thoughts would drift. "There is a lot of memory altering power at work. If it had been easy for you two to recognize each other despite being so close, think how easy it would be for a nemesis. Or your parents. " Plagg finished as they both swallowed, neither of them liking the idea.

"But still, _how did_ you figure it out despite that." Marinette and Tikki both watched Adrien curiously as he yawned, rubbing one eye sleepily. "Alya accidentally marked you when you went to the party with her pen thing. When I tried to wipe it off it smudged into a sorta heart looking shape before you let me get it off completely. I thought it was cute that you had a little heart spot so I figured I'd be playful and not say anything.. Then you showed up with the exact smudge on your cheek to the party. After that I just had to examine all the more obvious clues and put them together. Like I'm sure you're doing now." He nuzzling into her chest again as she groaned. "Yeah it does seem really obvious now that I know..." Tikki smiled, patting her on the head. "Just the magic of the miraculous doing its job." Deciding not to question powers beyond their understanding further they both snuggled up once more in the room that now seemed filled with warmth. "I don't think the power is back on, yet I feel so toasty.." Marinette yawned, pressing her face to Adrien's chest as he cuddled her close like a body pillow. " Me too... Its so comfy.. and you smell so good." His voice sounded distant as she blinked slowly. "Don't fall asleep or... we could get..." "I wont.. Just a few..min..."

~ Adrien's eyes snapped open. " _What time is it?!"_ He glanced at the skylight, seeing the subtle shades of dawn creep across the sky.. With a groan he shifted, nuzzling his face in deep blue hair that smelled like heaven and home. "Marinette.. Marinette I think I have to leave.." Feeling her small form twist and stretch in his hold she let out a heavy sigh. "But I was having such a good dream.." She finally replied, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Adrien bit back a curse as he kissed her arms gently before pulling himself free. "I'm sorry my'Lady. If Nathalie finds out I'm not in my room.. I honestly don't want to even think what might happen." She sat up with a yawn, ruffling her hair as her two pig-tails came loose. " I really want to take a picture of you right now." Adrien moaned, kissing her now very alert face. "Why. Do I have crazy hair again?!" Marinette abruptly reached to comb her hair with her fingers before being caught in Adrien's. "No it looks messy and cute... and kinda sexy.." Chuckling as her face turned red as her Kwami he stretched.

"Plagg.. Plagg where are you." Plagg grumbled, turning over sleepily at the foot of the bed. "Plagg we gotta go. Claws out." The small cat was snagged across the bed with a cry, sucked into the ring as Adrien adorned his leather suit, slipping the gloves Marinette had made him over his hands. "O-Oh wait.." Marinette gripped his tail, halting him from opening the skylight. " I wasn't leaving without saying good-bye. Don't worry Prin-" He was silenced with a kiss as she slid down the steps to the floor, grabbing a parcel on her vanity. "Guess I made you two gifts without knowing.." She placed it gently in his hand as he gave her a smirk. "I already know what it is. Matching piece to the scarf." Marinette's face flushed as she recalled all the things she had told him that night under the guise he was _not_ the very person she spoke of. "You sneaky little-" It was his turn to silence her with a kiss as his hands uncovered the knitted cap. "Thank you Princess." He whispered, pulling it snugly over his head as she giggled. "It looks funny with the ears. Perhaps I should take a picture." She teased, tapping his bell lightly. "Another time purrhaps." He leaned in for another kiss as she turned away. "What did I say about the puns, alley cat." Scooping her up with ease he slid her legs around his waist, cupping the back of her head. "I don't think you can call me that anymore. I've been domesticated."

Marinette didn't resist his next advance as their kiss lasted longer than the rest and yet not long enough. He finally relinquished her with a sigh, tracing the curve of her cheek with his thumb, minding the point. "I don't want to go. I really don't... Can I see you again tonight? Meet me under the Eiffel Tower at 6? I should be free then." She looked like she was considering it. "Its Christmas Eve, but I think I can manage..." Chat nodded, giving her one last peck before setting her down and leaping through the window. "Hey Princess...Uhm.. Marinette.." He peered down at her through the skylight. She looked at him with rosy cheeks and a breath taking smile. "Yes Chat?" Swallowing hard he once again relayed feelings he felt might have been lost in the revelation last night. "I love you.." Chat watched in delight as her hands clutched at her chest looking awestruck. "I.. I love you too Adrien." It took all his will and self discipline to see himself home as he launched himself back through the open window of his bedroom, releasing his transformation. "Plagg, I'm going to ask her to marry me." Plagg dropped out of the air immediately. "Kid, you're a _kid._ You love drunk, go to bed. " Adrien paced his room excitedly. "Bah, what do you know. You said plenty of our former heros got together before. This is just another perfect example of fate. Or soulmates. or-" "Delusion?" Plagg offered sarcastically, flying to the bed to rest on a pillow. "Bitter grapes my friend." The black god hissed. "Its _sour grapes._ Now I know you're an idiot. By the way. Why is all your stuff packed up?" Adrien paused to finally observe the state of his room in confusion. "What do you mean packed up..?"

~ How had she ever thought days in winter were shorter? This day was lasting _years_ or so it felt. "I know you're looking forward to seeing Adrien Mari, but its Christmas Eve. Enjoy time with your family too. " Marinette peered up at the adorable and intelligent face of her trusted partner and nodded. "You're right Tikki. Its been a while since you've gotten to experience Christmas Eve right? I shouldn't be so selfish." The tiny god landed on her shoulder, shaking her head gently. "You're anything but selfish. I've gotten to experience several life times of this and many more holidays. Don't even give it a second thought. You should enjoy it with your family while you can. You don't get to do it forever." There was something sad in her reassuring smile that made Marinette want to cradle her friend and refuse to leave, but she was right. Highschool was approaching and after that who knew how many more years she would have to make memories like this now. "Even Hawkmoth seems pretty busy this time of year huh? Perhaps he's even enjoying time with family." Tikki added as Marinette gave her a crooked smile. "That's kind of a weird thought, but maybe you're right. Merry Christmas Hawkmoth?" Kissing the spot on her forehead, Marinette made her way downstairs to her mother and father cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

"Alright whats on the menu? What needs doing?" Marinette chirped, hopping up to the counter. Sabine and Tom both watched her for a moment before casting each other a mischievous grin. "Well we're making extra in case we happen to have a visitor or two. Not saying we will. But just in case. Speaking of which, you seem to be in good spirits. Any news you'd like to share with your dear Pappa?" Marinette backed up slowly, crossing her arms. "Pappa, don't get all weird on me first thing in the morning! I-its Christmas Eve. This is just the holiday cheer talking. Or should I have come down the stairs as Scrooge?" She made a faux grumpy face as she hobbled over with a fake cane. Sabine and Tom both laughed, scooping their daughter into a crushing hug. "Merry Christmas Mari. We couldn't have asked for a better daughter. Or son-in-law."

"Momma! Not you too!" Marinette wiggled free, giggling before proceeding to assist with the family feast. "I.. I might need to head out later. For just a bit." She finally admitted as they both turned to face her with knowing smiles. "Don't stay out all night. This is still important to your father and I. And if you happen to bring some one home for dinner, we don't mind." Sabine winked, pinching her daughter's reddening cheek. The rest of the day managed to pick up pace as she enjoyed laughter and cheer with her family before heading out towards her meeting spot with Adrien 30 minutes early. "You're gonna be a Maricle by the time he gets here." Tikki scolded as she sat at the steps, glancing at her phone excitedly. "With the way I feel right now, I think the world might be in danger of Global Warming on account of one love stuck teen." The tiny bug spread her arms wide against Marinette's chest in the best hug she could manage. "I love seeing you this happy Marinette. It makes me happy too." 6'o clock arrived with no sign of Adrien. Marinette relaxed against the base of one of the pillars, rubbing her hands together. "Don't worry Marinette. He said _should_ be free, he is probably just running a little late." Tikki reassured her, toying with her bangs playfully. For once the little god of luck was wrong. The boy never came.

*************Author's Note******************

I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE FOR ENDING THE CHAPTER LIKE THAT. SUFFER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. I LOVE ALL MY READERS. This is pretty much the ending of the era of fluff. For all of you who aren't into adult content, I don't recommend continuing further. I hope to have the next Chapter ready in a few days, but for those who are hopelessly addicted to my story (btw I love you) I actually post my work as I go on archiveofourown under the name Titainia. Still called "When in Paris" (i dont think it will let me post links)

When I finish I post the completely chapters here. ALSO I DO ARTWORK SORTA. I'll be finding a way to add that soon. Guys I love reviews and comments and I really try to take critiques to heart. I appreciate all your support and compliments and hope you continue to enjoy the story even more then I'm enjoying writing it. Bless you all!


	6. Chapter 6: The Chat Came Back

~ Eight years and it still felt like home. Standing atop the Eiffel tower his vibrant green eyes beheld the city that he never forgot a single structure of during his time over seas. "Its a wonder when some where in the world can inspire you with just as much awe whether you are a tourist or a resident, huh Plagg?" With a scoff the black cat shrugged. "In my life time I have seen plenty of amazing things, including what this place looked like before this giant earth needle was built. I personally think the pyramids were more impressive." Adrien rolled his shoulders, taking in a long deep breath of the summer night air. "I suppose when you're older than dirt, not much will inspire emotions in you. But for me this place will always bring out feelings of love." Plagg would have raised a brow if he had one. "No point in playing coy. Its not the place you've been crying to see for almost a decade." Large hands with longer fingers brushed back a mess of unruly blonde hair, giving him a rather wind swept look before undoing the first two buttons of his tight fitting charcoal dress shirt. "Then I wont bother to deny your implacations."

The suave Adonis, slipped his phone from his pocket, checking the time. "Almost 6' oclock." He smiled to himself before hearing his phone ping. **Nino: Shot down. She's not coming. Said she'll be at the Chateau de Rhythmic. I didn't tell her anything. Sorry bro.** Plagg snickered, floating towards the steps as he cast his pouting chosen a mocking grin. "Guess it wont be the romantic reunion you've been waiting for huh?" Adrien sighed with a shrug, heading down the steps as he pulled up his map application to find the place mentioned. "The location has changed, nothing else." The tiny god of destruction looked almost considerate. "You know she may not even want to see you. I know it wasnt your fault, but the terms you left on were rather... Sad. To be honest." Running his hands through his hair once more he nodded. "I-I'm aware, but Marinette has always been sweet and understanding. Once I explain everything it will be just like before. Its not like I wanted to leave like that. I had to." Plagg nodded, patting Adrien's cheek. "I know.. But look. Eight years is plenty of time for people to change. Just be aware of that." Acknowledging appreciatively his partner's concerned warning he pressed onward, arriving at the place called Chateau de Rhythmic. "Not.. What I.. Was expecting.. She's in there?" He checked his phone again, standing before a starewell down into a rather colorful looking club blaring loud music.

"ADRIKINS IS THAT YOU?!" A distantly familiar shrill voice cut through the noise as he found two lanky arms wrapping around his neck, his chin and cheeks peppered with bright pink lipstick by a terribly overly friendly honey blonde woman. "Ch-chloe, hey... Good to see you.." Adrien let her down slowly. "Oh my gosh I cant believe its you! Hold on!" She turned away, leaning against his chest to snap a picture of them both as he blinked. "Hey Chloe, can you help me out.. I'm looking for some one." The perky diva fluttered her lashes expectantly, hugging one of his arms. "And who might that be?" She asked in a tone he assumed she meant to be sultry while he tried not to make a distasteful face. "Is Alya or Marinette here?" Her expression immediately melted into disappointment. "Oh. Them. Yeah they're inside. Alya is the barista/mixer. I didn't see Marinette, but I suppose I wasn't really looking for her anyways. She so easy to miss." Adrien bit back a retort as he patted her shoulder, brushing past her. "Thanks. See you around." Ignoring her outraged huff he made his way down the steps and through the front... Door? or rather flashing beads. The club was dimly lit but colorful, most of the furniture glowing in the black lights as the far right of the establishment switching between a variety of colors with the music. Once at the bar he tapped on the counter to get the server's attention, flashing her a broad grin.

"Hello Ms. Cesaire. What do you recommend?" She turned slowly to face him, giving him a very confident smirk as she looked him up and down. With a of approval she placed a hand on her hip. "How about a punch in the face?" Adrien's expression must have been more alarmed than he realized as she howled with laughter in response. "Just kidding Agreste. Nino filled me in on the whole story. I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you do this to her a second time." Glimmering hazel eyes drifted toward the floor as she muttered almost too low for him to hear. "I'm still not sure she got over it the first.." Before he had time to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness she pointed him in the direction of the dance floor. "She's blowing off steam. I'd wait till she-" Alya shrugged as Adrien went directly towards the dance floor not bothering to hear her out. "I warned him."

~ Mari had a rough week. Between managing the bakery by herself while her parents were on a month long vacation she had gifted them as an anniversary present, and trying to manage her online business, things were looking grim. Her newest line of swimsuits were either a bust, or were suffering because she hadn't been able to make time to adequately advertise them and her sales were not as high as she would have liked for bigger plans she had in the works for fall. Admittedly her inspiration had been lacking recently and not that she was financially unstable, she just found herself putting more into her business this quarter than she was getting out of it. " Thats how business works. Everyone has slumps. This is yours. Power through it. The answer will come to you like always." With a deep inhale she felt herself relax a bit, swinging her hips as she ran her hands through her bangs that tickled flushed cheeks and brushed over smooth lips. The bass began to work through her while she captured the rhythm in her soul, a familiar and warm feeling rushing through her as she let it posses her body and move her freely, fluidly. She was confident and sensual, dipping and twisting in the most elegant and tempting of ways. Marinette could feel eyes roaming her as they had many times before, some desirous, others envious all drowned out in her pursuit of artistic release. An unfamiliar stare traced her gentle curves, but she paid it no mind.

This was her time to cut loose, and everyone knew better than to mess with her as she moved to the music like it was part of her core, taking hold of every limb, every muscle, every fiber of her being while she worked and twirled flawlessly. Her back arched and collapsed like waves crashing on the beach as her hips and thighs rolled like ripples across a lake. Her midnight blue mane tangled in her painted nails as it whipped about with her movements like a glossy stream. She would slip close, diving toward the floor only to wind back up like a blooming flower in the lights, gasping softly as her chest heaved with exhilaration at her powerful movements, each with the skill not unlike a professional dancer. "Perhaps a show at the opening of the Paris Plages... We'll all have to schedule a day off. Nathanael wont want to model.. I'll have to bribe him. I need some new designs though.. Perhaps something with-" Marinette's creative thoughts came to a screeching halt as a hand was placed gently on her gyrating waist. Politely or suggestively she didn't wait to find out once she could feel a man's breath on her neck. "Marin-" She spun so quick with her leg extended, sliding his footing out from under him as he abruptly toppled backwards, head slamming on the stage while the music stopped.

"Oh no... Alya did you not warn him?!" Nino stood up, glancing over the edge of his set up at the passed out blonde on the floor. Alya cupped her mouth as she shouted across the room "I tried." Marinette was staring down at the victim of her self-defense in disbelief. Sighing she reached down to check his head and pulse before dropping his wrist and standing back up. "Yeah he's fine. Help me get him back to my place Nino." It took two moderately built boys, Nino and Kim to haul Adrien to Marinette's flat almost not all in one piece. "I almost feel bad. Did Alya not warn him I don't take kindly to men coming onto me when I'm-" Nino grunted under the weight of the muscular patient as they heaved him onto the couched. "She apparently tried, but he didn't wait to hear her out. I guess she assumed it wouldn't go down like that. You kinda over reacted a bit." With a shrug she crossed her arms. "I've had men pawing at my hips enough for one life time. I wanted the message to be clear. I didnt know he'd hit the stage." Kim let himself out after taking a picture to send to a few of his friends and giving Nino a high-five. "Yeah well you better hope he doesn't have a concussion Mari." She proceeded to pull her hair back in a loose bun shaking her head. "I'm not worried. He's always seemed thick headed to me." Nino chuckled softly. "We said the same thing about you once. Still do actually. I gotta get back. Wifey will be made if she has no more music for her patrons tonight. We'll swing by later.. With beer.. and an ice pack." Marinette waved him out before turning her attention back towards the sleeping model on her couch. "Interesting reunion, huh Tikki?" "I'll say. Wow, you just got better with time. But boy was I right have you changed." It wasnt Tikki who had replied, but Plagg who found himself sitting comfortably on her shoulder. "Oh hey Plagg. Good to see you." She tilted her head to nuzzle the purring creature. "Like wise." Tikki floated out of Marinette satchel with a yawn. "What did I miss?"

~ Despite the unbearable pounding in his head, Adrien's sense of sight and sound slowly began to return to him as he regained consciousness and opened his eyes. His heart soon after started to hammer as hard as his noggin once he beheld the vision of cool beauty before him. Marinette was leaning over him still at good distance, her expression thoughtful and calm as she examined him thoroughly which only served to increase the tightness in his chest. Dark blue curls that fell just past her shoulders were casting droplets from the tips onto his abdomen where his dress shirt was riding up. Adrien's mouth felt incredibly dry while he studied the large shirt she was wearing clinging to every curve of her form, in addition to the moisture on her pursed lips and the shine on her still damp skin. "Hi.." He finally coughed as her lips turned up at one side. "See, he's fine Tikki." Marinette turned away from him only to grant him an equally alluring view of his host from behind, making her way toward the open kitchen. A familiar red figure came into his sights, patting his head delicately. "Poor boy. Does everything feel okay?" The sweet god asked softly, brushing back some of the hair from his face. "Nothing broken I think." He answered sheepishly, sitting up with a groan. "Just stay put Agreste." Marinette called from the kitchen as she dug through her cabinet on her tip-toes, another pleasant sight Adrien noted. Pulling his shirt back down over his abdomen he obeyed, rubbing his scalp in pain.

"Good to see you too? Or did I already miss that part?" His tone was playful in an attempting to assess the welcomeness of his sudden reappearance in her life. "Well that hand on my waist might have been saying something like that, but I suppose I misunderstood. Or maybe you did." She replied, no malice or distaste in her voice. "Does she hate me? Is she upset? Are we okay?" Plagg sat as if at home on the table, munching away at a cheese tray she had laid out for him. "I win. She's different. Better different even. I'm so glad we're doing this again." He purred, stuffing his face as both Adrien and Marinette glanced at him in confusion. "Doing... what again exactly?" This time her tone held something that sounded like skepticism... possibly mockery. Adrien swallowed fearing Plagg's response as well as hers. "Well he's back and y'all can start being all lovey dovey like you humans do. You know, Romeo and Juliet nonsense." Laughter now, but not the good kind echoed in Adrien's ears as he winched, more for her timing that her tone. "Oh my. Is that what this is? Are you here to profess your reignited flame for me my precious idol? Back after years of silence to pick up feelings that were left buried in the snow on Christmas Eve seven- no, eight years ago?" Adrien's mouth felt even drier with her beautiful blues freezing him solid with their intensity. Her expression was still that of amusement with a hint at something darker underneath. "I...If I said yes?" He finally mumbled, tearing his gaze away as heat rushed to his cheeks. "Then I'll have to call the ambulance because I'll know you've clearly hit your head too hard." She chimed in reply, suddenly in front of him with a water bottle.

"Marinette, I-" "Just Mari is fine." She interrupted suddenly. "She wants you to be aware of how much things have changed. How much she has changed..." "S-sorry. Mari.. Look.. About Christmas Eve-" Two petite fingers pressed to his lips to once again cutting him short. "I don't need to hear why. I know you had reasons kitty and that you wouldn't leave like that because you wanted to. And I wont lie and say it didn't hurt not to hear absolutely nothing from you for years despite my efforts, but I also know that likely again wasn't of your choosing. I don't need to know the details Adrien. I still trust you and I still care about you. I just ask that you understand that I had to change and adapt. Just because your returned doesn't mean the same shy smitten girl who was head over heals for you is here anymore. I'm sorry." He knew, he always knew that would be the case and yet he hoped for.. He wasn't sure what he hoped for. That she might see him and throw herself in his arms? That he might sweep her off her feet as they kissed every inch of each other? Shaking he head free of what Plagg had accurately labeled as delusions once before he took the bottle, downing it completely in one go. "Of course. There's a brain behind this pretty face. I'm sorry none the less. I want to tell you anyways.. You deserve to know. When you're ready to hear it." "Sound like a plan. Now that that's out of the way, welcome back Adrien. I see you've already been enjoying your return trip to Paris." Plagg snickered as he cast a taunting glance at his partner. "Yeah she was all over him."

~ "I- Who- What?!" Mari had to admit that all that time did little to delude her interest at the wonderful expressions that boy could make. "Oh don't play. Where were you all this time? America I heard. I wont judge. Boys will be boys." Pulling out a sanitizing wipe she brought with her she began to dab at the vibrant pink lipstick stains on his neck, chin and cheek. "Wait is that- Wait no. You have the wrong idea. I'm not like that! Ughh this is not how I wanted this reunion to go down." Marinette felt a twinge of guilt and he gripped his head in both pain and frustration. "I haven't been with any other girls, not even kissing. You have to believe me. I know that sounds kinda insane because I'm ... well.. Gorgeous, but I swear I've still only had eyes for you this whole time." Despite Adrien fussy state she managed to swipe off the remaining mark from his collarbone with a smirk. "Uh-huh. I must have forgotten to mention I'm not as naive anymore either, nor am I that trusting." Tikki and Plagg both looked at each other cautiously before departing for the bedroom in silence. "We'll just.. Let you two talk for a bit." Adrien pulled at his hair gently, giving her a pleading smile. "Sadly, I had to learn of your safe relocation via a tabloid article Chloe brought to school 3 years later saying you were dating some Hollywood actress. That was the first of many actually." Before she could react he had her wrapped in his arms, burying his face in her abdomen.

"Those are as you said tabloids. All of them fake just using my name in face to falsify stories for attention because of who I am.. What can I do to prove you've been the only one on my mind and heart for practically a decade?" Her chest tightened a bit from the level of desperation in his voice as she sighed, pulling back just enough to look over him. "Clean as the driven snow huh?" He peered up at her with gentle eyes, nodding rapidly. "I see. Care to test that?" She slowly removed a small square pack from her shorts pocket, flashing it before him briefly. His expression was priceless. "I don't.. I mean I'm not saying no, but... Its a bit soon and.. " Marinette leaned in, stroking his earlobe and neck as she crept onto the couch, knees on either side of his hips. "And?" Her inner deviant whispered, watching his Adam's apple bob, a soft suggestive hiss escaping between her slightly parted lips. "I... I don't... I might not.. probably.. wont.." Adrien's stammering only got worse as she lightly dragged her tongue across his bottom lip, causing him to shudder. "Might not probably wont what?" Mouth hovering just over his the poor boy finally lost it, falling back against the couch with his hands pressed over his beet red face. "Last very long.. " It came out as a whimper, but Marinette's laughter was a roar. "Oh Adrien.. Here.. Its just extra strength Advil. One of those little convenience store packets." He peered at her between his finger, looking absolutely ashamed and humiliated.

"Why.." Was all he managed to mumble as she tore the packet open with her teeth, holding out the two small pills in her palm. "For your head. If you mean why the torment, it was to prove your innocence. Not full proof exactly cause you could just be a minute man, but I'd say still likely very accurate after that reaction. And also because you didn't know it wasn't a condom." A deep sense of satisfaction filled her as she drank in the expression of the handsome boy she used to once make the very same faces over. "God have you changed." Adrien finally managed to regain control of his vocal cords and restore the bass in his voice, something that hadn't gone unnoticed to her. Marinette dismounted as he received the medicine shyly before crossing his legs with a grimace. Returning to the kitchen to begin preparing something to eat for her poor tortured guest she heard him dare to stand, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Besides I don't keep those in the house. I'm on the pill." Spinning on her heel as soon as she heard him collapse to the floor, she returned to his side filled with fear over the possible severity of the head injury. "I'm fine.. Just gonna lay here for a while... Wait for some of the blood to redistribute to more vital places." Pressing her lips to his cheek gently she giggled. "Alright, I'll stop. No more teasing I promise. I've had my fun." As she made the motion to cross her heart her hand collided with his as he gripped it tightly without looking at her. "I never said I minded.." His voice was shy and soft, just like the voice of the boy who had once told her he loved her from her roof top. "It looks like you haven't changed at all." Marinette said affectionately, running her fingers through his messy hair. "Not anywhere vital." Was his reply.

~ A bowl of purple soup was set on the table before him. "I figured something light and easy to eat would be best this time of night. You were out for a few hours." Adrien inhaled the delicious scent of the familiar bowl of liquid. "Isn't this-" "Yup. Celestial soup. Great Uncle came by to join my parents on their vacation. Or rather second honeymoon I suppose. Apparently they're all going to be taking in the wonders of China and he wanted to be their tour guide. Before leaving with them he taught me how to make it." He cocked a brow, stirring his soup as she took a seat across from him at the small round table, propping her chin on her hands. Gathering his courage he decided to play her game, a bit bothered at how little she seemed to care she was in a simple night shirt and shorts before his handsome self and didn't even bat a lash at what that might imply. "I believe this soup got renamed didn't it?" Adrien's tone was low, teasing as he lifted his gaze to see red collect in her cheeks. Only it didn't. Her lids sank as a sultry smirk crept across her lips. "Good memory. That's right it it does, but I figured calling it Marinette soup with the innuendo of you eating me might make things a bit hard for you right now." He choked. She snickered. "I-I'm always up for trying new things." Adrien finally retorted, feeling his long dormant feline awaken within him. He swallowed as Marinette actually looked like she was considering it, before standing up. "Pass." Chat was now scratching to come out to play. "Oh? I figured with all this flirting you were inviting me to keep your warm tonight Princess." Adrien licked his lips, unsure if it was the soup or watching her tease and tousle her hair into a loose braid before him. "I already have some one to keep me warm at night, but thanks for the offer." He spoon clattered to the table as his mind went blank.

"You... **You have a boyfriend?"** His voice cracked. It actually cracked and he didn't care. "I've been in a long standing relationship for like.. 3 years now. She should be home soon actually." Adrien's felt his heart hit his stomach as he leaned back in his chair, eyes wide. "She?... She prefers girls now? Is this my fault?" A knock on the door almost dislodged him from his seat as she strut towards it, clearly knowing exactly what each swing of her hips was doing to him. "What's her name?" Adrien finally croaked as she reached for the handle. "Rion." Who stood before them in the door frame was definitely not a woman, but Adrien had to double take to be sure. A thin physique and nearly a foot taller than Marinette, soft and thoughtful turquoise eyes and cinnabar hair pulled back into a half ponytail with a slender hairless face complimented by pale flawless skin and thin lips was standing before her, holding a small black cat. "She brought you another.. uhm.. Gift at your door. I got rid of it for you. Sorry for dropping by suddenly, but I heard Agreste was back in town and that you drop kicked his-" Both shades of blue eyes were cast back to him as the person in question folded his arms. "I am back in town. And yes, she kicked my ass. Quite frankly though, I'm enjoying the turn out." Adrien's lip reading wasn't good but he could have sworn thin lips mouthed "well you deserved it." as she let him in and closed the door. "You know you're welcome over any time Nat. Thanks for getting rid of it. I'm aware she's just showing her affection but I really don't like touching little dead animals." Pressing the purring kitty to her forehead she nuzzled her pet nose to nose. Adrien decided to turn his attention grudgingly back to his soup, finishing it off before collecting the dishes to place in the sink politely."Actually I wanted to talk to you about helping me with something." His ears perked at a request he knew was not directed at him. "Ahhh Mari, if its one of your outfit things you know I'm happy to get you materials or be a mannequin, but I hate public modeling." "And I'm good at it.." Adrien turned to lean against the counter and watch the exchange. Marinette's hands cupped together as she made a rather resolve melting expression, her eyes cast wide, sucking her lower lip inward.

"Mari don't.. Don't. I'm a skeleton, nothing we try ever fits right." A tiny finger jabbed at the boys chest defensively. "My cloths fit fine, you just think they don't because you lack confidence in yourself. You're beautiful Nat, how many times do I have to tell you. Sometimes you make mewonder if I'm even as pretty as you." Adrien scoffed softly. "In my book there is no one who can compare to you.. especially now." Nathanael was not moved by her plea as he gripped her hands shaking his head. "This conversation again? How many times do I have to tell you men don't really enjoy being called beautiful. Sometimes I think you forget I have a-" Adrien cleared his throat suddenly as they both glanced at him once more. "I'll do it. This.. modeling thing. I still modeled in the states, so I'm not rusty. And you can call me beautiful anytime." Both of them looked like they wanted to object, but Marinette soon crossed her arms in thought. "Yeah actually that might work out better. You dont mind? It wont be fore a week at least, will you even still be here?" Nathanael took the fidgeting cat from her arms, placating the animal with strokes down her coal coat while the confident blonde approached with a few strides of his long legs. "I'm moving back actually. Still looking for a place, but I'm here to stay." The tomato baby grunted, setting the feline down gently as he gave Adrien a dangerous look. "Wonderful. Can we expect a repeat of last time then or can I just beat the hell out of you now and save us the trouble right now?"

~ If not for simple anatomy Marinette's jaw would have hit the floor. Sweet and docile little Nathanael who she had grown up with since middle school was now threatening her former teen crush who was twice his build and half a foot taller. She couldn't tell if Adrien was sizing him up or trying to process the situation. "Yeah okay. One swing. Either she can or your can. Marinette is really the only one with the right, but I understand and actually appreciate you wanting to protect her. I'd want to hit me too if I was you." The stoic figure stood ready to receive the blow as Nat's fist curled but made no movement to strike. "I want to. I really do. She cried for years, sick with worry over you. And you didn't give her anything except a broken heart. I didnt like you before cause I figured you'd turn out just like your dad, but I really hated that you went and proved me right by stepping on some one who.." The fury was quelled as Marinette embraced Nathanael gently, rubbing his back. "Thank you.. You and Alya and everyone were all there for me when Adrien left. Part of me blamed him for a while too.. But he's not like that. He didn't leave to be cruel and he didn't stay silent because he's cold. Its all in the past. I'm okay now." With a sigh the boy hugged her back, rocking gently. "You're better than okay you know.. Way better.."

Adrien knelt to stroke the whining cat, looking a bit bothered from Marinette's periphery."Rion's hungry.." The hug dissipated as she walked over to the kitchen to open a cabinet and pull out cat food. "R...Rion is the cat?" She heard him inquire without bothering to hide the hope in his voice. "Yes. Rion is Marinette's cat whom she took in as a stray a few years back. I suppose she thought it was clever or cute to name it after one of our missing super heros." Marinette shook the bag over the food tray, filling it just enough before zipping it shut, watching Nat and Adrien silently. "Missing hero named Rion?" Nathanael looked almost pleased that the joke was apparently beyond him. "A black cat with green eyes named Rion. What's Rion backwards Agreste? Can you manage to figure that one out?" She recognized that look anywhere. That catty-confident shit eating grin that was directed right at her. " Don't give me that look Adrien. Its a black cat with green eyes. What was I supposed to name her?" Nathanael replied for him. "For starters, its a girl cat so really, anything could have been better. Even Ladybug. There are black ladybugs you know. They both disappeared together after all." Marinette shrugged. "Disappear probably isn't the right word. Villains stopped showing up at the same time, so there was no need for them to stick around. They probably just moved on with their lives. Everyone changes, even super heros." With a toss of his cinnabar locks he cleared his throat.

"Well theories about the past aside, looks like you have a better male model so I'm off the hook." She was on him like white on rice as he made for the door, twisting her arm around his neck as she grabbed the flailing red head. Tugging his hair loose she proceeded to give him a fierce knuckling across his scalp as he cried out. "Nope! I need all body types. Your lean figure will compliment his overly toned one very well. I'm appealing to the masses. Plus, you'll get to see me in a bikini." The flailing stopped. "You.. You only wear one pieces. Are you serious?" Casting a glance at the blonde Adonis who looked both bothered and intrigued she smirked. " I'm always up for trying new things." It was Nathanael's turn for skeptical laughter. "Since when?! Alya has been pressuring you to show off for years now, and you always always insist its not your style. Does this have something to do with him being back? Really Mari? Gonna show off for pretty boy when I've been telling you forever that you can pull off anything?" Marinette peered down at Nat's frustrated glare as he pulled himself free. "Think of it as payback?" Processing. Nat looked puzzled for a moment before slowly smiling. "I get it. Count me in then." Together they high-fived, turning combined confident grins toward the confused and nervous model. "P-payback?" Adrien adjusted his collar, trying not to look worried as they were interrupted by another knock on the door, before the newest guest let themselves in. "HOME-COMING PAR-AR-TAAAAAAAAY!" Alya cried, holding up a case of beer and a bottle of whine as she bounced in, Nino close behind with a few paper bags.

 **Outsider Piece: Nathanael**

~ Eight years had given Nathanael enough time to get to know the friend zone intimately. He's expected his middle school crush to fade with rejection and when he found out she and Adrien were finally close to becoming a thing he had resigned himself to give up entirely. Until she returned from winter break with her heart in pieces. The rich young prodigy had apparently left her to wait for him on Christmas Eve leaving her heart frozen for many years. Marinette never stopped being sweet and caring, generous or kind or any of the other things Nat have come to fall in love with, but she did always keep men arms length after that. He wanted to move on, he wanted to let go, but his sensitive eyes and thoughtful soul recognized her pain and made him unable to look away as she suffered silently. He'd always been a relatively good artist, finding small ways to cheer her up now and then with comics and doodles, but he soon saw his paper bandages did little to cover the crack in her heart and resolved to devout himself to filling it with the beauty she deserved. It was a long road but he become an accomplished painter and even a make up artist on the side as he consistently gifted her the hottest new products and paintings to decorate her flat. Nat had a family of entirely women so he was used to working with cosmetics and being thought of as less than masculine, but he didn't mind since it was for her.

Patience and love yielded slow, but steady results as Marinette opened up to him with time and they eventually became good friends. This still came at a price to his feelings, unable to penetrate the wall of ice completely he accepted the position as a sort of brother figure in her life. At least in her eyes, but he knew he'd never really see her that way. Despite this Nathanael enjoyed his relationship with her, the persisted distance easily ignored with their playful nature and the abundance of trust and faith that came with it. They often went shopping, shared meals, celebrated and hung out to the extent most people assumed they were either dating or related and he lived for it. Alya was still her best friend, but she was plenty busy planning a future with Nino that it left gaps of loneliness in Marinette's existence that he was happy to fill as a friend. He hoped.. He hoped one day it might be more. Then the very cause of the issue reappears in her life, in her apartment. He wanted to scream, he wanted to land a punch for every tear he'd ever seen this wonderful girl shed over him and then some for every tear she shed alone. Nathanael never got to know Adrien like she had and he knew that skewed his view of the event a bit, but he didn't care. He was determined to protect Marinette and this man resurfacing in her life felt like a threat to the healing he'd done for all those years. If not for her calming embrace he might have actually gotten into it with Adrien despite the fact he was clearly more built than him and likely a better fighter too. All his frustration and worrying on her behalf still didn't stop him from being aware that if she wasn't going to take it out on him, then he didn't have the right to either. "Just protect her like you always do."

It had become a habit of his, whether she was being hit on, or hassled anywhere she went he'd be at her side in an instant and this was no different. Not that Marinette was a girl who couldn't take care of herself. She had proven time and time again that it was no trouble for her to land a grown man on his ass, something he admitted was kinda hot for a thing so tiny. Alya who was still holding a grudge over Adrien's actions for a long time had tried on numerous occasions to set them up to no avail. Everyone had eventually accepted that perhaps Marinette was just content to be single. She definitely seemed like it, her online boutique took off after high school and she continued to run her parents bakery while juggling art lessons and taking multiple self defense classes. Nathanael loved how she could do anything once she put her mind to it and and he watched her bloom into something more lovely than he could have ever imagined. Powerful and confident and self assured, clever and witty, and playful and loving, sexy, fun and creative and honestly he felt even all those words still fell utterly short in describing such a breath-taking creature and he'd be damned if he was gonna let some self-important life wrecker come and trample her like a delicate flower once again. Nathanael was never fond of large groups or parties, but since the handsome threat remained so did he.

Once Alya shuffled in with alcohol and Nino with snacks and musical equipment he resigned himself to be there a while simply to watch over her. He knew Marinette only every indulged in drink on special occasion and sighed to himself as she partook in a glass of wine seeing this apparently counted as one of them. Hoping to lesson his high strung behavior for her sake he snagged a beer and quickly took his place on the couch next to her. "Scoot over big butt." He nudged her to the edge to remove the option of Adrien taking the other side, which the dirty look the man shot him told him he had every intention of doing. "Its only big compared to yours because you don't have one." Marinette had retorted, pinching his side as he lay back, arm discretely around her in what he passed off as natural lounging. "What ever you have to tell yourself to justify all those snacks you eat while baking away. I never said it was a bad thing." He wanted to say more. He wanted to be bold enough to run his hand up her thigh and tell her that he enjoyed every ounce of curve on her and then some. Her ass was perfect. But brothers don't say things like that. At least not sober. With another sip he caught daggers from his rival from the corner of his eye courtesy of Adrien who was trying his best to give his attention to Alya and Nino. "Eat your heart out Agreste."

~ This was agony. Adrien had cursed his polite nature countless time, but never so harshly as this moment where he stood locked in catch up talk while a certain red head lay snuggled against Marinette like she was part of the damn furniture. "So you haven't explained to her why you left yet?" Nino appeared to be in disbelief while Alya just looked worried. "Dude you gotta tell her. I mean I know she says she bares you no ill will, but its called closure man." Alya nodded. "It'd be therapeutic for both of you. Out with it Agreste." Adrien cleared his throat softly, lowering his voice. "I tried actually, but she doesn't seem to want to hear it." This prompted Nino and Alya to look at each other with concern. "In that case we need to get her to listen some how without forcing it on her. She can be stubborn in the oddest ways." Adrien felt a smile creep across his chiseled features before taking a sip of his beverage, awaiting the plan. The thoughtful brunette tapped her chin lightly, emanating a quiet hum before clicking her tongue. "Got it. I think Nino only really briefed me so I'm still a little in the dark myself. Why not make it like a filling-us-all-in sorta deal that way she can just over hear of her own accord. She probably just doesn't want to relive past drama or feelings, but she can avoid it by hearing it publicly instead of one on one. After that its up to her to decide what to do with the information. You okay with that?" Admittedly the story was a bit tender and personal, but if it helped break the barrier between them a bit then he didn't mind letting a small group of people know his unfortunate history. "Yeah, I can do that."

Nino set about gathering all the pillows from the bedroom, which actually shocked Adrien because there were easily 30 and most of them hand made, while Alya prepared the coffee table with snacks. "Okay everyone, story time. Gather up. Adrien's gonna tell us about his adventures in the U.S." To his dismay both Nat and Marinette held their ground on the couch, talking too softly to be heard while Nino and Alya took their places among the sea of cushions now surrounding the coffee table. Adrien gave Alya a skeptical glance as she made a face that demanded him to follow through with the plan despite the intended audience's seclusion. "Well lets see... America is a pretty exciting place. People are very forward there.. They aren't shy about going after what they want no matter who or what stands in the way. I think Chloe would feel very at home in the states." To his relief this merited a bit of laughter all around. "Some places have structures that are elegant, but honestly a bunch of it is just plain ugly suburb wise. And its true that they say its a melting pot because I've seen remnants of every type of foreign architecture in different areas. Its kinda of a mess, but still sometimes beautiful like an abstract painting. Honestly even the states vary so much its sometimes like they're their own little mini countries with different food specialties and accents. Hollywood was probably by far the most colorful and ...eventful place." Adrien couldn't help but shoot a cautious glance at Marinette who seemed focused on her wine glass. He decided to tread carefully.

"Women there are also very.. I want to say forward, but honestly it goes beyond that. I had a few of them show up naked at my residence. It was very concerning. I was constantly bombarded with unwanted attention from journalists of all sorts and gifts from people who were way too old or young to be showing interest in me.. It was like a very pleasant.. nightmare." Nathanael coughed. "Honestly isn't that most men's dreams? That's the life style you're used to right?" Adrien had to resist the urge to give Nat the middle finger as he flashed his most charming of smiles instead."Not mine. I never asked for this life, and not that I'm ungrateful for all the splendor I enjoyed, but I've always yearned for something simpler. Hell, I had to fight to go to public school. My father was always the one who had a passion for flare, its what made him and ultimately ruined him." That got her attention. "My mother was kind and sweet. We used to play the piano together and she'd sing songs like she belonged on stage with the poise and elegance to match. My father fell in love with her graceful and melodic nature.. But he caged her like a bird and she couldn't take it. I don't blame him, his very life's goal is to capture and display things that draw the eye, but its not the life my mother wanted.. I don't know the exact details of why she left, but I do know she thought the life my father could provide would be better than one on the run."

By this point he had all eyes on him, some with expressions of pity, others with guilt, but the only one he cared about was the summer blue eyes that looked like they were ready to rain." Anyways, back to my trip. It started on Christmas Eve.. I got home to find all my things packed. If that wasn't alarming enough my father actually came to tell me the news himself. He'd apparently caught wind of my mother in the U. we were moving there to track her down and try and convince her to come home. Part of me felt so torn. I loved you guys, I'd miss you.. There were so many things I didn't want to give up in Paris.. Some things that were undeniably important, even bigger than me.. But the look in my father's eye told me he needed me. I was his son before anything and I missed my mother terribly even if it was hard for me to understand why she left." Adrien's gaze met Marinette's as a few tears rushed down her porcelain cheeks. "I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell all of you. But then.." He took a deep breath, trying his best to hold back his own tears. "I took out my phone.. and my father began to cry. I guess thoughts of my mother, on seeing her again made him reflect on how he had treated me since her disappearance. I had no idea what to do. He told me how he felt ashamed of all that he'd put me through, treating me like a client instead of a son and asked me if I'd like to stay and continue my life here. It broke my heart to see him like that.. So I took my phone and smashed it. I was 16.. It killed me, but I gave him a reassuring smile and told him family mattered to me more than anyone and that I didn't need anyone else. Then my dad actually held me and wept.. We left that night. When I got a new phone, my father's eyes were on me for any sign of hesitance or regret.. I decided not to look back."

~ Marinette didn't want to cry, she wanted to be strong. She'd done enough crying over Adrien to last a life time and yet here she was doing it all over again. Not even the darker parts of her never blamed him for the things she knew was outside his control as a boy of only 16, but she never understood the lack of contact or explanation which turned into fear over his safety. She had spent months patroling as Ladybug, even checking other near by towns for any sign of him. She begged Tikki to give her something, anything, but all the bug could say was that Adrien seemed healthy and alive. That put her mind at ease enough to let her sleep at night, but didnt stop the nightmares. Healthy and alive didn't mean safe and happy.. Gabriel Agreste and his brand had apparently uprooted, but no one knew where, leaving a hollow mansion with the only flicker of life ever shown in it snuffed out. All this still never explained precisely why for eight years no one had heard from him. Nathanael decided to bring this to light. "I'm not sure what to say.. I'm sorry I really am.. But you couldn't say anything to anyone? Not even when things settled down?" Adrien's reply came slowly after finishing his second beer while Marinette waited, heart heavy with a response she feared she already knew. "As the search for my mother went on, my father got more desperate. He ended up exhausting his fortune trying to hunt her down and the more obsessed he got the more she seemed to slip away from his grasp. By the time you could call anything "settled" it had been 5 years and my father's spirit was dwindling and I felt like contacting anyone at that point would do more harm than good. I figured because of the way I left you were better off likely not even remembering I existed or what ever you chose to believe to accept that I was gone.. Especially you Marinette. I was scared of talking to you the most.. We were finally happy.. And I crushed that, and I know you'd likely say you understood because of the circumstances, but it does little to lighten the weight on my heart. I loved you. I really did. Actually I still do. I never forgot you and I never wanted to."

Her face was in her knees before she could hear anymore. She had always been afraid the lack of contact was to protect her and she was right. All the suffering had ultimately fallen on him as he bared the weight of his disappointment to her and the desperation of his father, never allowed to pursue happiness of his own accord. Marinette was shaking with restraint, trying not to have an absolute sobbing fit while Nathanael cradled her. "So.. Why are you back now?" There was some shuffling as Nat's arms were firmly withdrawn. She felt broad hands wraps around her ankles gently, coaxing to lower her legs and concede attention to glistening green eyes that touched her very soul. "I'm back because my mother contacted me.. She'd watched me and my father pursue her from the shadows for years.. She told me she loved me, but it was only breaking her heart more to see me waste away my life on my father's dream and that the only thing I could do for her is find happiness for myself. Not trying to catch shadows of a life long gone with my father. So I came back to the only place I ever knew joy. Where my mother and father were once a family, and where I had friends that wanted to show me the world... and a girl who wanted to give me her heart." All self restraint was finally drowned in tears as she sought shelter in his waiting arms, sobbing against his broad chest. "Group hug. I call group hug." Nino and Alya forced themselves into the embrace of comfort, Nathanael somewhat grudgingly joining as well, likely for her sake if nothing else. "Welcome back you idiot." Marinette lifted her head just enough to plant a light kiss on his chin, relishing his heartfelt smile as several tears cascaded down his perfect face. "We second that." The very emotional and intoxicated couple cheered, nudging Nathanael roughly. "What Marinette said." The ginger grumbled, patting Adrien's should in likely the most comforting display of affection he could muster.

The rest of the night was spent getting sufficiently smashed to lighten the heavy atmosphere as everyone caught up on lost time together. Luckily Marinette's alcohol tolerance had her moderate her intake, allowing her to remain conscious as her guests lay on her floor all sleeping and smiling like satisfied fools. Nat managed to wake up just as she was breaking out the blankets for everyone. "You can stay here tonight, you know my couch is always free." Nathanael blinked slowly at the offer before shaking his head, still obviously under the affect of the drink. "I.. I have some where to be in the morning and I-I don't want to wake up surrounded by people." With a frown she pushed the fabric to his chest insistently. "You're still drunk. Take the bed if you're so bothered by it then, I'd rather you didn't go anywhere else until you're sober." The moonlight reflected off his luminous eyes as his expression sent chills down her spine. "Don't be offering for me to sleep in your bed so casually. I'm still a man." Marinette scoffed, receiving the blanket as he moved closer. "How drunk are you? Geez." She began to tease him, leaning forward to grip his shoulders as he stumbled. Once regaining his balance Nat proceeded to cup her cheek gently, tilting her face toward him. "Less than you think and more than I realize... Goodnight Mari." Before she could retort he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Nathanael left for his apartment, thankfully still in the same building, while Marinette shuffled to her bed flopping onto the corner. "I'm too drunk for this."

~ "Wow so a head injury and drinking don't mix. Who knew?" Adrien's skull felt like it was splitting open as he sat up, looking around to recall his surroundings. "Marinette's apartment. That's a good start." Alya and Nino lay nearby, snoring in practical harmony as they cuddled together in a makeshift pillow fort. He noticed with discomfort that both Nathanael and Marinette were nowhere in sight which was enough to prompt him to move his leadened body to search. The flat was relatively open, as soon as you went through the front door you were immediately in a large room, the first half doubling as the entry way and living room while the back left corner was a kitchen and the opposing right corner the tiny eating area complete with window cushions and a lovely street view. There was some what of a second floor above the living room that was accessible by a staircase up the wall that started just before the kitchen which Adrien decided to check first. Apparently the small area was a tiny studio where she kept all her sewing materials as well as other hobby equipment like canvases and paints, but no Marinette to be seen. The only unexplored ground left was the hall way that started at the base of the two steps that elevated the kitchen and dining area slightly from the rest of the flat. This apparently led to the bathroom on the right, in which she did no inhabit and her bedroom on the left. "Is it okay to go in her room without asking? What if she gets mad? Is she dressed?... Is Nathanael in there too..?"

A soft knock was enough to encourage the already open door to swing away completely, granting him full view of the bedroom. "S-sorry I just wanted to make sure you were.." The site lay before him was equally tempting as it was adorable. Her curled form lay partially on the corner of the bed, her legs dangling off the edge along with one arm on the other side. "This is just too much. I really want to take a picture." Slowly and gently he picked her up in his arms, laying her at the head of the bed properly before tucking her in. "Sleep well Princess." As he leaned down to kiss her forehead her arms wrapped around his neck, tugging him down to the bed at her side. "A-ah.. Good morning? I was just-" Adrien blinked, noticing she was still quite asleep. The bed felt plush and cool in comparison to the girl who resembled the perfect heated body pillow. Marinette embrace only tightened as he lay there, pulling his body to hers and burying his face atop her still slightly damp blue curls that smelled like patchouli. "Perhaps I died in my sleep and this is heaven.." Taking a deep inhale, he allowed himself to press against her form, feeling every curve fit snuggle against his in the most perfect and pleasing of ways. He felt sleep take him only to be awakened as one of her thighs slid between his. "This isn't heaven and that feeling stirring in you is anything but angelic." Adrien bit back a moan as a familiar urge sparked in his lions from her contact. "The last thing she'll want to wake up to is the breaker of hearts pressing his dick against her in her bed without an invitation."

Taking a moment to relish the sensation of her skin against his and the heat of her soft breaths on his chest he collected himself enough to gently pull free and slip off the bed. His inner feline hissed and clawed, demanding he return to the source of warmth and comfort and longing as he slid down to sit at the foot of her bed. "Knock if off Chat. You don't need her thinking you're back from your years of silence just to land yourself some-" Mrrreeeeooow. Adrien blinked, his gaze shifting about the room and slowly to his lap where two small emerald eyes were staring up at him. "Oh hey girl.. Rion?" The creature began to purr loudly at the mention of her name, pushing her face against his hand as he began to stroke her silky coat. "What are you doing down here with me? Aren't you supposed to be keeping my- er.. your Lady warm at night?" He chuckled softly, stroking the pleased pet's chin as she continued to vibrate like a motorboat. Still rather exhausted from the emotional and physical toll on his body the day prior Adrien soon found himself asleep at the foot of his beloved's bed, Rion curled snugly in his lap. He didn't wake up when Marinette abruptly sat up to check the time and he still didn't awaken when she laughed softly at the sight of him before wrapping him her her blanket and getting ready for the day. Rion was at her owner's heels soon after, purring and nudging against her legs. "Guess I still have a thing for strays, huh kitty?" Adrien had some how managed to register that as he smiled in his sleep. "Puurrrincess.."

******* Author's Note******

So I realize some of you may not care for the direction I've gone with the story and for that I'm sorry, but being adults with a reason to not be sucking face immediately gives me with a lot of creative room to have some fun. Its really hard to do anything with MINORS and I'm not an advocate for underage sex. Enjoy the angst and sin from here on out guys! AND TO ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE LEAVING ME REVIEWS; there is some bug that's not letting me see them, but once I can I promise I will respond. Please keep up with the favorites and followers and reviews, its REALLY MOTIVATING. Also, don't be afraid to msg me! P.S. Yes, poor tomato baby. I love him so.


	7. Chapter 7: Lipschtick

Author's Notes:

So I have a couple ideas for this chapter and the next that will involve music. Young people dance and go to clubs every once in a while, its a thing, I RESEARCHED IT. Problem is that I'm not French nor do I speak it or listen to their music, so as I try to incorporate music into my story it will have to be.. American. It will just be easier for most readers to relate to. Also know that my taste in music is very specific and since sweet little Marinette already loves rock music like Jagged Stone I like to think she is very open minded when it comes to what she listens to. So if you dont like song that I introduce to the story and think "They would never listen to that." I dont care. My Marinette is accepting of all kinds of music, even music I dont even care for. The End.

******************* End Note*************************

~ "Tikki, Tikki that's too much chocolate." Marinette giggled, watching her little kwami try and break off pieces of the chocolate bar for the Pain Au Chocolats. "I don't know about that Marinette. I don't believe in such things." Tikki retorted, placing a hefty chunk of the dark delicacy at the corner of the pastry square before rolling it. The adorable god received a playful tap upon her crowning spot in reply. "That's because you're a little sweets fiend. Not everyone likes sugar as much as you." Marinette continued laying out pan after pan of pastries to put in the oven. "If that's the case, perhaps they should just buy something without chocolate. More for me." She gasped at the borderline selfish remark of her abundantly selfless kwami. Tikki only reply came with a playful grin, making the next piece a bit smaller. "You know I have a weakness for our pastries." Nodding, Marinette slid a hand down her thigh as she glanced herself over. "Same honestly." They both giggled as she renewed her self discipline once more not to sneak anymore sweets in the morning.

Doing the work of two people was hard, but Marinette promised to do the best she could running the shop during her parents trip. The minimum shelf requirements were met with much toil, but she was proud that very little went to waste and many customers were accepting of the limited variety during this time and would often even purchase other things instead of their usual preferences." Bless our loyal customers." Marinette breathed, hoisting two pans into the oven, before swinging back over to the counter to decorate the danishes. It had been nearly two weeks since she started this morning ritual and she was developing a literal rhythm in her work, the back room of the bakery like a little cramped dance floor. Her movements were lively and fluid as she put everything into her work as was in her nature. Tikki told her on several occasions it looked similar to some sort of interpretive dance routine. Sometimes she even dared to sing if it was too quiet. " _ **The spell you got on me. It's like magic. Got me feeling like I'm falling in love. Got me feeling like I'll never give up on. Got me feeling like I'll never give up on yoouu. It's like-**_ " "Can I have one? I'm starving." Marinette's eyes fell on a tiny black kwami, floating over a cheese danish as he stared up at her with a pleading expression. "O-of course. Go ahead, eat your fill." Her attention slowly lifted from the delighted god to search the room for his companion. "Adriens' not with you?" Through cheekfuls of filling the cat managed to mumble something about "coffee and going for a walk." " _Oh.. Thank god he didn't see any of that. Thank god he didn't HEAR any of that."_

A breath of relief had just passed her lips when Plagg swallowed, his next words causing her to nearly trip. "Nice moves by the way. I don't know why Adrien was so bothered by it, but I thought you looked really cool." Marinette cringed as she turned her attention back to the fattening black feline stuffing his face with a second danish. "Adrien saw me? How did you two even get in? The shop is locked until I open it at 8." A sheepish smile crept across his sinfully adorable face. "I kinda.. The feisty girl told him where you'd be after they all woke up. When we got here I smelled these cheeses goodies and I kinda just... popped in. He chased after me saying something that I didn't quite catch, but stopped after watching you frolic about for a minute. Then like I said, left saying he needed to take a walk and get some coffee." The whole scenario was so dejavu as Marinette dragged her nails down her face in despair. "So he _did_ see that. How is it eight years later and I'm still making a fool of myself in the exact same place infront of the exact same guy?!" Tikki floated over, nibbling a strawberry decoration. "I'd like to call it fate or destiny Mari, but I think its just your honest charm. Besides, the expression on his face as he walked out didn't say he thought you were foolish looking." She spun on her partner, pointing an finger accusingly at the floating mock cupid. "You saw him and said nothing?! Is that what you're telling me? Tikki you're supposed to be on my siiiide."

Both kwamis now seemed to be enjoying themselves at her expense while she grudgingly turned back to her duties with a huff. Her pout was no match for Plagg's cuddling though as the plump kitty snuggled into Marinette's cheek with a soft purr, each vibration melting away her sour mood a bit more. "That's amazing. Nearly a decade with that goblin and he has _never_ done that to me." The secondary guest had returned with two cups of coffee, setting one on the counter beside her with a shy smile. "Not sure how you took it so I guessed. Sorry if you prefer it black."Eyeing the cup thoughtfully, she turned her attention towards the giver with a smirk. "Did you enjoy the show?" Marinette watched with amusement as his hand flew to cover his mouth, blocking a spray of coffee as he choked. "I-I, Plagg just phased through the door unlocking it and I went in to stop him and I didn't mean.. It was an accident but you looked.." Adrien swallowed, running his arm across his mouth before taking a steadying breath while Marinette held back a giggle fit. "Yes dear." She lost it, holding her sides as her head tilted back in full swing. " Did you _actually just reference Nino's Lafayette lady advice from eight years ago?"_ Adrien shrugged as light pink settled on his cheeks, watching her attempt to real herself in. "It seems to have worked right?" He finally mumbled as she caught her breath, patting his shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah it did."

~ Starting the morning waking up in your long-time crush's apartment is generally a good sign, but when said crush left you alone, asleep at the foot of their bed thats usually a bad one. Worse when you find out they aren't even in the apartment anymore and left to begin their day without so much as a good bye. Adrien hadn't been sure where he stood yet with Marinette, but looking into her eyes that were alight with laughter and the whites of her teeth shining up at him he felt much more at ease. Years of anxiety and darkness and possibly even depression felt like they had be melted away in the warmth of her smile and the love in her eyes. Atleast he hoped that was love. Prayed it was. The calming walk had helped him to clear his head only a bit, mostly images of her moving about the kitchen like a stage, licking glaze off her fingers, powdered sugar on her chest and in her hair... a bit of chocolate on her cheek. " _Stop looking at her like that. She's a person, not a pastry."_ Chat just had to give his two cents. " _You'd eat her either way."_ Resisting the urge to smack his forehead in hopes it might silence his inner pervert, he turned his attention back toward the pa-person who was shaking slightly with her fervored efforts to whisk the dark contents of a large bowl. "Need help m'Lady?" Her brow cocked at the name as her lips slid to one side, looking back and forth from him to her task. "My arms have just about had it from all the prep work this morning with no end in sight if certain nameless mini gods dont reign in their appetites."

Adrien's eyes abruptly zeroed in on Plagg as he sat along side Tikki, both with their mitts on a small pile of baked treats. "Plagg _manners."_ He practically hissed as the black cat reaction comprised of a sly smile and a shrug while Tikki blushed slightly with embarrassment. "Not my fault your girl makes such delicious cheese based sweets. It would be rude _not_ to express the depths of my admiration for her cooking abilities by eating my fill." Taking the bowl carefully from Marinette who gave him a grateful smile while stretching, he shot another warning glare at the feline who proceeded to turn away with a pout. "I was just teasing. I'm just a little sore from bakery rituals usually taken on by two or three people, now left to me for the past two weeks with two more ahead. But no one can say I'm not up for a challenge and before you even think about it, no Adrien, I don't need to you to drop by and assist me out for the remaining two." She had read his mind as he whisked away skillfully, recalling the lesson from her father on one of the happiest days in his life as if it were yesterday. "Why not? Who turns away free help? Don't pretend like you forgot I love charity work. It also gives me more time to catch up with you. It would be my honor." Adrien loved the way her hands gripped her luscious hips with a slight tilt to the side as much as he loved her mocking grin and saucy stare that came with it. It felt like a challenge. "This isn't a charity and I'm not incapable. I appreciate the offer, but its _my_ obligation, not yours. We can find time to catch up later. When I'm free." Fairly certain he had beaten what he could only guess was a chocolate drizzle of some sort into a silky smooth texture he offered her the bowl with the added side of handsome pouting. "When will that be then? If you need me to be corny, I will. I'll even break out the puns till you give in. I came back to Paris for a lot of reasons, but I won't even try to pretend like the biggest one wasn't to see you again even if that makes me seem really.. What was the word Nino used?.. Dehydrated."

Another thing he loved. Her laughter that sounded like its own form of music, refreshing and light like a summer breeze. "You mean thirsty and that's not a good thing to be referred to as or even to refer to yourself as. I don't think you know the context for which its used and I don't think you want to." Adrien's facial expression must have given away his level of curiosity, prompting her to fold her arms and smirked in a way that made his heart do a flip. "Reference our soup conversation from last night for a better idea." He felt like they could bake bread on his face upon realizing more accurately the meaning of Nino's words. In that moment Chat had apparently decided to take over, having had enough of his back seat driving during Adrien's courteous romancing. "I do believe I mentioned I'm up for trying new things. And honestly anything involving you mon amour." Upon closer examination he spotted the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks. Unfortunately short lived as she regained the confidence that had never lost its sway over his heart. "Curiosity killed the cat." With a tap of his chin, she turned away to pull a few finished loaves from the oven before sliding in replacement trays.

Apparently he had learned nothing from his prior advances last night, daring to place a hand on her hip once more as he turned her face gently to look up and back at him. His tongue slid along the curve of her jaw, ascending to her ear lobe before biting gently. Whether she was compliant or testing the depths of which he was attempting to wade, she didn't move, didnt object which only coaxed him further. "But satisfaction brought him back... " Releasing her ear, his mouth sought even softer prey, brushing over plump tender lips that seemed as if waiting for his contact to come alive. **_Iiiiiirrrrlllgggnnnn Iiiiiiiirrrllllgggnnn._** " _Why is the world against me?"_ Adrien felt her withdraw from him abruptly, making her way towards the front half of the store without so much as pause. "Welcome! What can I get for you today?" Not a single stutter in her voice, no caught breath or heightened tone. Plagg had returned to his side, pawing at crumbs on his satin cheeks. "Must be nice not to have her melt every time you try to talk to her. The girl doesn't even bat a lash when you touch her now." Watching from the back as she bustled about, retrieving this and that for the first customers of the day Adrien sighed. "Maybe but.. I think I miss it."

~ Despite Marinette's insistence Adrien not involve himself in the shop work it wasn't long before an extra pair of hands became too tempting. Before she could even drum up the humility to ask for assistance he was out on the floor in an apron, doing his very best to serve customers like he'd worked there all his life. " _Fast learner."_ It had come like second nature to him after observing her for the first hour and anything he didn't know he wasn't shy to ask. That handsome face and suave mannerisms even had patrons purchasing things they never came in for and more. Not that she blamed them, the boy looked dreamy in an apron. Everything was beginning to go a lot more smoothly till Mrs. Chamack and her daughter Manon dropped by for their fresh baguettes to accompany dinner that night. "Oh my, my. Is that Adrien? Adrien Agreste?" Marinette took a deep breath to try and prepare herself for the upcoming assumptions. "Hello M'mam. Welcome to the Boulangerie Patisserie." She could practically see hearts coming off Mrs. Chamack as she subtly eyed the grown model while Manon came to stand beside her former sitter. "Isn't that the boy you had a crush on in middle school?"

Marinette had watched Manon grow up, baby-sitting on countless occasions and the two had been almost sisterly close when in touch. Just like her news reporter mother she had become strong willed and painfully observant. Not to mention curious. "Y-yes. It is." Marinette's answer was a bit more unsteady than she would have liked, straining to overhear the conversation between Mrs. Chamack and Adrien as the two laughted lightly and smiled far too often. "He's back now? Are you two getting married?" Manon's puppy dog eyes never stopped being an Achilles heel for her loving sitter even when she now doubled in height and blossomed into a pretty little thing. The positively resolve-melting stare of adorable had Marinette chewing her lip for a pleasing answer. "Probably." She hadn't even meant to say it, it just came out like a mindless exhale. The delighted girl looked as if she had had just enough sweets to satisfy her taste, just enough gossip to placate her interest before she skipped forth to her mother's side without further question, not witholding excited glances between her and Adrien. Marinette groaned, casting a cautious glance at the blonde beauty to gauge how good his hearing was. " _There is no way her heard me from all the way ba-"_ He heard. Oh he heard. His cheeks were red and his smile as he waved them good bye was a mile long. Defying to meet his gaze as the bell chimed upon their exit, she became all too aware how alone they were once again, setting back to work on kneading dough for more... She didn't even recall what this particular batch was supposed to be anymore! Marinette was trying. Trying and failing to focus on the task before her, feeling his lovely green eyes tracing her silhouette as if she were a sculpture he admired.

"Shall we set a date?" His tone was playful yet he was more than aware her answer was simply to satisfy pleading eyes, but clearly intent on milking it anyways. " _Don't play with fire kitty. I'm better at this than you now."_ Middle school Marinette might have been a puddle in his palms with this kind of talk, but Mari was a woman now with charms and guile, wit and sensuality. "I was thinking fall might be a good time. It would give us a decent start on having our first baby by spring." It was a huge leap and she turned her head just enough to watch him trip over himself at the mention of children. Her heart jumped into her throat as she saw he hadn't, but had instead placed himself behind her, toying with her hair delicately. "That sounds ideal.." Adrien's tone was low, dangerous... hot. Marinette felt the tips of his fingers brush the nape of her neck, felt the heat from his hands as they slipped under her chin to cup her face. All sorts of alarms began to go off in her head. The boy was playing the game just fine now. "I'll need to get your measurements for the dress. What style do you prefer?" She could feel his reply on her neck as his breath rolled across her skin, giving her goosebumps. "You don't want me wearing the dress." Allowing him to tilt her face up toward his, meeting his longing gaze with an expression she prayed look unphased in the face of his seductive display. "And why not? I think you'd look breath taking. In the proper veil of course." She felt his free hand slide across her waist, pulling her back into his frame as his face leaned ever closer. "That's just it. I would. And you'd be jealous." " _Well played kitty."_

Marinette was sorely tempted to let him have his way. Fairly certain if his virgin claim was true then he was entirely guessing at this point on what to do. It wouldn't be long before he ran out material he had likely only observed and would begin to flail. "Is that one of our rolling pins in your designer jeans or...?" It was a dangerous move and she prayed his next words wouldn't be "why don't you find out?" Check mate. Adrien backed up covering his mouth slightly as he closed his eyes. "Forgive me. I know I'm getting a little carried away over a joke." She felt something heavy settle in her stomach.. What is this feeling.. disappointment? Had she wanted to keep playing? Marinette suddenly identified it. The hole in her armor that was Adrien Agreste. For years she had easily brushed off, blocked out, and avoided romantic interest in anything and anyone out of fear instilled by her middle school heart break. Something she was all too aware shouldn't define or affect her life to the point it had. It was a simple lost love like many other people in the world continue to experience and will till the end of time. Yet something about it felt like she had.. Lost a piece of herself and without knowing it she had resolved to never feel that way again.. But now that missing piece seems to have returned.. Did she want to feel whole or had she become content with being incomplete? And was it worth it to let him in again, to know the feeling once more only to risk losing it all over? " _Now who's playing with fire? The heat is wonderful, but do you want to get burned?"_ She chanced another look at his face, his eyes ensnaring hers. They looked vibrant.. intense.. and lonely.

~ At least a hundred different brands of expensive cologne and he'd trade them all to smell like this every day. Fresh baked bread, flour and a little bit of sweat. It wasn't easy, but Marinette had finally allowed him to assist her for the remaining hours and he had given it his all in hopes she might consider allowing him to help out a bit more in the future. The sight of her in an apron, hair slightly a mess as she worked away with her familiar tongue-out-of-mouth determination was payment enough for him anyways. It was over all too soon as they closed the shop early in the afternoon. Most of their product had sold by that point as she shyly thanked him for his wonderful sales tactics, but truthfully he had done little more than smile and make suggestions which wasn't hard because everything smelled delicious. Not that he hadn't expect his sudden return or good looks to bring by a bit more of a crowd, but it allowed them to close up once out of nearly everything. "I suppose after all the work the least I can do is treat you to lunch, huh Agreste?" He didn't mind when others referred to him by his last name and not that it bothered him per say when she did, but "Adrien" sounded so much sweeter rolling off her tongue. "I like it better when you call me Adrien and it would be more of a treat if you'd let me take you out instead." Turning the knob she motioned for him to head up the steps to her parents residence as he tilted his head in confusion. "You're saying you don't want to eat my cooking?" Cocking a brow he gave her small smirk. "Touche'."

Very little had changed since his last visit. New couch and larger TV but the kitchen didn't hold any noticeable differences. " _What about her room?"_ He cast a curious glance up at the closed trap door past the entry way before making his way with her into the kitchen. "Lets see, lets see. What do we have..." Adrien was a bit troubled by how even the littlest things she did affected him. For example, watching her posterior wave about as she examined the contents of the fridge. " _24 with the mental control and urges of a teenager. Bravo. You'll have her in your arms in no time champ. Or a face full of pepper spray."_ Chat's turn. " _Not like she was all that unwilling to let you paw all over her downstairs."_ To his relief she had begun to pull a few pots from the cabinets, retrieving some ground beef from the freezer and noodles from the pantry. "Afraid due the their trip some light shopping leaves us with limited options. Spaghetti and meatballs it is. But the sauce will be made from scratch. As will the garlic bread. Possibly an ambrosia salad with a few twists afterward." Running his hands once through his hair before beginning to wash them in the sink, he looked her process over. "What can I do?" The noise of objection she made was so cute he almost planted a kiss on her cheek in response. "I knew you'd ask. If you can't just sit there then I'll give you something simple. Can you dice and chop?" Adrien frowned slightly. "I.. Well.. Its just cutting things into pieces right?" Marinette pursed her lips in response, eyeing the knife she now seemed unwilling to hand him. "More or less. Try to be careful.. My mother doesn't condone cheap cutlery. Recklessness may lead to lost digits." Reluctantly she forked the utensil over as he took it carefully, moving towards the cutting board where a few tomatoes and an onion were waiting for him.

"I'll be careful, I promise." And he was. Mushrooms, peppers, tomatoes, basil, and garlic were all finely cut and chopped. "Look at you boy wonder. You've got the Midas touch, but instead of gold its like.. talent. " Marinette finished scooping the mushrooms into the bubbling pot before her as he flashed her a proud grin. "I aim to please my queen." She froze, placing her hand a little too close to the burner. "Your wha- OW." Adrien had her injured pinkie under cold water in milliseconds without realizing he was pinning her to the counter, his arm wrapped around her waist as he held her slightly off the ground. "Okay it hurts, but this is a bit much don't you think? Your reflexes are so..." He took a second to marvel at how easy it was to move her about. How light."Cat-like, I'm aware. I've always been quick on my feet and fast to react. For most things anyways. No its not a bit much either. I'm sorry I distracted you, its my fault." With a scoff the tiny figure struggled to free herself from his hold. "I'm not even going to justify that nonsense with a response. We have burn cream and ace bandages. Put me down you giant." He chuckled, gently placing her on her feet as she went about retrieving a first aid kit under the sink. "I'm a little taller than average honestly, but equally honestly, you're a little smaller than average. I'm not a giant."

Dabbing cream onto her pinkie, he readied the bandage as she gave him an accusing glare that was just too cute. "Cram it you. Anyone with eyes can see how enormous you've gotten. Jaw, neck, shoulders, arms, legs, even your fricking-" "Danishes. I need more danishes. Ooh Parmesan.." Plagg was already nibbling on the remaining piece of ungrated aged parm on the plate when Tikki bopped him swiftly on the noggin. "You didn't even ask that time. How can you expect people to treat you like a god when you act like a pig?" Plagg shot her a defiant glare. "Go suck an apple. I may be divine but I still have needs." Adrien growled low, causing the tiny cat the stiffen. "Language. If I have to remind you about using your manners again in the presence of ladies, mind you the _only_ other presence you are even allowed to be in besides mine as is, then I promise you can kiss your days of camembert good bye. I'll buy you nothing but off brand pre-pack cheese slices." The black god's jaw dropped, as did the cheese brick. "Y...you wouldn't." Adrien responded angrily with a look that said "try me." Grumbling, Plagg sat silently on the windowsill, awaiting patiently to be fed. "Tikki, I saw some cherries in the fridge if you'd like. Sorry no cookies though." Marinette opened the door as the little god floated in, grabbing a few plump cherries before zooming up to sit with PPlagg's, offering him a mushroom. "I had enough sweets this morning as is. A little fruit suits me just fine and Plagg could do with one of his old festering favorites." Adrien helped her finish bandaging her finger as they continued to prepare lunch. "So explain the queen thing if you please." Setting the plates out, he pulled forth the seat for her as she brought the food to the table. "Well you may still be small, but to call you a princess doesn't do you justice any longer. You've grown into a queen. My queen." Snickering at her twisted expression of disapproval he took his spot across from her. "Sorry, would you prefer Bugaboo?" Adrien was not amused by her response in the slightest. "Oh sure. And I'll call you Adrikins." Pressing his lips together, he gave her a defeated pout. "Message received."

~ After at least the twentieth time he glanced up at her old bedroom that she finally caved as they washed the dishes side by side. "Alright Adrien. We can check out my old room." The look on his face was like that of a kid in a candy store. "I didn't want to ask, but I'm sorry I was too obvious anyways. Its just been so long. I cant help, but wonder." Setting the dishes out to dry they made their way up the steps as she tossed the lach open. "You're excited for nothing. I took most of my stuff with me when I moved out. It might as well be a room for rent now." It was still very pink and decorative with a few minor traces of her high school life here and there. A single Jagged Stone poster remained on the wall with lights trailing across her bed railing and steps. As Adrien took a deep inhale she folded her arms over her chest. "What are you doing sniffing my room? Does that not strike you as an odd thing to do?" Turning to face her he scratched his head sheepishly, eyes still roaming. "I have some happy memories here and this may seem weird to you, but the scents were always really comforting.. Like a home I never really knew but still felt like..I don't know... Plus my visits as Chat Noir with heightened senses made it practically cat nip." She swallowed lightly at that. "Do you have some sorta scent fetish I don't know about?" Marinette didn't like that he was actually considering it. "I guess if I think about it that's a pretty accurate statement. But it's not like anything that smells good does it for me." Taking her hand gently in his she dared to ask a question for which she knew the answer might shake her. "Does what for you exactly... Do I even want to know?" With his guidance her hand came to rest on his chest, over his heart as she felt it thumping away at a rather impressive pace. " _Does that.."_ Marinette's eyes unconsciously met his as he drew her into his arms.

"I want you to know. I still remember the last moments I spent with you here that night clear as day. Those memories got me through everything.. All the loneliness and my father's persisted alienation. I was even to afraid to make real friends again out of fear I might have to repeat that same fate all over and hurt others. I hate to curse Mari, but it really sucked. All those horrible feelings contained and restrained by the ones that kept me alive enough to bare it all. Those strongest ones made here in this room... with you.. like this.." Her eyes closed instinctively as he pressed closer, but something else reacted as well. She felt the heat of his lips not against hers, but to her finger tips as she parted their waiting mouths with her hand. "Adrien.. Listen." The way his body stiffened made her heart sink paired with the weight of what she was about to relay. "I'm not holding the past against you. I want to move on and I'm not.. unwilling exactly, but I think you're not seeing this.. us? for what it is. The girl you left behind all those years ago is nearly gone. I'm not her and she's not me, so the person you love is only a fraction of who I am today. And I know this may seem hurtful which trust me, I do not enjoy this either, but the fact is you don't actually love me anymore.. because you don't actually know me anymore.." Marinette was filled with lament as the warmth of his lips withdrew, along with his embrace. He was standing before her, looking like he'd been told his greatest memories were nothing but dreams. Her heart broke at his shuttered sigh watching moisture collect in his enchanting eyes. "You're right.. as always. I've known I was too late years ago and yet my heart is only now accepting what my head has known forever." It was Marinette's turn to slide her fingers over his nape and through his sunny locks as she tilted his head down to face her. "Too late isn't accurate. I didn't pass away. I changed." His hand dwarfed hers as he closed his eyes, smiling gently as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Can I take that as an invitation to start over?" A bit amused by how far she had to pull his head down to press her forehead to his, even standing on her tip toes, she proceeded to close her eyes and smile as her hand slid from his scalp to his cheek. "Oh kitty. Its an invitation to get to know me. Perhaps for us to even fall in love all over again. Just don't go charging head first into feelings without reason. I may well be some one you can't see yourself having a happy future with by now."

(C)To her relief a familiar purr sent subtle waves through her, making her heart feel light. "If the time with you already is any indicator, I think you're already some one I cant see myself having a happy future without." From a cradle to a pinch, she twisted his cheek lightly as he made a face. "Geez, you are really laying the romance on thick. Try being friends again first." They laughed together for the first time in what felt like ages, just the two. "Alright, well its about time for me to be somewhere. I cant walk you back to your manor or... where ever you're staying. I have to meet up with Alya." Marinette watched him twiddle his thumbs as he turned his attention toward the skylight. "My father actually sold that place a while back. I'm not .. technically.. settled anywhere yet. He still wont be back in Paris for another month. He's preparing to relaunch himself and his designs to try and reclaim a large part of the market he lost and rebuild his fortune. I'm sure he'll be back on top in no time, so I'm not worried. Until then I wanted to come back early and assured him I could manage on my own without his support." Her jaw dropped. "You came back without a place to stay?!" He struck a defensive pose as if she were about to spray him with a bottle. "Nino said he'd try and talk Alya into letting me crash at his place till I found a flat I liked. So I had a plan! I'm kinda new to this independence thing okay?" Marinette snorted as they made their way downstairs. "Well good luck with that. Alya and Nino go at it every night like bunnies with they exception that they aren't as quiet. At all." The poor boy tripped, catching himself just in time to avoid slamming face first into her back. "I-is that so? Guess I better get some ear plugs." She turned to face him a taunting smirk. "That wont work." His face noticeably reddened. "They're th-that loud?" Holding up three fingers she placed her free hand on her hip, giving him a very stern look. "Three days. My couch folds into a bed. Find a place in three days."

~ Adrien was pretty sure life couldn't get any better right now, even with a half foot shorter red head glaring daggers at him from the door way. "No, no, no, no, no, no, and NO. Mari, NO. You cant let some stranger just start staying at your place! I dont care how tough you think you are, he's a full grown beef head and even if you're willing to take the risk, _I'm not."_ Marinette's face lit up as she opened her arms toward him. "Mom! I didnt realize you'd be back from your trip early! I missed you! " Adrien snickered as the boy made a mock mouthing motion with his hand and lips."Yeah, haha, I'm the maternal _ADULT_ and only one concerned for your well being with any sense of rationality. If I need to be specific as to the issues I will." Confident and pleased with himself, the golden haired boy lay back on the couch with his hands behind his head as if to say nothing in the world could move him. "Please do, for I am a helpless infant blind to the evils of the world." The level of sass in her tone was down right delicious as she collected some pillows and blankets from the closet, tossing them onto the free space on the couch as Nathanael stamped his foot. "DAMMIT woman! And I use that term loosely, because if not for the fact that your physically are being one of the very issues then I would agree you are an infant."

His beloved proceeded to ignore Nat's protest, shoving his still pleased ass off the couch to unfold it out into the bed, not that he minded being man handled at all especially when observing the affect it had on the irate guest. "This is ironic coming from the one throwing the tantrum don't you think?" Adrien was sure it was directed at Nathanael, but she looked at him for back up to which he nodded promptly. "Oh my lord, I actually have to spell it out." Nathan was gripping her shoulders a bit more roughly than Adrien was going to allow for much longer as he forced her to look at him. "Marinette, I don't care if you are child hood friends. You are a hot, single, pheromone dripping piece of art that any man would die to posses and you cant go inviting boys into your apartment like some wide eyes innocent and not expect him to take advantage of anything and _everything_ he possibly can." Not that he disagreed with that statement exactly, but he definitely didnt like hearing that description of Marinette coming from a mouth that wasn't his. "By those standards, shouldn't I have been cautious over inviting you over all those times? Should I worry about your ulterior motives?" Just in time to remove his hands before the possessive blonde did it for him, Nat covered his eyes with both palms, tilting his head back in frustration. "This isn't about me. Frankly yes, you should be suspicious of everyone. Possibly even other women. I think you are too blind to just how much of a temptation you are to even the best of us. You're killing me right now Mari."

Her next moves did not sit well with Adrien. He watched her wrap her arms around Nathanael's neck, standing on her tip toes, burying her face in his chest as the boy heaved a deep long sigh."Cheater..." He mumbled, abruptly wrapping his arms around her in response, another gesture that didn't sit well with Adrien. " _Remain calm. You don't own her. Remain cool. She can hug who she wants. Keep it together. You're staying here, not him."_ Cold turquoise eyes fell on him as he stared back with restrained fury. "I know you're just looking out for me Nat.. and I love that, but I know Adrien and I know what I'm doing. He'd never do anything I didn't want. He's always been a gentleman and he still is. Just like you." Marinette didn't noticed or didn't acknowledge his next move, but Adrien did. Nat proceeded to bury his face in her neck, stroking her back lightly. "You never play fair.. He can stay at my place, even for a week or how ever long.. I'd even prefer that. You're too trusting Mari. Agreste, get your junk. You're coming back to my place." Adrien snorted, flopping onto the newly laid bed. "Only I'm not soooooo." Nathanael's response would not go unaddressed as he hoisted Marinette over his shoulder and made for the door. "Mari, your place is infested. You'll stay with me till we get it fumigated and the parasites are all dead. DEAD." Adrien was in a tug of war in an instant. Both boys had their arms wrapped around her, Nathanael from the back and Adrien the front as she silently fumed, preparing her next choice of words. "This is so hot... Dammit, Mari I didn't realize you'd been holding out on me all this time. Years of inviting no one to your bed and all at once you bring two. Mommys' proud."

Adrien and Nat halted their struggle to realize they had basically been sandwiching their object of affection in a very suggestive manner, which Alya was apparently taking photos of from the door way. "There are so many issue to address with that assumption that I don't even know where to begin." Marinette's tone was suppressed rage which warranted her release on both ends. "True friends don't need words to understand whats really going on. You have my support." Alya winked as the boys blushed and Marinette rubbed her temples in response. "Foreplay aside, and terribly sorry to interrupt. Truly am. We need to practice. I picked out your outfit, or should I say meowtfit, and before you even dare object, you remember you **promised me.** _"_ Adrien caught the pun as his attention was immediately snared. "Alya, not here, not in front of them. And if its too skimpy, you know I will just modify it." The brunette let out a passionate groan. "Mari, sex sells and I WANT THOSE RESORT PASSES. We agreed it would be my engagement gift." Adrien found himself over to embrace Alya in congratulations as she laughed softly patting his chest. "Okay actually Agreste, pretend you didn't hear that. Nino bought the ring, he's just really bad at hiding it. I have to pretend to be surprised cause I accidentally found it in his sock drawer. Seriously bad hiding spot. Back on topic though, look, its not TOO skimpy." From a large shopping bag Alya produced a small tight pair of leggings that cut off at the knee, charcoal in color and denim fabric along with tiny black crop top and a pair of... cat ears.. with a tail.. Adrien rooted himself to the bed, determined to see where this was going as Nathan and Marinette both shook their heads.

~ Alya was a woman of many talents. A journalist on a few blog sites, bar tender some nights, but few people knew she was actually an investigation consultant for the police under all that. Her keen eye and attention to detail had proved invaluable in several small crimes and they were quick to recruit her particularly for her skill and partially to help keep things they'd prefer to be less public under wraps as part of her job description. With her sense of justice to boot Marinette was very proud to have her friend pursuing so many opportunities but it was clear she needed some time off. Alya worked for Marinette's favorite club, Chateau de Rhythmic that held monthly talent competitions with a random prize at stake for first place _only._ She and Alya had entered several times before and lost with dancing, a comedy routine, and even acrobatics. All of them went over well, but they didn't win first place until last month when they performed a singing _and_ dance routine. Alya had a powerful set of pipes and a voice that matched her passionate and lively personality. Marinette was a better dancer than she was a singer, but she admitted, when alone and without pressure that she didn't mind the sound of her own voice and at least on stage when paired with her friends vocals it sounded rather pleasant a lot of people in the crowd thought so too. Her role was back up singer, harmonizing with her partner's notes but also lead dancer. They had been practicing during their free time once or twice a week, waiting for the right show prize to compete. This month it was resort tickets. Or cruise tickets, she couldn't remember and her best friend had been dead set on getting them.

Thanks to the confidence acquired over the years Mari wasn't afraid of public appearances or performances due to her history as Ladybug, but she still didn't enjoy them. She would do anything for Alya's sake though, so together they had choreographed an entire routine of Marinette's design to a song of Alya's choosing. A sensual little number from over seas called "Into You" (By Ariana Grande, the song suits my purposes. I don't care if you don't like it. I'm not super fond of it either. Club music. DEAL.) was going to be that which they grooved. The daring brunette had decided in addition that to increase overall popularity they would pose as the old hero troupe that everyone had missed dearly and immortalized as a power couple. _"Perfect time for you to return Adrien. Wont you just eat this up."_ Smacking her forehead she took the wardrobe pieces with a sigh, knowing she had the very hero she would be playing's attention on her 1000%. When Alya had suggested the loose cosplay idea Marinette originally had no qualms and even told Alya to play the role of Ladybug since she was such a big fan, but she hadn't planned on Adrien's return to see her dressed up in his honor. "Go change and lets practice girl." All Marinette's objections were silenced with a pop on her rear from her demanding friend, leaving her with no choice but to trudge to the bedroom in defeat to change with her friend. Once out, the cloths fit perfectly and yet still seemed like she had stolen a child's wardrobe the boys simply stared. Alya emerged in dark blue short shorts that went just above her navel to make up for the fact they were almost riding up her backside, accentuating her already dominating hourglass figure which was complete with a red crop top of her own that covered her arms but fell short around her shoulders. "I'll need you help adding the pots later and we'll change the felt int your cat ears to be neon green. Maybe get you some pointed green nails. I'm still so jealous how you can pull off those lace up thigh high kitten heels while it just makes my legs look like processed meat."

Looking herself over approvingly, Marinette acknowledged that she looked kinda cute, if not a little desperate for attention at the very least. Smoothing one hand from her chest to her hip and the other adjusting her head band she turned toward her go-to artistic friend for a review. "Alright Nat, what do you think?" Nathanael's jaw had been hanging open just slightly till addressed, promptly pressing into a thin line as his brows furrowed. "I think you're not leaving the house in that ever unless you find some where to tuck a can of pepper spray or a taser, which from here looks impossible because there would literally be no room for it. Alya, is this your little sister's Halloween costume or something?!" The fiery woman was upon him in seconds, jabbing a finger into his delicate chest. "Listen here, don't drag her down just because you cant handle other boys besides you drooling over her. She's hot and she deserves a little attention now and then. Its honestly no worse than a bathing suit and its not like I stuck her in pasties and a miniskirt. So tell the girl she looks _fine as fuck_ and sit down for the show or _leave_ if you cant take the heat." Nat swallowed, glancing at toward Marinette who had tucked one leg behind the other, feeling a bit silly looking after his feed back. "Yo..You're right. Mari you look-" "You look feliiiiiiiiine." He had been interrupted by the blonde, who was giving her a thumbs up paired with a flirtatious growl. "Boy, no you didn't. That was some of the corniest junk I ever heard." Alya and Marinette were giggling in response as Adrien looked all too pleased with himself. Roping one arm around her shoulder, Alya proceeded to wave away their merriment. "Bad puns aside, you boys should probably leave and let us practice unless you're wearing loose pants or are a glutton for punishment." Nathan abruptly walked out, holding his head muttering something incoherent, but the other stayed put, glancing about. " Not really sure where to go.."

~ "I'll take pity on you." That's what Alya had said only to further pique his curiosity on what was about to go down, but Nino had been called to come get him for some quality bro time instead. "Trust me, after their last show which wasn't even that bad, my babe will be pulling out all the stops on this one. If you're gonna watch, torture yourself one time during the actual show. And probably wear a jacket or something that covers past your.. Or heck, probably just don't even come." Adrien replied with a look that said that wasn't an option. "What do you even mean by that bad? Are they terrible? I've heard them both sing a little and its nice. And Marinette's dancing is.." A shiver ran down his spine, unable to restrain a love struck grin from spreading across his face. "That's exactly it. The show is like a giant tease. The last one was a little flirty, but I am pretty sure with the whole Chat Noir and Ladybug bit, I wouldn't even rule out touching, dancing on each other, I don't know. I'm just glad I'll be _sitting_ in my booth working the audio for them. Then I'll have my empress all to myself later that night to thoroughly display my admiration for her performance. But you and Mari... I certainly hope you haven't gone _that_ fast yet and with you sleeping on the couch, it will literally just make you a mess. Go see a movie or something. A nice, not sexy movie." With a cough he lay back against the chair at the cafe they had taken refuge at. "You know there is about as much chance of me missing out on that is you not going yourself. I'll wear the.. ugh hum.. appropriate attire, but I cant imagine Marinette and Alya doing anything as daring as you say. I think you're exaggerating." Snickering, Nino pulled out his phone, flipping through the camera roll before sliding it across the table in front of him.

"Probably not the best place to show you, but I recorded their last performance together. Alya really _really_ wants the prize this time. I promise she will go all out and Marinette being the good friend she is will be right there with her." Adrien hit play on the rather low quality video, turning it sideways to expand the screen. With all the flashing lights and loud music it was some what hard to make out was was going on for the first minute or two, before the device was apparently handed off to some one in front of the small stage where they were performing. He immediately regretted taking a sip of his tea as it went down the wrong tube in shock, eyes blown wide. Forgetting it wasn't some sort of live action camera he attempted to adjust the angle and zoom in, frowning as Nino chuckled watching his friend with pupils the size of marbles. His midnight haired beauty was turning arm and arm with Alya on the stage as they sang to each other as if the rest of the world didn't exist, fingers twined together while their free hand snapped in time with the song that was playing. This graceful scene soon changed to them facing one another, running their hands up and down the other's sides before sliding up to cradle their partner's head, fingers tangled in tousled locks and mouths just inches apart. Their voices melted into tantalizing harmony that coaxed Adrien to relax into his chair as he did his best to block out the noise of the crowd cheering in the background. Electricity shot through him the moment Alya fell silent, allowing Marinette's lighter pitch to take the lead as she belted out the second verse of Octohate. (By Ryn Weaver)

Pausing the video he slid it back to Nino, rubbing his eyelids gently. "Yeah I can see why you would advise me against going now. Why don't they do this for a living, they could be famous.." His friend simply shrugged, shoving his phone back in his jacket pocket. "Dunno, but creative types are always hard to figure out. Alya's passion is writing and discovery while Mari's is fashion and design. You're good at modeling, but is that what you want to be forever? Something you want to pursue?"Adrien blinked, surprised he had never been asked this question out loud but had thought about it many times. "I'm good at a lot of things, but no you're right. Most of them I don't want to be professionally. Guess its the same for them." Burying his face in his hands suddenly, he leaned over his plate with a groan. "Nino, I need help man. I think I keep attempting to move too fast with her, but its like no matter how hard to try to reign my emotions in I just keep acting on them before I even realize what I'm doing. I don't want to screw things up, especially since she's right, my feelings are based of some one she used to be not who she is now. I want to get to know everything about her, but I don't want to drive her off doing it. Dammit though, I'm like a 24 year old virgin, its REALLY hard to keep a lid on.. certain.. things." His Croatian friend simply gave him a knowing smile. "Dude, she's letting you sleep on her couch. I know you're worried about how things have turned out, but Mari only got more amazing with time which I know might be hard to believe. If you're out of line she'll put you back in your place instantly and she'll do it in the best way that makes you appreciate your friendship with her even more. She doesn't write people off either. So if you're worried you're messing it up with her I think the fact that under the circumstances your reunion with her is going down as a sick amount of success is a sign you're making all the right moves. Also _how the hell are you still a virgin?!"_

Adrien flinched twice, once for his friend's tactless volume at his secret and the second for the reply of the person who apparently over heard it. " ** _What. Adrien is a what?_** " He wanted to duck and cover as owner of the shrill tone spread her hands across the table in disbelief. "Adrihoney. That cant be true. You're too gorgeous. I'll prove it. Let me see your phone." Adrien wasn't sure why he was ever so compliant with his first friend's demands, likely out of habit and the hope for silence but he held out his phone with a fearful interest as to where this was going. Chloe proceeded to flip through his contacts which took her literally 2 seconds. "You have like 5 contacts. I think I'm going to actually cry for you." Her manicure made rapid light clacking on his screen before whipping out her own phone to hear a slight ping. "There, now we have each other's number. As for your previous dilemma. We'll plan a date." Planting another cheek staining kiss upon his face she strut off with her assistant back to hell, leaving his phone on the table before him which immediately began to vibrate from received texts. "Dude.. Big mistake." Adrien felt his head collide with the table top with far too much force. "Please tell me I'm awake now and that didn't just happen." "No luck bro. It happened."

~ Stepping out of the shower she heard the door open and close, announcing Adrien and Nino's return. Alya had already headed home and she was grateful to finally have time to relax and do some work on her online boutique. "Catch you later. Dont sweat it too much. You can always just block her." "Block who?" Without realizing she was wondering aloud she peeked out of the hall towards the entrance as the pair glanced in her direction. "Chloe snagged Adrien's number and now she's blowing up his phone. The girl actually believes in chain texts. My heart goes out to you man." Patting the sulking model's shoulders he waved them both good bye before closing the door shut as Adrien flopped onto the couch bed. "And today was going so well..." Marinette giggled, returning to her room to put on her nightwear, a long knit shirt that fell almost to her knees and a pair of sleep shorts. Grabbing her laptop she made her way up the the hobby area above the living room, snickering after the 15th text notification. "He's right, just block her number." A mournful noise echoed through the flat. "You know I cant. She's never actually done anything to me, no matter how rotten she can be. Now she wants me to send her a contact picture. A sexy one." Peering over the railing only to catch a glimpse of large bare feet at the edge of the bed she clicked her tongue. " I suppose you could always be really obnoxious. That might drive her off." She heard him turn over on his side as the phone went off again. "Or it might convince her we're the perfect match. She even wants to go out on a date." With a shrug Marinette slid into her chair, pulling up her webpage to check orders and feed back. "So take her on a date? Maybe it will pacify her enough to-" Rapid foot steps up the steps halted her advice as the boy slid into the large circular chair with her, burying his face in her back.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nuh uh. I'm not wasting my first anything on her. Not my first official date or my first time sexually or my first-" Marinette's knuckles collided with his skull roughly before twisting feverishly across his scalp. "This head is full of useless thoughts. Who the heck ever told you that a date, especially a first date leads to sex, even if its some one like Chloe." With a whimper he leaned back, giving her a pained expression as he robbed his sore noggin. "That's just it. Nino blurted that I hadn't done anything with a girl so now she wants to fix that on a date. Help me Mari please." She was sure she must have heard him wrong. "She... overheard you discussing that and decided to?... and ..." Honestly knowing Chloe for as long as she had she didn't need to be told the rest of the story to figure out how unpleasant the whole thing likely went down and Adrien being made of eternal sunshine and pleasantries likely put up with it like a total door mat as had everyone else most of the time with her incessant bullying. "Alright. I'm doing this because Chloe has crossed the line, but please learn to stand up for yourself and fight your own battles in the future. Do you have a white button up shirt?" Adrien blinked, nodding as he slid out of the chair, heading down to his suitcase. "Put that on and sit at the foot of my bed, I'll be right back." She returned in a flash, standing in front of the curious boy who had obediently followed her instruction without question. "She wants a sexy contact picture. We'll give her one. Adrien. Brace yourself." Marinette laughed softly as she actually heard him swallow, pulling the cap off a ruby red lipstick container and carefully, heavily applying the product to her blossom pink lips. She could see him stiffen, unsure what to expect as she began to undo the buttons to his shirt all the way to his navel before shoving him back onto the bed. "Try to think about something else, like rain, picnics, kittens. Anything else really, just try and ignore what I am about to do."

He made no noise, no response or sign of objection as he closed his eyes, clearly placing his faith in her completely. Despite his trust and the momentary serenity she felt the organ in his chest take off like a rocket the moment her lips pressed to his heated skin. A soft "Oh" escaped him as he clenched his eyes shut tighter. Mean while she continued her work leaving a peppered trail of messy lipstick stains up his chest and neck, over his shirt collar and across his jawline as his back arched ever so slightly. It had been unfair to expect or ask him to focus on anything else despite the fact it was apparent how desperate he was trying as he swallowed again, gripping her comforter. "Sorry.." He hissed finally, as her lips stopped at the corner of his, her hands ruffling through his hair to give him a wild disheveled look that made her own heart match the beat of his. Marinette dared not look down, knowing exactly that the throbbing lump below her was really anything but a mystery. "That should make for a picture worth a thousand words. Now lets-" His hands cupped her face with a nearly scorching temperature that made her breath catch as his eyes slowly opened to look up at her with such profound longing that she nearly melted against him. "Not quite.. " Bringing forth her shaking hand he lay it tenderly against his unmarked lips, his expression begging for her to complete the master piece she had painted across his flesh. Adrien's breathing was becoming ragged as she waged war against her instincts and her desires. Desire won out the moment he leaned upward and her body impulsively met him half way, gasping against his open mouth.

Youthful tender kisses once shared were singed and burned away from memory by the fiery intensity of this desperate lip lock. Seeking to steal each other's breath away again and again they collided, setting both bodies alight with lust and carnal urges. Marinette felt powerful hands slip up her back, coming to grips with her damp hair as he pulled her deeper into his affectionate embrace. She struggled to regain her sense of reality in the fog that was her libido now awakened by this long lost connection. A barely audible ping echoed in the distance, acting as her tether back to earth. Marinette drew upon all her will power to pull away gently, as she slid off him with enough abruptness to leave him slightly confused as he blinked. She expected a swarm of apologies, but was instead greeted with a smile comprised of the purest forms of love as he laid back against he bed catching his breath. "Hold still." They both knew their moment had been equally enjoyed, but it was time to focus on their goal. Gently leaning over him once more she readied his phone camera in an aerial shot above him, allowing her free hand to lay spread across his chest in the shot then ended just below his sternum. As the shutter went off it captured the perfect expression of utter infatuation, longing and happiness on his sinfully handsome rosy face while Marinette resisted with all her might the flurry of urges bubbling within her. With a few taps she sent the picture off towards its intended and the spam promptly stopped. "Go take a shower kitty. I left you some hot water." With a groan Adrien rolled off the bed, heading toward the bathroom unsteadily. "I don't think I'll be using any of it."

~ Adrien hissed as the cold water rushed over his skin. " _Damn that was.."_ Tracing down the ruby trail of seduction she had placed upon him he sighed, running his palm across it gently only to glance at the smear across his outstretched hand. His fingers touched his lips tightly as he recalled her warmth pressed to them, her heavenly scent swirling all around him while he tasted each inch of her lips and each exhale of her precious form. " _God I love her. Please let me love her. I'll gladly spend the rest of my life getting to know every fiber of her being."_ It took a while, the process being drawn out by his insistence on recalling every detail of the moment before finally turning the knob to let hot water wash away his beloved marks feeling a bit melancholy at the sight of lightly tinted water slipping down the drain. It was only then he became aware that he not only didn't bring his bathroom toiletries with him, he didn't own any. His eyes roamed the contents of the curtained corner, examining sever body washes and hair products all with varying floral scents as well as some tropical. Perhaps his first thought should have been " _don't use these, you'll smell like a girl."_ but instead his mind relayed " _if you use this, you'll smell like her."_ which sold the idea abruptly as he proceeded to borrow her products, resolving to purchase something lavish as an apology. Adrien felt like an herbal essence commercial, smiling to himself as he drowned in the lovely scent filling the room. " _Perhaps you really do have a fetish."_

After rinsing clean he stepped out, glancing at his stained shirt with a smirk before collecting his cloths from the floor and making his way out toward his suit case with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. "Bold move. Glad you feel so at home already." She was eyeing him from atop the hobby balcony, working away with sewing machine quietly drumming along. "I probably should have grabbed some clean cloths before hand, but there wasn't a lot of blood in my head at the time so a few details slipped my mind. I'd more apologetic if you didn't seem to be enjoying the view so much." Sticking out her tongue she turned back to her work immediately, rolling her eyes in response. "Oh hello Chat. I was just admiring how so much ego fit into one towel." Chuckling softly he slipped two fingers in between his waist and the fabric threateningly. "Actually I'm not sure it does. This feels like its about to-" "Get dressed before I pull out the spray bottle." Adrien felt his cheeks twinge from smiling so hard before being startled at a rough sensation being dragged up his calf muscle. Peering down he noticed Rion happily lapping away at the water droplets trickling down his leg. "Awww.. Did mommy not fill your water bowl? Does daddy have to take care of you?" Picking up the purring creature he made his way up the steps to look at her dish, biting his lip in restrain his laughter at the what-the-hell expression on her face that his family picture had painted in her mind. "Daddy nothing. We're not married. Remember the whole friend conversation we had? Where I said to try that first? Is all the blood still gone from your head? The one on your shoulders."

Filling up the dish which wasn't quite empty he set the pleased animal down, tilting his head up to look at her daringly. "If it wasn't, you definitely be able to tell. Yes, I remember you telling me to try being friends first again and I will. But please recall it was your lips blazing a trail up my torso and lets not pretend we didn't both _really_ enjoy the results." _FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY._ Adrien watched with unabated joy as a bright pink filled her cheeks. "I-I did that for you and now you're gonna turn that into some sorta- ugh. I'm busy. Stop talking to me. You don't get to skip all these steps and jump to first base suddenly." Crossing his arms he walked calmly to his suit case, pulling out a pair of black satin pajama pants and underwear. "We already did." Adrien felt something soft but firm hit the back of his head as he glanced up then down at the object he had been harmlessly struck with. A small pin-cushion in the shape of a budding lily he had given to her to make amends last time he had come onto her as Chat Noir lay at his feet. "I officially un-forgive you." Dropping the towel before sliding into his briefs and pants, he stooped to pluck the cushion from the floor, tilting his head back. "You gonna take this back, or do I have to come up and give it to you. By the way I sleep shirtless." Brief shuffling before her sultry reply. "I dare you." The challenge was too tempting, he felt his heart begin to race as he ascended the steps with a predatory grin only to find it empty. "My Queen?" He whispered in the dim glow of the lights decorating the railing, the only thing that lit the room before placing the pin cushion on the table. "Down here.." Leaning over the balcony he gasped softly to see she had swung over the side during his pursuit and was now laying tauntingly across the bed, giving him a come-hither motion. "Ready for round two?"

~ While Marinette had spent the years combining her two selves into one, Adrien had spent it keeping both his hero and civilian self separate to a very noticeable degree. Around her it seemed the two worlds collided since she knew they were one and the same, but he still popped back and forth between being a mild mannered model and a dangerously charming dare devil frequently. Difficult to tell what would bring forth which personality Marinette was now learning that his feline nature was playful and perverted while his reserved self often kept the cat at bay and unless dealt a heavy emotional blow. More often than not she would be dealing with Chat when ever anything he deemed seductive presented itself. This was a problem. Adrien was easy to trip, but Chat was very agile when it came to flirtation, not that she had ever been unaware of this, but now that he was a man with powerful urges that made him less of a kitten and more of a lion. A very powerful.. sexy.. beast... for which she was finding herself more unable to tame with each encounter as he brought out a hidden nature in her as well. She would have to figure out how to control him and fast.

Marinette lay stunned as he abruptly hoisted himself over the rail before deftly swinging onto the bed with such grace that she marveled how he accomplished such a manoeuvre without the assistance of his transformation. This move how ever landed him directly over her on all fours as her wide eyes blues were captured by his half lid greens. " _He's had very little female contact for years. This is basically him going sexually stir crazy.. and you're his catnip."_ The realization that his urges were so active due to him holding out all this time for her managed to soften her tactics a bit, her plans to give him another dose of reality crumbled as she slipped her fingers through his messy dripping rays of gold that clung to his moist skin. She could smell her own familiar scents on him as if a symbol of ownership, pursing her lips in an attempt to restrain a moan. Marinette began to stroke his head and shoulders gently as he studied her beneath him before slowly lowering himself onto of her. "That feels amazing.." Adrien sighed, nuzzling into the crook of her neck while she continued to run her nails lightly over his back. His muscular torso soon shifted to the side of her as if sensing the discomfort his full weight was pressing upon her. "Sorry I used your shampoo. I'll get you more.. I forgot to pick some stuff up once I got to Paris." Marinette felt him begin to purr in response to her touch, closing his eyes while his body relaxed. "We'll do a bit of shopping later, you are free to use anything you need till we can go. Don't worry about it alley cat." She suppressed a yelp feeling his mouth open slightly to nip at her neck. "Not an alley cat anymore." Apparently she would be getting very little work done tonight as her petting coaxed him into a peaceful slumber. Any thoughts of escape were futile as he wrapped her up in his arms an legs like cat with its favorite ball of yarn.

Admittedly it felt wonderful and cozy and safe being held like this which explained why she regain consciousness at the sound of her alarm the next morning. " _How the hell.."_ Adrien stirred for a moment, sitting up and looking around like he was unsure of his location before turning his attention back toward her, his captive. "Mmm. I'll get it." Marinette watched him roll off the bed adorably, landing very clumsily on the floor before stand up with a stretch. The first rays of sunlight patterned across his well defined physique in such a way that made him look like a piece of art at the Louvre and she drank it in. Not without a few stumbles he had made it to the bedroom to turn off the alarm while she dismounted her place of warmth with reluctance and made her way into the kitchen to begin making coffee. "Ugh, I did that so you wouldn't get uuuuup.." His face was too cute, still sleepy and pouty and all manner of pinch-able as he swayed into the kitchen after her. "You have to go to the bakeryyyy? I'm coming too.." Marinette turned to flick his forehead which only elicited a large yawn she rolled her eyes before continuing with preparations for breakfast. "I like how you've been here for less than three days and you're already acting like you're my boyfriend." Her tone was blatant sarcasm, but his response conveyed that he either hadn't acknowledge or ignored it. "I like that too. Lemme help." Long arms began to wrap themselves around her shoulders as she decided it was too early and too soon for all this. Her teeth were sinking into his forearm before he had time to complete his affectionate embrace.

Normal people would have withdrawn. Marinette soon found out Adrien was not one of these. "Being playful this early is just gonna make you tired for the day. I have better places you can bite." " _Still Chat, huh?"_ Spinning on her heel she turned her head upward to plant a light peck on his unsuspecting lips. "Go sit Adrien. I can't cook with you hanging all over me." It worked. A light blush spread across his cheeks as he gave her a sheepish smile, trotting over and planting himself in a chair. " _These next two days are gonna be interesting. Note to self to pick up a chastity belt and give Nathanael the key."_ Plagg and Tikki floated in from the bedroom looking wide awake and pleased. "Good morning you two." Marinette was heating up some croissants and butter for everyone while the coffee brewed. "Morning. Where have you guys been?" Adrien had managed to ask first. "Well after we saw you two going at it suddenly in the bedroom last night, we decided to take a nice long nap some where secret. And sound proof." Marinette nearly dropped her knife, turning to look up at Tikki who looked perfectly natural. "Wait, wait we didn't. It was for..." She could already tell by the endearing expression on her kwami's face that nothing was going to convince her otherwise of what she had seen and then assumed took place. To which Adrien apparently had no objections. "Never mind. What kind of jam does everyone want.."

******************************* Ending Author's Note ********************************

Thats enough sin for yall. Less paragraphs but it has the most words of any chapter so far. It only gets worse from here though. I really enjoy hearing feedback from you guys, good or bad and if you have suggestions thats all ears. Chapter 9 might not come till some time next week because due to a large number of people not bothering to read past the first chapter so I'll be combining chapter 1 and 2 to boost word cound and rewriting it a bit better to hold reader's attention. Also probably some cover art. Feel free to message me and questions you might have, I alway try to reply to anything I can. THanks for the support and favorites! I love all my followers and even those of you who follow but are too lazy to click follow. I'll continue the story soon after I pain stakingly improve the begining. No fun, trust me. I'm anxious to write new material. ALSO THIS STORY WILL LIKELY GET A NAME CHANGE SOON, SO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARENT FOLLOWING IT BUT READ IT SHOULD PROBABLY DO THAT or else you might have a harder time finding it. I'm feeling "Fallen Twice" as the next name. Ideas? Opinions? I love you all.

 _ **P.S. CHAPTER 8 IS DELAYED A BIT BECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUSE... -dramatic pause- I AM DOING COVER ART FOR MY FIC. it would literally take me AT LEAST half a chapter to try and describe accurately what everyone now looks like 8 years later so I'll just DRAW IT. here's a sneak preview! Note: it wont let me post links here so go tiny-url.-c-o-m/fallingtwicecoverart (remove all the -'s)**_


	8. Chapter 8: His Lucky Charms

Author Note:

This update took longer than I liked and I managed to write a lot without even encompassing the goals I had planned for it. Yikes! Keep commenting and following, I promise it helps spur more active updates when I know people care! It lights a fire under me. Hope you like this chapter anyways. Everyone pray for baby Nathan. ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS RAW. I spent a lot of time editing the format to be proper? and really wanted to give readers new content to enjoy but I havent had time to THOROUGHLY read and spell check. But yall are smart so, just be patient, enjoy what I MEANT to say and if it bothers you a lot wait till I update it with the fixed version where everything is clean and tidy and spelled right mostly.

********End Note***********

* Had this handsome youth ever slept better in his entire life? Adrien doubted it very much, strolling down the street by his beloved's side. Unlikely that his midnight maiden had yet bestowed upon him the same mental title, he cared not as every part of his body from his toes to his nose felt full of vitality.

" _Not even here a week and you're cuddling up at night like sweet long lost lovers. Probably best not to test the connection though."_ Eyeing her contemplative pout as they reached the bakery doors, the golden blonde made a mental note to avoid agrivating the delicate processing his woman was likely doing over their current affectionate developments.

" _Brush it off as nothing or let her know you want to see her sleeping face every morning for the rest of your lucky life? "_ Honesty had never steared him wrong before, not that Adrien could recall anyways and yet her aura was not entirely approachable. To his delight upon entering Marinette had offered him an apron, a sign that he was welcome to assist for the day without her prior objections.

"This is only cause you were actually pretty helpful yesterday. I've tried thinking of a way to thank you and realized in the end the best way was to let you do it again since you're so keen on being my assistant." As she began to tie her own apron around her waist, he took the chance to peck her cheek swiftly before heading toward the sink to wash his hands.

"Clever as usual M'Lady. Can't argue with that logic. I'm glad you are aware this is more a treat than a burden." Adrien felt a powerful yank on the neck strap of his apron, pulling him face to face with beautiful half-lid blues.

"Save the nicknames for the suit. All this sweet talk is giving me a tooth ache." He watched with a broad grin as Mari pulled a few hair pins and clips from her pocket, brushing back his wavy locks before fastening them tastefully out of his face. She studied her work for a minute before giving an approving nod. "Thats a good look for you. You'll have to keep your hair like that today since you'll be helping me out with food prep and not just working the floor."

Chat saw his chance. "Everything is a good look for me. Or have you forgotten? You used to collect pictures of them all." Adrien tucked his lips inward, regretting his cocky quip upon watching her brows lower and mouth twist to the side.

" It was a handsome and _humble_ model I used to pine for, no the silly cat in the tight leather suit who tried too hard to get my attention."Bumping him aside with her hip she tied a floral purple, pink, and white bandana around her neck before pulling it back over her head and proceeding to wash her hands.

" _Fashionable even with hairnets. You'd make my father proud."_ Vibrant green eyes studied her form fitting khakis and plaid shirt tucked into her pants, a look that said ready for work both professional and labor intensive.

"Take a picture?" Without realizing his stare hadn't gone unnoticed, Marinette was now facing him with her arms crossed, looking sarcastic and taunting.

"If thats an actual offer, I'll take it." Snickering, she lightly punched the flirtatious assistant before collecting the needed materials. Their kwamis were placated with a plate of varying sweets, discussing amongst themselves how the years had been apart while Adrien and Marinette made quick work of all the baking, decorating and displaying of the daily goods.

"I haven't really had a chance to ask yet and honestly been a little afraid too.. but.. how have you been? What have I missed?" Finally drumming up the courage to ask something that had been weighing on his mind for years, he immediately worried it was a mistake. Soothing rich sapphire pools eased the tension as she met his anxious gaze with a tender smile.

" Mmm.. I've been pretty good. I run and online boutique. I've taken numerous defense classes and art lessons, painting, sewing, pottery, you name it. Generally my parents run the bakery by themselves now. Honestly I make a pretty decent living on commissions for cloths. Just not.. right now.."

Adrien's curious expression was enough encouragement for her to continue with an explanation.

"Well you remember offering to model? The Paris Plages is coming up, so it would be a good time to show case my swim wear which hasn't be doing so.. hot. Its at the end of the week, day after the talent competition at the club."

Nodding slowly before giving her a reassuring grin as they made their way to the front of the store. "Your work has always impressed me. After everyone sees how good we look together in your suits, you'll have to use me in helping fill all your boutique orders too." Petite fingers gripped rosy cheeks, twisting playfully as he let out a pained chuckle.

" We. Together. You're getting pretty full of yourself kitty. Remember you have to find a new place to crash in three days. _We_ aren't married."

A distruptive chime echoed before them followed by a familiar puppy-eyed face. " Aren't married _yet."_

Marinette's hand collided with her forhead as Adrien beamed brilliantly at their first customer of the day. "Hello Manon. What can I and future Mrs. Agreste get for you today?"

* Was promising Manon she could be the flower girl at her wedding a lie? " _Not technically? I mean just because you aren't getting married yet, doesn't mean you still can't keep that promise in the future... right?"_ Massaging her temples as the supposed couple made their way toward Nino and Alya's place Marinette heaved a sigh.

" _This is really going too fast. We still barely know eachother."_ A quick glance up at boy sunshine told her he was not bothered in the slightest at the rapid progression of their relationship, even if it was now spiraling into public gossip. "Why are you so cheery? Adrien, do I actually have to remind you we aren't a thing?" She could tell he wasn't unaffected by the statement, but his aura of happiness did not abate even slightly.

"I know, but I'm really enjoying... what ever we are currently anyways. All good things ..."

Knocking roughly on the townhouse door, the frustrated woman cast her companion a chiding look. " _To those who wait right? Meaning you think its basically only a matter of time before I'm yours, huh? "_ Perhaps wealth and fame does imbue one with some sort of lavish sense of self-entitlement after all. " _Two more days.. Then you go back to life as normal."_

Alya answered the door with nearly as much sickening joy as the handsome debonair, her expression soon melting into concern as she glanced between her two guests with vastly contrasting facial expressions."What happened? Is the honeymoon already over?"Adrien laughed. Marinette clenched her teeth.

Making there way inside, Nino was picking through the fridge for further contents to place in a large woven basket." I decided I wanted to eat at the park, like we used to in middle school sometimes. I even bought that weird fizzy water you like Mari."

The still upbeat blonde held out a paper bag containing a loaf of baked bread and a box of flavorful marcarons."I actually made these today, I'm excited for everyone to try them."

Both Alya and Nino clapped in unison with a look of loving pride. "They grow up so fast babe. Already running the bakery together and now Adrien knows how to make more than just cereal." Pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, the dramatic Dj ignored the scowls directed at him courtesy of two unamused guests.

"I know how to make lots of things actually. Twice as many after starting work at the bakery I admit."

The stewing blue haired beauty had just about had it. " _Not even a week here and everyone just assumes we are together, like its expected. I was fine how things were!"_ Biting back a number of angry retorts, Marinette put on a faux carefree grin as they headed off toward the park.

The couple had apparently prepared a rather lavish meal, escargo appetizer with a steak tar-tar main course complimented by Adrien's bread and macarons for dessert. After the feast the content crew lounged upon the cool green turf under the warm summer sun, sipping away at their beverages.

" Good job son. We're proud of your newly aquired cooking abilities." Nino had begun to tease again, Adrien rolling on his side to face him with a mocking grin.

"If you're going to keep refering me to as your child despite being the same age, I'll just start calling you Old Man." Waving his napkin about in a symbol of defeat prompted the model to return to his prior positions against the lawn.

Now it was apparently the brunette's turn to poke fun at her friend. "Your navel is showing and I left my sunglasses at home. Thank god we are headed for the Seine and sun in a few days. You're going to blind some one being whiter that a sheet of paper. Infact.." Plucking the protruding tip from her cell case, Alya leaned over her target with marker in hand.

The victim being too languid from feeding made zero attempt to diswade the attack. "No profanity."

Despite the command that was relayed as a mild mummbling a mischevious grin spread across full lips, adjusting her glasses before stroking away against taut abdominal muscles. "I'm so thankful you aren't skin and bone. Too bad you aren't ticklish either. What I wouldnt give for a stomach that flat though.. I can even feel a hint of abs when I press. Damn you.."

Marinette's head tilted up, attempting to catch sight of her new decor. "All that talking, now I'm worried. You don't ramble unless you're doing something you know you shouldn't." Her forehead was pressed back toward the earth gently with masculine tan hands by which the owner proceeded to retrieve the marker from it's original user.

"My tuuuurn."

Rolling her eyes, the human canvas giggled softly as Nino scooted over to leave his mark. "You guys are so dumb."

Shaking his head gently, the boy clicked his tongue in response. "Don't talk, you'll ruin my master piece." Adrien rolled toward the trio with the unmistakably expectant look of going next, a few pins falling loose from his wavy locks. Lacing her fingers together before folding the backs of her hands over her eyes, Marinette waited for the group to finish adorning her with silly quotes and doodles as if she were a middle school year book.

The soft clacking noise of the artistic utensil being sheathed signaled the captive's freedom to examine herself. " _Alya did you seriously write Made In China._ I'm only half chinese! And I was born here!" Laughter flooded the group while the living artwork took down the accused artist with a tickle attack.

"Wait, wait! You didn't even look at what everyone else put!" Squeals and shrieks died out as the information was duly noted, time now being made to review the rest of the work on her figure.

" Lets see. Adrien..."

The tone with which his voice was said made the subject shrink back defensively.

"Property of Agreste huh? I'm sorry, but I'm done playing this role for you guys. " Standing abruptly, Marinette glared down her friends with folded arms and fierce eyes. "We still. Barely. Know. Eachother. I'm tired of everyone just assuming because he's back that we are together again. It was a middle school _crush._ Does no one care that I think my life is fine without needing to add some one to it romantically? I'm not delicate and I don't need a man to complete me. It feels like everyone is under the delusion I was unhappy before now. He and I are just old friends and I think it would be just _great_ if my other friends stopped deciding what they think I want or need."Silence fell over the quartet before Alya finally spoke, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"We're sorry for teasing and you're right, we shouldn't be jumping the gun like that. No one meant to imply that you weren't enough on your own or that you needed some one. You have just been single for so long we worried for you possibly being alone while we moved on with our lives.. You've never even had a boyfriend."

Stamping her foot abruptly, tears welled up in deep blue eyes while the sky darkened slightly with the hint of an approaching storm.

"I don't need one! I decided I didn't want to lead a life in which happiness was dependant on the presence of another so I worked hard to become some one I loved and earn a living I could be proud of!"

Coughing lightly, Nino rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "You might be over-reacting a bit don't you think? You're the one who invited him to live with you for a few days... plus that pic you helped him take?..."

That was it. Kneeling shakily, the distressed party member began to collect her things before abruptly being pushed on her back by a different set of masculine hands. Her newest captor straddled over her, pulling off his shirt with one hand and grabbing a bottle of water with the others to wet the fabric swiftly.

"Adrien, _get off._ What are y-" A small noise of surprise rushed from her lips as the boy lifted her shirt above her navel, pressing away at the writting with the damp cloth. It was over before she could even think to buck him off, the sullen figure standing immediately once the palette had been wiped clean, adorning his stained shirt again. Without a word Marinette watched long legs carry broad shoulders and a lowered head out the entrance of the park and out of site. Nino and Alya stood finally, the former clearing his throat.

"Well I'm sorry for writing that. It was just a joke Mari.."

* Cool drops patterned his back as the silent figure made his way down an empty alley, the weather preparing to take a turn for the worse. Adrien hardly cared that he was walking directly toward the storm, not that the rain water would do any harm to his already smudged light blue polo.

"What was that about?.." With a cautious glance around, Plagg dared to creep from his cozy pocket, landing on his companion's shoulder. A small hiss escaped tiny lips as a single heaven's tear landed on his little black ear, slipping into the neck line of the shirt for protection against the elements.

"I don't really know..I didn't even write the thing that set her off. " The sulking carrier finally lamented, continuing his directionless journey.

"Well why did you leave then? Why not tell the girl her anger is directed at the wrong cat?" Diving farther into his shelter, a drizzle turned to a pour.

" It didn't matter who wrote it. I'm the cause of it in the end. It certainly didn't help things how I acted. I probably even encouraged people to assume we were together at some point. Just.. seeing her so resistant toward the idea of it hurts of course, but what stings worse is that my presense in Marinette's life is already making unwanted drama and I've still only been here two days. The last thing I want to do is hurt her.." Pulling the remaining pins and clips from his hair, Adrien brushed his hand over his drenched scalp with despair, casting mournful eyes toward the sky that seemed to weap for him.

"Kid, do you ever consider your own feelings before anyone else? Or do you find it imperative you put the emotions of every living creature before yourself? Sometimes I wonder if you're the worst suited person for my powers or the most responsible.." Despite his sorrow, the boy could recognize his partner's abbrassive attempts to cheer him up in the only manner the impish god knew how.

"Thanks Plagg. I'll be okay. I just gotta figure out how to make things right with her. Leaving like that probably didn't do me any favors.. It just felt like the last person she wanted to be around at that moment was me.."

With a scoff the shivering feline growled beneath the soaking fabric no longer providing any sort of barrier. "Adrien, I'll only say this once. I don't generally like people. Tikki has always been the friendly open-hearted sort. But the fact you've managed to make a true friend in some one like me should say you're the kind of guy literally anyone likes to be around. Now can we go home or at least find some shelter please?"

Placing a warm hand over his tiny shaking friend, the chosen nodded with a sincere smile. "Thanks buddy.. Lets get you some place dry and warm."

With his dry cloths all remaining at one location, the dripping Adonis had no choice but to return to his temporary living quarters, praying Marinette would still be out and possibly have left the door unlocked or the window open. Testing the handle first to no avail, the door quickly flew open as large worried eyes sent off all manner of mental alarms in his head.

"Sorry, I'll come back la-" A surprisingly powerful grip around his wrist followed by a demanding tuck pulled him into the flat abruptly as the door swung shut.

"Where the heck did you go? What kinda idiot wanders around in the storm like that?!" Althought unable to meet her gaze a comforting smile crossed his lips.

" _She's not mad, she's worried.."_

Her tone was scolding, but warm as he felt a towel drape over his drenched locks. "Kneel."

Oblidging the command, he lowered himself level with her sternum as petite hands worked the fabric rigoriously over his scalp. Adrien made ready to stand again once the stroking stopped before being suddenly head locked to her chest in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry.. for what I said earlier. I don't mean it to sound like I'd be offended to be your lover or anything and I took my anger out on you in the very same way that was frustrating me to begin with. Assumptions. It's just.. If anything happens between us I don't want it to be because everyone thinks it should. I want it to be natural. Because its something we _both_ want. Not something we feel like we _need_ to do for ourselves or others. I worded it really poorly and in a public place.. I probably embarressed and hurt you.. That's not what I meant to do. Can you forgive me?"

Relief washed over the confused youth, closing his eyes steadily in thought. " _Can I hug her as well?.. Would she mind?"_ The comforting position persisted as the instigator made no motion to withdraw, giving the recipient the answer he needed. Two muscular arms wrapped hesitantly at first before settling into a firm hold around the dainty figure with a deep shuddering sigh.

"I didn't even get to see what you actually wrote.." Marinette's voice was pained, soft, gentle, and delicate as if she feared her words might do further harm. Adrien took a long, slow inhale, the scent of sweets and nature still clung to her cloths and skin from the day's prior settings, both of which combined into a theuraputic coctail of serenity.

"Are you going to make a habit of smelling me?" This time her tone was a bit more playful, shifting her arms up to rest her hands atop his golden crown.

" Every chance I get and if it makes you self-concious, then let me tell you your aroma never disapoints... "

Giggling softly while running small finger through strands of sun light, Marinette leaned back slightly to coax her prisoner's head upward, meeting her gaze. "You're actually pretty bad at flirting now. Telling girls you like to smell them. Then that their smell isn't disapointing. Gee thanks? Wooa-" The captive had chosen that momment to rise to his full height, still locking the now floating female with tiny toes dangling above the floor, a playful smirk slipping across devilishly handsome features.

" I could say bolder things, but I don't want to make you _feline_ barressed. Besides I didn't actually write anything. I drew." The cloth slipped from its place exposing slightly damp wavey and wild hair that only grew more so with each spin it's owner completed around the room with his partner. Their combined laughter filled the room with a joyful harmony, rising and falling with every arc of his swing while her feet lifted higher and higher at the apex of each rotation.

After a few minutes of their jubilant dance, it came to rest with her sitting with her thighs locked loosely around the peak of his hips, nose to nose. Once more glimmering blues met glistening greens as they took soft inhales, cheeks twinging with pleasant pain.

"Well then.. What did you draw?"

Adrien cleared his throat slightly, adjusting his hands to accomidate her position better against him. "Well.. If I were any good at drawing, it might have been a four leaf clover, but to be honest it probably barely passed as a quartet of connecting hearts with one stray line."

Marinette snorted, cocking a brow as he enjoyed the way her teeth brushed over her bottom lip before licking them to begin her next response. " Why? Because I'm Lucky Ladybug? Why didn't you just draw a ladybug. Probably would have been easier."

A few strands fell across citron lashes as they fell shut in a pleasing arc, a sincere smile replacing the prior smirk. "Maybe so, but that day at fencing practice when I whooped the entire class including my teacher with you watching me.. I don't think Tikki or her powers were behind my performance. I did so well because you were there watching me and cheering me on. You're my lucky charm, remember? So that's what I drew."

* Those tempting lips were drawing the dizzy maiden in, begging to be locked with hers.

" _Stop saying such sweet things to me.."_ Marinette knew her brain was constantly alert and on guard to the potential dangers that came with being around this man and yet her heart was consistently flinging itself arms open as if to say "TAKE ME NOW!", the two doing little to find acceptable middle ground. It wouldn't be long before she'd have this poor boy's head spinning with mixed signals of reason and feeling taking turns pulling the strings, making her into a fickle-hearted puppet.

 _ **Ding!**_

Hypnotic chartreuse eyes sprang open curiously while the conflicted female stole her chance to drop free from his hips, dodging subtle attempts to ensnare her back before making her way up the steps to the kitchen.

" I wanted to make it up to you so I threw together a home made pizza and figured we could chat a bit more about our time apart while I kick your rear in the latest Ultimate Mecha Strike."

It was almost sad how much restrained excitement was displayed on the man's chiseled face, but he looked as if he was trying to play it cool after being told he won a trip around the world although unable to supress the slight bounce on his heel.

" _It's just food and games.. What sort of sad life have you known that something so simple gets you that elated?"_ That and so many renewed memories of her former crush's life of empty luxury made the organ in her chest feel heavy with longing to rewrite any and every unhappy moment in his exsistence. "Change into your pj's and give me your cloths. I'll toss them in with my laundry since we're both all wet after-" Flinching briefly, she glanced toward Adrien to guage the cautionary measures that would now have to be taken after such clumsy wording.

" _Innocent after all."_ Not that Marinette had doubted his previous claims about his love life ever after her test, but it was still surprising to see the suggestive phrasing fly over his head completely while he stripped off the stained polo. Infact she now was the one whom came across as lurid-minded, blinking suddenly as he flashed her a shy grin.

"I don't.. mind undressing infront of you exactly but.. if you keep watching me like that I can't promise what I'll do... "

Marinette hated that only his cheeks were red after saying such a line while her embarressment was displayed colorfully down past her collar bone. " _Probably would have prefered him taking advantage of the word play."_ Narrowed eyes were tracing her form serving only to increase the already rising body temperature while she slid one hand cooly through her hair. Her poise said indifferent, but the flushed skin tone gave it away as he approached, leaving her only hope to divert the incoming attack was words.

" Calm down kitty, I was just estimating your measurements. Kinda important if you're going to be modeling my designs." Success, the words had come out as smooth and collected as the blushing beauty had wanted them to. Despite this her partner remained focused on the light pink dusting her flesh with a slow nod.

"Oh, is that what you were doing? So shall I continue? That way you can get an accurate measure.. of everything?" The confident cat had won that round and they both knew it as the loser beat a hasty crimson-faced retreat to her room.

" I'm getting changed too, you hurry up!" Tikki and Plagg both eyed her with mocking interest from the bed while the door slammed shut.

"Ah! Don't start!" The stern tone had only served to give them all the answer they needed, both the divine creatures collapsing on the mattress, giggling.

" You two are hopeless!" A ball of black had managed to laugh himself off the bed while the opposing remained atop the sheets, still snickering away.

"I missed seeing you as red as me. It's a refreshing sight."The object of amusement swiftly changed into a long conservative nightgown not leaving anything to chance before marching out to save her sanity from futher teasing by the literal gods.

The sight discovered upon return was in no way helpful. " _Well it's not like he was wearing anything different last night. Stop letting this get to you."_ Marinette took a deep breath, folding her arms over her chest at the boy who sat patiently on the floor with two controllers, in nothing more than jet back silk pajama pants. "Adrien. Do you not own a shirt to go with that?"

The handsome model proceeded to lean back on his palms, displaying proudly a toned torso as if it were response enough to justify not wearing it."I lost it sadly. Does this bother you? You didn't seem to mind last night."

Rubbing her palms into her eyes while pursing her lips, the addled host took another deep breath. " _Stop giving him ammo. Be cool. Be above this shallow appeal. You don't gawk at models anymore. That's past Marinette and we killed and burried her. Deep deep down."_ Another peek made it apparent it wasn't deep enough. Fleeting footsteps brought her back before her dresser, digging through drawers vigoriously. The catty smirk was still plastered on his face when she made her return, covering it promptly with a large t-shirt. "Here. It's one of my dad's."

Sitting upright and dragging the article from atop his head to his lap he shot her a wink before examining it. "Your dad's? It's definitely big enough.. What are all these little colorful hand prints?" Marinette took her seat beside him, shoving the garmet towards his chest instistently as the recipient oblidged, adorning the tent-like tee.

"My mother and I had a tradition for my father's birthdays when I was young, all the way till I was about.. fourteen? to make my dad a shirt. It was mostly because being young I was too little to afford gifts obviously and mom thought it would mean more if it was something we made together, so we would paint our hands and put our prints on different colored t-shirts. It's probably one of the things that sparked my creative side growing up. I have it because what little girl doesn't like sleeping in her father's big comfy shirts like a dress? It was like a security thing. Papa gave me a few that were a bit too small for him now, so that shirt is age three Marinette and Momma."

Silent observation beheld a man who was studying a shirt as if it held the answers to life's secrets, his expression slightly amazed and yet thoughtful. Steeling her heart for what ever heavy thing Adrien might utter next with reference to the fact he had no childhood like this, Marinette waited for him to finish marveling at the simple artwork of a mother and child on fabric.

"This shirt is goals."

She nearly fell over. "I'm sorry, the shirt is what? Explain." The girl was nearly laughing and yet skeptical and confused while trying to process such an odd phrasing on his part.

"A thing people say loosely in America. It is supposed to mean it's like.. A goal or ultimate destination. A shorter way of saying your desire is to have a life that resembles that. I want a family like this. This is a goal for me. I want an entire closet full of shirts or pants or anything like this." It might have been taken as a joke coming from some one who's entire wardrobe had been comprised of expensive designer couture all his life, but the glistening in his narrowed green eyes as he stroked the article lovingly over his torso said it was the purest form of heartfelt honesty.

Their was a new victor on the battlefield tonight between logic and emotion. " Me too."

* "So how about a wager? To make things more interesting." A few rounds had gotten the duo warmed up and refreshed on the mechanics of the game, now it was time to introduce challenge and ambition.

Her lovely eyes had met his with a playful glint that relayed interest, but a sideways smile that said skepticism. "Depends on the stakes. What do you want if you win?"

Adrien had never wanted to be a pizza before, but watching dainty whites sink into cheesy flesh as sleek pink lips press and pulled away at it made him wish for nothing else in that moment. " If I win you have to sit in my lap till we go to bed. If you win.. Mmm.. What would you like?" A brow had been cocked at his side of the terms, midnight blue locks falling playfully over long elegant lashes that made him want to reach up and brush them away. Opting to distract himself from all the oggling he was doing, the infatuated youth grabbed another sliver off the plate on the coffee table before them and munching away.

" Hmmmmmm... If I win, I get to paint your nails."

The reminants of the slice nearly fell from his fingers, mouth hanging open. "Uhm.. Isn't that for girls? Or is this just another thing about the world I don't know."

It was adorble how the girl had to prop herself on her knees just to get close to eye level with him. "Oh Adrien, if it's not embarressing then where's the fun?"

Giving her a stern nod, golden brows lowered over focused eyes. With the terms accepted the match for love and dignity had begun, lasting an entire fifteen minutes as both players were passionately cautious with Marinette as the winner. The victor had danced her way smuggly into the bathroom, returning with a cherry blossom decorated wooden case full of various polishes and lacuer. His pout had prompted her to stroke the top of his head gently, before kneeling in front of him.

"Don't be a sore loser kitten. Did you not claim to look good in anything? Pick your colors."

Conceeding to both her point and his fate, Adrien held up both hands, tilting his head with a sigh. "If it is to be so, I want to match you."

A few bottles were plucked and set aside as she began her work. "That's the spirit! This is also a great time to catch up. It will make this go by a lot faster. Lets see.. Do you still do any of your old hobbies? Basket ball, fencing, piano?"

Adjusting carefully to sit cross-legged before her, the model cleared his throat with a smile. " I model occassionally, but I dropped basket ball aside from the rare chance to play with with random groups when I happened upon them. Fencing... was just never the same after the day I had you cheering for me.. I quit that a year after I moved. It just felt.. depressing. Sometimes I would swear I could hear you rooting for me and I'd look around and.. Piano I still play well, but I dont take lessons. I practice out of respect to my mother, whom was my first teacher. Finally I made sure to become completely efficient in mandarin because.. of.. possible future reasons it might come in handy."

Clever as always, the glance up at him with a slight hint of color in her cheeks had relayed that the intiutive female had already figured out a couple of those reasons. "I see.. Any new hobbies?" His first had was nearly finished with receiving the begining coat, examining the work while Marinette moved onto the next.

" Poetry. I had a lot of things I didn't get to say to people I cared about and a lot of feelings I no longer had anyone to share with. So I'd try to express them creatively to honor memories and emotions. I figured maybe one day I'd even get good enough I'd write to you. Saddly a lot of it just ended up sound very Allen Poe and I figured silence was still the best course of action rather than mail you depressing love poetic love letters. OH! And I got really good at massaging." The look she gave him made his heart crack, regretting sharing such a mournful part of his life.

" _This is why we don't talk our pain with others. You just spread it."_ Adrien found himself unable to meet her glossy stare, tilting his head away with a fake smile. "Hey, just kidding. You know me, I'm bad with words. And jokes. After all, I'm the pun guy right?" Turning his attention forward again upon feeling his arms pressed open, the artist crawled into his lap, wrapping her legs comfortably around his waist before pulling his hands back to continue her work. The fake smile was made real by this miraculous woman before him, painting away at his digits without at a care in the world.

"So tell me a poem you wrote."

Adrien had to supress the ever present urge to kiss her once more, licking his lips to begin." Roses are red-"

Her next movement was of clear intent to depart her human chair as he swiftly reigned her back, careful no to disrupt her work.

"O-okay okay, I'll be serious.. Ahem.. Our kisses ever-lasting and your touch still haunts my dreams. And though I wish that I might turn back time, I do not have the means. What was once a cherished child's crush hath blossomed into more, and my heart bids me continue my pursuit till I have that which I adore. Oh wonderous one, my midnight dove, within your smile is the moon, while your lips, they taste of stardust and your laughter makes me swoon. Brilliant eyes that hold the very stars and your voice a calming rain, on a face that can outshine the sun and mind that words cannot explain. To claim to want the universe may come across untrue, but my dear its clear that it's no lie when my universe is you. Whilest these words describe my longing for the beauty thats displayed, be not detered by my ardor for which words have yet pervade. I'll gladly take your side and wander with you while all your features fade, and spend every moment loving the very future we had made. "

As much as Adrien wanted to see her expression he was greetly enjoying her attempted to hide it against his chest.

"You're bad at that too."

Chuckling, the poet stroked the top of his audience's head lovingly. "Guess I better stick to puns, eh?"

* The rest of the night had been wittled away with funny stories, mostly on her part, of the life each of them had missed out on, steadily foritfying the bridge between them.

" So neither of us have dated. That seems like a crime now that I think of it, such good looking people. We should fix that." Equal parts joking and serious were relayed in his sultry tone, Marinette leaning back as a familiar insistant expression pressed toward her, lips puckered.

"Probably should. I'll ask Alya if there is anyone she can set us up with. Oh and there's always Nathan."

Handsome features immediately soured at the implacation. " Ooohh I don't like that you said that at all. Nope. There will be ramifications M'Lady."

The taunting adversary began to rake her knuckles across his scalp mercilessly. "And I don't like how hard you're trying to rush this. Ever consider maybe I'm not that into you? Or possibly might like some one else?"

The expression of pain on Adrien's face was immediately replaced by a half lid squint paired with a smirk. " Evidence to the contrary. Tis _you_ who is currently straddling _me_. So why not just admit you want me too."

Gawking at the brazen statement for a moment, the accused party quickly regained her composure, tracing two fingers up a chiseled chin to waiting lips, while leaning forward. The flirty feline's pupils dialated upon contact, pressing closer to retrieve the intended kiss.

"You're right, I do want you.." Waiting for blonde lashes to lower, Marinette readied herself to spring from her seat upon relaying the second half of the retort."To go to bed."

Any attempts at escape were premptively thwarted, feeling two expectant hands lock around her hips firmly as the mind-reader laughed softly in her ear. "You're getting predictable bugaboo. No getting away this time." Before the ensnared female could even struggle, his fingers began to press into her flesh, pulling upward against her back over shoulder blades and spine, rotating slowly.

"O-ahh.. Adrien thats.. mm."

The boy continued his work from neck to waist, aleviating any tension with simple and powerful strokes of well-trained masculine limbs. "Told you I learned massage too. Guessing by your reaction it's one thing I'm not terrible at." A dreamy sigh escaped parted lips, as the woman melted from the skillful touch of her masseuse.

"Now that I will admit.. This is amazing." Painted digits continued as the owner pressed his client to his chest in a make-shift pillow against her.

"Feels as if all your troubles are drifting away, right? Like everything is perfect and right and your body is just relaxed and alive and happy... like a dream."

Nodding against the model's sternum, Marinette allowed the sound of his steady heartbeat to lull her further, heavy lids falling shut. "Yeah.. It does.." The wonderful tools stopped suddenly, tracing up her torso to rest against her jaw line and cup her face. Sleepy, peaceful blues opened slightly to greet soulful greens with a docile grin that conveyed hidden permissions.

"Thats how I feel just being around you. Even more so when we kiss.."

No denying the confident claim with the way he could play her heart, taking it from a tender hum to a hammering beat. " _Yes I want you.. But how do you expect me to say that so soon_? _.."_ But no reply was given.

Taking hold of his obvious triumph, the two met with shared intent, pressing and twisting hungry mouths together for a moment before a hesitant departure.

"Ahem.. Time for bed. Seperate beds."

It was difficult not to notice the peak between the two, the nightgown and silk pajamas doing precious little to hide how much Adrien had enjoyed the exchange. " _Easy to please aren't you?"_ Marinette withdrew slowly from his lap, avoiding any further tempting glances downward at the blushing lad and his now folded legs.

"Right. Thanks for dinner and.. that. Night Mari."

She could feel eyes on her from the kitchen to deposit the dishes and left-overs all the way to the the hall to start the laundry."Goodnight Adrien.. and.. thank you too." Tempted to add "for the massage" to save her own pride and restrain the rising blush, she refused for the sake of the look recieved in return.

The flushed figure had layed back on the bed, glancing up at her final comment with a shy but pleased grin that was hopelessly endearing. "My pleasure.."

Retreating to her quarters one last time, the bushful presence failed to conceal her entry from the awaiting creatures, promptly slapping the light switch down to avoid continued commentary.

" There should be plenty of pizza left right? I mean since you filled up on eachother's fa-" A soft snapping sound echoed in the quiet room followed by a hiss.

"Go eat Plagg, thats enough teasing for one day. At this rate we're gonna make her regret everything she does with him. Night Mari."

It had been accurate theory, each taunt weighing on tumbling doubts in the girl's head about choices made with a boy she kept failing to keep at arms length for less than a week. The kwami left in silence to retrieve the dinner they had politely excluded themselves from for the sake of their chosen's relationship, a habit that seemed to be steadily practiced more and more.

Crawling under the sheets Marinette begged sleep to take her swiftly that she might be carried away from fevered thoughts of perfect lips hotly pressed to hers and where else she wished they might have ventured. Luckily the sandman took pity on a racing heart and gave that which she sought with ease.

The divines had return without disruption, the tiny cat curled in the crook of her neck while Tikki lay snuggled into the pillow beside her head peacefully and Rion at the foot of the bed. The gift of a heaver sleeper was one of many talents the herione posessed, but as was a keen sense of awareness that informed her of an unaddressed presence nearby. Cautious, tired eyes peeked open to squint around the room through the darkness for the source of her awakening. Her guest stood, barely visible in the hindered moonbeams through the closed curtains, watching her from the door with a sorrowful expression.

"Adrien.. What the heck are you doing watching me sleep?" Sitting up, the groggy female rubbed her lids before scratching her scalp, awaiting his reply.

Green eyes glinted briefly marking their descent to the wood panel as the boy leaned against the door frame. "I'm sorry, I know that super weird.. I woke up.. confused.. and alone. Plagg wasn't even there. For a minute I thought I was back at home.. sleeping in a empty house by myself and I just.. It felt sickening to go back to it all so I got up to look for him just to set my mind at ease.. Everyone is here, just in the next room. I'm okay now."

If his voice wasn't enough to shake her completely awake with its slight tremble, the depressing message certainly did. As broad shoulders turned to leave, Marinette cleared her throat, halting his departure.

"Get in here Agreste. Stay behind the pillow wall though."

* "I think you're burning it. It needs more cheese." The tiny god with zero culinary experience and penchant for fermented dairy had decided to play sous chef that morning.

Adrien was pretty proud for having woken up before his darling without the assistance of an alarm with the added bonus of not disturbing her in the process. Flipping the omelet in the pan swiftly, the cook pushed a small cube of gouda into the nagging creature's face. " I know what I'm doing. You've eaten my omeletts before so hush. "

Chewing away happily, the placated feline floated overhead. "That's how I know it needs more cheese!" A soft scoff from atop the range hood left the cat's eyes narrowed from its implication.

"It's not for you Plagg. Let him work. Your food tastes great Adrien. Marinette will be very pleased."

Feeling his cheeks glow a bit, the giddy lad didn't bother to restrain a broad grin before slipping the completed piece onto a plate. "We'll have to wake her up now though. Do you think she'd like breakfast in bed?"

A light giggle and head shake had detered the idea. "Sometimes she's a bit too unpredictable this early. I wouldn't discount the possibility of her rocketing out of bed and sending the whole tray tumbling across the floor. I'll wake her up." Grabbing another miniature pancake from her plate, Tikki zipped off to the bedroom while the chef finished setting the table with sliced apples, juice, coffee and biscuits with jam.

The sleeping beauty soon arrived, toying with her messy locks that she likely thought was unseemly, but only made Adrien's heart skip a beat at the endearing sight of an adorably disheveled dame.

"Morning, I made breakfast! As.. thanks because its been the other way around since I got here. I hope thats okay?" Eyeing the display before taking a seat, Marinette made herself a cup of coffee as she examined the feast in detail. "Omelets? It's a bit early for that."

Shaking his head the excited youth took the spot across from her at the round table. "In America is is considered a breakfast food and it can be a nice source of protien and fats to prepare you for the day if you use quality eggs and ingredients. Which you had and sorry for using without asking. I will buy more." The toss of her hand was a clear sign of rejection at the offer of repayment, but he intended to none-the-less. Watching her nibble at each offered dish before her, the hopeful cook awaited the review.

"Not bad. You'll make a great house wife yet. Thank you for breakfast."

Plagg tumbled onto the table, holding his sides with laughter. "House wife!" The pair smiled at eachother from across the table, glancing at the rolling creature.

"I'll tell father there will be no need to increase my dowry then. Any man will surely be lucky to have me!" Enjoying the way Marinette nearly spat her coffe at the remark before giggling away, Adrien was glad he opted for humor over flirting.

"Oh my goodness, what a way to greet the day. I could get used to this." Ears burning slightly at all the possible meanings his hopeful heart had layed forth about her words, the blushing chosen attempted to quell his nerves with a sip of orange juice.

"Me too honestly. You're not always the friendliest morning company Mari. It's nice to have the sunshine child here to lift spirits. You two seem to bring out the best in eachother." Tikki's remark had quieted Plagg's laughing fit enough to merit response.

"Sunshine child? He's plenty grumpy in the mornings with me! The past few days have only been different because they've been all over eachother. I may not care much about humans, but I'm not ignorant to how they work. "

Before anyone else could retort a tiny flurry of red was stretching out the sassy deity's whiskers with a stern glare. "Perhaps you're just lousy company who brings out the worst in people you little menace of destruction. "

A whimper of defeat purchased his release as the god of luck floated away triumphantly. "Geez Tikki, take a joke. I like this family too."

Family. Both parties had straightened in their chair before glancing at eachother. Feeling like a deer in the headlights, Adrien was torn between smiling affectionately or possible saving grace of brushing off the comment entirely. It was too late, her eyes were on him, ready to judge and react in kind. No chance, the idea had bubbled within him rising up into a powerful blush while the corners of his mouth curvered upward with such meaning that the only method of restraint that could be taken was to cover it with one hand as his eyes darted away.

" _I think I like that just a bit too much. She's going to be annoyed."_

But she wasn't. The secondary member of the implied union was unaffected, sipping away at still steamy cup of caffiene with an expression of docility, possibly even acceptance.

Clearing his throat to shake the goofy persistent grin from his lips, Marinette's attention was recalled to her company from the sunlight begining to pour through the open window at her right. "I'll be headed out with Nino for the day since I've nearly worn out my welcome and still done little to locate possible places to stay. No worries, he said he already has a couple places in mind for me to take a look at though. I'll be out of your hair in no time."

Setting the cup down carefully, delicate fingers folded together to make a nest for her chin as sunwashed blues traced over him thoughtfuly with such intensity that the object of interest shivered a bit under her stare.

"Well let me look at the place you choose before you sign. Nino was a bit too optimistic and careless when he and Alya were shopping around for a place to share. I'll double check to make sure that everything is as it should be. Don't rush it, I mind the company less than you imply."

That was a tactfully worded way of saying "I like having you here" and despite the guise it was still appreciated.

"Thanks I will."

Drumming tiny painted digits against the surface of the table while the other hand tousled wild locks of navy the woman clicked her tongue softly against the roof of her mouth. "Oh and Alya and I have that competition tonight. Shoot. I kept hoping I'd wake up and that part of my life would be a dream."

Plagg witheld shoving another cheese cube into his maw long enough to inquire what Adrien was already wondering. "Why do you want it to be a dream? You're good dancer and your shower singing doesnt hurt my ears unlike a certain some one." Watching Marinette stand and stretch, a few joints popping as the tiny figure expanded in an almost feline fashion the model's mind briefly hung on "shower singing" before snapping back on topic.

" I'm not worried about how it will go so much as I am about what will take place afterward."

The opposing partners glanced at eachother with raised brows(sorta, Plagg doesn't really have eyebrows) while she and Tikki just giggled.

"Just wait and see kitty cats."

* Not only was her temporary room mate adept at cooking, he wasn't half bad at dishes either. While she had retired to the bedroom to get dressed for the day Adrien had himself gotten properly clothed and already cleared the table.

"I thought you said you were getting used to being independant?" Her question was met with a sheepish grin as the boy brushed back golden locks.

" Well I am, but I had been planning on striking out on my own for a bit before returning to France so I tried my hand at certain chores here and there when I could. Nathalie was actually some what maternal in that aspect, teaching me basic things like how to work a vacuum or washer and dryer. The rest I just practiced making my own meals with the chef, but he'd only let me cook simple things. I will admit though, I'm horrible at folding cloths. Its been deemed a lost cause."

Eying the unkempt pile protruding slightly from a hastily shut suitcase, Marinette nodded to herself with a small snicker. " Well I'll have to give you lessons because it happens to be something I am practically a master of. You likely wash your cloths like a bachelor without seperating colors or using the proper cycle too. That will also have to be remedied. "

The look on the handsome lad's face was hard to read, a mixture of embarressment and sincerity which briefly made the future tutor wonder exactly what might have occured to him that had brought forth such an expression.

" _Probably something like we're well matched or family related. Maybe so."_

Slipping on his shoes to depart, Marinette grabbed his arm gently, tapping a black cylinder against his shoulder. "It's supposed to rain today. Take this."

Long masculine fingers wrapped around the folded umbrella, turning it over slowly with a nod before pausing. "This is rather small, it suits you... Wait is this?.."

Abruptly turning to disengage the conversation the flushed woman soon found herself entrapped in a firm embrace, strands of yellow pressing deeply into waves of deep blue as his face came to rest against her nape. "You actually kept it the whole time?"

A lump had settled nicely in her fevered throat and was doing its very best to prevent a confident reply. "W-well why get a new one.. Its worked fine for me this whole time... Plus I guess that's.. technically the day I changed my feelings about you, so.. memories."

The tip of his perfectly formed nose was brushing against her scalp with a soft inhale as equally ideal lips pressed to the base where neck and skull connected, a low humm echoing in her ear softly that nearly mimiced a purr.

"Adrien, come on. Don't get mushy. You figured it all out in the guise of a leather clad cat boy. No need to milk it now. It wont turn back time."

A new sharper sensation brushed over her skin. Teeth. Repressing a startled yelp mixed with a moan, the human chew toy made another attempt to flee in vain. "How about I just save you the trouble of trying to deter me based on the fact that what we had is in the past and make it clear that I have every intention of either reviving it or remaking it. That being said I wont push my luck any farther. I'll see you tonight."

The room felt suddenly cold the moment his hold fell away, quickly exiting the front door with ears the shade of cherries and a tiny black companion zipping to his side with a brief "bye!". The herione's own partner floated to her side with a knowing smile directed at the ceiling for obvious and yet no particular reason simultaneously.

"Miss him already, huh?"

Brows lowered defensively as the playful creature departed back towards the window. "Why say that? How can you miss some on you still barely know?" A deep blue eyeroll had grazed over the hunched shoulders of her chosen's objective stance.

"Because Marinette. You're not wearing a bra and its showing. Which is probably why he left suddenly after hugging you."

It was as if the goal of the universe was to rebirth shy, clumsy, awkward Marinette of fifteen back into the world and make her the laughing stock of the divine at every given chance. What had all those years of self-assurance and confidence building been for if not to conquer moments like these or else prevent them entirely?!

" _You've got to be kidding me!"_

Granted it was summer and she was perky and getting ready to practice for tonight in comfort, retrospect revealed with staggering obviousness that going braless in the current circumstances was practically an invitation for all manner of perverted scenarios to commence when, not if, _WHEN_ given opportunity. And it had. The poor man was just a gentleman enough to escape before anything else had come to pass.

"What ever! This is my place! I don't even have to dignify that! I like it cold in the appartment!" Her audience was indifferent to her reply, giving little more than a dismissive glance at the pouting damsel.

A knock on the door forced the crimson deity into hiding as Marinette opened it slowly, expecting a returned red-faced suitor in search of forgotten affects but instead beheld a red-haired one instead. "Oh hey Nathan. What's up?"

Cool bright blues roamed the room behind her curiously, inspecting it for possible inhabitants before a small smile formed on thin lips. "If you're free I figured I'd stop by and let you make the necassary suit adjustments. Oh, and return your necklace. Sorry Mari, this line has been discontinued. I searched high and low." Holding out a decorated white and red tube that had been adorned with various fastenings the owner retrieved the the piece before fastening it around her neck.

"It's fine, I figured it would be since I couldn't find anything either. Makes a cute fashion statement atleast. Come on up." Moving aside to welcome her guest, the quiet beautician entered without hesitance. "Alright lets make the necessary changes to compliment your frame."

Soon approaching dusk with the final touches underway, the designer cast a wary look at the clock with a sigh. " _Well no practice got done, but this was more important. I'm pleased with the turn out."_

Nathanael stood before her in nothing but vibrant swim shorts, looking himself over. "I still dislike how much skin I'll have to be showing. I guess if I have to wear something like this I'm glad its more tailored to suit my anti-athletic physique." The painter had the body that was lean and beautiful, blemishless and fair enough to rouse envy in even the loveliest of maidens.

"You look bea-handsome. You look handsome Nat. Neither of us see the sun much, so we can blind the world together. Trust me, my lack of out-door activity may be just as astonishing if not more so than yours."

A skeptical but slightly embarressed look had relayed her model was still insecure with his effiminate look over all, especially after the faltering compliment. "Hey, I'll be sporting more skin than you in a bikini for once, so suck it up before I change my mind."

Slender hands were subtly placed on Marinette's shoulders, pulling her attention away from the other prepared suits on the wrack. "Mari.."

 **Outside Piece: Tikki**

* Everything was begining to cramp. Staying hidden was only ideal when the deity was sleepy enough for a nap, but that had be done with hours ago and yet the company remained. Now it was just killing time listening in on one of millions of conversations had between her chosen and a friend that she couldn't be part of. It was fine, that was the very common habit for the little lady of luck, but sometimes the urge to burst forth and make herself known to the world was tempting, but not in this moment.

The only entertainment in Tikki's life was sadly that of her partner's day to day interactions with others like an eternal and personal soap opera, not that the divine would ever admit it. Nathanael happened to be a favorite character in the god's endless observations, enjoying how the boy subtly loved her campanion with a quiet and unspoken elegance that Marinette either politely ignored or was entirely unaware of. With Adrien's disappearance Tikki was even tempted on occassion to support a possible romantic encounter with the lovely painter, but remained vigilant in her position as protective guardian, not mischevious match maker.

" _Oh my god KISS HER."_ Had been a popular silent cheer over the years that the crimson creature never dared make any more than such, but now with the girl's original love interest back in the picture, support was slightly torn between the two. Appreciating the needed healing the cinnabar haired lad had undertaken in a way no ammount of magic could, it had earned an unknown friend to the painter over the years.

With baited breath and butterflies the red bug eavesdropped shamelessly on one of many potentially heart-racing encounters that the oblivious maiden would likely miss.

"Mari..."

Peeking over the pillow that acted as both cover and camouflage, dark blue marbles beheld a surprising sight. The gentle and submissive man had taken his crush by the shoulders and turned her to face him with more force than had ever been displayed in his docile nature to date. Unable to make out his expression from the angle viewed, Tikki only surmised it was something serious or soulful in the way Marinette seemed both intriqued and startled.

"Yeah? Do I have something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Tiny paws concealed a gasp as skillful fingers traced through dark curls slowly then up her neck and finally over blossom tinted lips.

"I'm surprised you let him stay with you. I understand you being over it and all, but thats a bit brash dont you think? Atleast at my place he wouldn't be curled up on the pull-out couch. I bet he can't even fit on your bed."

With a shrug the foolish female twisted her mouth sideways, her reply giving away exactly what her guest had been fishing for. "I mean I know he grew up to be massive compared to us, but he actually fits just fi-" It was only after begining to utter the second half of the sentence that Marinette had become alarmingly aware of the implacations.

"Why. Why is he sleeping in your bed. Why is he even staying at your place? Why are you so trusting?! _Why are you so blind?! "_

Tikki watched her partner lean back deffensively, pursing her lips as her back hit the guard rail, Nathan pursuing contact as he cornered her against it. "D-dont assume things. I mean its not fair to claim I know him after all this time, but you don't really know him at all. I'm not blind to anything! I'm fully aware of what could happen, I just know it wont! He's not like that! Stop worrying for me all the time!"

A soft growl began the response, the captor's tone was low and pained. "Thats just it. You are blind. Whether by choice or not. I can't _stop_ worrying because you never seem to _start._ What will it take for you to finally see me? Do I have to be bold and wreckless and brazen like him to catch your eye? Is that it?" Masculine palms were cupping confused features, the silent watcher pleading for a cosmic intervention. He was understandably upset to in the eyes of the ancient and wise being, but the naive human with which she was contracted was entirely lost.

"Nat, what are you even saying? I see you. Are you implying I'm not aware of you some how?"

The atmosphere was tense, leaving the pair focused on eachother and out of touch with the outside world and its happenings. The front door had opened, a golden haired hero entering normally then cautiously upon hearing voices on the terrace above the living room. Tikki watched him from her position cock his head upward, studying the situation to decide how best to react or withdraw.

"You're not aware. You haven't been for years no matter how many times I say it. I'm a man, but you dont treat me like one. You don't _see_ me as one. So I guess I'll spell it out for you a bit more directly. Or better yet, just show you what I've been trying to make clear since the begining."

The helpless kwami watched in both awe and anxiety as the face of the longing heart neared closer to its targets. " _Dont!"_

 _ **Whiiiiiiiiiiiisszzzzzhhhkkkk!**_ A small black cylinder flew through the room, hitting the back of vermillion haired skull with enough force to send it's owner forward abruptly, colliding with Marinette's in a painful way.

"Ow-""Sh-"

The kiss had been unintentionally forced with the very act taken by the angry model to prevent it. Nathanael had spun around to lock eyes with glaring greens as both men waged silent war on eachother from across the room.

"Fuck you too." The assualted party dabbed tenderly against a bleeding nick on his lower lip, a result of the accidental encounter. Marinette had one hand pressed over her mouth, pained expression swiftly abating back to confusion as she glanced between the two guests with concern.

The secret audience was on th edge of her seat, unsure of whom to root for while her superior conscience nagged that none of this was her business. Even the gods love a good story.

* "Back off before I come up there and make you." Adrien was _seething._

It had been apparent that the rival's intention was but an innocent peck to convey his message, possibly not even on the lips but from where the fuming youth stood it was enough to merit a response regardless of directed target. He had opted with one swift and powerful motion to send the weather utensil flying, the object hitting its mark flawlessly only to execute the very act the model had been trying to prevent.

" _It doesn't count, they just bumped mouths. He even cut his lip on her teeth."_ Reassuring himself it was nothing more than such despite the heat rising in his chest, the men continued to glower at eachother with malice.

" What you gonna do? Pose me to death? Go back to the U.S. pretty boy, this stopped being your home years ago. She's over you. Dont try and rewrite history."

Knuckles of clenched fists began to fade to white as the brawny figure mounted the steps with an intimidating strut. Marinette had regained herself enough to intervene, stepping between the two hot-heads as they continued their staring contest.

"I'm not over her. And if she were over me I wouldn't be-"

A loud snap echoed through the room, demanding attention downward at the petite figure seperating the opponents. "E-NOUGH. Adrien, shut up and sit and dont you dare throw anymore shit. Nathanael, get changed and lets treat your lip."

A menacing growl rolled from within the stewing alpha as he took his place obediently in the seat closest to her while hesitant foot steps carried the barely dressed adversary back to the bathroom grudingly.

The irate referee had retrieved a first-aid kid from the desk, doubtlessly located due to countless pin pricks and sewing mishaps on her part, digging through it for neosporin and gauze. "You can't even really bandage a lip. What the heck are you thinking with a photoshoot coming up?! Not to mention it's not even like you to be so fricking aggressive! You're both morons. I can't even..."

Venting to the guilty party managed to help him regain some sense of his usually present propriety. Adrien sank back into the large circular chair, eyes down cast and heart heavy with shame and frustration. " I know.. I just.. I acted without thinking.. I'm sorry. But no one should be pushing themselves on you like-..." Exhaling through his nostrils while pursing his lips he realized how hypocritical that likely sounded considering his current behavior around her.

With time and practice the boy had been particularly gifted at restraining sorrow and tears as if it were a career, but around his lady it was never easy to be anything but honest with his emotions that came so freely to his herioc alter-ego. Burning regret began to glaze over neon green, blurring his vision and makting him unable to look at her directly.

"You shouldn't be appologizing to me."Sharp words and a toss of of her head at Nathan who had returned fully clothed and still battle ready was a demand Adrien was not yet willing to oblidge.

"Actually he should. He's still a guest here and I dont even want his excuses. Such violence is just weakness and insecurity in the form of wreckless action."

Now it was the peace makers turn to be furious. "If I have to hear another viscious word from either of you two you'll both be unwelcome in my very _presence_ for a long time. I demand reconciliation or at the very least an agreement."

The querreling guests eyed eachother exuding a blatant aura of animocity before nodding. Neither seemed willing or ready to begin their part, releif apparent on their face upon hearing a knock on the open door.

"Uhm? Sorry if I'm interupting yet again, but we need to get you ready. Beauty takes time so lets get to work on your look for the show. Put your crazy harem on hold."

A flurry of objections in the forms of various denials addressing each aspect of the newest arrival's statement flowed freely only to be aptly ignored.

"Yeah yeah, save it and get your fancy fanny down here missy. Nat you too actually. Help me with her make up." The duo proceeded down the steps toward the bathroom, finding the option to drop the subject entirely preferable in the eyes of the everyone involved.

Alya followed close behind, flashing a wink up at Adrien who was left silently brooding in the hobby area for lack of greater purpose. "Might as well go meet Nino at the club if you want to assist tonight. We'll be getting prepped for the next hour or so. Also may give everyone a chance to calm down and trust me, after you see us perform you'll need all the _chill_ you can find."

The inquisitive blonde felt an anxious knot begin to form in his stomach and with a nod he let himself out to head toward the club, casting a last wistful glance in Marinette's direction only to spot Nat peeking around the wall corner to stick out his tongue. " _Childish."_ Despite this thought the very mature adult did it right back.

The place was packed, noisy, and hot despite the distant hum of the a.c. doing its very best to chill a room full of active youths on a warm summer night. Everyone was dressed to impress, some carrying props and others doing warm up stretches, even a few pets here and there. It was going to be a very diverse contest if nothing else.

In the dim light the handsome lad was glad that it was a bit harder to recognize him and all his glory, making his way toward the back wall beside the stage where Nino was wrestling with a mass of cords.

"I dont know how this happens. I lay them out so carefully and yet every time..." The frustrated mumbling of the busy Dj were barely heard over the music and chatter that filled the establishment as he approached his best friend.

"How can I help?"

Startled a startled golden stare looked up at the voice, suddenly made aware of the rest of the world once more. "Oh hey dude! Great timing. Can you help me get that stereo ontop of the other? The stage is kinda small as is so any spare room is going to come in handy I'm sure. The girls still getting ready?"

Hoisting the large sound device over the other the blonde nodded solemnly. "Yeah and Nathanael is with them. Doing make up or something."

Nino nodded to himself, continuing his work with the cords. "Yeah he usually does help with that for special occassions. Speaking of gettin' pretty, is that nail polish on your fingers?"

Adrien glanced down at his hands quickly to notice the green glowing on his finger nails under the black lights. "So much for matching?" He huffed, realizing he was too busy eyeing his lady as she worked on him to notice if she had painted them the same red and white floral design she had.

Shrugging with a sigh, both boy's attention were soon called by an old classmate taking the stage to make an announcement. Lila stood poised with mic in hand, calling for the quiet of the room and letting everyone know the show would soon start and those who hadn't gotten their number in which to perform need do so immediately at the bar. Her eye met briefly with Adrien's as she scanned the room, her expression unreadable.

"Welp, guess thats as organized as these babies are gonna get tonight." The Dj accepted any ammount of victory he had achieved over the electrical mess and began his return to his booth. "You wanna kick it with me in the mix room or stay in the crowd?"

Looking around slowly to spot more familiar faces of old school mates, the nostalgic model shook his head. "I'm gonna catch up with some people while I wait for Marinette."

With a look that said "suit yourself, your funeral." his friend retired to the set up while curious green eyes roamed the establishment for an ideal target.


End file.
